My Stupid Boyfriend
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Ketika Naruto harus masuk ke kelas yang ada Akatsuki dan orang orang kacau lainnya, sementara Sasuke masuk ke kelas terbaik..Naruto juga dihadapi masalah cinta yang sangat membingungkan.. Pilihan Naruto..pilihan beratnya saat memilih diantara keduanya, untuk menghindari ancaman Anko-sensei..dia memilih../"Aku..aku memilih.." Naruto menunduk ke bawah/Ada OC/Chap 12 update/RnR
1. Chapter 1

-MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku plus Akatsuki Action !

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 1 : Nasibku..

Pagi yang indah di hari ini..burung burung berkicauan. Berdiri lah sebuah rumah bercat putih sederhana yang nampaknya tenang dan serasi dengan hari yang indah ini..

Di salah satu kamar di rumah itu..meringkuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan selimut tebal hangat yang menggulungnya..pemuda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu kini sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya..

Pukul 06.15 pagi..

"Naruto, ayo bangun..nanti kalau Kaa-san mu yang membangunkan Tou-san angkat tangan atas apa yang akan terjadi.."

No respon..

Pukul 06.25 pagi..

"Nii-chan ! cepat bangun baka !" Naruko, adik kembarnya Naruto..memukul tubuh kakaknya yang masih diselemuti selimut..tapi Naruto masih mendengkur dengan keras..

"Tak tanggung kalau Kaa-san yang beraksi.."

Pukul 06.34 pagi..

Di Mimpi Naruto..

Naruto memakai baju para pangeran Jepang zaman Edo..disekelilingnya, berdiri para wanita wanita cantik yang melayaninya penuh dengan senyuman..

"Hehehe..indahnya mimpi di surga.." kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah senang..

"Iya tuan.." kata para gadis gadis..

"Tuan, aku kok merasakan aura kematian.." kata salah satu dayang berambut kuning panjang..dia adalah..

"NARUKO ! KENAPA KAU ADA DI DALAM MIMPI INDAHKU !?" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruko..

"Kami sudah berusaha, tapi kau tetap tidak menggubrisnya.." sebuah suara berat yang dikenal Naruto terdengar dari arah kiri..Naruto menoieh..

"TOU-SAN ! KENAPA KAU JUGA ADA DIMIMPIKU !?" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk wajah ayahnya dengan kurang ajar..

"Kami sudah berusaha membantumu dari amukan banteng liar Naruto..tapi ka-" kata kata Sang ayah dan adik berhenti ketika tiba tiba mereka terlempar beberapa ratus kilometer ke belakang Naruto..Naruto berkeringat dingin..

"Siapa yang berani memanggilku banteng liar akan bernasib sama seperti mereka..DAN KAU NARUTO !"

GLEK..

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat sesosok wanita berambut merah yang rambutnya sedang berkibar kibar kayak bendera dengan mata berapi api menunjuk tepat di depan wajahnya..

"..Sudah berapa kali kubilang..kalau hari sekolah itu bangun ce…"

"WAAAAAA ! AMPUN BANTENG LIAAAAR !"

Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya..tepat di depan wajahnya, wajah sang Kaa-san yang cantik dan menyeramkan menatap penuh selidik ke Naruto..

"Siapa banteng liar Naru ?"

"KA-eh, maksudku ShiKAmaru ! ya ya Shikamaru, hehehehe.." Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya..dia sengaja memberikan penekanan pada huruf "KA"..

"Aku mandi dulu.." dengan secepat kilat Naruto kabur dari ambang kematian..

Sementara itu..

"HUACHIM !"

"Ada apa Shika ?" tanya Shukaku ke anaknya, Shikamaru..

"Tidak apa apa Tou-san.." Shikamaru menggosok hidungnya "..Tapi sepertinya ada yang melemparkan julukan jelek dari seseorang ke namaku agar si pelempar selamat dari kematian.."

~MSB~

"Aku pergi Kaa-san !"

"Naruto..rotimu !"

"Sudah di mulutku.."

Naruto berjalan dengan kesal di jalanan..dia merasa sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak adil !

Kenapa Tou-san nya hanya mengantar Naruko ke sekolah pakai mobil..kenapa dirinya tidak..

APA DIRINYA TERLALU GANTENG ?!*gaknyambung*

FLASHBACK

"Tou-san..tunggu aku dong..nanti antar aku sama Naruko ke sekolah. Kami kan satu sekolah.." rayu Naruto ke ayahnya yang sudah bersiap siap, begitu pula dengan Naruko..

Tep..sang ayah memegang bahu anaknya dengan bijaksana..wajah Minato bersinar cerah bak matahari..

"Naruto.." kata sang ayah

"Apa Tou-san ?"

"Hidup itu..indah.."

FLASHBACK END

"APA HUBUNGANNYA MENGANTAR DENGAN HIDUP ITU INDAAAAH !" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya, dia lupa sedang menggigit rotinya..

Rotinya pun jatuh ke tanah..

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAK !"

.

.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya..pukul 06.52..masih ada beberapa menit untuk sampai ke sekolah..Naruto tersenyum indah..Yosh ! dia tidak akan terlambat..

"Ano.."

Naruto menoleh dengan sigap..dihadapannya, berdiri sesosok wanita cantik berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang indah..pipi tembemnya yang memerah membuat sikapnya menjadi semakin gimanaaaaa gitu..*Naruito :jangan lebay lo thor*

"Ano..ano.." kata cewek itu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya malu malu..sementara Naruto menatap cewek itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun..

Dalam pikiran Naruto..

'Rambut indigo yang indah, mata yang indah, pipi yang imut, wajah yang cantik, gaya yang super feminim ! dan yang lebih penting..' mata Naruto tertuju pada satu titik..

Secuil darah keluar dari hidungnya..

'DADA YANG BESAAAR ! INILAH SEMANGAT LUBUK HATI PRIA SEJATIII !' batin Naruto berapi api..

"A..ano.."

"Hn ?" kata Naruto (sok) cool..

"Hidungmu mi-mimisan..apa, apa kau sakit ?"

"Tidak..it's not problem.." kata Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris yang medhok..

Naruto pun mengelap darahnya.. "Jadi Nona..kau tadi mau ngomong apa ?"

"Ano..dompetku tadi hilang jadi aku mencarinya.."

'Ya iya lah dicari..' batin Naruto

"..Tapi gak ketemu..aduh..bagaimana ini..disitu ada duit, kartu pelajar, beberapa surat penting dan ada fotoku ju-eh, yang itu tadi-"

"AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU !" kata Naruto penuh semangat. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mata birunya berapi api..

'Tadi dia meralat keceplosannya soal foto..menurut analisisku..' Bahasa Naruto mulai tingkat tinggi.. '..Jika seorang perempuan keceplosan dan meralat soal adanya foto di dalam dompetnya berarti foto itu adalah..' mata Naruto bersinar..

'FOTO HENTAI NYA !'

CROOOT !

'Aku mimisan lagi..'

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.58..Naruto meringis..2 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi..mati aku kalau telat, batin nya..

'Tapi demi foto hentai nona cantik nan pemalu ini..AKU AKAN BERUSAHA ! GANBATTE !" deburan ombak dan tebing menjadi latar semangat Naruto yang mesum..

"Ano..nona.."

"Panggil aku..Hi-Hinata.."

"Ano, Hinata-chan.."

Wajah sang gadis alias Hinata memerah, sangat memerah. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda tampan (menurut Hinata ya..SUMPEE AUTHOR GAK BILANG !) yang sudah mau menolongnya dengan ikhlas (Hinata gak tau modus Naruto) tiba tiba memanggilnya dengan suffix-chan ?!

"A..ada apa Hinata-chan, kau sakit ?"

"Bu..bukan aku.."

"Oh, ya..kenalkan. namaku Naruto Namikaze..pemuda baik hati dan tidak.."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya..

"..MESUUM !" teriak Naruto dengan wajah suci (Author mual)

"BOHOOONG !" tiba tiba terdengar suara Tou-sannya dari kejauhan..

"TOU-SAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUUUR !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk rumahnya nun di ujung jalan..

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang konyol*Menurut Author sih lebih ke simpanse, bagaimana Readers..setuju ?*

Naruto melihat jam tangannya..

'Celaka ! 06.59..lebih cepat dari yang aku duga..bagaimana ini, apa aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya dan mengatakan ikhlaskan saja foto hen- eh, maksudnya dompetmu..apa harus begitu ?!'

"Engg..Hinata-chan ?!"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun.."

'E-EEHH..DIA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SUFFIX-KUN ?! APA DIA TIDAK TAHU KALAU SUFFIX-KUN ITU MEMBANGKITKAN GAIRAH LELAKI ?!' *Apa coba ?*

"Begini.." wajah Naruto berubah serius.. "Apa kau ingat terakhir kali menaruh dompetmu di mana ?"

Hinata berpikir..jari telunjuknya dia taruh di bawah bibirnya, membuat sikapnya semakin menggemaskan..

'Tahan Naruto..tahan..jangan serang dia ! yang lebih penting..' Naruto melirik ke jam tangannya..

'..Waktu semakin berjalan ! 40 detik lagi menuju jam tujuh pagi !'

TIK..TIK..TIK..

Hinata masih berpikir..sementara Naruto terus menatap jam tangannya..

20..21..22..23..24..

'INI ?!' Naruto membelalakkan matanya..

'Ini seperti waktu detik terakhir di Anime Death Note (lho, kok ke fandom sebelah)..ini adalah 40 detik terakhir sebelum seseorang yang tidak ditulis penyebab kematiannya akan mati karena serangan jantung !'

Mata Naruto pun berubah merah seperti Light dalam mode psiko..sebentar lagi, aku akan memastikannya dalam 35 detik !

30..31..32..

"Ah, aku ingat dimana terakhir kali aku menaruh dompetku.." kata Hinata yang sudah selesai dari acara berpikirnya..

35..TEPAT ! AYO HINATA DIMANA..?!

"..Tidak salah, terakhir kali aku menaruhnya di.." Hinata merogoh saku rok nya..

37..38..

Hinata menarik tangannya dari saku rok nya..tangan kanannya kini menggenggam sebuah dompet berwarna pink cerah..

"Lho ? kok ada disini ?"

39..

"NEAR, AKU JANTUNGAN !" teriak Naruto putus asa..

YON-JUUU ! (40 !)

Mari kita doakan nasib Naruto karena capek capek membantu cewek manis yang baru dikenalnya (demi sebuah foto) dan mengorbankan waktu tidak terlambatnya (dan demi sebuah foto), namun ternyata..dompet itu ada di saku rok wanita manis itu..

'Tolong bangkitkan aku dengan Life Note..BUKAN DEATH NOOTE !'

Sementara Near yang sedang berhadapan dengan Light Yagami di pertarungan akhir di fandom sebelah bersin bersin..

"Ada apa Near, apakah kau takut kepada dewa dari dunia yang baru hingga kau bersin bersin gak jelas begitu..?"

"Bukan..Light Yagami.." Near menggosok hidungnya dengan boneka chibi L..*L nangis dikuburan* "..Aku rasa ada bocah pirang yang sedang menjelek jelekkan Death Note.."

"APA ?! KUSO ! Siapa nama bocah itu..akan kuberi pelajaran karena dia telah berbuat dosa..dia berani menantangku..!"

"Light Yagami.." jawab Near tenang..

Light menulis namanya sendiri..saat dia mau menuliskan nama belakangnya

"Tunggu..itu kan na-"

"Rambutmu kan pirang, Light Yagami.."

"Oh..iya ya..baiklah, akan kulanjutkan.."

Ryuk tertawa.. 'Hehe..manusia memang menarik..'

~MBS~

Konoha Gakuen memang salah satu sekolah andalan di Jepang..salah satu yang membuat sekolah ini penuh ketenaran adalah peraturan tegas dan disiplin dari kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade Senju yang penuh kharismatik, jangan dikesampingkan juga ketenaran Konoha Gakuen karena dada sang kepala sekolah yang *disensor*

"Kalian baru awal masuk saja sudah telat..bagaimana hari kedepannya ?! Naruto..Hinata..aku tahu siapa orang tuamu..jadi jangan berbuat kesalahan kesalahan yang enggak enggak.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan..dia menutup matanya karena takut berkontak dengan Tsunade-sensei..

"Gomen kepala sekolah Tsunade-sensei..I-ini semua salahku..Naruto-kun terlambat karena dia berusaha keras membantuku..seb..sebenarnya Naruto-kun tidak salah.."

Tsunade melirik muridnya yang berambut pirang..matanya terbuka lebar..

Saat itu tampang Naruto berubah menjadi tawa iblis mesum dari neraka..dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya yang panjang..mata biru nya menatap ke satu titik fokus..Tsunade mengikuti arah pandang Naruto..

BUAAAAKH !

"ORANG SEPERTI ITU TIDAK USAH KAU BELA HINATAAAAA !"

"NARUTO-KUUUUN !"

Naruto pun tergeletak di tengah lapangan sekolah..saat itu seorang guru berambut perak dengan model yang aneh melewati lapangan itu..dia menatap (mayat) Naruto sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan bacaan kesukaannya..

"Begitulah cara amatiran mati jika mengintip tidak sesuai dengan teknik dan pasal pasal dari Tuan Jiraiya.." gumam Kakashi, nama guru itu lalu berlalu dari situ..

Sementara Jiraiya, wakil kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen tertawa cengengesan..

'Begitulah cara amatiran mati jika mengintip tidak sesuai dengan teknik dan pasal pasal ku..' batinnya

"Aku kan hanya melihat dadanya yang tertutup bajunya dan membayangkan bagaimana jiika dada itu terbuka.." kata Naruto pasrah..sebuah meja melayang ke arahnya..

BRUAAAKH !

"SAMA SAJA KAU ITU MESUM BAKA !" teriak Tsunade dari dalam kantor kepala sekolah..

"Light Yagami..tolong tulis namaku di Life Note.." pinta Naruto dan langsung benar benar pingsan..

Sementara itu..di fandom sebelah..

"..DENGAN BERSATU KAMI MENYAMAI L ! DENGAN BERSATU KAMI MELAMPAUI L DAN MENGALAHKAN KIRA YANG MENGALAHKAN L !"

Light benar benar terkejut atas serangan balik yang diberikan oleh Near..

"..Light Yagami, coba saja kalau kau bisa mengelak.."

"Grrr.." Light sudah kehabisan kata kata.. 'Sesuai di Anime..aku akan tertawa jahat..' batin Light..

"HWUAHAHAHBWUAKAKAKA*rasanya di anime gak gini deh tawa Light*..Benar, aku adalah Kira..HAHAHBWUAKAKA..HUACHHHIM HATSYUU !"

"Kenapa kau bersin Light Yagami ?" tanya Near kepo..

"Ada yang sedang memuji kegantengan ku.."

BLUAAAAAR ! daerah Kanto di Jepang meledak kena bom nuklir..*Kanto merupakan tempat Light tinggal*

~MSB~

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelasnya..kelas 1-F..Semua yang ada di kelas mendongak..

"Kau terlambat Naruto.." kata suara seorang perempuan yang menyeramkan..Naruto menatap sang pemilik suara..

'Mati aku..Anko-sensei..rumornya dia adalah wanita tersadis di Konoha Gakuen..dia..dia dikabarkan pernah memakan murid Konoha Gakuen hidup hidup' batin Naruto (SANGAT LEBAY)

"Go..gomen Sensei..tadi ada insiden kecil yang membuat hati jiwaku remuk.."

"Jangan baca puisi Naruto.." kata Anko-sensei dengan aura membunuh sama seperti Kushina, ibunya Naruto..

'Siapa juga yang baca puisi..' batin Naruto, lalu dia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di samping seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan dada be-

"HINATA-CHAN !"

"Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata pelan..

"KAU DI KELAS INI ?!" tanya Naruto

"NARUTOOOO ! JANGAN BERTERIAK SAAT JAM PELAJARAAAAAN !" WUSSSHHH

Sebuah kursi melayang ke arah Naruto..

"Ryuuuuk ! tolong tulis namaku di Lucky Note.."*gak ada baka..*

Sementara di fandom sebelah..

Saat itu Ryuk sudah bersiap siap menulis nama Light yang sudah kalah melawan Near..tiba tiba pen shinigaminya terjatuh dari menara tempat dia duduk..

"Ck..siapa yang mengejutkanku tadi..pasti ada yang memuji kegantenganku.."  
BLUAAAAAR ! dunia Shinigami di bom Hitler..

.

.

.

Naruto membuka perlahan lahan matanya..dengan kabur dia melihat bentuk bentuk mengerikan dari beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya..

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar ?"

"Naru-chan, kau baik baik saja.."

"Naruto uke adikku yang tersayang..apa kau baik baik saja.." Tingkat kesadaran Naruto : 25 %

"Naruto, jika kau tidak sadar, akan kubuat kau jadi koleksi bonekaku.." Tingkat kesadaran Naruto : 34 %

"Naruto..aku tahu cara menyadarkanmu..kau harus di BANG !(Ledakan)" Tingkat kesadaran Naruto : 48 % disertai jantung yang berdebar debar..

"Naruto..jika kau sadar..sembahlah Jashin.." Tingkat kesadaran Naruto menurun : 12 %

"Naruto ! jika kau tidak sadar selama 15 detik..kau hutang 15 ribu ryo ke aku ! kita taruhan !*kapan kesepakatannya, batin Naru* Tingkat kesadaran Naruto : 70 % disertai was was dengan dompetnya..

"Naruto..jika kau lama sekali pingsannya, wajahmu akan ganteng macam aku lho.." Naruto berpikir..ganteng ? siapa yang ganteng ? mengikuti siapa dia akan ganteng ?

"KISAME NARUTO..MACAM KISAME..MAU LOOO !"

'OGAH !' tingkat kesadaran Naruto 85 %

"Naruto-senpai..kalau gak bangun nanti Tobi cium lho.." tingkat kesadaran Naruto 89 %

"NARUTO ! KALAU GAK BANGUN GUE RAPE LHO..! WEHEHEHE..ADUH ADAW Konan-chan, maaf..becanda.."

'Siapa, siapa yang mau nge-rape dia..apa Tsuna-tunggu ! tadi suaranya lelaki.. ?!

"DI RAPE PEIN..MAU LO NARUTOOO !"

.

.

.

TINGKAT KESADARAN NARUTO : 458 % DISERTAI EPILEPSI DAN KEJANG KEJANG..

"AKU TAK TAHU KALAU AKATSUKI GENG SEKELAS DENGANKUUUU ! NASIBKUUUUUUU !"

Kroaaak..kroaaak.. suara burung gagak mengakhiri ketragisan Naruto di chap ini..

TBC

Halo para Readers..aku Newbie disini dan lagi berusaha membuat fic bergenre Romance Comedy dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Akatsuki genk menjadi superstar ! arigatou sudah membaca dan see you ;)

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP

Chap 2 : The perfect man, Sasuke..

/"Sumpe..aku gak mesum/"Sumpe aku gak cabul.."/"Sumpe aku pria berotak suci.."/"SUMPE AKU SASUKE UCHIHA SANG PANGERAN PERFECT !"/"Tapi Sakura..aku suka yang dadanya.." KRETEK KRETEK ! kaki Sasuke pun patah/

Butuh OC, sebutkan nama, cirri cirri serta hobi atau hal aneh dan menarik dari OC mu sehingga punya ciri khas nanti di fic ini..*contoh : Sasori misalnya menjadi OC, hobinya ngintipin Deidara mandi (dikugutsu)..pilih kelas 1-A, B, C, D, E DAN F..bisa juga jadi Senior dan guru..

Catatan : kelas A paling bagus, kelas F paling ancur..

Batasnya sampai chap ke empat..

SEE YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW..^_^ V


	2. Chapter 2

Tadaima~

Icha-chan balik lagi~

Ehem, terima kasih sudah mereview di chap pertama, oh ya..ini balasannya

Who am I : Sip kalau kamu ketawa..Naru masuk di kelas 1-F

Namikaze rikudou : HAHAHAHA..tawa juga ya ;)

ritsu-san : Ok, Ritsu-san, OC kamu saya terima..tapi akan muncul di chap 4 ya ^^

L : Wah..kamu detektif panda itu ya ? hm, sip L-san..saya akan lanjut..

MyAkunIsMine : Sip..arigatou banyak..

Mr. Xavier : Terima kasih atas sarannya..oh, ya fandom Death Note masih ada..cuman dikit. Gak seperti chap awal..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Ok..sip..

Triya Chan : Arigatou atas sarannya..saya akan berusaha !

1 : Sip..ini dah lanjut..

Black market : Saya senang karena ada yang tertawa..;)

akbar123 : Sip..saya akan terus..

Oh, ya..baru satu OC yang masuk, Icha akan tungu sampai chap 4..kalau OC yang masuk sedikit gak apa apa..Icha akan terus melanjutkan fic ini..Icha berusaha gak akan discontinue..sekian dari Icha..selamat membaca !^_^

Langsung aja..terererettt…

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 2 : The perfect man, Sasuke..

Suara air yang mengalir tenang dari kamar mandi seorang pemuda tampan sedunia (katanya) mengiringi indahnya pagi ini..setelah beberapa jam mandi (BUSYET ! cowo lama amat mandi)..sang pemuda tampan nan cakep nan ganteng nan perfect..Sasuke 'The Best Best Best Best' Uchiha keluar dari kamar mandinya..dia hanya memakai handuk sepinggang di tubuhnya, tetesan tetesan air yang dengan sedikit demi sedikit menggiringi setiap langkahnya menuju lemari pakaian..

Tanpa sengaja, handuknya melorot..

.

.

.

*DISENSOR !*

.

.

.

Baiklah, kita skip yang tadi..

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda keren itu sedang memasang kancing kemeja sekolahnya satu persatu, kemudian dia memakai blazer hitam sekolahnya..hari pertama dia masuk ke Konoha Gakuen harus perfect seperfectnya..tentu saja, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke..

Hal yang pertama yang harus ditampilkan setelah wajahnya tentu saja rambut model ayamnya yang dia bilang Mohawk..padahal jauh sekali..jadi, untuk tetap mempertahankan berdiri tegaknya rambut raven sang Uchiha bungsu..dia perlu minyak rambut..

Minyak rambut TANCO..

"NANI' ? KENAPA TANCO KU HABIS ! WHAT THE HAPPEN ?!" teriak Sasuke dengan OOC 78 %

Sasuke segera menganalisa minyak rambutnya..selain isi yang kosong, di dalam tempat minyak rambut Tan-co nya..terdapat secarik kertas..

Maaf Sasuke-chan..Nii-san pakai Tanco mu untuk dipakaikan ke ketek Aniki mu yang imut ini..salam cinta, Itachi Uchiha..NOTE : jika kau ingin membuat rambutmu lebih keren, pakai lah minyak jelantah..tadi malam ibu habis goreng ikan lho..

Sasuke membejek bejek kertas tak bersalah itu..dia menarik napasnya dan memasang ekspresi cool..

"Aku tak akan memakai minyak hasil gorengan ikan.."

Sasuke pun berjalan ke sekolah dengan seribu kedongkolan ke anikinya..

Ternyata dia mengikuti saran Itachi untuk memakai minyak 'ajaib' tersebut..Sasuke menendang batu batu di jalanan. Dia berjanji akan menyetrika keriput Itachi..

.

.

.

Sasuke pun berjalan dengan tenang dan kalem ke dalam kelasnya..dia pura pura tidak tahu kalau dia memakai minyak rambut jelantah..

Saat Sasuke ingin menaruh tasnya di atas meja..tiba tiba sebuah kertas yang berada di mejanya tergeletak dengan polosnya..

'Hn..hanya kertas..tulisannya..' Sasuke sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya..

WOY..SEMUAAAAA, SASUKE PAKE RAMBUT MINYAK JELAN-

HYUSSSH ! kertas itu terbang karena ditiup oleh angin dari jendela yang terbuka, Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

'Gawat, kalau ketahuan bagaimana dengan keperfectan ku..BAGAIMANA ?!' batinnya lebay..Sasuke pun mengejar kertas itu dan berusaha menangkapnya..kertas itu terus melayang di dalam kelas..Sasuke pun harus melompat seperti kiper untuk menangkap kertas tersebut,matanya berapi api penuh semangat..

'Aku seperti Wakabayashi saja..' batinnya *lho kok ada Tsubasa segala*

Di fandom sebelah (lagi dan lagi)…

Bola melesat kencang menuju gawang tim Jepang..Wakabayashi, sang kiper handal dari Jepang terbang dan berusaha menjangkau bola..saat dia yakin tangannya berhasil menjangkau bola..

"HUATSSYYYIM !"

Dia bersin dan bola pun masuk ke gawangnya..

"SIALAN ! SIAPA YANG MEMUJI KEGANTENGAN GUE !" teriak Wakabayashi setelah bangun dari jatuhnya..

BLUAAAAARRR ! Jepang pun terkena bom nuklir..

Kembali ke Sasuke..

'Aku pasti bisa..bola adalah teman ! tapi karena ini kertas..kertas adalah teman !' batin Sasuke penuh ke-Tsubasa-an..

Sasuke pun berhasil menangkap kertas laknat dari Itachi..dia pun terjatuh dalam keadaan tertelungkup tepat di depan seorang gadis yang baru masuk ke kelasnya..

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan..

CROOOT !

Sasuke tiba tiba langsung mimisan..

"Biru muda dengan bunga di depan-"

BUAKHHH !

Sasuke terpental dan menabrak dinding..Sasuke membuka matanya, berdiri seorang perempuan yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan pembunuh..dia lah teman satu permainan Sasuke waktu kecil..Sakura Haruno..

"SASUKE-KUN ! KENAPA ! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI NARUTO YANG BEROTAK MESUM ?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya..semua di kelas menoleh ke arah drama opera mini itu..

"Sumpe..aku gak mesum !"

"BOHONG !"

"Sumpe..aku gak cabul.."

"BOHONG !"

"Sumpe aku pria berotak suci.."

"PEMBOHONG !"

"SUMPE AKU SASUKE UCHIHA SANG PANGERAN PERFECT !"

KRIIK..KRIIK..KRIIK..

"Sasuke, dasar kau berotak mesum.."

"Tapi Sakura..aku suka yang dadanya.."

KRETEK KRETEK ! kaki Sasuke pun patah..

"JANGAN BILANG SOAL DADA ?!"

'Keperfectan ku hilang selama lamanya..awas kau Aniki..kubunuh kau..awas kau Author, sudah membuat ku OOC..'

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama di kelas 1-A telah usai..Sasuke pun berjalan pergi ke kantin..saat berada di perjalanan, seseorang memeluknya dengan sangat erat..

"KYAAA ! SASUKE-KUN ! KAU MAU KEMANA, HONEEEY !"

'Suara ini..' Sasuke menoleh..

"Karin..lepaskan aku.." kata Sasuke datar..

"KYAAA ! CACUKE TETAP KEREN SEPERTI WAKTU SMP !"

'Siapa dulu dong..Cacuke..' batin Sasuke yang narsis kalau di hatinya..

Oh, ya sekedar info..Karin adalah temannya Sasuke wktu SMP..info selesai *BUAGH !*

"Ayo Sasuke..kita ke kantin bersama sama..aku punya uang jajan yang banyak lho.."

BZZZZT..ada efek petir di telinga Sasuke..

Sebenarnya sang Uchiha mau menolak..tapi, ditraktir sedikit gak apa apa kan..hehe..begitulah yang dipikiran Sasuke *dasar Uchiha gak modal*

Sementara di kejauhan berdiri Sakura dengan menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke..

"Bu, pesan kuenya !"

"Bu, gorengannya habis !"

"Bu..es nya bu !"

"Bu, celana saya melorot !" *yang ini jangan dipikirkan*

Sementara di salah satu sudut kantin..terdapat seorang remaja laki laki yang sedang menyantap ramennya..dia lah Uzumaki Naruto..

"Kau masih memakan makanan itu, Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya Sasuke yang memegang 2 mangkok sop tomat dan 4 gelas jus tomat..Naruto menyemburkan ramennya saking terkejutnya..

"DARIMANA KAU DAPAT MAKANAN SEBANYAK ITU, SASUKEEE ?!" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja dari uang yang banyak.." jawab Sasuke..

"DARI MANA KAU DAPAT UANG YANG BANYAK, SASUKEEE ?!"

Sasuke menaruh nampannya dan memegang depan rambutnya, gayanya seperti foto model..

"Tentu saja dari keperfectan ku..Naruto.." katanya dengan wajah yang bercahaya..

'Lebay, narsis, kolot, tak berprike-ramen-an..' batin Naruto gajebo..

"Boleh aku duduk di sini ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk..

'Andai saja makanan dan minumanmu bukan tomat, maka akan kucolong jajanmu itu..' batin Naruto dengan tampang Light Yagami psikopat mode : on

"Ada apa Naruto ? kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya Sasuke kalem..dia mulai memakan sop tomatnya..

'Naruto uke adikku yang tersayang..apa kau baik baik saja..' GLEK..Naruto teringat kata kata Itachi saat dia pingsan..jangan jangan Sasuke itu..

'Aku harus menjauh darinya..' batin Naruto..

Naruto pun menggeser duduknya..

Sementara Sasuke masih tenang dengan sop tomatnya..

"CACUKEEEE ! TERNYATA KAU DI SANAAAA ! AKU MERINDUKANMU !"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara..berlari seorang perempuan berambut merah dan memakai kacamata, dial ah Karin Uzumaki..salah satu keluarga dari pihak ibunya..

"Naruto ? kenapa kau makan dengan Cacuke..?" tanya Karin

"Namaku Sasuke.." kata Sasuke membetulkan perkataan Karin '..plus the perfect man..' tambahnya dalam hati (lebay)

"Aa~ aku tahu, rumor kalian di FF ternyata benar..kalian adalah pasangan YAOI terbest di fandom Naruto kan ?!"

"Light Yagami..tolong tulis namaku di Death Note !" teriak Naruto sambil memegang dadanya..

Sementara itu..

"Maafkan aku Naruto.." kata seorang pria berambut coklat madu.. "..Aku, Kira sang dewa dunia baru..BERADA DI KUBURAAN ! AKU TELAH KALAH DAN ANIME DEATH NOTE DAH TAMAAAT !"

Sementara itu di luar kuburan..

"Near, kok kuburannya teriak teriak sendiri ya ?" tanya Komandan Rester

Near cuma mengangkat bahunya..

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke pulang ke rumah terlalu cepat sangat membosankan..dia harus berjalan di dalam rumah..membantu Kaa-san nya membuat sup tulang sapi..menatap wajah angker Tou-san nya*kalau Fugaku tahu, habislah Sasuke*, dan lebih parah lagi..memandang keriput kampret Itachi..bagi Sasuke, Itachi seperti lalat pengganggu gila dan berkeriput..

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menoleh..GGHHH ! wajahnya sedikit terkejut..

"Sakura..ada apa ?"

"Begini.."

"Jangan..jangan memukulku..AKU BERSUMPAH JUJUR DAN SESUAI FAKTA, BAHWA DADA SAKURA BESAAAR !"

'Kalau begini dia pasti senang..' pikir Sasuke kelewat jenius..

PREEEEK !

"Aduh duh Sakura..kau mematahkan lenganku..kau bisa membuatku OOC di depan pembaca !"

"BUKANKAH KAU YANG MEMBUAT DIRIMU OOC !"

"AKKH..Sakura..baiklah, aku putar saja faktanya..dadamu itu trepes !" BREEEEK !

"Begini salah..begitu salah..ada apa dengan keperfectan ku !" BREEEEK !

"SASUKEEE ! JANGAN BICARA SOAL DADAAAA !"

"Baiklah, jidatmu leb-"

KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Dan begitulah..keperfectan Sasuke kita yang cool (katanya)

Sementara itu, Hinata yang baru saja lewat dari kelas 1-A melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum tipis..

'Mereka sangat romantis..' * # %$#$%#Author terkejut dengan pikiran Hinata..*

.

.

.

"Ehem..baiklah Sakura, ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang comeback ke mode cool..

"Ano..begini.." wajah Sakura sedikit memerah "..Ano.." Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya dengan kedua tangannya..

"Hn ?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya "Ini..bekal ?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan malu malu..

'TERNYATA ANALISAKU TEPAAAAAT !' batin Sasuke yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan dialog di atas..

"Untuk siapa ?" tanya Sasuke..kini mata onyx kelam itu memandang ke luar jendela..

"Ano..begini, tadi sebenarnya waktu istirahat mau kuberikan ke..kepada Sasuke-kun..tapi, tampaknya kau sudah makan waktu istirahat..jadi, sore ini.." Sakura menatap ke arah samping..sementara Sasuke yang bertopang dagu menatap pemandangan di luar mendelik sejenak ke wajah Sakura..

"Hn ?" Sasuke mengeluarkan gumaman andalannya..

"..Aku pikir kau lapar dan mungkin kau bisa mencicipi bekalku.." kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah..

'..Semerah tomatku..' batin Sasuke..Sasuke membuka bekal itu..tiba tiba keluar sinar dari dalam bekal*penggambaran lebay dari Author*

'I-ini..Tomat Chezzata Frenchsa..ini tomat olahan favoritku, makanan berbahan tomat asal Prancis yang paling kusuka !' mata Sasuke berbinar binar..Sakura tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang terkagum kagum..

'Tunggu dulu jeniuzzz !' pikir Sasuke*innernya Sasu lebay ya..* '..Sakura adalah seorang cewek tipikal kasar dan pengamuk..dia tidak feminim, tidak lembut dan tidak lemah gemulai..yang lebih penting dadanya..'

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan Sherlock Holmes..

'..Dengan mempertimbangkan antara perilaku dan dadanya Sakura..deduksiku mengatakan makanan ini GAK ENAAAAK !' Sasuke tersenyum tipis.. 'Kau jenius Uchiha..' batinnya..

Note Author : apa hubungannya dada ama masakan ?

"Gomen Sakura..aku tidak bisa memakan bekalmu..hn, aku.." Sasuke mencari alas an "..Aku sudah kenyang.."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya..dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya "..Gak apa apa.." kata Sakura dengan senyuman termanisnya "..Walaupun kau menolak aku harap kau.." Sakura berbalik dari hadapan Sasuke..

"..Men..mencobanya.."

TAP TAP TAP..

Sakura pun berlari keluar kelas..Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya..

'Eto..Sakura kenapa ya ?' batinnya *Sekarang pikirkan jenius, kenapa Sakura lari darimu ?!'

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napasnya..dia mengusap beberapa air mata yang keluar dari mata emeraldnya..mata itu pun kemudian menatap langit sore yang indah..

"Sasuke..padahal aku sudah capek capek mempersiapkannya dari pagi untukmu.."

.

.

.

Sasuke masih bertopang dagu menatap bekal yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya..dia menatap olahan tomat yang nampaknya berkilauan bak emas murni dari surga..*lebay*

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.. 'Hn..biar kucoba sedikit..'

Dia pun mengambil sumpit yang sudah disiapkan dan mengambil sepotong tomat dari bekal tersebut..sang Uchiha memakan tomat itu..

CRIIIING…

Mata onyx kelamnya bersinar terang..

'Ini..ini..'

Sasuke langsung melahap semua bekal itu..

'INI ENAAAAAK !'

Setelah menyantap habis bekal yang Sakura berikan, Sasuke bersandar di kursi miliknya, matanya menatap pemandangan di luar kelas..sungguh indah melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam..

Pukul 16.34 sore..

Sasuke menaruh bekal yang Sakura berikan di atas meja tempat Sakura duduk..dia sudah menaruh secarik kertas di dalam bekal kosong itu..

Sasuke tersenyum tipis..

"Arigatou..Sakura.."

.

.

.

Naruto mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya..dia menatap kesal ke arah temannya yang juga terkena hukuman akibat dari perbuatan mereka berdua..

"Cepat Pein ! aku mau makan ramen buatan Kaa-san ku..I'm hungry !" teriak Naruto dengan bahasa inggris yang medhok..

"Tsk..tunggu sebentar Naruto.." Pein mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto..

"Ini salahmu karena mengajakku ngobrol tentang hal hal mesum saat pelajaran diskusi Kakashi-sensei !"

Pein menghela napasnya "..Bukankah Kakashi-sensei yang mengajukan kalau topik utamanya adalah reproduksi ?!"

"Tapi bukan mesum bodoh ! reproduksi sama mesum itu different ! berbeda !"

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei juga mesum kok.." kata Pein sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala..

"PEIN ! CEPETAN !"

Naruto dan Pein menoleh..tampak seorang wanita berambut biru menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam..

"Konan-chan..kau menunggu ku sayang ?!" mata Pein pun berubah blink blink..

"Aku menunggumu untuk menghajarmu karena soal pembicaraan jahatmu dengan Naru-chan.." kata Konan dengan aura seram..

GLEK..aura Pein pun berubah menjadi suram..

"Hahaha.." ejek Naruto "Selamat bersakit ria Pein.." kata Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Pein..

"Kuso.." gumam Pein lirih..2 sejoli itu pun meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang memandang langit..

'Enak juga ya punya pacar yang peduli..' batin Naruto..

.

.

.

Untuk keluar dari sekolah, para murid harus melewati lorong di Konoha Gakuen yang menghubungkan ke halaman luar..kelas 1-A berada di dekat lorong sekolah tersebut..saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke berpapasan..

"Woy Sasuke ! kenapa lama amat pulangnya ?!"

Sasuke mendelik sedikit..dia tersenyum

"Aku menunggumu.."

Krikk..kriik..kriik..

'Naruto uke adikku yang tersayang..apa kau baik baik saja..' *katakataItachi*

"GYAAAAAAAAA !" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan..

"Eto..ada apa ? aku kan cuma bercanda.." gumam Sasuke kebingungan..

~MBS~

"Tadaima~"

Sasuke menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu, saat dia ingin naik ke tangga, Kaa-san nya berteriak dari dalam dapur..

"SELAMAT DATANG SASU-CHAN..ANAK MAMA KE SINI BENTAR YAAAA…"

'Pasti ada apa apanya ni..' batin Sasuke dengan wajah datar

"Ada apa Kaa-san ?" tanya Sasuke..Mikoto Uchiha berbalik dari acara memasaknya dan memegang pundak Sasuke..mata sang Kaa-san berbinar binar..

"Sasu-chan, kamu mau pilih masakin sop tulang sapi atau bereskan kamar Itachi /"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya..

"Kenapa Sasu Kaa-san ? kan Itachi bisa mem-"

"Anikimu katanya sedang kerja kelompok dengan temannya.."

'Pasti dengan geng Akatsuki kampret itu..' batin Sasuke..

"..Jadi, katanya tugas itu sangaaaat banyaaaak.."

'Kampret Baka-Aniki..dia bohongin Kaa-san lagi..'

"..Jadi, dia pulangnya agak tengah malam..kau mau kan membereskan kamarnya ?" Mikoto meminta dengan mata yang bersinar sinar..

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke

"Hah ? kau mau ya ?" kata Mikoto pernuh harap

"Tidak.." kata Sasuke lalu berbalik keluar menuju dapur..

GREEP ! Sasuke meringis kesakitan..sebuah tangan dengan tenaga luar biasa mencengkram bahunya..

"Sasu-chan..bereskan kamar Itachi atau masakin sop tulang sapi..kamu harus mengiris bawang merah juga lo.."

GLEK..bawang merah ?! Sasuke benci bawang merah..

"Tenang saja..kamar Itachi rapi kok..paling paling kamu cuma betulkan letak bantal dan rapikan kasurnya aja.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya..

"Baiklah, Kaa-san.."

.

.

.

DONGGG !

Sasuke tergeletak pingsan di depan kamar Itachi..apanya yang rapi, kamar Itachi seperti tong sampah..

Bungkus bungkus makanan ringan di mana mana..gelas gelas bekas bertaburan..baju kaos dan celana berserakan..majalah perawatan kulit dari penuaan bertumpuk di atas ranjang..paling parah lagi, boxer boxer dan sempak yang ada dimana mana..

Yo..yo..Itachi Uchiha..kau menghancurkan keperfectan Sasuke Uchiha..(bacanya sambil ngerep ya..^^)

TBC

Tadaima~ Author harap semua readers bahagia..

Sasuke*meremas tangannya..) KREEK..KREEK.. : Author kampret, lu mau gue chidori ?

Author : kenapa cacuke ?

Sasuke : Judul chap ini The perfect man, Sasuke..kok isinya gue semua nista di sini ?!

Author : tanya ma Itachi ?

Sasuke : mana Itachi ?!

Author : Tuh lagi bacain next chap dengan Naru-chan..

Sasuke : ITACHIIII !*Sasuke nyungsep ke parit XD*

Itachi*kalem* : baiklah, Naru..kita bacakan judul untuk chap depan..

Naruto : Yosh..judulnya..agak panjang ya..

Itachi : bisa baca gak ?

Naruto : Yosh ! judulnya "Kelas 1-F dan Para Akatsukers" tunggu ya`

Itachi : maksa lo..hn, para readers..please review..kami sangat berterima kasih kepada kebaikan hati kalian..

Next Chap : Kelas 1-F dan Para Akatsukers

Review ya..^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaima~ Icha-chan balik lagi..terima kasih atas dukungan, tawa dan reviewnya*pasang muka bahagia*

Ok..zona membalas review..dimulai !

L : Makasih L-kun..ini udah update ^^

ritsu-san : Yo..ini dah lanjut..thanks masih mengikuti fic ini..

Guest : Haha..gak ada Yaoi kok..hanya homo*PLAKK !*

Namikaze rikudou : Terima kasih..Icha senang karena telah mengocok perut Namikaze-san..

Nitya-chan : Sip..diterima, tunggu di chap 4 ya..

Mirai : Arigatou..

Ayam Berbulu Pink : Arigatou..

renji : Arigatou juga..

hime-chan1301 : Makasih Hime-chan..ya, Light memang mati di Death Note..

wafihidayatulloh : Sip..

Triya Chan : Haha..nanti Sasu marah lo..ini dah lanjut..

baladewa. loveless : Sip..ada sih tokoh tokoh lainnya, Arigatou..

akbar123 : Sip..sip..

Blue-senpai : Haha..iya..chap 2 memang agak khusus tentang Sasuke-kun..chap ini agak fokus ke Akatsuki dan sedikit adegan NaruHina..

Mr. Xavier : Chap 2 memang agak khusus ke Sasuke senpai..chap ini ada NaruHina nya..^^

Akira no Rinnegan : Haha..sama..sip, arigatou dah review..

.

.

Baiklah minna, lowongan OC akan ditutup sampai chap 4..dan debut para OC akan dimulai di chap 4..segala pertimbangan bisa terjadi..

Oh ya..chap kemarin agak fokus ke Sasuke, chap ini agak fokus kepada para Akatsukers namun masih ada adegan NaruHinanya^^..mudah mudahan para Readers puas..akhir kata

Selamat Membaca ^_^

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chap ter 3 : Kelas 1-F dan para Akatsukers

Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen..sebuah sekolah dimana mengedepankan prinsip kedisplinan dan rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi, tidak lupa juga intelejen dan prestasi yang selalu ditingkatkan..Murid murid kelas 1 pun yang masuk dalam lingkungan keluarga besar Konoha Gakuen harus tahu prinsip prinsip kedisplinan Konoha Gakuen serta aturan aturannya..

Aturan Konoha Gakuen :

1. Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan !

Seorang siswa memakai topeng oranye yang sedang membuka bungkus sebuah permen lollipop dengan santai membuang bungkusnya di depan salah satu guru paling bersemangat, Guy-sensei..

"PELANGGARAN MASA MUDA ! SAMPAH DETECTED ! TOBI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!"

"Mau makan lollipop.."

"Bener juga..TAPI, JANGAN BUANG SAMPAHNYA SEMBARANGAAAAAAAN !"

Hukuman : Tobi harus pakai pakaian ketat hijau ala Guy "semangat" sensei..

2. Kerjakan PR yang guru berikan kepadamu

"Anak anak, kumpulkan pr Matematikanya.."

Semua siswa pun mengumpulkan apa yang diperintah guru paling seram di Konoha Gakuen, Anko-sensei..

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"HIDAN ?! KESINI KAMU !"

Seorang siswa berambut putih klimis dengan 2 kancing terbuka di kemeja atasnya maju dengan sikap yang kurang ajar..

"Ada apa sensei ?" tanyanya dengan malas malasan..

"KENAPA KAU MENGUMPULKAN INI ?!"

TREEENG !

Hidan tertawa kecil..

"Dasar orang kafir..ini kan namanya ayat ayat Jashin..masa' sensei gak tahu yang beginian.."

Anko menggeram bak macam betina..

"Aku menyuruh mengumpulkan pr Matematika, bukan kumpulan doa doa Jashin..kau mengerjakan pr yang aku suruh atau tidak ?!"

"Enggak..aku semalam sibuk bertasbih kepada Jashin yan-"

Hidan lenyap seketika dari kelas..

Hukuman : lenyap seketika dari kelas (hukuman dari Anko "macan" sensei.).

3. Bertanggung jawab atas apa yang diamanahkan oleh seseorang kepadamu

"Nih Kakuzu..kau fotokopi naskah soalnya 40 lembar..ni uangnya 120 Yen..nanti kembaliannya balikin ke sensei ya.."

"Sip Shizune-sensei.."

Seorang siswa berwajah tua dan bercadar melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang..dia pun pergi ke tempat fotokopi dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh senseinya..

Keesokannya..

"Lho, kok soal ulangannya cuma 20 lembar..yang 20 lainnya kemana ? padahal kembaliannya pas..Kakuzu ?!"

"Ya sensei.."

"Kok naskah fotokopi soalnya gak cukup..?"

ZREEET !

Siswa yang bernama Kakuzu berdiri dengan wibawa..tiba tiba alunan musik Beethoven menggiringi perkataannya dengan suara penuh kebijaksanaan..

"Begini sensei.." katanya dengan penuh wibawa.. "..Aku berpikir melakukan sebuah terobosan baru yang mantap ! bagaimana kita menghemat uang dengan cara memfotokopi setengahnya saja..jadi setiap bangku ada 1 soal saja..gak apa apa kan ? ini sama saja dengan solusi Thomas Alfa Edison tentang lampu pada abad dulu..dan sekarang aku menemukan solusi terbaik..1 BANGKU 1SOAL !"

"YEAAAH ! KAKUZU HEBAT !" kata murid murid yang senang karena kalau soalnya 1 bangku berdua jadi mereka bisa mencontek..wajah Kakuzu bersinar terang..

"Kalau begitu kenapa kembalian yang kau berikan kepadaku sama dengan kembalian fotokopi 40 soal ?"

"ITU KARENA SEBAGAI SAFE DEPOSIT ACTION SEBAGAI PENGHEMATAN DARI-"  
Kakuzu dibawa ke Indonesia dan dilaporkan ke KPK sebagai tindakan korupsi dan alasan yang terlalu 'tidak masuk akal !'

Note : Shizune adalah guru Ekonomi..jadi dia tahu, apa Safe Deposite Action itu..

Hukuman : kau akan dibawa ke Indonesia dan diperiksa KPK, namun hukumanmu cuma 2 tahun*menyindir hukuman ringan para koruptor*

4. Jangan membuat ribut saat jam pelajaran

Saat itu pelajaran Matematika yang dipimpin oleh "the most killer in Konoha Gakuen", Anko-sensei..

"Begini anak anak..jadi sin dari..bla bla bla.."

"Psst..Sasori-danna.."

Seorang siswa berwajah imut dan berambut merah menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya..

"Ada apa Dei ?" tanya Sasori..

"Ini.."

!?

Sasori hampir saja menjerit seperti Barbie di film favoritnya..namun dia masih sayang nyawanya..

"Dei, kau gila..masa' mau main petasan di dalam kelas dan pada saat pelajaran..An-ko-sen-sei ?" bisik Sasori dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Anko-sensei'

"Iya un.."

"WAKHH ! kau gila.."

"Begini, Sasori-danna.."

"Perempuan gak boleh main itu.."

"Aku cowok danna un.."

"Berikan benda berbahaya itu kepadaku !"

"Gak mau.."

"Berikan Dei.."

"Gak.."

"Dei, berikan !"

"Ogah !"

"Berikan !"

"Gak !"

"Beri-"

Sebuah meja melayang ke arah mereka..

"Roger that, serangan datang dari monster betina un.." Deidara menyalakan petasannya..

"Pertahanan ledakan !"

"DEIIII~ JANGAAAAAAAN !"

"Bang.."

BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNG !

Hukuman : diamuk, dipontang panting, digiling dan disikat oleh Anko-sensei..

5. Jangan berbohong

"Kisame..kesini kamu.."

Saat itu di lab seni..

"Ada apa, Terumi-sensei.."

"Kok lukisan kamu ikan semua ?"

"Oh begini sensei.." siswa yang bernama Kisame itu pun menampilkan senyuman (lebih tepatnya menyeringai sadis) dari bibirnya yang sekseh (tolong jangan tendang Author)

"Ikan itu melambangkan seni yin dan yang..yang artinya keseimbangan dan..bla bla bla.."

2 jam kemudian..

"..Jadi dalam konteks pemahaman Karl Marx tentang art, seni..bla..bla..bla.."

"LANGSUNG KE INTI KISAME !"

Kisame langsung pasang muka malu malu anjing..

"Intinya, aku ganteng.."

BLUAAAR ! Kota Kanto, Jepang, kuburan L, kuburan Light, dunia shinigami, dan jamban pak bejo meledak karena 'ke-bo-ho-ngan' berat dan nista dari Kisame..

'Tuhan..berikan aku hidup sekali lagi..' kata Mei Terumi-sensei dengan wajah penuh penyesalan..

Hukuman : Kisame dijadikan ikan asin..

6. Jangan melawan apalagi mengancam guru

Saat itu seorang siswa berkulit hitam putih bernama Zetsu sedang asyik melihat taman taman indah Konoha Gakuen..tanpa sengaja seorang guru terpeleset dan menimpa beberapa perkarangan bunga disitu..

"Ah..inilah akibat keasyikan membaca Icha Icha Paradise volume special..kita menjadi lupa waktu, jalan dan tempat.."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI ! ANDA MEMBUNUH MAHLUK MAHLUK CANTIK ITU !"

Kakashi-sensei, orang mesum yang jatuh tadi berdiri dan menatap Zetsu dengan mata sayunya..

"Ini kau bilang cantik ?" Kakashi mengambil sebuah foto dari sakunya..

"INI BARU NAMANYA CANTIK !"

GLEK

Zetsu menelan ludahnya..

"Aku tak menyangka sensei seabnormal ini.."

'Eh, abnormal ?'

Kakashi pun melihat foto yang ia perlihatkan ke Zetsu..

Foto itu adalah foto Iruka-sensei sedang dalam keadaan nude..

CPRAAAAT !

Kakashi-sensei pun langsung muntah darah..

"ITU LAH BALASAN KARENA ANDA MEMBUNUH MAKHLUK MAKHLUK CANTIK INI ! RASAKAN ITU..HAHAHAHAHA..!"

Saat itu Guy dan Asuma-sensei lewat..

"Asuma, bukankah itu Kakashi !? kenapa dia ada disitu dan berdarah..kenapa siswa itu tertawa ?"

Di dalam khayalan Asuma-sensei..

"Hei kau mesum..kau telah mengintip cewekku.." kata Zetsu..

"Tidak..itu tidak benar nak.."

"AH..BOHONG !"

Zetsu pun menghajar wajah Kakashi, membuat Kakashi berdarah dan pingsan..sementara Zetsu tertawa laknat..

Di dalam khayalan Guy-sensei..

"Baiklah nak Zetsu..aku kalah push up 200 kali denganmu..aku siap menerima hukuman darimu.."

"Haha.." Zetsu tertawa laknat "Kalau begitu cium Guy-sensei.."

CPRAAAAT !

Kakashi muntah darah dan pingsan seketika..sementara Zetsu tertawa laknat..

Khayalan aneh 2 guru tadi selesai..

"Ayo kita bereskan dia, Guy.."

"Baiklah.."

Asuma menoleh ke arah Guy-sensei..

"Lho ?! Guy ?! kok kau mimisan..?"

Guy mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah "Ini adalah semangat penuh darah masa muda.."

Singkat cerita, Zetsu digebukin..

Hukuman : Kau akan bernasib seperti Zetsu..

7. Jangan MESUM !*udah tau ni bagian siapa kan ?*

Theme song : James Bond Theme song

"Roger that..Pein XX lovers agen berada di ruang ganti wanita..copy that, agen 34 xxx segera buat perhatian.."

"Copy that agen Pein XX lovers.."

Pein dan teman temannya yang tergabung dalam UUMW community sedang beraksi dengan misi : Mengintip wanita ganti baju !

Oh, ya..kepanjangan dari UUMW adalah Usaha Usaha Mengintip Wanita*gaje banget kan ?*

"Ok..berhasil..agen Pein XX lovers..MASUK !"

"Kita pasti bi-"

HYUUUUSSSSHHH

Di belakang ruang ganti wanita berdiri Tsunade-sensei, sang kepala sekolah dengan tampang sangar bak preman pasar..auranya sangat mematikan..dibelakangnya muncul Anko-sensei yang dijuluki "The Most Killer in Konoha Gakuen" dan Kurenai-sensei yang dijuluki "Membunuh dalam sepi.."

"Pengintip tak akan kumaafkan !"

Di samping trio itu, berdiri puluhan, tidak..ratusan siswi di Konoha Gakuen sambil membawa palu, tongkat bisbol, garpu, pedang, gergaji mesin hingga AK-47..sementara anggota UUMW terikat dalam keadaan menyedihkan..

"Agen Pein XX lovers..kita, tamat.."

Pein menelan ludahnya..dia melihat salah satu dari gerombolan cewek tersebut adalah Konan, pacarnya..

"Kau akan kubunuh dengan ini Pein.." kata Konan dengan wajah horror sambil memamerkan alat penyengar listrik 20.000 Volt plus lambang tengkorak..

Pein menelan ludahnya..

"Ayo anak anak..jangan sungkan sungkan.." kata Tsunade dengan senyuman psikopat..semua gadis yang ada disitu tertawa jahat..

Theme song : Titanic

"Kita berdoa semoga Pein diterima di alam sana.." kata salah satu anggota UUMW..

Hukuman : mungkin kau akan mati..

8. Jangan setia kawan pada kawan yang kacau, sedeng dan sejenisnya..

Itachi terengah engah di depan Tsunade-sensei yang sedang menandatangani sebuah surat..

"Ada apa Itachi, kenapa kau lari lari ke kantorku..apa kau masih meminta resep agar awet muda ?"

"Bukan begitu, sensei..aku mau mengikuti kawan kawanku !"

Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bingung..

"Teman temanmu ? maksudmu..para idiot itu.."

Note : Para Idiot merupakan julukan dari guru kepada para Akatsuki..

"Ya..masa' aku sendiri yang naik kelas..kasihan mereka.."

"Ya ampun Itachi~ hanya karena mereka kawanmu kau mau tetap di kelas 1 ? hanya kau yang rata rata nilainya tinggi dan meyakinkan dari mereka.."

"Karena aku Uchiha !" kata Itachi narsis sambil mengibas ngibaskan rambutnya*Narsis mode : on*

"Jadi, Tsunade-sensei, bagaimana ?"

"Hm..kau bodoh ini bu-"

"Aku ada obat untuk memperbesar payudara !"

"Baik, kau tidak naik kelas !"

Itachi pun dengan wajah bahagia meninggalkan kantor Tsunade..

"ITACHIII ! KAU MENIPUKUUUUUU !" teriak Tsunade dari dalam kantor..

Uchiha memang jenius..

Hukuman : ya..kau tidak akan naik kelas..(karena setia kawan)

9. Jangan punya pacar seperti Pein XD*yang ini rekomendasi dari semua perempuan di Konoha Gakuen*

"Apa ?! kenapa aku gak naik kelas sensei ? bukankah nilaiku hampir setara denagn Itachi.."

Konan memandang penuh harap ke wali kelasnya, Kurenai-sensei..

"Coba pikirkan tentang pacarmu.." Kurenai-sensei pun meninggalkan Konan yang pingsan..

Hanya..

Hanya..

Hanya karena itu..

Hanya karena dia..

KUSO ! KARENAA PEIIIIIIN !

Sementara Pein yang lagi makan bersama Akatsuker cowok di sebuah tempat makan menggigit lidahnya sendiri..

"Aduh duh..kenapa aku menggigit lidahku..tsk !" Pein meringis pelan..

"Kalau aku baca di buku nujum dan nasib..itu artinya kau akan dicintai habis habisan oleh pacarmu.." kata Zetsu dengan tampang gak meyakinkan..

"Kok kata habis habisan itu seolah olah aku akan di habisi oleh Konan..gak-"

BZZZZZT !

Konan muncul dengan wajah datar pembunuh berdarah dingin sambil memamerkan alat penyengat listrik 20.000 Volt plus lambang tengkorak yang telah diupgrade..

"Pein..senjatanya telah diupgrade.."

"ITU GAK PENTING BOOOOOH !"

Pein pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti dengan Konan yang masih berwajah datar ala psikopat..

Hukuman : kau akan stress XD

Jadi karena itulah para Akatsukers yang sebenarnya kelas 2 ternyata masih tetap di kelas 1..masuk kelas F lagi..

Kelas F adalah kelas berandalan dan kumpulan orang orang malas belajar seperti Akatsuki..

"Dan aku..masuk kelas bobrok ini !" gumam Naruto kesal..

Tep..

Seseorang masuk ke kelas 1-F

"Halo semuanya..aku, Kakashi-sensei akan menjadi wali kelas kalian..mohon pengertiannya.." kata guru bermasker itu yang tetap membaca buku 'suci' nya..

'Makin bobrok lah kelas ini..' batin Naruto sedih..

~MBS~

"Baiklah anak anak..untuk hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas dan organisasi di kelas ini..hn, Pein !"

Pein yang sedang asyik baca komik harem mendongak ke arah Kakashi-sensei

"Ada apa sensei ?" tanya Pein..

"Hidungmu berdarah.." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk wajah Pein..

"O-oh.. darah semangat masa muda.." kata Pein sambil mengelap hidungnya..

'Perasaan pernah dengar kata kata ini lah..' batin semua orang di kelas itu..

Sementara itu di kantor guru..

"KENAPA KALIAN MELUPAKAN KATA KATAKUUUU !" teriak seorang guru berbaju hijau ketat..

Kembali ke kelas 1-F

"Pein..kau pimpin pemilihan organisasi di kelas ini..sensei mau boker di wc dulu !"

"Seenaknya sensei ini..dasar sensei gak bertanggung ja-"

"LO MAU GUE BOKER DI SINI ?!"

Kriik..kriik..kriik..semua hening dalam kenistaan..

"Ba..baiklah sensei..silahkan anda ke wc.." kata Konan sambil pasang senyum ilfeel..

"Hn..baiklah anak anak..tolong jaga kelas ini agar tidak ribut, di sebelah ada pelajaran Anko-sensei.."

Semua siswa kelas 1-F menundukkan kepala sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di dada..mereka memasang tampang berdoa..

"Semoga anak kelas 1-E masih dalam keadaan hidup, amin.." kata Pein yang memimpin doa tersebut..

"AMIN.." kata semua siswa di kelas 1-F

Sementara Kakashi hanya melihat dengan tatapan poker face.. 'Anko memang seram ya..' batinnya. Dia kemudian keluar dari kelas tersebut..

Sementara di kelas 1-E..

Theme song : suara meriam, pesawat tempur dan suara bom nuklir..

"KALIAN HARUS BLA BLA BLA..!"

Semua anak kelas 1-E tergeletak dengan seragam kusut dan kotor..beberapa meja patah dan beberapa orang tergeletak dengan penuh bersimbah darah..beberapa anak melakukan perawatan perawatan kepada yang terluka..

"Killer Bee ! coba kau kerjakan nomor 4 !" teriak Anko-sensei ke ketua kelas 1-E, Killer Bee..

"Si..siap sensei.." kata Bee sambil menelan ludahnya penuh ketakutan..

TEP..seorang menepuk pundak Bee. Bee menoleh..

"Selamat berjuang Bee, semoga diterima di alam sana.."

"KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MATI YOO !" teriak Bee dengan nada ngereff..

"Bee..cepat.." kata Anko-sensei dengan mata iblis..ada tanduk setan yang tiba tiba keluar dari kepalanya..

'Da..darimana tanduk itu berasal yo..' batin Bee penuh ketakutan..

.

.

.

"Jadi teman teman..aku akan memilih calon ketua kelas yang cocok dan-"

"PEIN, KAU JADI KETUA KELAS 1-F !" teriak semua siswa di kelas 1-F

"KENAPA AKU..?" tanya Pein sambil mencak mencak..

"Karena kami malas melakukan hal begituan.." kata semua siswa..

Naruto maju ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Pein..

"Psss..psss..psss.."

"Ya..ya..kau benar Naruto..kau jeniuz.."

Naruto pun duduk kembali ke tempatnya..

"Apa yang Naruto-kun bisikkan ke Pein-san ?" tanya Hinata

"Soal kedewasaan.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sementara Pein memasang tampang mesum..

'Ada yang gak beres nih..' batin Konan setelah melihat perubahan wajah Pein..

Konan pun menghampiri meja Naruto..Naruto terkejut dengan kemunculan Konan yang tiba tiba..

"A..ada apa Konan-san ?" tanya Naruto..

"Naru-chan..katakan kepadaku..apa yang kau bisikkan ke Pein tadi sehingga wajahnya menjadi berubah dan mau menjadi ketua kelas.." kata Konan dengan wajah horor..di belakangnya ada beckground api api hitam ungu..

"E..eto.." setetes keringat mengalir di pipi Naruto.. 'Bilang saja lah..daripada aku dibantai Konan-san..'

"A..aku bilang kalau dia jadi ketua kelas maka dia akan langsung berurusan dengan Kakashi-sensei..jika dia sering bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei maka dia punya kesempatan bertukar pikiran atau koleksi tentang majalah, komik ataupun video porno..kan Kakashi-sensei mesum juga.."

"Oh..begitu ya.." kata Konan. Dia tersenyum "Arigatou Naruto.."

"Sa..sama sama.." kata Naruto sambil menelan ludah..diliriknya ke arah Pein yang masih dengan senyum termesumnya..

TAP TAP TAP..

Konan berdiri di depan kelas..dia mengangkat tangannya..

"Aku akan jadi wakil ketua kelas !"

"OKEEEEEEE !" teriak semua anak kelas 1-F. Sementara Pein hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut. Pein menatap Naruto dan memberikan kode dengan mengedipkan matanya..

'Kenapa dia mau jadi wakil ketua kelas..apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya ?!'

Naruto berpikir untuk mencari alasan..

"Pein-san dan Konan-san pasangan yang romantis ya.." gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum..

'Itu dia !' Naruto memberi kode mengedipkan matanya..

'Karena dia menyayangimu Pein..'

'KAU BOHONG RUBAH KAMPRET !'

'beneran..'

'Kau bo-'

Kode mengedipkan mata Pein kepada Naruto berhenti..Konan berbisik ke telinga Pein..

"Aku akan menjagamu agar tidak sendirian bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei.."

Pein memberikan kode mengedipkan mata ke Naruto dengan mata yang menangis..

'Sialan kau Naruto..kau bohong..'

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah penuh perjuangan..ribut ribut dan saling tonjokkan, sampai Anko-sensei datang ke kelas 1-F dan mengamuk sehingga suasana kembali tenang..inilah organisasi kelas 1-F

Ketua : Pein*awalnya senang sekarang berduka*

Wakil Ketua : Konan

Sekretaris : Hinata

Bendahara : Kakuzu (Kakuzu sendiri yang mengajukan diri..setelah dengan penuh teriakan dan ancaman dari Kakuzu jika dia tidak dipilih menjadi bendahara maka dia akan melakukan aksi membuka cadarnya, maka semua siswa dengan terpaksa menyetujui Kakuzu sebagai bendahara)

Seksi kesenian : Sasori dan Deidara

Seksi kebersihan : Zetsu

Seksi keagamaan : Hidan*semua mengancam Hidan agar tidak memasukkan unsur unsur Jashin*

Seksi keamanan : Itachi dan Kisame (Kisame sebenarnya mengusulkan menjadi seksi perikanan, namun semua menolak..iya, lah..lo pikir sarjana ? ada pake perikanan)

Seksi olahraga : Naruto

Seksi babu : Tobi XD

"Ok..semua sudah dibentuk..hm.." Pein berpikir

"Oh, ya..KAKASHI SENSEIIII ! SEMUA ORGANISASI KELAS SUDAH DIBUAT !"

TAP TAP TAP

"Bagus..sekarang ki-"

"AAAAAAAAA !" semua siswi kelas 1-F berteriak histeris dan mimisan..

"Eto ? ada apa ?" tanya Kakashi

"Pakai dulu celanamu, sensei.." kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal..sementara Hinata menutup matanya dengan jari jari yang terbuka *lho ?*

Kakashi menunduk ke bawah..

'Kuso ! aku lupa..' Kakashi berlari keluar..sang sensei pun kembali lagi ke wc..

"Konan ! kau melihat sensei pakai boxer polkadot pink nya ! Konan-chan mesum !" tunjuk Pein ke wajah Konan..sementara Konan mendengus pelan..

"Aku bukan dirimu Pein.."

"Sebagai balasannya..karena kita harus impas..aku akan mengintip dada Tsunade-sen.."

KREEEK…KREEEEK..Konan menggenggam kepalan tangannya..

"Kau akan cepat pergi ke neraka, Pein.."

"Gak jadi.." kata Pein dengan aura suram..

~MBS~

Saat itu sudah jam pulang untuk murid murid Konoha Gakuen..

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan berduaan di jalan menuju rumah mereka..

"Tadi itu menyenangkan ya..Naruto-kun.."

Naruto tersenyum "Iya..tapi, Hinata-chan kok masuk ke kelas F..bukankah Hinata-chan juga pintar.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya..

"Itu..itu karena aku pemalu..aku tidak aktif jika berada di dalam kelas..nilai psikomotorik ku paling rendah.."

Naruto menatap Hinata "Hm.."

"Hinata-chan.."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Naruto yang tersenyum penuh semangat..

"Manusia memang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan..namun ada kalanya kita harus menonjolkan kelebihan kita itu dan membuang kelemahan kita.." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata..

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata..

"..Kau pasti bisa membuang kelemahanmu itu.."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar..dia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum tulus dan memberi semangat kepada dirinya..Hinata pun merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah..

"A..arigatou, Naruto-kun.."

"Sama sa-"

"TADADADADADADADA !"

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah ujung jalan..seseorang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mereka..

"KAU INGIN MELAUKAN TINDAKAN SEKSUAL KE HINATA-SAMA ! KAU PERLU DIHAJAR !"

BUAAAKH !

Naruto terpental beberapa meter..

"Ne..Neji nii-san ?!"

"Kau tidak apa apa Hinata-sama ? apa dia mencoba membuka bajumu..apa dia mencoba mencium mu ?! APA DIA MENCOBA MEMBUAT KISS MARK DI LEHERMU ?!" teriak Neji dengan hidung yang mimisan *lho kok Neji malah mimisan ?*

"Ti..tidak apa apa Nii-san..Naruto bukan orang mesum kok.."

'Naruto ya ?' batin Neji..ditatapnya pemuda berambut kuning yang baru bangkit dari kejatuhannya..

"Hei Naruto..jika kau berani menyatakan dirimu gak mesum dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan kau bohong, maka kau boleh berjalan bersama Hinata-sama !"

Naruto langsung memperhatikan sekelilingnya..

'Bagus..gak ada yang kenal aku disini..gak ada Kiba, Shika, Chouji, Sasuke ataupun kolega bokepku..Pein ! baiklah..si rambut shampo itu pasti akan percaya..'

"SUMPAAA ! AKU GAK MESUUUM !" teriak Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri dan senyum yang bijaksana..

Beberapa menit hening..

'35..36..37..38..39..Neji, aku menang..YON-JUUU (40) !' batin Naruto dengan mata yang berwarna merah ala Light Yagami..

"BOHOOOONG !"

'ASFGDFGFGHAFSH..itu..itu tadi..itu tadi suara Tou-san..'

KRETEK..

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji..

KRETEK..

"Sudah dipastikan Naruto..kau perlu dihajar.."

.

.

.

"TOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Naru..

"Eh, Kushina..kok aku merasa kalau Naruto memanggilku.." kata Minato yang sedang membaca Koran sambil minum teh..

Kushina meminum tehnya..

"Perasaanmu saja.."

Minato tertawa "Haha..kau benar..tapi aku gak akan terima kalau Naruto mengatakan dirinya tidak mesum.."

TBC..TETETET..

Akhirnya..sudah masuk chap 3..terima kasih atas sarannya..kritik dan reviewnya..

Eh, tapi Icha merasa humor sense di chap ini kok kurang ya..kecuali di adegan NaruHina*KYAAAA* tadi.^_^, yang waktu Neji datang secara tiba tiba..

Hm..untuk chap kedepan Icha usahakan update hari minggu, kalau nggak hari senin, kalau nggak hari selasa, kalau nggak hari rabu, kalau nggak hari kamis, kalau nggak hari jum'at, kalau nggak hari sabtu, ka*Ditimpuk koper Kakuzu* oke..oke..Icha usahakan paling lambat hari selasa lah..

Baiklah judul untuk The next chap..

Naruto dan PR..

Preview : /"Baiklah, tenang aja..ada Sasuke.."/ "GAK ! GAK BISAA ! GAK BISAAA !"/"KAU HANYA MELIHAT DAN TERSENYUM SAJA ?!/"Waktu hampir habis dan habislah aku../Harapan terakhir Naruto untuk mengerjakan..PR nya !/

PLEASE REVIEW..*dapat ciuman dari Sasuke dan Naruton serta Sakura dan Hinata, yang gak mau review dicium Orochimaru ^_^V*


	4. Chapter 4

Hai Minna~, Icha kembali lagi datang membawa fic tentang Naruto dan kawan kawan..bagaimana kabarnya, sehatkan ? hehe..oh ya, sekarang kan lagi jadwalnya UTS..kita berdoa bersama sama semoga hasilnya yang terbaik..Amin..

Baiklah. Langsung saja..Zona membalas Review :

nana haruka : sip Nana-san..OC diterima, tapi tunggu chap 5 ya..

namina rin rin : sip Nami-san..OC diterima..tunggu chap 5 ya..

ZuMiSa Kahyuchi : Sip..OC nya diterima, tunggu di chap 5 ya..

wandie ari setiadi : hah..kata mbah Oro dan mbah Jiraiya, tunggu aja..

Risqa-chan : Ok..tunggu OC nya di chap 5 ya..

ritsu-san : Haha..arigatou Ritsu-san..untuk OC nya saya masukkan ke kelas 1-B ya, dia sekelas sama Naruko-chan..

L : Sip..Icha usahakan..Arigatou..

yuan : Gomen kalau garing..Author minta maaf..usahakan humornya nanti meningkat..

Guest : Arigatou Guest..tapi hebat Guest bisa ketawa sambil jungkir balik..terima kasih untuk reviewnya..

Blackblue : Hehe..saya senang karena membuat Blackblue tertawa..arigatou untuk reviewnya..

Nitya-chan : Sip..saya terima, tapi OC Nitya-chan yang ini di chap 5 ya..karena baru masuk ^^, di chap ini sudah ditampilkan OC Nitya-chan yang pertama..^^

Namikaze Rikudou : Arigatou..Namikaze-san, saya senang bisa membuat anda tertawa..

Bunshin al-jafa : Arigatou..ini sudah update..

Ayam Berbulu Pink : Haha..eh, Itachi*nyenggol Itachi* ada yang lucu dengan tingkahmu tu..hehe, arigatou..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Ini udah update..sip ! Arigatou..

Mitako Hinaru : Haha..makasih, sip..akan kubaca Mita-chan*boleh manggil gitu kan*

Rae Rim : Haha..sip..Arigatou Rae-san..

Akira no Rinnegan : Arigatou Akira-san..saya akan tunjukkan semangat masa muda*dipeluk Guy-sensei karena mengikuti trademark nya..*

Namikaze rikudou : Arigatou ^_^..sip !

Baladewa. Loveless : Ya..ini udah update..Arigatou untuk reviewnya..^_^

Triya Chan : Ya, ini ada si Sasu sang pangeran PERFECT kita..haha..Arigatou..^_^

Imam. Sholkhan : Arigatou..sip ! ni dah update..

Hime-chan1301 : Haha..saya senang membuat Hime-chan senang..sip, ni dah lanjut..

Akbar123 : Haha..ni udah update :p XD

Wafihidayatulloh : Haha..di chap 3 memang khusus untuk para Akatsukers..di chap ini baru ada NaruHina nya..*meskipun Author gak tahu romantis atau malah gaje XD*

Blue-senpai : Yap..Arigatou Blue-senpai..ini udah update..

Yosh ! Arigatou MINAAAA~, terima kasih atas review, kritik dan sarannya. Oh ya, di chap ini..seperti diminta para review untuk memperbanyak words..sudah Icha banyakkan sampai 5k+..cukup ya, ya *Icha capek juga..hehe,garuk garuk kepala*

Baiklah, sudah ada 2 OC dan pendaftaran ditutup..masih ada 1 OC dari Nitya-chan yang akan ditampilkan minggu depan..tapi, segala pertimbangan bisa terjadi*ceilah bahasa Author*

Ok..Minna-san, ngomong apa lagi ya ? hehe..sudah jangan banyak basa basi..INI DIA..KITA SAMBUT, CERITA TENTANG NARUTO DKK..CINTA DAN PERTEMANAN SERTA PERJUANGAN MENCAPAI IMPIAN..Yosh ! selamat membaca..

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 4 : Naruto dan PR..

Di kediaman Hyuuga..pada malam yang indah..

"Hinata-sama..kenapa gak bilang kalau kau dekat dengan si jabrik kuning mesum itu.." kata Neji sambil meminum teh hijaunya..

Saat itu mereka berempat, empat Hyuuga..Hinata, Neji, Hanabi (adik Hinata) dan Hiashi (ayah Hinata dan paman Neji) duduk di ruang keluarga sambil meminum teh hijau di malam yang penuh sinar bulan..

"Na..Naruto-kun gak mesum kok, Neji nii-san.." kata Hinata sambil memandang teh hijaunya..terlihat bayangan wajahnya di cairan teh tersebut..

"DARI NAMANYA SAJA KITA TAHU KALAU SI JABRIK KUNING ITU MESUM !" teriak Neji sambil menggebrak meja..

"Coba kau jelaskan..Neji.." kata Hiashi yang tadi duduk mendengarkan sambil menutup kedua matanya..

"NA = sukaNA (sukanya..)

Ru = RUru (susu..)

To = waniTO (wanita..)"

"JADI NARUTO = SUKANYA SUSU WANITA !" teriak Neji dengan mata berapi api..

Siiingg..hening..

"APALAGI SUSU HINATA-SAMA TERGOLONG BESAR ! JADI.." darah mulai keluar dari hidung Neji.. "..INI TUGASKU UNTUK MELINDUNGI HINTA-SAMA DARI SI JABRIK KUNING MESUM ITU !"

Siiingg..hening..

"Kau terlalu berlebihan..Nii-san.." kata Hinata

"Haha..lihat Neji nii..hidungmu berdarah !" Hanabi tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah Neji..

"Hah..?" Neji mengambil tisunya dan mengelap hidungnya..

"Hm..baiklah Hinata..Tou-san harap pemuda bernama Naruto itu tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan Neji.." kata Hiashi penuh kewibawaan '..Dan alasan Neji sangat tidak masuk akal..' batin Hiashi..

"..Jadi, Neji.."

Neji mengangguk..

"Aku mengerti..aku akan menjaga Hinata-sama..tapi sayang.."

"Ada apa Neji ?" tanya Hiashi

"Aku berada di kelas A..sedangkan Hinata-sama berada di kelas F..dan si jabrik kuning mesum berada di kelas F..itu sangat menyulitkanku untuk mengawasi Hinata-sama. Tingkat bahaya Hinata-sama dari si jabrik kuning pun berpresentase besar.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Hiashi dengan tampang serius..

Neji menutup matanya, berpikir..

"Tidak ada .."

Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji..

"Jadi kau menyerahkan payudara Hinata nee ke jabrik kuning, Neji nii ?" tanya Hanabi dengan tampang shock

CUUUT..seutas darah keluar dari lubang hidung kiri Neji..

"Jangan ngomong gitu..Hanabi.." kata Hinata. Hanabi tertawa kecil..

"Tidak..tapi kita akan lihat..seberapa suci kah otak si jabrik kuning mesum itu.."

~MBS~

TENGG..TENGG..

Jam istirahat merupakan jam paling menyenangkan bagi semua murid Konoha Gakuen..tapi tidak bagi Naruto..dia mendekam di kursinya sambil memegang perutnya. Sang bocah rubah kelaparan..

"Kuso.." gumam Naruto..KRIIIUUUKKK..perut Naruto pun mengeluarkan protes ingin diisi..Naruto mengelus ngelus perutnya..

"Gomen perut..hari ini jatah jajanku tidak diberi Kaa-san.."

Kenapa jajan Naruto tidak diberi oleh Ibunya.. ? begini..

FLASHBACK

Naruto tertunduk malu menunjukkan hasil ulangan Fisika nya ke Kaa-sannya..dia dapat NOL BESAR !

"Namikaze Naruto ! katakan kepada Kaa-san mu kalau ini mimpi !" teriak Kushina dengan tampang shock melihat hasil ulangan Naruto..

"Ini mimpi Kaa-san.." kata Naruto

PLAK !

"Dasar baka ! Kaa-san tak percaya nilai ulanganmu sehancur ini.."

"Tapi, nilai ini salah satu nilai tertinggi di.."

"Di ?" Kushina mulai penasaran..

"Di kelas Naru..kelas 1-F.."

Note : Kelas 1-F adalah kelas penuh orang orang kacau..

"LIHAT ! KAA-SAN BACA NOTE DARI AUTHOR ! KELAS 1-F ADALAH KELAS PENUH ORANG ORANG KACAU ! KAU BERBANGGA DENGAN HASIL NILAIMU DI KELAS PENUH ORANG ORANG KACAU ?!"

"Nggak Kaa-san.." kata Naruto lirih '..Sialan lu Author kampret, pake acara nulis note note segala..' batin Naruto geram..

"Karena nilai ulanganmu nol..maka jajan mu pun nol juga !"

"NANIII' !" Naruto memegang kepalanya..

"Itu..itu suatu kejahatan Kaa-san ! KEJAHATAN !" teriak Naruto

"Oh, ya..1 bulan kedepan Kaa-san gak akan memasak ramen untukmu jika kau tidak mendapatkan nilai bagus !"

"NANIII' !" Naruto memegang wajahnya..

"ITU SUATU PERZINAHAN ! KEJAHATAN GENOSIDA !"

"Ngemeng apa ? sudah..belajar sana..kalau nilaimu bagus, Kaa-san akan masak ramen jumbo version cinta dari ibu.." kata Kushina sambil mengedipkan matanya..

'Cinta apa..' batin Naruto sambil menangis..

FLASHBACK END

"Huuu..huuu." Naruto menangis sedih "..Kaa-san genosida.."

TING !

"Aha..aku tahu, minta ama Naruko aja.." gumam Naruto 'Namikaze Naruto..kau jeniuzzzz..' batinnya senang..

Naruto pun berjalan terseok seok menuju kelas 1-B, dimana kelas adik kembarnya berada..saat itu dia berpapasan dengan Hinata..

"Naruto-kun..kau tidak apa apa..?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas..

"Gak apa apa..hehe.." Naruto tertawa dengan nada suram "..Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku saja.."

"Oh..baiklah..aku..aku ke kelas dulu.."

"Jaa~ Hinata-chan,,"

BLUSH..muka Hinata memerah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya chan..kenapa ? kenapa dia selalu senang jika Naruto memanggilnya chan..apa ini namanya 'jatuh..cinta ?!'

.

.

.

Setelah dengan perjuangan berat dari kelas 1-F hingga kelas 1-B dengan perut keroncongan, Naruto memasuki kelas adiknya..

Naruto memeperhatikan keadaan kelas 1-B, tidak ada tampang dari adik kembarnya itu..

"OH TIDAK NARUKO ! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN COWOK DAN MEMOTONG RAMBUTMU !" teriak seorang siswa dengan rambut berwarna hijau dengan mata emerald..dia memegang sebuah buku yang mencurigakan..

"Aku..egh, perkenalkan..namaku Namikaze Naruto..kakak dari Naruko.." kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan..

"OH TIDAK NARUKO ! KENAPA NAMAMU DIUBAH JADI NARUTO DAN KAU MENGANGGAP KAKAKNYA DIRIMU SENDIRI !" teriak siswa itu..

"Aku memang kakaknya Naruto.." kata Naruto sambil menahan lapar..

"OH TIDAK NARUKO ! KAU NGOTOT SEKALI ! NARUKO..APA KAU INGAT INI !" si cowok tadi menyodorkan buku mencurigakan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya..

"Manga Yaoi..Naru X Sasu..milik Naruko Namikaze dan Ristu Kusaragi, penggemar berat Yaoi..aneh ya, nama judulnya..Naru dan Sasu. Kok aku kenal panggilan itu.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya..

Loading 25 %

Loading 45 %

Loading 88 %

Loading 101 % *kelewatan dikit*

"WTF ! TIDAK MUNGKIN ! NARU = NARUTO ?! SASU = SASUKE ?! NARU X SASU = NARUTO X SASUKE= PASANGAN YAOI = MAHO ?!"

GREP !

Naruto memegang kerah baju cowok itu..

"Coba katakan..siapa yang berada dibawah ?!" kata Naruto dengan nada menggeram..

"Ng.."

'Sasuke..Sasuke..pasti Sasuke, dari namanya sudah jelas..Sasuke ! UKE !' batin Naruto penuh harap..

"Na.."

'SASUKE !'

"Ru..Naru yang berada di bawah (menjadi Uke..)"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil mencak mencak..dia berguling guling lalu kayang 10 kali..

"Ada apa Nii-chan..kenapa kau melakukan hal aneh begitu.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara..disitu berdiri adiknya sambil memakan..memakan..memakan ramen cup rasa original !

"OH TIDAK NARUKO ! KAU ADA DUA !" teriak cowok penggemar Yaoi tadi sambil memegang kepalanya..Naruko dan Naruto saling pandang..

"Kami kembar..Ristu-san..ini kakakku, Namikaze 'idiot' Naruto.." kata Naruko memperkenalkan kakaknya dengan cara yang menjengkelkan Naruto "Nii-chan, ini Ristu Kusaragi.."

"Kenapa idiot harus kau tambahkan di tengah tengah namaku sih ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal.. "Oh, ya Naruko..aku minta sedikit uang jajanmu dong..perutku keroncongan nih.."

Naruko menggeleng "Gak bisa Nii-chan..Kaa-san dah pesan.."

FLASHBACK DALAM INGATAN NARUKO,,

Theme Sound : bunyi petir dan auman singa..

"Naruko..Minato.." kata Kushina dengan suara malaikat pencabut nyawanya "..Jika kalian berani meminjamkan uang, atau memberikan ramen ke Naruto dalam masa hukumannya..maka kalian.."

Kushina membuat tanda menebas di lehernya dengan ibu jarinya..Minato dan Naruko bergidik..

FLASHBACK DALAM INGATAN NARUKO END..

"Begitu Nii-chan..Naruko gak mau dijadikan ternak potong oleh Kaa-san.."

Naruto menggigil 'Kaa-san gila..ini namanya genosida..kejahatan penghapusan ras Naruto..' batin Naruto sambil menyebutkan ras yang tidak pernah ada..

"Baik..baiklah, aku pergi dulu Naruko.." kata Naruto berlalu dengan badan bergetar..

"Gomen, Nii-chan.." kata Naruko. Ristu menggeleng "Kasihan kakakmu..eh, ayo Naruko..aku punya kaset baru tentang Naru X Sasu.."

Tampang Ristu dan Naruko berubah menjadi ***** dan mereka melupakan kesedihan Naruto dengan cepat..

.

.

.

'Kepada siapa lagi ya..aku meminta belas kasihan..'

TINNG !

'Aha..ada si pantat ayam (Sasuke)" batin Naruto..secepat kilat dia berlari ke kelas 1-A

Setelah sampai..

"Sasukeee ! ayo ke kantin yok !"

Seorang pangeran tampan*ceilah* asal negeri ayam*dichidori* sedang membuka sebuah kotak bekal berbentuk hati..

"Gomen Naruto..aku sudah mendapatkan penghematan uang jajan.."

Saat Sasuke membuka tutup kotak bekal itu tiba tiba muncul sebuah sinar berwarna keemasan..

"WHOAAAAAAAAA ! ITU PASTI ENAAAAAAK !" teriak Naruto yang kelaparan, dia berlari menuju bangku Sasuke dan seenak jidat merebut bekal itu dari tangan Sasuke..

"Yeah, selamat ma.." Naruto berhenti..matanya tertuju pada isi bekal itu "APAAA ?! INI HANYA MAKANAN BERBAHAN TOMAT !?"

Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya "Benar Naruto..kesinikan bekalku itu.." pinta Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya..Naruto memberikannya dengan berlinangan air mata..

"Sasuke.." rayu Naruto "..Kau kan dah dapat bekal..boleh aku minta uang jajanmu sedikit untuk belanja di kantin ?"

Sasuke terdiam sambil menikmati makanannya..

"Ah, aku pinjam saja lah.."

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam mode makannya..

"Sedikit saja lah Sasuke.."

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam mode makannya..

"SASUKE~UWAAAA~ !" Naruto memegang perutnya yang berbunyi bak auman singa..

"Baiklah Naruto, tapi ada syarat.."

Naruto langsung mengedipkan mata senang "..Wah, apa ? apa itu ? apapun aku bersedia !"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam "Maukah kau menjadi uke ku ?"

Tik..tik..tik..

'Naruto uke adikku yang tersayang..apa kau baik baik saja..' kata kata menjijikan Itachi terngiang ngiang di kepala Naruto..

"GYAAAAAAAAA~" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis..

"Aku kan hanya bercanda..Naruto.." gumamnya, dia kemudian kembali memakan bekal dari Sakura..

Sementara di sudut kelas 1-A berdiri sesosok wanita berambut putih yang menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Naruto-kun..ramalanku adalah kita akan menikah dan mati dalam satu cinta.."

.

.

.

"Naruto..Kaa-san bekal kan ramen jumbo rasa original nih..kuahnya kental lho bumbunya, pasti enak..ini Kaa-san masak dengan.." Kushina mencium kening Naruto "..Cintaaaaa…"

Tapi sayang, itu hanya khayalan Naruto..

"Gaaah..apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengisi perut ini.." kata Naruto sambil berjalan terseok seok..

"BERITA BESAAAAR !"

Naruto menoleh ke halaman sekolah..tampak Pein yang sedang memegang mic dan berteriak teriak gak jelas..dibelakangnya berkibar spanduk besar yang dipegang Hidan dan Tobi..

"Pein kampret..masa' penggemar setia Jashin harus begini.." umpat Hidan

"Tobi gak apa apa..Tobi kan seksi Babu.." kata Tobi kesenangan..

Naruto membaca tulisan di spanduk putih itu..Naruto tahu tulisan seperti cakar ayam itu adalah tulisannya Kakuzu..

"Ada yang suka ama Kisame.." kata Naruto membaca tulisan di spanduk itu..

'Ada yang suka ama Kisame ?' Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

DUARRRRRH !

Lambung Naruto meledak.. "NANIII' ?! ADA YANG SUKA AMA KISAME SI SILUMAN HIU ?!"

"Aaaa~ tolong, hentikan Yuki-chan.." kata seorang siluman hiu dengan nada pasrah..

"Kisame-san..aku menyukaimu, ijinkan aku memasakmu !" kata seorang siswi bermbut hijau gelombang dengan mata hazel..di tangan kanannya tergenggam majalah memasak dengan judul 'Bagaimana memasak ikan hiu yang nikmat'

'Najis..itu sih bukan suka namanya..' batin Naruto sweatdrop..

Naruto pun meninggalkan kerumunan penonton yang menonton adegan kejar kejaran ala India tersebut..

.

.

.

"Kuso..kalau begini selama sebulan aku akan mati.." gumam Naruto di dalam kelasnya, dia membayangkan dirinya dikubur dan Kaa-sannya tertawa sambil berdiri satu kaki di atas kuburannya..

'Benar benar ibu yang jahat..' batin Naruto..

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya..tampak Hinata yang berdiri dengan wajah memerah sambil menyodorkan sebuah bekal berbentuk hati..

"Ada apa Hinata-chan..?"

"I..ini..ada bekal untuk..untuk Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan bekal itu..

'UWOOOOOOO !' hati Naruto berbunga bunga..

"Aku membuatnya untuk Naruto-kun.."

'UWOOOOOOO ! MANTAP ! BAGUS, BENTUK BEKALNYA SAMA DENGAN SASUKE ! PASTI ISINYA ADALAH MAKANAN FAVORITKU SEPERTI SASUKE ! JIKA SASUKE TOMAT MAKA PUNYAKU ADALAH..'

Naruto membuka tutup bekalnya, sebuah sinar berwarna keemasan bersinar menerangi seluruh kelas 1-F..

'UWOOOOO ! SUGOOIIIII ! INI..INI..INI RAMEEEEN !'

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman, Hinata memandang ke bawah tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto..

"Arigatou..Hinata-chan.." kata Naruto 'Aku lapar..' innernya..

'Hinata adalah seorang cewek tipikal moe dan kawai..dia feminim, lembut dan lemah gemulai..yang lebih penting dadanya..' Naruto menyeringai di dalam hatinya

'..Dengan mempertimbangkan antara perilaku dan dadanya Hinata..deduksiku mengatakan makanan ini ENAAAAK !' Naruto tersenyum tipis.. 'Kau jenius Namikaze..' batinnya..

Note Author : apa hubungannya dada ama masakan ? dan kenapa Naruto mengikuti pikiran Sasuke di chap 2 ?!

"SELAMAT MAKAAAAN !" teriak Naruto penuh semangat..

Sementara itu di ruangan panjang menuju kelas 1-F..

'Aku harus menghentikan apa yang akan Hinata-sama berikan kepada si jabrik kuning ! jika terlambat maka seseorang akan terbunuh !'

TAP TAP TAP

Neji berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kelas 1-F..saat melewati kelas 1-C..

Secara slowmotion Neji melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda bersama teman temannya..

'Kawainya cewek itu..si..siapa ya na-MATTE ! MISIKU ADALAH MENGHENTIKAN HINATA-SAMA MEMBERIKAN BENDA ITU ! JANGAN PIKIRKAN YANG LAIN !'

TAP TAP TAP

Neji berlari dengan sekuat tenaga..dia melewati kelas 1-D, 1-E, dan akhirnya sampai di kelas 1-F..

"Naruto ! jangan memakan makanan Hinata-sama, karena itu adalah senjata.." Neji berhenti di depan kelas..dilihatnya sebuah kuburan yang batu nisannya bertuliskan nama Namikaze Naruto dengan secarik kertas ditempelkan di batu nisan itu..

'Mati karena salah makan..' begitulah isi kertas itu..

Sebuah bekal berbentuk hati tergeletak di atas kuburan itu..

'Gomen Naruto..masakan Hinata-sama adalah senjata pembunuh..' Neji berdoa dalam hati..

~MBS~

Hyusshh..

Suasana kelas 1-F sekarang seperti arena perang di padang pasir..saat ini adalah pelajarannya Anko-sensei, the most killer in Konoha Gakuen..

"Kalian ini benar benar memalukan..aku dengar dari Asuma-sensei tentang pelajaran Fisika kalian hanya 3 orang saja yang tuntas..tsk, aku jadi malas mengajar Matematika kepada orang orang seperti kalian.."

"Kalau malas, jangan ngajar sensei.." celetuk Hidan (mencari mati)..

BLUAAAAR ! Hidan lenyap seketika..

"Hmphh.." Deidara menahan teriakannya "Sasori-danna, ini seperti film film sedih penuh penyiksaan.." katanya ke Sasori..

"Aku tahu Dei, seorang wanita tidak boleh melihat ini.."

"DANNA PIKIR AKU WANITA !?"

"Ssst..diam kalian berdua, apa kalian ingin mati.." bisik Itachi kepada dua ahli seni itu..

"Baiklah, untuk membantu kalian..aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah PR ! DAN HARUS DIKUMPULKAN BESOK !"

JRENGJRENG..

"PR nya berapa soal sensei ?" tanya Itachi sopan

"10.." tebak Sasori

"8.." tebak Deidara

"5.." tebak Kakuzu

"1 ! " tebak Pein ngasal. Kepala Pein pun ditimpuk pake buku tebalnya Anko-sensei..

"Soal yang akan aku berikan ke kalian ada 50 ! semuanya essay dan kalian harus mengerjakannya dengan baik dan harus dikumpulkan !"

DUAAAAARH ! tiba tiba di luar kelas ada petir petir yang menyambar..

"JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGUMPULKANNYA MAKA.."

BLAAAAR ! petir yang maha dahsyat berkilat di luar kelas 1-F..

"Siapkan nyawa tambahan kalian.."

BLAAAAAAAARR ! THE WAR IS BEGIN..

.

.

.

Teng..teng..

Jam pulang berdentang di Konoha Gakuen..

BLAR ! pintu kelas 1-F terbuka, siswa siswi di kelas 1-F pun melompat keluar dan berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka punya segudang rencana untuk besok, besok adalah penentuan mereka..penentuan dari pertarungan memperebutkan nyawa dari tangan sadis Anko-sensei ! Theme song : suara tawa iblis Anko-sensei..

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda bersurai kuning itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya..dia sangat berpikir keras hari ini..dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau tidak, Anko-sensei pasti akan mencincang cincang badannya..

"UWOOO ! Benar juga !" Naruto tiba tiba mendapatkan pencerahan baru..

"Baiklah, tenang aja..ada Sasuke.." Naruto tersenyum sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, dia yakin PR nya akan selesai..

Pukul 06.30 sore tepat !

'Yatta..operasi mengerjakan PR, DIMULAI !'

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu~"

Naruto pun dengan cepat membuka pintu dan pergi keluar rumah, Kushina menoleh ke arah luar..

"Mau kemana Naruto ?!"

"Mengerjakan PR !" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan..

'Baiklah Sasuke..kau harapanku..' batin Naruto sambil berlari..

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : SASUKE UCHIHA

TAP TAP TAP..

"YARAYARAYARAAA ! SASUKE, AKU DATANG DATTEBAYOOO !"

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP !

"YARAYARAYARA ! SASUKEEEE ! TUNGGU AKUUU !"

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"YARAYARAYARA ! SASUKEEEE ! ILOVE Y- EH MAKSUDKU, AKU AKAN MENDATANGIMUUU !"

Sementara komentar seorang anak kecil ke Ibunya di jalan yang dilalui Naruto..

"Kaa-san, Nii-chan yang berambut kuning itu mau menemui pacarnya ya ? dia tampak bersemangat.." kata anak kecil itu kepada ibunya..

Ibunya tersenyum "Ya..anakku, tapi aneh ya nama cewek itu Sasuke ? lebih cocok kalau Saskay.."

Di rumah Sasuke..

"Hoaaaakhhh !"

"Sasu-chan, ada apa ?! Anikimu yang ganteng ini jadi takuut !"

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang habis muntah darah..

"Najis kau bilang dirimu ganteng Aniki..ada..ada seseorang yang memanggilku Saskay ! beginilah gejalanya kalau ada orang yang memanggilku begitu.."

"Oh.." Itachi mengangguk angguk..

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Sasu-chan, ada tamu tuh.."

'Perasaanku gak enak..' batin Sasuke..

TAP TAP TAP TAP..

Naruto melompati pagar rumah Sasuke bak simpanse lalu berdiri tepat di depan pintu Sasuke yang terbuka..dia sudah siap untuk meneriakkan nama sahabatnya itu, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang luar biasa..

"AAAAGGHHH ! BANYAK SEKALI CEWEK DI RUMAH PANTAT AYAM INI ?! DAN INI, INI ADALAH SISWI KELAS 1-F SEMUA !" Naruto memegang rambutnya 'Kalau begini..kalau begini gak bisa minta bantuan Sasuke..' batin Naruto kesal..

Sasuke yang lagi membantu puluhan cewek kelas 1-F mengerjakan PR dari Anko-sensei secara tidak sengaja melihat Naruto..

"Oii Naruto ! ada apa kemari ?!"

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah bahagia..dia merasa terselamatkan dari lubang neraka*Naruto mulai lebay*

"Sasuke.." kata Naruto pasang wajah memelas '..Yang mirip Itachi..' sambung Sasuke dalam hati..

"WHAT ? KAU MENGATAIKU DALAM HATIMU SASKAY ?!" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk wajah adiknya..

"Jangan OOC di depan pembaca bodoh.." kata Sasuke..

"Ada apa, Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke..

"Bantu.." Naruto memainkan kedua telunjuknya "..Bantu aku mengerjakan PR ku !" wajah Naruto memerah saat mengatakannya..

"UKE SEJATIIII !" teriak Itachi sambil di jidatnya ada ikat kepala bertuliskan 'SasuNaru forever'..

"UKE SEJATIIII !" teriak semua cewek disitu..ternyata semuanya adalah fujoshi 'SasuNaru forever'..

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin..

Dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba tiba bertampang SEME SEJATI ! dan dibelakangnya ada background bunga bunga melati..

'Kampret..kenapa wajah si Sasuke jadi seme sejati begitu..kenapa ada bunga bunga dibelakangnya ? kenapa ? kenapa ?'

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto..Naruto terkejut atas tindakan Sasuke..

"Naruto.." kata Sasuke

Dalam pendengaran Naruto

"Naru-chan.." *yang ini nadanya menggoda XD*

"Baiklah, sini kubantu.."

Dalam pendengaran Naruto

"Baiklah, ayo ke sini kita melakukan itu.."

Itu ?

Itu ?!

ITUUU ?!

"GYAAAAAAAAA~ !" Naruto memegang kepalanya..dia langsung berlari keluar rumah..

"DIA BERLARI SEPERTI DIPUTUSIN PACAR..UKE SEJATIII !' teriak Itachi memprovokasi..

"UKE SEJATIIII !" teriak para wanita disitu..

Sasuke menghela napas 'Ada apa dengan si kuning itu ?' batinnya bingung *SASUKE, KAU TIDAK MENYADARI KAKAK DAN CEWEK DI RUMAHMU MENERIAKKAN NARUTO ADALAH UKEMU ?!*

"GAK ! GAK BISAA ! GAK BISAAA !" teriak Naruto di jalan, dia pun kemudian tertunduk lesu..

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : SASUKE UCHIHA FAILED !

Naruto berpikir keras..siapa yang akan membantunya mengerjakan PR lagi..dia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 06.56 sore..hampir jam 7 malam..

"Oh, ya ! kan ada Shikamaru !" katanya senang..Shikamaru merupakan anak kelas 1-A juga..

"Baiklah, Shikamaru..aku datang !"

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : SHIKAMARU NARA

TAP TAP TAP

"YARAYARAYARAYARA ! SHIKAMARU, TUNGGU AKU DATTEBAYO !"

TAP TAP TAP

"YARAARAYARAYARA ! AKU AKAN DATANG, SHIKAMARUUU !"

TAP TAP TAP

"YARAYARAYARAYARA ! SHIKAMAAAAAARUUUUU !"

Komentar seorang anak kecil kepada Ibunya di jalan yang dilalui Naruto..

"Eh, Kaa-san..bukankah itu kakak yang tadi..kok nama pacarnya sekarang Shikamaru ?"

Ibunya tersenyum "Mungkin itu pacar barunya..tapi aneh ya nama cewek itu Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya sih Shikamay (?)"

"Kaa-san benar !"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

CKIIIT ! Naruto pun mengerem tepat di depan rumah Shikamaru..saat dia ingin mengetuk pintu, seorang tetangga melongo keluar di samping rumah dan berkata..

"Maaf dek, keluarga Shikamaru lagi liburan.."

.

.

.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOO ! KENAPA KAU HARUS IKUT JUGA, SHIKAMARUUUUU ?!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil pribadi keluarga Nara..

"Dasar Shikmaru..dia mau ikut liburan karena ingin tidur terus !" omel Kaa-sannya Shikamaru..

"Sudahlah, anak kita juga butuh refreshing.." kata Shukaku membela anaknya..sementara Shikamaru..

"ZZZZZ…NGGOOOKK…ZZZZ…NGOOOOKK.." ya, tidur seperti kerbau..

.

.

.

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : SHIKAMARU NARA FAILED !

Naruto terduduk lesu di depan pintu rumah Shikamaru..sementara tetangga Shikamaru yang tadi, menggiringi kesedihan Naruto dengan lagu Wind-Akeboshi (Ending pertama anime Naruto)..

"Don't cry…Don't cry..Don't cry..Don't cry.."

Naruto melemparkan batu ke arah tetangga tersebut hingga dia tepar..

"JANGAN MENYANYI LAGU ITU JIKA KAU TIDAK TAHU LIRIKNYA BAKA !" tingkat kekesalan Naruto 78 %..

Naruto berpikir keras..harusnya, harusnya ada harapan..

'Oh, ya..kan ada Sai !' batinnya senang..

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : SAI

Sai merupakan anak pindahan saat Naruto berada di kelas 2 SMP..sekarang di Konoha Gakuen Sai merupakan salah satu siswa di kelas 1-A..

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"YARAYARAYARAYARA ! SAI, TUNGGU AKU DATTEBAYO !"

TAP TAP TAP

"YARAYARAYARAYARA ! AKU AKAN DATANG, SAIIIIIII !"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"YARAYARAYARAYARA ! SAIIIIIII, AKU AKAN KE RUMAHMUUUUU !"

Komentar seorang anak kecil kepada Ibunya di jalan yang dilalui Naruto..

"Kaa-san ! itu kakak yang tadi..si kuning banyak pacar (julukan baru)..lihat ! nama pacarnya Sai !"

Sang Kaa-san berpikir "Sai atau Say (panggilan sayang, "Say")" ? pikir sang ibu sambil mengerutkan dahinya..

TAP TAP TAP

CKIIIIIT !

Naruto langsung melompat pagar rumah Sai dan berlari menuju pintu..tiba tiba ada seseorang yang meneriakinya..

"NARUTO ! dasar si kuning pencuri masuk rumah seseorang seenaknya saja !"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara..

'Ino..kenapa dia ada disini ? WHAT ! Sai lagi melukis Ino !'

"SAIIIII ! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMUUU !"

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum "Apa itu, Naruto ?"

Naruto berlari menghampiri Sai dan Ino yang berada di halaman samping..Naruto langsung to the point..

"BANTU AKU MENGERJAKAN PR !"

Ino ingin membuka mulutnya tapi ditahan Sai dengan tangannya..

"Jangan bergerak Ino-chan..nanti karya ku dalam melukis kecantikanmu akan gagal.." jawab Sai penuh romantika..

Wajah Ino memerah "Oh..Saiiii, kau cowok idaman wanita…"

Sementara Naruto memasang muka bête 'Rayuan mesum tuh..tahu aku..' pikir Naruto (sok) tahu..'..Habis si Sai rayu Ino, nanti dia rayu secara mesum lalu ajak ke dalam rumah..masuk kamar, Sai mengunci kamar, mereka berciuman lalu..lalu..lalu..'

CPROOOOT !

Naruto pun langsung mimisan tingkat tinggi..

"Ah~ gomen.." mata Naruto terbuka lebar..

"EH SAI, KAU HANYA MELIHAT DAN TERSENYUM SAJA ?! CEPAT KERJAKAN DONG !" perintah Naruto seenak jidat..

Sai masih dalam keadaan tersenyumnya..namun buku Naruto tiba tiba diremasnya..

"GYAAAAA !" Naruto dengan cepat merebut bukunya dari tangan penghancur Sai..Naruto mundur perlahan..

"Ada apa Sai ? kenapa kau ingin merusak bukuku ?!"

Sai masih tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah lukisannya..

"Darah mimisan kampretmu mengenai lukisanku..karya terbaikku, gagal.."

Ino pun sampai terkejut mendengarnya..

GLEK..

"Narutoooo.." kata Ino sambil membunyikan tangan tangannya..

"Naruto.." kata Sai dengan senyuman andalannya sambil membunyika lehernya..

GLEK.. '..Ino dan Sai ingin menghajarku..apalagi Sai, serem amat..kalau marah pun masih bisa tersenyum..aku dengar dari Tou-san kalau Kaa-san marah sambil tersenyum itu lebih berbahaya..' batin Naruto sambil mengingat tampang Kaa-sannya dengan background petir..

"NARUTOOOOOOO !" teriak Sai dan Ino..

"BYE BYE !" kata Naruto kurang ajar dan secepat kilat melompati pagar dan berlari di tengah jalan..

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : SAI FAILED !

"Don't cry..Don't cry..Don't cry..Don't cry.."

Tiba tiba tetangga Shikamaru muncul di samping Naruto cuma pakai boxer dan bawa gitar sambil nyanyi lagu Wind..

BUAKKH ! sebuah Truk melintas di depannya dan menabrak tetangga Shikamaru itu..

"Arigatou Author, kau telah menghilangkan tetangga sialan itu dari fic ini.." gumam Naruto

Naruto pun berpikir keras, dimana lagi harapannya..

"Naruto-kun, kok disini..tidak mengerjakan PR dirumah ?"

TENGGGGG !

'S-suara ini..' Naruto menoleh dan melihat wajah Hinata yang kawaiiii !

"HINATA-CHAN !" Naruto melompat dan memeluk Hinata..modus juga agar kena, ya..tahu kan pikiran Naruto readers..

'Lembut dan hangat, 'itu' nya Hinata the best lah..' batin Naruto dalam mode mesum..

Sementara Hinata yang dipeluk mulai merasa pusing dan ingin pingsan..sementara Naruto sudah dalam mesum tingkat tinggi..

BUAKKKH !

Naruto terpental beberapa meter dari hadapan Hinata..di belakang Hinata berdiri Neji dengan gagah perkasa dan hidung yang berdarah*karena melihat adegan mesum Naruto tadi*

"Kuning jabrik mesum ! ternyata sudah kuduga.." Neji mengelap hidungnya "..KAU HENTAI SIALAN DAN MENJIJIKKAN !"

'Sudahlah Neji nii..tadi..tadi.."

"HINATA-CHAN !"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto "A..ada apa Naruto-kun.."

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu..kita mengerjakan PR bersama sama yok !"

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah "Ng..baik..baiklah, bagaimana Neji nii.."

Neji menatap penuh selidik ke arah Naruto.. "Baiklah, tapi ingat kuning jabrik..jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang kurang ajar ke Hinata-sama..maka siap siaplah.." Neji membuat tanda menebas di lehernya "..Siapkan lubang kuburmu nanti.." tambahnya..

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : HINATA HYUUGA, WARNING FOR NEJI HYUUGA

"Wah, Hinata-chan..rumahmu besar juga ya..dan bergaya arsitek tradisional.." kata Naruto penuh kagum 'Ada gak ya foto Hinata pakai yukata seksi yang memperlihatkan dadanya..hehehehe..' hidung Naruto mulai berdarah..sementara Neji yang melihat hidung Naruto memukul kepalanya

"Jangan berpikir yang macam macam !"

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki ruangan utama dan meminta izin Hiashi untuk mengerjakan PR di dalam rumah..Hiashi mengijinkan sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin..

"Hei Namikaze, aku tahu siapa ayahmu..jadi jangan macam macam dengan putriku.." Hiashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto..

'Mau ngapain orang tua ini ?' pikir Naruto kurang ajar..

"..Jika kau berani membuat putriku menangis atau hal buruk lainnya maka.."

"Ma..maka.." kata Naruto sedikit gugup..

"Kau tebak saja sendiri..hahaha.." kata Hiashi dengan tawa dan wajah yang datar..Neji, Hinata dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga..

Setelah itu mereka menuju ruangan tengah..disitu terdapat meja minum teh dan disitu Naruto dan Hinata duduk mengerjakan PR bersama..sementara Neji duduk bersemedi di sudui ruangan sambil memperhatikan keduanya..tanpa disadari, Neji tersenyum sendiri..

"Wah, Nii-san tampaknya senang kalau mereka berdua..kakak yang bernama Naruto itu tampan juga ya.." kata Hanabi yang tiba tiba berada di samping Neji..

Neji tersenyum "Hm..kuharap Hinata-sama lebih percaya diri bersosialisasi dengan orang lain..dan kuharap pemuda itu yang dapat membantunya.."

"Harapan Nii-san kepada Naruto nii ya..?" tanya Hanabi..Neji mengangguk..

Selama setengah jam Naruto dan Hinata saling bekerja sama mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Anko-sensei (meskipun Naruto banyak gak ada gunanya..), Naruto pun merasa misinya hari ini sukses..

'Ada satu misi yang tinggal..' batin Naruto dengan tampang ala James Bond..*Author dan Readers penasaran*

Naruto melirik ke arah Neji dan seorang anak kecil di sampingnya.. 'Si rambut shampo merupakan penghalang terbesar dalam misi ini..' *Author dan Readers makin penasaran..

'Misi ini membutuhkan taktik dan strategi..' *Author dan Readers sangat penasaran*

'Ini adalah misi yang penuh kesulitan dan butuh penjagaan emosi..'

'MISI INI YANG DARI TADI AKU CARI DI DINDING DINDING RUMAH INI ! DIMANA FOTO HINATA PAKAI YUKATA SEKSI SEHINGGA DADA NYA KELIHATAAAAAAAN ?!' *GUBRAAAK !*

Tes..tes…setetes darah keluar dari hidung kiri Naruto..

"Kyaa..Na..Naruto-kun, hidungmu berdarah ?!" jerit Hinata ketakutan

SEEEETT ! mata Neji menjadi tajam, 'Hidung berdarah..?'

"Psst..Hinata, jangan keras keras.." bisik Naruto yang pakai suara berbicara *baka Naruto*

"HIDUNG BERDARAH BERARTI MESUUUM !" teriak Neji sambil menghajar kepala Naruto..

'Berarti hidung Neji nii yang berdarah tiap membicarakan dada Hinata nee menandakan Neji nii mesum juga ya..' pikir Hanabi, ada benarnya juga..XD

.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam lebih mereka mengerjakan PR neraka dari Anko-sensei dan akhirnya selesai dengan penuh pengorbanan dari Naruto yang harus menjaga sikapnya kalau tidak mau dihajar Neji..

Naruto dan Neji saling berbaring dengan napas yang terengah engah sambil menatap langit langit rumah..

"Capek juga menghajarmu, Naruto.."

"Haah..haah..lebih capek dan sakit dihajar tahu.." kata Naruto kesal..

KRIIUKKK..perut Naruto berbunyi..

Hinata yang lagi membaca buku cara memasak langsung berkata dengan semangat..

"Naruto-kun ! mau kubuatkan onigiri ? aku sudah belajar membuatnya lho.."

Muka Naruto berubah menjadi wajah nahan boker..dia membayangkan rasa dari ramen yang dimakannya tadi siang pas jam istirahat di sekolah..

"Ng..nggak Hinata-chan, aku tadi sudah makan di rumah..jadi aku-"

KRIIIUKKK..

"Itu perutmu berbunyi, Naruto.." celetuk Neji dengan wajah licik..

'Kampret Neji..kampret perut..lu mau mati yang kedua kalinya perut ?!' batin Naruto gila marah marah sama perutnya sendiri..

"BAIKLAH, AKAN KUBUAT NARUTO-KUN !" kata Hinata seenak jidat tanpa persetujuan Naruto memutuskan..sementara Neji berbisik di telinga Naruto..

"Hoi Naruto..Hinata-sama adalah orang yang mudah menangis jika ada orang yang menyia nyiakan hasil jerih payahnya..kalau kau menolak onigiri yang sudah susah susah dibuatnya..ng..kau ingat kan.."

Naruto menelan ludahnya..

'..Jika kau berani membuat putriku menangis atau hal buruk lainnya maka..' *katakataHiashi*

'Kampret..' pikir Naruto kesal 'Rasain lu perut !' pikir Naruto sambil nyumpah nyumpah Hiashi di dalam hati..

Note : Mari kita doakan jiwa Naruto setelah memakan masakan Hinata..

.

.

.

TARGET MISSION. OBJECTIVE : HINATA HYUUGA, WARNING FOR NEJI HYUUGA

MISSION SUCCES ! SEDIKIT KERUSAKAN PADA : LAMBUNG, USUS HALUS DAN REKTUM..

Theme song : We are The Champion

Naruto berjalan tertatih tatih menuju rumahnya..setelah kejang kejang selama setengah jam (karena memakan masakan Hinata), Naruto pun dengan senyuman lebar menjejaki kakinya di depan rumah dan masuk ke dalam..

"Tadaima~" katanya dengan wajah mengantuk dan tersiksa..

KYUUUK..*suara perut Naruto*

'Besok pasti aku kena diare..' batin Naruto dengan wajah sedih..

Naruto duduk di ruang makan dan membuka buku PR matematikanya.. "Waktu hampir habis dan habislah aku..TAPI TIDAK OYYY !" Naruto menaruh buku PR Matematikanya di atas meja makan dalam keadaan terbuka..dia merengganggkan otot ototnya yang kelelahan..dia merasa benar benar hidup kembali..

Harapan terakhir Naruto untuk mengerjakan..PR nya ! dan harapan itu berasal dari Hinata..Naruto menatap buku PR yang terbuka itu..dia tersenyum..

"Arigatou..Hinata-chan.." gumamnya..dan dalam beberapa menit tanpa disadari Naruto, dia tertidur di tempat meja makan itu..

Paginya..pukul 06.15..

Minato berjalan menuju meja makan sambil menenteng secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya dan sebuah Koran terlipat di tangan kirinya..dia terdiam melihat anak laki lakinya itu tertidur di atas meja..

"Naru..hoi, bangun..waktunya sekolah.." kata Minato dengan nada lembut..

"Nghhh.." Naruto hanya mengerang tidak jelas..

"Eh, Naru..nanti Kaa-san mu datang dan ngamuk ngamuk kalau kau gak bangun.."

"Ngghh..ada apa Tou-" tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto menyenggol tangan kanan Minato sehingga cangkir kopinya terlepas dan terjatuh menuju meja makan..lebih tepatnya, buku PR Matematika Naruto yang terbuka..

Mari kita lihat secara slowmotion..

"AAA~ AAA~AAA~AAA~" *yang ini suara Minato dengan efek gema..*

"TIDAAAK~DAAAK~DAAK" *yang ini suara Naruto dengan efek gema*

CRAAANG ! SPLASH..SPLASH..SPLASH.. *yang ini suara air kopi yang membahasi buku PR Naruto dengan efek gema..*

"ADA APA YA..YA..YA.." *yang ini suara ibu Naruto yang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..*

Slowmotion mode : OFF

Tik..tik..tik..*suara detik jam..*

"T-t-t-Tou.." suara Naruto terdengar menyedihkan..

Tep..sang ayah memegang bahu anaknya dengan bijaksana..wajah Minato bersinar cerah bak matahari..

"Naruto.." kata sang ayah

"Apa Tou-san ?"

"Hidup itu..indah.."

.

.

.

"TOU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~ !"

.

.

.

TBC.. XD

HAHAHAHA *tawa ngakak*, pas bikin ending di chap ini Author senyum senyum gak jelas..ya, dulu waktu SMP Icha pernah mengalami kejadian seperti Naruto..tapi untungnya guru Bahasa Indonesia Icha itu Ibu guru yang baik..gak seperti Anko-sensei *mari berdoa buat Naruto*..

Eh, udahan lah curcolnya..maaf buat Naruto FC ya..haha..

Eits..tapi TBC nya belum selesai lho..di bawah ini ada Omake nya..

OMAKE

Anko-sensei menggeram penuh kemarahan bak macan Asia..dari 40 siswa di kelas 1-F, hanya 2 orang saja yang mengumpulkan dengan baik dan benar..

Mereka berdua adalah Konan dan Hinata, sedangkan yang lainnya kacau semua..

Pein : Di buku PR nya malah ada gambar Hentai dan ada ancaman dari Konan yang berbunyi 'Pein, You are Die now !'

Kisame : Buku PR nya basah karena Kisame membawanya saat dia ingin mandi bersama teman temannya (baca : para ikan) di kolam dekat markas Akatsuki..

Itachi : Semuanya malah tertulis 'I love my Outouto'

Sasori : Malah ngumpulin katalog tentang Barbie

Deidara : Bukunya dibakar

Hidan : Katanya sih dijadikan kitab suci..*Nista banget lu Dan*

Kakuzu : Dijual ! *Author yakin*

Zetsu : Dimakan !*katanya kehabisan daging*

Tobi : Dijadikan bungkus lollipop

Naruto : Karena TOU-SAN ! *sebenarnya basah kena kopi Tou-sannya..*

Semua siswi di kelas 1F kecuali Konan dan Hinata : Di bagian nama PR mereka memakai nama Sasuke ditambah 'The perfect man' *Sasuke lupa kalau dia menulisnya di buku orang lain*

Semua siswa 1-F yang tergabung dalam UUMW (lihat di chap 3) : Semua gambar Hentai dengan sebuah tulisan 'Pein Panutan Kami'

Anko-sensei meledak bak bom nuklir..sementara Author tertawa nista melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan kelas 1-F kecuali Konan dan Hinata..

TBC ! ^_^

See you next chap..untuk chap kedepan mungkin diupdate hari Jum'at atau senin depan..soalnya Icha lagi konsentrasi di UTS..

Next chap (kegaduhan cinta Naruto dimulai :D) : Konfrontasi Cinta

Preview : /"Naruto..apakah kau masih mencintaiku ?"/"Naruto..Naruto.."/"Naruto, aku sangat mengagumimu sejak masih kecil"/"Naruto..jika kau tidak jadi Suamiku maka ramalanku adalah kau akan MATI !"/"WHUAAAATZZ ?!"/

REVIEW YA ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Murid murid kelas 1-F kini berada di jam pelajaran paling menyenangkan..yakni olahraga dengan guru super nyentrik dan agak sedikit memaksakan dirinya..yaitu, Guy-sensei..

Semua murid mengambil baju ganti mereka di loker sekolah..mereka bersiap siap untuk pergi ke ruang ganti di dekat aula Olahraga..

TEP..

Saat itu Naruto sedang membuka lokernya ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya..Naruto merasakan feeling yang menggairahkan..

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya Pein dengan wajah yang paling cerah hari ini..

"Yo, Pein..ada apa ?" tanya Naruto..

"Kau merasakan feeling yang menggairahkan ?" tanya Pein

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Kenapa Pein bisa membaca pikirannya..apa dia dan Pein punya suatu telepati ?!

"Ya..yah, kau benar..tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang menggairahkan itu.." kata Naruto..

Pein lagi lagi menepuk bahu Naruto..

"Kau lihat itu Naruto.." Pein menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian wanita..

"..Itu lah yang disebut tekanan emosi pria sejati..itu lah feeling membara yang membakar hatimu Naruto..itulah sesuatu yang menggerakkan jiwamu Naruto..ITULAH SESUATU YANG MENDEBARKAN HATIMU, NARUTO !" Pein pun berkata sambil memegang dadanya seperti orang membaca puisi..

"Maksudmu, ngintip ?" tanya Naruto to the point..

"Hehe..begitu..jadi ?"

Naruto tersenyum licik, operasi UUMW DIMULAI !

Ternyata telepati mereka adalah telepati mesum -_-..

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 5 : Konfrontasi Cinta

The OC information :

Ristu Kusaragai di kelas1-B

Yuki Uzuki di kelas 1-E

Meru Akagi di kelas 1-C

Haruta ui di kelas 1-F

Kise Meirin di kelas 1-A

Midorima Yukari di kelas 1-A

Fernandes Neirin di kelas 1-A

Seira Kagami di kelas 1-F

Kirara Kotobuki di kelas 1-D

Kisse Ashikaga di kelas 1-F, anggota UUMW *XD*

~MBS~

"Kakashi-sensei kampret..dasar pemalas..masa' kita yang disuruh mengambil buku najisnya yang ketinggalan di ruang guru.." kata seorang siswi dengan rambut kuning redup dan memakai topi..mata coklatnya memperlihatkan kesangaran yang sebenarnya tidak pantas sebagai wanita..

"Tunjukkn sedikit kefeminimanmu Mei-ch.."

"JANGAN TAMBAH CHAN !" teriak siswi bermata coklat itu..nama nya adalah Kise Meirin, biasa dipanggil Mei-ch *Author digebukin Mei*

Siswi yang berjalan disampingnya, bermata hijau redup dengan rambut hijau rumput yang menyejukkan serta aksesoris yang menggemaskan, cewek feminim dan gesit ini sangat kontras dengan teman disebelahnya..

"Jadi harus kupanggil Kun ?" tanya siswi itu..

"JANGAN ITU JUGA YUKARII !" teriak Mei sekuat tenaga..

Siswi feminim bermata hijau itu hanya tertawa kecil. Nama lengkapnya adalah Midorima Yukari..biasa dipanggil Yukari oleh Mei-ch *Author digebukin lagi*

"Eh, Yukari..antar aku ke toilet yok.." ajak Mei

"Tapi, buku Kakashi-sensei ?" tanya Yukari..Mei menggeleng..

"NIH !" dia pun melemparkan buku itu dan tepat melayang ke arah kelas..saat itu Kakash-sensei sedang semangatnya menjelaskan tentang 'betapa bagusnya' buku Icha Icha Paradise. Buku yang dilempar Mei pun tepat menghantam kepala Kakashi-sensei..

"LIHAT ! LIHAT ! BAHKAN BUKU INI DATANG SENDIRI ?!" teriak Kakashi gajebo..

Semua di kelas sweatdrop..

'Kakashi-sensei..sungguh nista sekali dirimu..' batin Sasuke..

.

.

.

Mei dan Yukari sampai di depan toilet ketika mereka melihat gerombolan orang orang mencurigakan..

"Eh, bukankah itu anak anak cowok kelas 1-F ?" tanya Yukari..

Mei menyipitkan matanya "..Kau benar..AH ?!" Mei mengangguk cepat..dia menelpon seseorang..

"Ada apa Mei ?" tanya Yukari..

"Itu pasti Pein dan organisasi UUMW nya..sialan, para cowok mesum itu harus dikasih pelajaran.." beberapa detik kemudian, Mei tersambung dengan seseorang..

"Ya..halo..hei Seira, cowok cowok di kelasmu mau mengintip kalian berganti pakaian..ya..kalian pelajaran olahraga kan ?..oh, ya..ya..sip !" Mei menutup telponnya..

Yukari memandangnya bingung "Mei, tadi siapa ?"

"Aku menelpon Seira Kagami, cewek dengan aura terangker di kelas 1-F..dia adalah wakil ketua Anti-UUMW di kelas 1-F.." kata Mei menjelaskan..

"Wakil ketua ? kalau begitu ketuanya siapa ?" tanya Yukari

"Konan..pacarnya Pein.."

"SUGOII !" teriak Yukari takjub "..Mereka berpacaran tetapi berbeda aliran.."

"Baka ! itu namanya pembelaan terhadap hak hak wanita..tsk, ayolah kita ke kelas saja..rasa buang air kecilku sudah hilang.."

Mei dan Yukari pun berjalan menuju kelas 1-F..

Sementara itu di UUMW community..

"Baiklah, Guy-sensei memberikan batas waktu selama kurang lebih 30 menit untuk kita berganti baju..kita punya 20 menit untuk melihat sepuasnya tubuh para wanita dan 10 menit sisa untuk menuju ke sana.." kata seorang siswa bermata lembayung dan berambut putih dengan model ayam..penggemar susu wanita ini bernama Kisse Ashikaga, dia adalah sang pengatur strategi di UUMW..

"Bagaimana kalau ada rintangan ?" tanya salah seorang anggota..

Kisse menjetikkan jarinya.. "Aku punya tumbal.."

BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK !

3 tubuh yang terikat dengan malang terlempar di kerumunan para UUMW..mereka bertiga adalah..

"KAKUZU ?! SASORI ?! ITACHI ?!" teriak Pein dengan nada tidak percaya..

"Apa rencanamu Kisse ?" tanya Pein dengan nada cemas..

"Kemungkinan rintangan ada 25 %..jadi mereka akan dijadikan sebagai pengalih perhatian.." Kisse melihat jam nya "All right..baiklah Minna..sudah waktunya..kita berangkat dan RAIHLAH CITA CITAAAAAA !" teriak Kisse menyemangati..

"UWOOOOOOO !" semua anggota UUMW, termasuk sang panutan Pein, serta Naruto juga, berteriak dengan penuh semangat dan nafsu..mereka pun berlari menuju ruang ganti wanita..

"Dei-senpai..mereka ngapain ya ? Tobi mau ikut.."

"Jangan bodoh..jika kau ikut, semua hal buruk akan menimpamu un.." kata Deidara sambil mengibaskan rambutnya..

Sementara itu..

"UWOOOOOOOOO !" semua anggota UUMW berteriak dengan penuh semangat, mereka berlari menuju satu impian indah yang akan memanjakan mata mereka..

"Jangan kawan kawan..Jashin-sama bilang jangan.." kata Hidan berceramah sambil memegang tasbih..seluruh anggota UUMW malah menendangnya hingga tersungkur di lantai..

"UWOOOOOOO !" para anggota UUMW makin bersemangat..

"Leader..para anggota UUMW sudah mulai memasuki area pertama !" lapor seorang anggota Anti-UUMW kepada sang leader..Konan..

"Buat blocking area pertama !' perintah Konan..

"Hai' "

"UWOOOOOOOOOO !' para anggota UUMW makin senang dengan pencapaiannya, mereka memasuki aula belakang yang menuju lorong tempat ruang ganti wanita..

SETT !

Segerombolan cewek menghadang laju anggota UUMW..Kisse menjetikkan jarinya..

BRUK ! Itachi dilempar ke arah kiri barisan..semua siswi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menjerit..

"KYAAAA ! ITACHI-KUNN ! TOLONG DIA ! DIA DALAM KEADAAN NISTA !"

Semua siswi pun membubarkan blocking dan berlari mengerumuni Itachi..

"HMPHM HMPPPH (AWAS KALIAN KAMPRET ! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MENANGIS DI DEPAN OTOUTOKU !)" begitulah yang Itachi katakan di dalam kenistaannya..

"UWOOOOOOO !" semua anggota UUMW terus merangsek maju menuju lorong..

"Aku mulai mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Kisse.." kata Pein sambil tersenyum..

"Yap..begitulah.." kata Kisse..

"Leader ! blocking area pertama ditembus ! mereka memasuki area kedua !"

Konan mendesah kesal "Buat blocking area kedua !"

"Hai' "

SEEET !

Tiba tiba muncul segerombolan siswi dengan jumlah lebih banyak dari yang tadi..para anggota UUMW berhenti..

"Tumbal kedua !" teriak Kisse..

BRUK !

Sasori pun dilempar menuju ke arah kanan barisan. Semua siswi yang menjadi blocking berteriak histeris..

"KYAAAA ! SASORI-KUN ! DIA DALAM KEADAAN GAWAT ! AYO TOLONG DIAAA !"

Blocking di area kedua pun bubar..para anggota UUMW pun dapat merangsek maju..

"HMMMMPPPPHHHHH !' teriak Sasori saat para cewek mengerumuninya..

Arti dari teriakan Sasori "NENEEEEEEEEEEEEK !"

TAP ! para anggota UUMW memasuki daerah depan menuju ruang ganti wanita..DHUAAARR ! tiba tiba muncul hawa yang sangat mengerikan..

"KHIKHIKHIKHI..KALIAN MAU KEMANA COWOK COWOK MENJIJIKKAN.."

GLEK..semua anggota UUMW menelan ludahnya ketakutan..

Dia lah Seira Kagami..wakil ketua Anti-UUMW dan cewek dengan aura seram di kelas 1-F. Rambut hitam sepunggung dengan mata merah mengerikan. Yang paling membuat bergidik adalah hobi ketawanya yang menyeramkan..

"Celaka Pein..itu si Seira.." bisik Naruto ke kolega bokepnya, Pein..

"Aku tahu..pssst..hei Kisse, bagaimana ?" tanya Pein ke Kisse yang tersenyum dengan mata lembayungnya..

"SEKARAAAAANG ! TUMBAL TOP SECRET PENENTU KEMENANGAAAAAAN !" teriak Kisse dengan gaya dramatis dan background ledakan api..

"S..siapa yang mendapatkan kehormatan itu ?" kata salah satu anggota UUMW..

"Orang itu pasti ganteng sekali.." kata yang satunya..

'Terima kasih..' batin Pein..

BRUK ! seorang siswa berwajah tua dan bercadar terlempar di dekat kaki Seira..semua menatap takjub ke arah Kakuzu yang rela berkorban..

'..Kakuzu..thanks..' sambung batin Pein lagi..

"HMMPHH ! HMPPHHH !' Kakuzu meronta ronta dengan malang..sementara mata Seira berkaca kaca..

"Kakuzu-kun..cintaku yang terbaik..sini sayang.."

"HMPHHHMPHHHGGHJJKHMPH !" teriak Kakuzu gak jelas..

"Bye bye pahlawan.." ejek Pein..

JRENG JRENG..3 blocking berhasil mereka tembus. Sekarang anggota UUMW sedang menuju kemenangan akhir mereka..

"UWOOOOOOOO !" teriak mereka gembira..

SETT !

Di akhir ending yang menyenangkan itu..berdiri dengan penuh aura membunuh, Konan beserta 5 temannya..Semua anggota UUMW mundur perlahan..

"Bagaimana ini Pein ?" bisik Naruto ke kolega bokepnya, Pein..

"Hei..hei Kisse..bagaimana ?!" tanya Pein ke Kisse yang masih tenang..

"Hmph..situasi ini sudah kutebak sebelumnya.." Kisse pun mendekati Pein lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong cowok bersurai oranye itu hingga terpelanting ke arah Konan..Pein pun tersungkur dan mengenai Konan. Pein pun menimpa badan Konan yang berada di bawahnya..

"Hekhh..P-Pein.." wajah Konan memerah,,

"Ko..Konan-chan.." wajah Pein penuh kemesuman 'Jika wanita bersemu merah dalam posisi ini berarti dia mau dicium..' pikir Pein sangat tidak masuk akal..

Pein pun menutup matanya dan memajukan bibirnya..dia berjanji akan melakukan Frenchy Kiss pada Konan jika bibir mereka sudah bertemu..

Sedikit..sedikit lagi terjadi kejadian HOT !

PLAK !

Konan pun menampar..bukan, menghajar wajah Pein..

"AYO SEMUAAAAA ! INI KESEMPATAAAAN !' teriak Kisse dengan nada penuh semangat..

"UWOOOOO !' teriak yang lainnya..

"Bye bye pahlawan.." ejek Naruto..

Pein menangis darah di dalam hati..

TAP TAP TAP

Para anggota UUMW pun berlari ke arah ruang ganti wanita dengan senyuman termanis mereka (baca : termesum), Kisse pun memegang pegangan pintu ruang ganti wanita dan membuka pintu tersebut..

Ckiit..suara pintu menambah efek dramatis dari perjuangan mereka..

Semua siswa sudah siap tertawa lebar dengan kemenangan mereka melawan siswi kelas 1-F..Mereka pun melangkah masuk dengan efek cahaya putih yang menyilaukan..

.

.

.

'Kosong..'

.

.

.

"Oh, ya..tadi semua siswi kan menghadang kita untuk mengintip mereka ganti baju.." kata Kisse "Jadi, siapa yang kita intip ? hahaha..kita ternyata.."

"Bodoh !"

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mengatakan mereka bodoh..saat itu berdiri sang kepala sekolah serta idola para siswa..Tsunade Senju..

"Oh..Putri Tsunade-sensei..boleh aku memegang susu mu ?" kata Kisse dengan mata yang berubah menjadi love..

PLAK !

"Berhenti main mainnya Ashikaga..ayahmu donator sekolah ini dan jangan mempermalukannya..sekarang kalian semua.." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah keluar.. "Ikut aku sekarang !"

"KEMANA ?!" tanya semua anggota UUMW..

"Ke neraka.." kata Tsunade-sensei dengan wajah horror

.

.

.

Hukuman untuk semua anggota UUMW :

1 Membersihkan Toilet setiap pulang sekolah selama sebulan..

2 Membaca buku tentang kehormatan wanita yang tebalnya 5000 halaman

3 Menjauhi Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraiya-sensei selama satu bulan *Diduga Kakashi dan Jiraiya adalah pengedar gelap DVD bokep di sekolah*

4 Boleh dihajar para wanita jika para siswa yang terkena hukuman mimisan..

.

.

.

"PERATURAN GILA MACAM APA INI ?!" teriak Pein lebay..sementara Kakuzu, Sasori dan Deidara mentertawakan sekeras kerasnya..

"Rasain lu..Karma ! wakakakakaka.." kata Zetsu tertawa sambil muncrat muncrat..

"Tawa tu biasa aja bagong..pake acara muncrat.." kata Pein kesal..dia mengibaskan rambutnya..

'Kalau begini, aku susah mendekati Konan-chan..' pikir Pein 'Dasar sialan..'

.~MBS~

Naruto duduk termangu di bawah pohon yang berada di taman belakang sekolah..dia memandang kolam ikan kecil yang sangat terawat di sekolah ini..

Saat itu lewat Sasuke dan Sakura..

"SASUKE !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke..

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke tenang..

"Aku..aku tak percaya..aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini ?!"

"Ada apa baka..apa kau pikir aku mau jadi seme mu..aku ini normal, Naruto.." kata Sasuke..agak sedikit gak nyambung..

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU MAHO !" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah..

"Jadi apa maho ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis..

"BEGINI THE REAL MAHO !" teriak Naruto..

'Pake ngatain aku The Real Maho segala..' batin Sasuke kesal..

"..AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU JADIAN AMA SAKUR-CHAN !"

TERETERTERTERETETETET..*Sound efek*

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terlalu jujur..

"Habaham..yarra yarra..ghalaham bahlul.." kata Sasuke *kalau Sasuke gugup memang suka ngomong pake bahasa Arab sesat*

"Hah ? kau ngatain aku bahlul ya.." kata Naruto dengan nada gusar..Sasuke mengangguk angguk..

"Kok tau ?" tanya Sasuke

"Tau lah..di ujungnya ada bahlul.." kata Naruto..Sasuke menghela napas..

"Kau salah paham bahlul..kami sedang ada pelajaran Biologi dari Kurenai-sensei dan berkelompok..aku dan Sakura satu kelompok dan ditugaskan untuk mencari spesies jenis bunga yang akan diteliti.."

"Aku tak paham.."

"Dasar baka !' kata Sasuke kesal.. "Oh, ya..bye bye Naruto..kami mau berduaan du-eh, maksudku kami mau melaksanakan tugas.." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang dari tadi diam..wajah si pinky memerah..Sasuke tersenyum tipis..sangat tipis..

"Yok Sakura.."

"Hm..Jaa~ Naruto.."

"Jaa~ Sakura-chan"

Naruto tersenyum memandang kedua sahabatnya..tanpa dia sadari sesosok siswi berambut putih agak kepirangan pucat dengan wajah bak boneka dan mata lentik mendekatinya..

"Hai Naruto-kun..ramalan ku memang selalu tepat ya.."

Naruto menoleh..

GLEK..dia menelan ludahnya..dia ingat siapa cewek ini..

"S..Shion ?!"

Shion duduk di bawah pohon di samping Naruto..angin semilir membuat beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak dengan lembut..

"Naruto..apakah kau masih mencintaiku ?"

HEADSHOT !

"Gehh..apa..apa maksudmu Shion ?" tanya Naruto gugup..

"Naruto..Naruto.."

"A..apa Shion ?" Naruto mulai panik..

"Naruto, aku sangat mengagumimu sejak masih kecil" kata Shion dengan senyuman termanisnya "..Dan suatu hari nanti aku berharap bisa memanggilmu dengan suffix-kun.."

'DIA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SUFFIX-KUN ?! APA DIA TIDAK TAHU KALAU SUFFIX-KUN ITU MEMBANGKITKAN GAIRAH LELAKI ?!' *Dasar maniak mesum*

"Aku harap suatu hari nanti kita bisa tidur seranjang berdua dan membuat anak lalu.."

CUUUT ! seutas darah keluar dari lubang kiri hidung Naruto..

TEET..TEET..TEET..bunyi alarm terdengar di mana mana..Naruto kebingungan 'Bunyi apa itu..?'

Tapi perasaannya gak enak..

SETT !

Tiba tiba muncul segerombolan siswi sambil membawa pentungan pak satpam..gerombolan itu dipimpin Mei dengan senyum psikopat..

"Pukul dia..dia melanggar peraturan nomor 4 ! ada darah keluar dari hidungnya.." perintah Mei dengan wajah horror..

"BUKAN ! TADI INI DIGIGIT NYAMUK !" teriak Naruto menjelaskan..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

'Alasan yang sangat gak masuk akal..' pikir Naruto baru menyadari keterangannya yang sangat amat bodoh..

"Ladies..aku langsung di sms Tsunade-sensei untuk menghajar Naruto..HAJAAAAAAR !" teriak Mei

Dan akhirnya..

Ya, pasti tahu kan..

.

.

.

Fernandes Neirin, cewek kelas 1-A yang periang dengan rambut panjang hitam dan mata berwarna merah darah sedang bercakap cakap dengan Neji dan Yukari..

"Oh itu..ya, yang bercepol itu Ten-chan.." kata Nei, panggilan akrabnya Fernandes Neirin. Nei punya kebiasaan memanggil orang dengan suffix-chan..

"Sinchan ?!" tanya Neji dengan nada tak percaya..

"Aduh Neji-kun..Tenten..Nei memanggilnya Ten-chan..dasar !" kata Yukari dengan nada kasihan..

"Jangan begitu dengan Ne-chan, Kari ch-"

"STOP Nei ! lawakanmu lucu !" kata Yukari..sementara Neji masih mengingat wajah Tenten saat dia bertemu, eh bukan..Neji hanya melihat sekilas di kelas 1-C..

'Jodoh gak kemana..' batinnya senang..

.

.

.

"Sasori-danna..ajari aku membuat boneka dong.."

Sasori tersenyum "Gak bisa Ui..aku lagi sibuk.."

Haruta Ui..atau yang dipanggil Ui tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya..mata birunya mencoba memelas kepada Sasori..Sasori memperhatikan cewek berambut biru muda dengan model twintail panjang tersebut..dia mengangkat bahunya

"Maybe.." kata Sasori..

"HOREEE ! SASORI-DANNA CUTE MENERIMA AJAKAN KU !"

'AJAKAN APAAAAA ?!' batin semua murid cowok di kelas 1-F *Dasar gak beres semua ni cowok..*

CUUT..semuanya pun mengeluarkan mimisan dari hidungnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kata 'ajakan' itu..

TEET..TEET..TEET..

Alarm tanda ritual penghajaran dimulai..semua siswa cowok sudah siap berlari tetapi Konan dan Seira menghadang dengan tampang sangar..

"KHIKHIKHI..MAU KEMANA COWOK COWOK MENJIJIKKAN..?" tanya Seira sambil tertawa khasnya..

'Aura membunuh ini mencekek ku..' batin Zetsu lebay..

"Anak..anak.." Konan membuat tanda menebas dengan ibu jarinya..

GLEK..semua siswa kelas 1-F mundur beribu ribu langkah..mereka sampai yang ada terjungkal dan celananya melorot..untung pakai boxer..

Kisse menjetikkan jarinya..

"Minna ! kita lawan dengan semangat priaaaaa !" Kisse memberi semangat..

.

.

.

DONG..

Semua siswa terkapar mengenaskan..catatan : jangan berani melawan wanita yang sedang marah..

.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata safirnya perlahan lahan..saat itu bayang baying wajah cantik dari seorang wanita berambut putih menatapnya dengan kasihan..

"Sudah bangun Naruto..err..maksudku Naruto-kun ?"

"Shi.." Naruto mulai terlelap lagi..

BUAKH !

"Jangan tidur Naruto-kun..aku tidak mau menatap wajahmu saat tertidur. Matamu yang indah akan hilang dari pandanganku.."

Naruto meringis karena pipinya tadi ditampar (baca : dihajar) oleh Shion..

'Mata sih mata..tapi jangan pake tampar segala..' batin Naruto '..Oh..bagaimana ini ? kalau aku gak lari..aku akan membayangkan hal mesum dan..'

GLEK..

Naruto menelan ludahnya..jangan sampai hidungnya mimisan lagi..

"Naruto..Naruto-kun.." Shion mendekati Naruto dengan wajah bak boneka..

"Menikahlah denganku.." kata Shion datar..Naruto terperanjat..

"Tapi Shion..aku kan punya hak untuk memilih istri.." kata Naruto..

"Naruto..jika kau tidak jadi Suamiku maka ramalanku adalah kau akan MATI !"

"WHUAAAATZZ ?!" Naruto memegang kepalanya..dia ingat saat masih kecil dan bermain bersama Shion..ramalannya gak pernah meleset..

FLASHBACK

Sore itu..di taman kota Konoha..dua orang anak, yang satu anak cowok bersurai kuning..yang satu anak cewek dengan rambut putih kekuningan pucat dengan wajah bak boneka. Mereka sedang bermain 'Papa dan Mama'

"Mama mama..Papa mau makan sop miso hali ini..mama bisa buatkan kan ?" tanya Naruto kecil yang masih cadel dengan huruf r..Shion kecil mengangguk..

"Tadada..makan malam siap papa~"

Mereka pun berpura pura makan..

"Mama..mama..kalau papa dan mama itu selain makan keljanya apa ya ?" tanya Naruto..Shion berpikir..

"Em..buat anak kali ?" *Masih segini dah kepikiran gitu ?!*

"Wah buat anak itu apa ya..?"

"Buat anak itu seperti papa yang dilahirkan oleh Kaa-san nya papa.."

Note : Papa disini adalah Naruto..Mama disini adalah Shion..

"Oh..gitu, kalau Tou-san bisa buat anak gak..?" tanya Naruto..

"Bisa..tapi Tou-san gak bisa ngelahirin kita.."

Naruto mengangguk angguk. Dia menyimpulkan perkataan Shion yang tadi adalah ramalan..ramalan nya adalah 'PAPA GAK BISA MELAHIRKAN !' *ya iyalah jelas kagak bisa*

Akhirnya pada umur 10 tahun..Naruto pun menanyai Tou-sannya..

"Tou-san..Tou-san.." Naruto menarik narik lengan baju Tou-san nya hingg sobek..

Saat itu Minato lagi baca Koran sambil ngopi..dia menoleh ke arah anaknya..

"Ada apa Naru ?" tanya Minato, ayah Naruto..

"Emm..Naru ingin bertanya..apa Tou-san bisa buat anak ?"

'Ya ampun, bocah zaman sekarang polos amat ya..' batin Minato dengan wajah antara ketawa dan bingung..

"E..eh, tentu bisa Naru..kenapa kau nanya begitu ?" tanya Minato..

"Lalu, Tou-san bisa ngelahirin anak ?" tanya balik Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tou-sannya..

'Anak zaman sekarang kampret semua ya..masa' itu yang ditanya..' batin Minato..dia kemudian mengelus rambut anaknya..

"Naruto..laki laki mungkin bisa menjadi Uke..tapi laki laki itu gak bisa ngelahirin lewat.." Minato membisikkan ke telinga Naruto "..dubur.." bisik Minato penuh penghayatan *ayah yang buruk*

FLASHBACK END

Jadi, begitulah Naruto dengan bodohnya menyimpulkan Shion bisa meramal dan percaya pada ramalan Shion..

Waktu umur 11 tahun Naruto pernah pakai boxer saja karena Shion meramal jika dia tidak menunjukkan boxernya pada wanita dewasa maka badannya kurapan..

"Sh..Shion..kau gak bercanda kan ?" tanya Naruto gugup..

Shion mengangguk serius..

'Mati aku..' batin Naruto pasrah..

.

.

.

Saat itu Naruto dan Shion berjalan di halaman sekolah..mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang siswi..yang satu bermata ungu dengan rambut hitam pendek..dia dijuluki "Bad for Teacher" karena suka mengusili guru..anak kelas 1-D sekaligus ketua kelas di sana..namanya Kirara Kotobuki, biasa dipanggil Kirara..

Yang satunya lagi bermata kuning dengan rambut yang hampir sama dengan Kirara dan punya hobi yang sama..dia adalah ketua kelas 1-C, Meru akagi..

"Cie..cie..pasangan baru.." kata Meru sambal tersenyum..

"Wah..Shion, selamat ya.." kata Kirara menimpali..

"Eh, tunggu du-" Naruto mencoba membantah

"Ya..kami memang pasangan suami istri, jadi halal jika di ranjang.." jawab Shion enteng..

ENTENG !

LO BILANG ENTENG THOR ?!

Begitulah batin Naruto berteriak penuh tragis..dia berusaha mati matian menahan darah di hidungnya ketika mendengar Shion mengatakan ranjang..

"Wah..selamat ya..aku gak nyangka kalian pasangan muda.." kata Meru sambil menyalami Shion, mata kuningnya menatap Shion dengan gembira..

"Arigatou.." kata Shion sambil memegang kedua pipinya malu malu..

Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura baru keluar dari taman belakang sekolah..

"Eh, itu kan Naruto, kok dia sama Shion ?" tanya Sakura..

"Hn..bukan urusanku.." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura membuat si gadis pinky blushing..

"Da..dasar hentai ! kok pakai tarik tarik se-"

"Sudah kubilang aku suka yang dadanya be-"

KRETEK ! PREEEK ! kaki Sasuke pun patah..

Sementara itu di TKP Naruto..

"..Nanti kami akan buat sepuluh anak..bukan, sebelas anak ! ya..sebelas anak biar cocok menjadi satu tim sepakbola dan Naruto-kun yang akan melatih anak kami lalu.."

Naruto seperti orang lunglai karena mendengar terus ocehan Shion tentang ranjang, anak dan suami yang baik..ini adalah akibat dari menahan mimisannya terlalu lama..sementara Meru dan Kirara menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan mata kuning dan ungu yang berbinar..

'Nasibku..' batin Naruto pasrah..

Saat itu Hinata lewat di dekat mereka..

.

.

.

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Suasana lebay mode : ON !

Background di belakang Hinata dan Shion tiba tiba berubah menjadi api api yang membara..Naruto digambarkan sebagai orang yang terikat di sebuah piala..di bawah piala itu tertulis..

'Merebut suami terbaik..'

DHUAAAAARRRHH !

Perang api kecemburuan pun dimulai antara dua wanita ini..

Lebay mode : OFF

"Ka..kau siapa..kenapa..kenapa dekat dekat dengan Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata..

"Lalu kau siapanya, pacarnya ?" tanya Shion..dia kemudian membungkuk "..Perkenalkan..aku Shion, istrinya Naruto.."

DHUAAAARHH ! Hinata di serang pakai kick combo..

"A..apa..itu gak bener kan Naruto-kun..?" tanya Hinata

Naruto mengangguk..

"Itu artinya iya.." kata Shion

"Kau..kau seenaknya mengartikan apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun. Itu artinya iya, aku bukan istrinya.."

"Naruto lelaki baka.."

"Oh iya ya.." kata Hinata mulai OOC..

"..Meskipun tampangnya Uke sejati sih.." kata Shion sambil berpikir..

"Ya..kau te..tepat..Naruto-kun memang tampang abnormal.."

"Tampang payah.." tambah Shion

"Susah.." yang ini Hinata

"Agak bodoh..wajah orang bodoh.."

"Wajah madesu.."

"Wajah boker.."

"Wajah pup.."

'HINATAAAA ! KAU MULAI OOC DI DEPAN PEMBACAA !' teriak Naruto dalam hati '..Dan jangan jadikan aku perumpamaan dengan kata boker dan pup !'

"Tapi.." kata Shion dengan mata lentiknya yang tajam menatap Hinata

"Tapi.." kata Hinata..

"AKU MENYUKAINYA !" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan..Naruto cuma mendesah pasrah..

"UWOOOOOO ! CINTA SEGITIGAAA ! ASYIK NIHHH !" teriak semua anggota UUMW sambil jingkrak jingkrak kesenangan..

"Wah Kisame-san..kawanmu itu terkenal juga ya.." kata Yuki sambil melihat penuh keseriusan ke arah Naruto..Kisame tertawa kecil..

Di perpus..

"Hei Naruko ! aku dengar dari kawanku kalau kakakmu itu lagi duel CINTA SEGITIGA ! MANTAAAP !" teriak Ristu..

Naruko mendesah pelan..

"Aku tak percaya Nii-chan baka punya banyak penggemar.."

"Iya lah !" kata Ristu dengan nada bersemangat "..Kakakmu kan uke sejati.."

"KALAU ITU COWOK YANG SUKA RISTUUUU !"

.

.

.

Hinata dan Shion kini saling berpandangan tajam..semua yang berkumpul di sana memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan tegang..Itachi bahkan sampai sakit jantung saking tegangnya *maklum, dah tua..*..Yuki dan Kisame bahkan harus memberi kejutan listrik untuk menyadarkan si kakek (Itachi)..

"Woi Zetsu..taruhan yok..siapa yang akan menggaet hati Naruto.." ajak Kakuzu kepada Zetsu..

"Berani berapa ?" tanya Zetsu

"15 Yen !"

"Wokeh..aku pilih Hinata..karena body nya asoy boy.."

"Aku pilih keduanya.." kata Kakuzu dengan senyuman kemenangan..

Krikk..kriik..kriik..

"ITU BUKAN TARUHAN NAMANYA CADAR SIALAAAN !" teriak Zetsu..sementara Kakuzu hanya menari nari sambil berkata

"Taruhan tidak bisa ditarik kembali..kalau kau tidak jadi bertaruh..kau hutang 2 kali lipat dari 15 Yen.."

Zetsu pun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa..

Sementara Pein berandai andai sambil melihat Naruto, Hinata dan Shion di lapangan..

'Ayo..ayo..ayo lakukan threesome di situ..AYOOO !' *Wah parah nih otak, bokep melulu*

Di area pertarungan cinta.. *ceilah*

'Kuso..dia punya dada yang besar..bagaimana aku bisa menang jika dadaku kalah oleh nya..' Shion berpikir keras sambil terus memperhatikan dada Hinata..membuat Hinata jadi sedikit risih..

"A..apa..yang ka..kau lihat, aku bukan Yuri.." kata Hinata malu malu..

Sementara Naruto berkeringat dingin karena menahan darahnya keluar dari hidungnya 'Yuri..jadi, Hinata dan Shion..' Naruto membayangkan Hinata dan Shion di ranjang lagi..

'TIDAAK ! TIDAAAK ! HENTIKAN PIKIRAN KOTOR INIII !' Naruto memegang rambutnya..

"Baiklah..aku mengerti.." gumam Shion, dia mendekati Naruto dan memegang tangan si bocah rubah..Shion pun meletakkan tangan Naruto di atas dadanya..

"Aku pasrah untuk kau apakan Naruto-kun.." gumam Shion dengan wajah yang memerah..

GEDEBUG GEDEBUG GEDEBUG..jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat..semua aliran darah mengalir menuju satu titik..yaitu LUBANG HIDUNGNYA !

'Ku..kusoo…' batin Naruto kacau..

Sementara para anggota UUMW menjepit hidungnya dengan penjepit jemuran agar darah segar tidak keluar dari hidung mereka..para anggota wanita Anti-UUMW yang dipimpin Konan dan Seira sudah siap dengan pentungan pak satpam yang mematikan..

"Hajar siapa saja ang melanggar aturan nomor 4 ! perhatikan para cowok yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya !" teriak Konan memberi komando..

"YOSH ! INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAAAAN !" teriak Mei dengan nada senang..sementara Yukari menatap bingung ke arah temannya..

"Tunjukkan sedikit kefeminimanmu, Mei.." kata Yukari..sementara Nei mengangguk angguk menyetujui..

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san..aku akan melindungi kalian dari adegan nista ini !" kata Yuki sambil menutupi pandangan Itachi dan Kisame..

"Gak apa apa, Yuki-chan.." kata Kisame "..Kami gak akan mimisan kok..iya kan Itachi.." Kisame menoleh ke arah Itachi dan langsung terjungkal karena terkejut..

Sementara Itachi meringis kesakitan karena menahan cairan darah keluar dari hidungnya..

'Godaan level pertama..' batin Itachi..

Di area pertarungan..

Hinata yang tak menyangka Shion akan melawan dengan serangan seksual secara langsung *bahasa Author aja gile*, langsung bertindak cepat..dia pun (dengan wajah memerah) memegang tangan Naruto lalu mengarahkan ke dadanya..

PLUP..tangan Naruto pun memegang dada Hinata..

SINGG..

Hening..semua mata tertuju ke arena pertarungan..

"A..aku..aku..aku.." Hinata memejamkan matanya, rasanya dia ingin pingsan sekarang juga..

"HEMBPHHHH..HEMBPHH.." kata Naruto seperti orang ngeden, rasanya semua darah mendesak ke satu titik..yaitu LUBANG HIDUNGNYA !

"Hinata..sa..ma.." Cprut..setetes darah mengalir dari lubang hidung kiri Neji..Mei yang tanpa sengaja melihat Neji mimisan langsung berteriak kegirangan "MINNA ! NEJI MIMISAAN !"

Konan menunjuk ke arah Neji "PELANGGARAN NOMOR 4 ! HAJAR NEJI !"

"UWOOOOO !" teriak para anggota Anti-UUMW..

Di area pertarungan..

'Kuso..aku tak menyangka tipe pemalu seperti dia sangat OOC sekarang ini..' batin Shion 'Baiklah Hinata, apa kau berani yang beginian !'

Shion pun memegang tangan Naruto..dia pun menuntun tangan Naruto ke dadanya..

Shion pun menekan tangan Naruto ke dadanya dan membuat gerakan memutar..efek pun ditambah dengan desahan Shion yang menggoda..

'AAAAAAAAAAA ! KAMI-SAMA ! DARAHKU MENDIDIH !' teriak Naruto di hatinya..

PRASHH ! beberapa cowok anggota UUMW langsung tepar dengan darah dan dihajar para wanita Anti-UUMW..

Hinata pun menggeleng.. 'Tidak..tidak..Naruto-kun..jangan..'

Hinata pun tanpa sengaja agak sedikit menekan dadanya ke telapak tangan Naruto..hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit mendesah..

"Ah~" desah Hinata pelan namun dampaknya luar biasa..

BLUARH ! BLUARH !

Para cowok pun berjatuhan dengan cepatnya..Itachi dan Kisame sudah tepar di pundak Yuki..membuat wajah Yuki memerah..

Sasori tepar di bawah kaki Ui..Topeng Tobi retak dan keluar darah dari retakan retakannya..

Hidan dengan kurang ajar meneriakkan "JASHIN HENTAI !" lalu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa hidung berdarah..

Kakuzu dan Zetsu berpelukan saking shocknya..

Guy, Asuma, Kakashi serta Jiraiya-sensei pingsan dengan senyuman mesum di wajahnya..

Hanya Kisse dan Pein yang masih berdiri tegar..

"Oh ayolah..banyak cowok menjijikkan yang harus kita hajar.." kata Mei dengan aura garang..

Sementara Pein dan Kisse saling menatap..

"Pein.."

"Ya Kisee.."

"Kita berhasil.."

"Ya..kita memang hebat.."

"Aku setuju.."

Saat itu lewat Deidara yang salah pakai baju..dia malah pakai bikini hitam serta bra putih..Pein dan Kisse yang melihatnya langsung terhuyung huyung..

SPLASH !

"Pein.." kata Kisse saat mereka berdua jatuh..

"Apa sobat.."

"We lose.."

BRUK ! mereka pun pingsan dengan wajah bahagia..

"Aku tak percaya kau masih bertahan Ristu.." kata Naruko sambil memakan ramen cup nya..

"Aku kan Fudanshi.." kata Ristu..

.

.

.

DEG DEG DEG

'Tadi..tadi..tadi Hinata-chan mendesah..desahannya..desahannya luar biasa..ba..bagaimna tadi ya..'

"Naruto..tampaknya kau satu satunya pria yang masih suci sekarang ini.." kata Tsunade yang mendatangi Naruto sambil tersenyum..

"Kau tidak mimisan walaupun diantara 2 wanita cantik ini..dan tangan mu masih menempel di 'itu' nya mereka.."

"..Jadi.." Tsunade sudah siap memberi hadiah ke Naruto..

Sementara di otak Naruto..

'Ayo..ayo..ayo ingat bagaimana cara Hinata mendesah..' pikir Naruto..

'AYO BAYANGKAN ! BAYANGKAAAAN !'

Criing…

"Ah~" *Suara Hinata*

BLUP..BLUP..BLUP..

"Naru..?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya..dia bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto..

BLUP..BLUP..BLUP..

"Naru ?" kini suara Shion yang bertanya..

BLUP..BLUP..BLUP..

"Na..Naruto-kun.." yang ini suara Hinata..

78 %

89 %

90 %

125 %

MIMISAN TIDAK DAPAT DIBENDUNG LAGI..

BYAAAAAAARRRHH !

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..aku masak Tomat le chattae hari ini.." kata Sakura dengan wajah merona..Sasuke menerima bekal itu dengan senang hati..

Mata onyx nya menatap tomat yang berwarna merah tersebut,..kemudian dia menatap ke luar kelas..

'Hn..darah kemesuman di mana mana..' Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu memakan bekal yang diberikan Sakura..

.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto..

Kushina sedang mengaduk kopi suaminya..dia melihat ke arah Minato yang sedang menonton TV..

"Apa yang Minato tonton ya..kok serius amat.."

Kushina pun berjalan menuju Minato..saat ingin meletakkan kopi di atas meja..mata Kushina tanpa sengaja menatap layar TV..tampak tulisan dari acara tersebut terpampang jelas..

MODEL GOT TALENT : HOT STYLE

BRAKKKKH !

Minato menoleh ke arah sumber suara..dilihatnya sang istri yang rambutnya telah berkibar kibar layaknya bendera..

'Alamat buruk nih..' batin Minato..

"Minato.." kata Kushina dengan suara malaikat pencabut nyawanya..

"I..iya sayang.."

"Dasar mesuuuum.."

"Bu..bukan ! aku kan hanya menonton acara show biasa..masa' kau gak tahu.." kata Minato membela dirinya..

"TAPI GAK PAKE MIMISAN BAKA !"

Mari kita doakan keselamatan Minato dari hal yang terburuk..Author harus bilang kalau pukulan Kushina = 100 pukulan wanita Konoha..ingat, baru satu pukulan..apalagi lebih..

Akhir kata..*Seperti pidato aja*

TBC

ZONA MEMBALAS REVIEW :

Bunshin al-jafa : Hahaha..sip..ni udah update, gomen lama..

Namina rin rin : Arigatou..ini udah update..

Ritsu-san : Arigatou..ini sudah update Ritsu-san..makasih atas dukungannya..

L : Haha..hm..chap ini mesum gak ? terima kasih atas tawanya..

Nitya-chan : Si Itachi dan Kisame kesenangan juga tuh..^^

Namikaze rikudou : Arigatou..Naru bilang makasih (?)

Nana haruka : Sip..thanks..

Ch3 : Sip..terima kasih sudah review..Icha akan terus berusaha update fic ini..

Megumi ran : Aku terima yang Kirara Kotobuki aja yah..^^

ZuMisa Kahyuchi : Makasih..review Zu_san membakar semangatku untuk mengupdate fic ini..

Hime-chan1301 : Haha..gak juga kok..ada banyak Typo..makasih ya Hime-chan..

bala-san dewa : Ok..akan terus lanjut..

Akira no Rinnegan : Arigatou..ni udah update..

akbar123 : ok..sip..

Mangekyoo JumawanBluez : Tebakan anda..TEPAT !

Ayam Berbulu Pink : Hehe..iya iya,.bagaimana SasuSakunya..masih kurang kah dari chap 2 di chap ini ?

Rae Rim : Hehe..sip..yang chap ini dibantu kakak sepupu yang hentai (mesum)..jadi gomen agak..gimanaaaa gitu *PLAK*

imam. sholkhan : Haha..Arigatou..

Terima kasih minna..atas review, Favs, Follow dan saran serta kritikan serta juga para OC nya..di chap ini Icha dibantu kakak sepupu namanya Mas Doni-san si hentai gila *julukan sadis*

Di chap kedepannya dia mencoba membuat chap tentang si SS kita jadian *ceilah*..

Oh ya..satu lagi, meskipun telat..keluarga besar Icha mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Adha..mohon maaf lahir dan bathin..

Jaa~ to next chap..

Next Chap : Sasuke dan Sakura part 1


	6. Chapter 6

ZONA MEMBALAS REVIEW :

Anynimous : Arigatou ya..^_^

nana haruka : Ok..akan Icha tambahkan di profile OC nya Nana-san..

L : Haha..dapat pelajaran yang berharga di chap lalu ya L-san ? makasih atas Reviewnya..

Namikaze rikudou : Sip..ni udah update..

megumi ran : Ya..sip, arigatou atas review dan dukungannya..

namina rin rin : Arigatou namina-san..^_^

ritsu-san : Sip..ni udah lanjuuuut !^_^

Guest : Sip..akan terus nih..udah update..

Nitya-chan : Haha..mau cinta segitiga ya..gimana yaaa ? *PLAK* ok..arigatou udah review..

ZuMisa Kahyuchi : Ok..profile si Mei dan Yukari serta Nei Icha tambahkan..arigatou dah review ya ^_^ NejiTen dan SasuSaku ? sip..akan Icha banyakkan..

Akira no Rinnegan : Hoho..si Sasuke emang bahagia di chap lalu..tapi di chap ini ? haha..arigatou..

imam. sholkhan : Sip-sip-sip-sip ^_^

bala-san dewa : Sip..Icha senang bisa bikin Bala-san ketawa..

akbar123 : Haha..iri Akbar-san ? arigatou untuk reviewnya ^_^

Terima kasih atas review, favs, follows dan dukungan serta kritikannya..tanpa itu semua Icha bukan apa apa..Icha senang bisa membuat para Readers tertawa..langsung aja ya..

Happy reading minna ^_^

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 6 : Sasuke dan Sakura part 1

Minggu yang indah di kota Konoha..

"Zzzz..zzzz.."

Di kamar remaja laki laki bersurai kuning itu terdengar dengkuran pulas dari sang pemilik kamar..Naruto Namikaze menikmati minggu paginya dengan memejamkan matanya dan melayang senang di dunia mimpi..

Di mimpinya..

Naruto memakai pakaian ala pangeran pengeran Romawi kuno yang klasik..di sisi sisinya berdiri para dayang dayang cantik dan seksi sambil melayaninya dengan senyuman cantik..wajah Naruto memerah senang, sambil tersenyum mesum dia berusaha menggapai seorang dayang berambut putih pirang kepucatan yang berada di sisinya..

Dayang itu mengangkat kepalanya

"Naruto-kun, menikahlah dengan ku..jika tidak..maka ramalanku adalah kau akan mati muda.."

Naruto terjungkal dari kursinya..'Shion..' batinnya..

'Kampret..kok dia ada di mimpi ku..'

"Na..Naruto-kun..aku..aku.."

Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanan..

"HINATA-CHAN ! KAU JUGA ADA DI MIMPIKU !" teriak Naruto senang..

Otak jenius (baca: mesum) Naruto langsung berputar cepat..'Ini kan mimpi gue..jadi apa yang gue suruh maka Hinata-chan akan lakuin apa saja..khekhekhekhe..'

"Hi..Hinata-chan..coba kau.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "..Coba kau mendesah.."

"Ah~"

"Yay ! sugoiii ! tapi kok suaramu seperti suara.." mata Naruto melebar, di samping Hinata ada seorang pria dewasa yang berambut kuning seperti dirinya..

"TOU-SAN ! KENAPA KAU DI SINI ! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGANGGU MIMPI INDAHKU !" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk wajah Tou-sannya..

"YANG LEBIH PARAH LAGI..KENAPA KAU MENDESAH ?! BUKAN HINATA-CHAN !"

"Gomen..Naru, Tou-san merasa horny.." kata Minato dengan wajah yang memerah..

BRUK !

Naruto langsung terbangun dari alam mimpinya..dadanya berdebar..

'Ku..kuso..mimpi apa aku semalam hingga memimpikan Tou-san begitu maho nya di hari minggu ini..'

Naruto yang terjatuh dari ranjangnya bangkit dan berusaha tidur lagi..tiba tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka, lebih tepatnya didobrak..

"NARUUU-CHAAAAN ! BANTU KAA-SAN BERSIHKAN RUMAH YOOOK !" teriak Kushina dengan senyuman keibuan *ceilah*

'Kalau ada maunya pasti baru keluar keibuannya..' batin Naruto..

"Gak mau..Naru mau-"

"APAAAAAA ?!" teriak Kushina dengan suara keibuan, ditambah nada malaikat pencabut nyawanya..

"Hmm..Naru mau ti-"

"GAAAK BOLEHHH..MAU MATI KAH NARU-CHAAAAAN ?!"

"OK..OK.. !" Naruto pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka..sementara Kushina tersenyum senang..

.

.

.

'Nasib..nasib..nebas rumah..nebas rumah di hari minggu untuk tidur 24 jam..' batin Naruto..dia kini sedang menebas halaman belakang rumahnya..sementara sang Kaa-san cuma melihat dan duduk minum teh..

Naruto sebenarnya ingin protes..tapi ketika Kaa-sannya mengatakan 'APAAA ?!' dengan nada yang menyeramkan..nyali Naruto langsung ciut..

'Sialan ! padahal Kaa-san bilang akan kerja sama..nyatanya..'

"Pss..Naru..Naru.."

Naruto gak peduli..

"Pss..Naru..Naruto.."

Naruto sangat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya..

"Naruto..uke ku !"

Parang Naruto terlempar dan melayang ke arah Kushina..Kushina menunduk dengan cepat, akhirnya parang itu melekat di dinding di atas kepala Kushina..

"Naruto.." kata Kushina dalam mode malaikat pencabut nyawa.. "..Kau mau membunuhku..apa itu dendam lama.."

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.." kata suara pembuat ulah tadi..suara itu berasal dari semak semak..Naruto pun melompat ke situ dan siap menghajar pemilik suara kalau tidak melihat Sasuke (sang pemilik suara) yang jongkok dengan tidak elit nya..

"Kampret..ternyata kau Sasuke !"

"Begini Naru-"

"NARUTOOOO ! DIMANA KAUUU ?!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke "Kita cari tempat lain yang lebih aman.."

Sasuke mengangguk..

.

.

.

Dua pasangan sejoli itu pun *dirasengandanchidori* maksudnya dua sahabat itu duduk sambil berpikir dengan wajah mupeng..masing masing berpikir atas percakapan yang baru saja mereka katakan beberapa waktu lalu..

"Jadi, kau menyukai si.."

"Dada rata !" sambung Sasuke..Naruto menoleh..

"Apa kau yakin..serius ?"

Sasuke mengangguk..

"Begini..aku baru menyadari kalau dia cantik dan..dan masakan tomatnya lezat..jadi..aku pikir.." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya..

'Sasuke sudah mulai OOC di depan pembaca pemirsaa !' batin Naruto gajebo..

"Begini..aku..aku.." Sasuke memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan wajah yang memerah..

'AHAY..SASUKE OOC 93 %..AHAY..BERBAHAYAAA !'

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto..memegang bahunya, karena saking kuatnya..mereka berdua terjatuh dan Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto..wajah mereka saling bertatap..

ADEGAN INI PAS !

SALING TINDIHAN, WAJAH SASUKE MEMERAH, NARU DI BAWAH DAN SASUKE MEMEGANG BAHU NARU..

"Naruto..aku suka.." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tampang seme sejati..

"PADAMU !" teriak seseorang yang kebetulan lewat..Sasuke menoleh..

"Ih..ih..tadi aku memotretnya lho.." kata orang itu..orang itu adalah..

"KAMPRET KOLOR IJO ! KAKASHI-SENSEI..YOU ARE DAMN ! APA YANG KAU FOTO FOTO ITU ?!" teriak Sasuke uring uringan..

"Bukan foto malahan..tapi video..video pernyataan cintamu kepada Naru-"

"BERIKAN KEPADAKU MASKER SIALAN !" teriak Sasuke sangat amat gak ke-Sasuke-an..

"Hahaha..tidak akan !"

Wajah Sasuke memanas '..Orang ini minta dicium Anikiku..' batinnya..

"Hei Sasuke..kalau kau ingin aku memberikan video ini..kau tembak seorang wanita yang kau suka dan tunjukkan bukti hubungan kalian kepadaku..jika semua sudah jelas dan kau dinyatakan normal maka.." Kakashi melambaikan ponselnya..

"Video..bukan, beserta ponselku ini akan kuberikan kepadamu..hm.." Kakashi menatap ke atas..berpikir..

"Kuberi satu bulan lah.." katanya..

"ASGHGHJ ! TAPI SATU BULAN ITU PENDEK !"

"Satu bulan diterima atau kau akan dicap.." Kakashi memasang wajah pemeras ulung "..MA-HO.."

DUAAARRRRHHH !

"Woi ! woi ! kalau begitu kenapa Naruto juga gak dilapor atau apalah ! kenapa hanya aku saja yang diancam ?!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang memasang tampang bingung..

"NARUTO UKE SEJATIII !" teriak Kakashi dan semua anggota UUMW yang tiba tiba ada di taman itu..

'Kampret..kenapa semua orang mesum ada di sini..' batin Sasuke kesal

~MBS~

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dengan wajah serius di bangku taman itu..semilir angin mengibaskan rambut raven dan kuning jabrik mereka..Sasuke menyatukan buku buku jarinya, gayanya bak agen rahasia yang berpikir tentang misteri peracunan Presiden Amerika..

"Naruto.."

"Yo man..apa ?"

"Bagaimana ini..aku masih normal. Gak mau di cap maho.."

"Jadi ?"

"APA KAU GAK KESUSAHAN ?! KAKASHI 'KAMPRET' SENSEI ITU MEMERAS KITA ! K-I-T-A ! KITA !" teriak Sasuke mulai OOC lagi..*kalau Sasuke lagi gelisah memang OOC nya kambuh*

'Rasanya kok tadi cuma dia saja yang diancam..' batin Naruto bingung

"Hm..jadi Sasuke..apa maumu ?" tanya Naruto..

"Bantu aku dapatkan Sakura..huuu.." kata Sasuke sambil nangis nangis di bawah kaki Naruto..tangannya memegang betis Naruto kemudian naik..naik ke paha..naik lagi..naik..

"KYAAAA !" Naruto melompat ke belakang kursi taman, dia marah sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Sasuke..

"MA-HO ! SASUKE MAHO !" teriak Naruto ketakutan..

"Hn..makanya bantu aku jadian ama Sakura.." kata Sasuke tenang, cool mode on nya kembali..

'Kalau aku gak bantu nanti dia..' Naruto membayangkan dirinya pakai kemban mandi wanita yang sedang dikejar oleh Sasuke yang cuma pakai boxer pink, dengan wajah Sasuke yang mesum abis..di jidat Sasuke ada kertas yang bertuliskan "PEMERKOSA UKE"

'KYAAAAA ! AKU GAK MAU ! AKU GAK MAU !' Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya..membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung..

"Jadi Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke..

"Yosh..baiklah, akan aku bantu..tenang aja Sasuke..Sakura-chan pasti klepek klepek.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis 'Sugoi Naruto..aku mengandalkanmu..'

.

.

.

"Baiklah..pertama tama, aku membawakan konseling cinta terbaik untukmu Sasuke.." kata Naruto..mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di kamar Naruto..

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Sasuke..

Cklek..

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka..muncul sesosok remaja laki laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat..ekspresi senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan dimana dan kapan saja membuat orang orang tahu siapa dia..

"Sai.." kata Sasuke, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto "Apa kau yakin Naruto.."

"Aku mengandalkannya, dia adalah pria dengan mulut teromantis di sekolah kita.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

'Aku dengar dia adalah murid dengan mulut tanpa perasaan..' batin Sasuke ragu..sementara Sai duduk di ranjang Naruto masih dengan senyuman kapan dan di mana sajanya..

"Tenang saja pantat ayam..aku akan membantumu mendapatkan si dada trepes..serahkan kepadaku.." kata Sai sambil tersenyum..Sasuke mendesah kesal, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto..

"Apa dia benar benar bisa ?!"

"Hehe.." Naruto menyengir 5 jari "..Kau ikuti saja apa sarannya.."

THE FIRST ACTION : SAI STRATEGY

"Begini pantat ayam.."

"Namaku Sasuke, Sai.."

"Gomen..begini Sasuke pantat ayam.."

".."

"Kau tidak marah ?"

"Lanjutkan.."

Sai tersenyum "..Baiklah..begini pantat ayam..dalam mencoba untuk memasuki hati wanita kita jujur dari hati kita sendiri.."

"Seperti apa ?" tanya Sasuke..

Sai berpikir.."Aku akan membuatkan kejujuran yang penting dari Sakura..kau tinggal membacakannya nanti..sementara itu Naruto sedang mencari informasi dimana sekarang Sakura berada.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya..

Beberapa menit kemudian..

DRRT..DRRT..

Sasuke mengangkat ponsel Sai "..Dari Naruto.."

"Angkat saja Sasuke..aku lagi konsentrasi tentang pernyataan cintamu nanti.."

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya..

"Moshi..moshi.."

"MOSHI MOSHI ! WOI SAI !"

"Ini Sasuke..dan jangan teriak teriak di hape baka.."

"GOMEN SASUKE.."

'Masih teriak..' batin Sasuke kesal..

"..BEGINI ! AKU MENDAPATKAN INFO KALAU SAKURA-CHAN LAGI BERSAMA INO DI PLAY STORE ! RENCANANYA SAKURA-CHAN AKAN DIPISAHKAN DENGAN INO SEHINGGA KAU PUNYA KESEMPATAN UNTUK CIE..CIE..BERSAMA DIA LALU.."

"Apa itu cie..cie..?" tanya Sasuke..

"..HAHAHA..HOSH..HOSH..JADI, RENCANA KITA ADALAH MEMISAHKAN DUA CEWEK ITU..SAI HARUS MEMBUAT INO MENGIKUTINYA !"

"Hn..ok, tapi kenapa kau seperti orang berlari saja ? apa kau dikejar ?"

"KAU TEPAT ! AKU DIKEJAR BERSAMA PEIN !"

DONG..'Ngapain bocah rubah itu berlari bersama maniak bokep itu..' batin Sasuke sweatdrop..

"KAU GAK PERCAYA..NIH SUARANYA !"

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang dipindahkan..

"HA..HALO..HALO SASUKE..APA KABARMU..AKU DENGAR KAU MAU MENEMBAK SI PINKY !"

'Kenapa dia tahu..dasar baka Naru..' batin Sasuke kesal "Hn..begitulah. Kenapa kau bisa bersama Naruto, Pein ?"

"TADI DI PLAY STORE AKU GAK SENGAJA KETEMU AMA NARUTO DAN KAMI BERENCANA MENGINTIP TOILET WANITA DI SANA, NAMUN SAYANG..KETAHUAN !"

'Rasain..'

"..KAMI LAGI DIKEJAR KEJAR OLEH PAK SATPAM DISINI..BERITA BURUKNYA, DIA ITU ANGGOTA ANTI-UUMW ! KUSOOO !"

Terdengar bunyi ponsel berpindah..

"UDAHAN DULU SASUKEEE ! KAMI MAU MENYELAMATKAN HIDUP KAMI..WHATZ ! ADA KONAN DAN SEIRA JUGA PEIN ?! MATI KITAAA !"

"WAAAAAA !" terdengar bunyi sambungan yang diputus..Sasuke menghela napasnya..dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang sudah memasang wajah tersenyumnya..

"Sip..tinggal mencari target.." katanya..

.

.

.

Saai itu Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di play store tersebut..kepala Sasuke dan Sai tiba tiba muncul dari salah satu pot tanaman hias di dekat situ..

"Roger..baiklah Sai, sekarang giliranmu mengalihkan Ino dari situ.." kata Sasuke..

"Tenang saja..aku punya seribu satu gombalan yang akan menarik Ino dari sini..doakan aku kapten.."

"Baiklah Sai, aku mengandalkanmu.."

Sai tersenyum, lalu dia melompat dari tanaman hias itu dan tanpa sengaja wajahnya menabrak dada seorang wanita yang sangat besar..

"Hmbphh..surga dunia.." gumam Sai..

"Hei Tsunade, bukan kah itu salah satu murid Konoha Gakuen.." kata seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang, Jiraiya-sensei..

'TSUNADE ?! DADA BESAR INI..' Sai mengangkat wajahnya..tampak Tsunade yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh..

"Dadamu bagai bantalan empuk di ranjang biru, Tsunade-sensei.." gombal Sai (terlalu jujur)

BUAKH !

Sai pun terbang menembus atap play store dan menjadi bintang di siang hari itu..terdengar suara teriakan Sai

"SEMOGA BERHASIL SASUKE…." begitulah teriakan Sai..

Sasuke memukul jidatnya sendiri..karena terlalu keras dia kesakitan..

"Akh..baiklah, aku harus..aku.." Sasuke keluar dari tanaman hias itu dan berjalan terhuyung huyung ke arah Sakura..

TEP !

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Ino dan Sakura, tiba tiba datang angin entah dari mana yang membuat rambutnya berkibar kibar..Sasuke memegang kertas kecil itu, dengan pandangan onyx tajamnya..si bungsu Uchiha itu pun membacakan hasil kerja keras Sai..

"Kejujuran.." baca Sasuke dengan nada cool nya..

Sakura sedikit memerah wajahnya, sementara Ino sudah memvideokan kejadian ini.. 'Asik..ini video Sasuke nembak Sakura..pasti akan menjadi video WAH !' batin Ino senang..

Di tempat nun jauh sana..

Lubang hidung Kakuzu kembang kempis seperti anjing..dia pun mengendus ngendus di udara membuat partnernya Hidan, menjadi risih..

"Ada apa Kakuzu..kau seperti kotoran saja melakukan itu.." ejek Hidan

"Sniff..sniff..aku mencium bau uang, seperti ada video hebat yang dijual ke penggemar SS akan laku keras.." kata Kakuzu masih dalam mode mengendusnya..

Hidan mendesah kesal..

Kembali ke TKP..

"..Wahai Sakura sang gadis pinky..rambutmu yang pink seperti salah satu pewarna adekku yang masih TK.." baca Sasuke dengan khidmat, namun perasaannya was was 'Ada yang gak beres nih..'

"Jidatmu yang lebar membuat kutu bisa membuka lahan pertanian disana..mata emeraldmu yang hijau seperti kau-tahu-apa yang keluar dari dubur kita..gayamu yang kasar dan ganas seperti Bruce Lee di film film favorit kakek tercintaku..dan yang lebih penting.."

Informasi : tingkat kemarahan Sakura 146 %

"..Dada..dada menggambarkan kecantikan dan kewanita-APA APAAN PERNYATAAN CINTA INI ?!" teriak Sasuke yang baru menyadarinya..dia memegang kepalanya..tidak berani menatap Sakura..

KRETEK..KRETEK..

"Sasukeeee-kun..sudah kubilang jangan bicara soal.."

BRAK ! PLAK ! DUAKH ! JDAK !

Sementara Ino memasang poker face sambil memvideokan kejadian mengerikan tersebut 'Video ini kujual saja ke para penyuka KDRT..' batin Ino '..Referensi pemukulan terhadap suami yang bagus..'

Sementara di tempat nun jauh di sana..

Kakuzu dan Hidan sedang bermain kartu..

"Hm..aku mencium bau uang untuk penjualan video ke para pecinta KDRT.." kata Kakuzu sambil masih mengendus ngendus

"Ya..ya..lihat, aku dapat AS.." kata Hidan cuek

.

.

.

THE FIRST ACTION : SAI STRATEGY

FAILED

Sasuke membuka kamar pintu Naruto dengan wajah lebam dan biru biru..di jidatnya tertempel kertas dengan tulisan 'dibully'..

"Nasib kita sama Sasuke.."

Sasuke menatap kedua pemuda berotak jahanam itu duduk dengan baju yang compang camping..2 pemuda mesum yang tak lain tak bukan si Naruto Namikaze dan Pein, tersenyum kepada Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka..

'Najis thor..' batin Sasuke sambil ngadu dikit ke Author..

"Eto..kenapa baju kalian seperti itu..apa kalian tertangkap ?" tanya Sasuke..

Naruto dan Pein ngangguk ngangguk dengan sangat cepat sampai pusing..Sasuke masih pasang wajah datarnya..

"Konan-chan melempar majalah porno dari belakang..majalah itu tergeletak manis di depan kami..otomatis karena naluri pria..aku dan Naruto mengambilnya sambil tersenyum hangat..TAPI ITU JEBAKAN AGAR KAMI BERHENTI BERLARIII !" teriak Pein di akhir penjelasannya..

'Otomatis apanya, naluri apanya..kampret..' batin Sasuke kesal..

"GARA GARA ITU KAMI TERTANGKAP DAN DIGEBUKIN !" sambung Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya..Sasuke menghela napas..

"Aku juga sial Naruto..Sai bukanlah mulut romantis yang menggaet wanita.."

"..Tapi dia.." sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Sasuke..

"..MULUT KAMPRET YANG MENGHINA SAKURA ! MASA' MATA EMERALD SAKURA YANG INDAH DIBILANGNYA 'YANG HIJAU SEPERTI KAU-TAHU-APA YANG KELUAR DARI DUBUR KITA' ?! ITU PENGHINAAN YANG AMAT SANGAT BESAR !" napas Sasuke tersengal sengal karena teriakan OOC nya tadi..sementara Naruto dan Pein menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan..

"Kau membacakannya di depan Sakura ?" tanya Naruto..

"IYA !" jawab Sasuke lantang

"Kau tidak memperhatikan lebih dahulu..?" tanya Naruto lagi..

"IYA !"

"Kau bahkan membacanya dengan wajah datarmu ?"

"IYA !"

"Dan setelah membacakan itu, apa kau..apa kau menyinggung soal dada ?"

"IYA !"

"Kau pantas di hajar.." kata Naruto sambil dalam pose berpikir..

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYUDUTKAN KU ?!" teriak Sasuke frustasi..

"Sudah sudah..begini..kita sudah kedatangan maestro nya dalam hal cinta.." mata safir biru Naruto melirik ke arah Pein yang mengibaskan rambutnya..perasaan Sasuke makin gak enak..

"..Pein, abang pierching kita yang keren..akan mengajarkanmu soal bagaimana menembak wanita..kau pasti bisa !" kata Naruto menyemangati..Sasuke mendesah..

THE SECOND ACTION : PEIN STRATEGY

"Baiklah..begini Sasuke..dalam teori Karl Marx dan August Comte soal cinta..(TEORI DARI MANA ?!) aku menemukan riset kalau wanita menyukai pria yang garang di ranjang, pertama..kau pegang dada kirinya lalu.."

BRAK ! PRANNG !

Pein terpental keluar dari jendela kamar Naruto dan melayang menjadi bintang di langit..Sasuke yang melakukan tendangan maut itu hanya memasang wajah watados..

THE SECOND ACTION : PEIN STRATEGY

FAILED

"Err..kita bahkan belum mencoba sarannya.." kata Naruto dengan wajah takut takut ke arah Sasuke..

"Kau hanya ingin melihat adegan seks.." kata Sasuke..dia tertunduk lesu..

APA ADA ORANG YANG BENAR BENAR BISA MEMBANTUNYA ?!

THE THIRD ACTION : KISSE STRATEGY

Kisse yang sedang memegang komik hentai memandang ke atas dalam pose berpikir..dia kemudian menatap Sasuke..

"Baiklah..begini Sasuke..dalam teori Layendeker dan James Watt (TEORI APAAN ?!) aku menemukan riset kalau wanita menyukai pria yang garang di ranjang, pertama..kau pegang dada kanannya lalu.."

BRAK ! *Kisse ditendang Sasuke*

PRANGG ! *Tubuh Kisse menghantam kaca jendela kamar Naruto*

TINGG ! *Kisse menjadi bintang kedua di langit mendampingi Pein*

"KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN SI BOKEP PIERCHING ITU ! HANYA BEDA DADA KIRI DAN DADA KANANNYA SIALAAAN !" teriak Sasuke dengan amarah yang memuncak..sementara Naruto berusaha menahannya..

'Tapi kau mendengarkan juga kan ?' inner Naruto..

THE THIRD ACTION : KISSE STRATEGY

FAILED

Naruto menelpon Shikamaru untuk datang ke rumahnya..Shikamaru dengan penuh keajaiban datang ke rumah Naruto lalu masuk ke kamarnya..

THE FOURTH ACTION : SHIKAMARU STRATEGY

Si rambut nanas itu pun menguap lalu tertidur di ranjang Naruto..Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan..

"WOIII ! BANGUN SHIKAMARU ! WOIII ! DI SINI KAU BUKAN KUAJAK UNTUK TIDUR TIDURAAAN!" teriak Naruto..

Sementara Sasuke dengan sadis menendang nendang kepala Shikamaru..

"Bangun kau..nanas basi.." gumam Sasuke dengan aura membunuh..

Akhirnya selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Shikamaru pun terbangun dari acara tidurnya..

"Hoammh..ada apa sih memerlukan jasaku.." kata Shikamaru dengan mata mengantuk..

"Aku ingin kau membantu Sasuke..bukannya tidur tiduran di ranjangku !" kata Naruto sambil menjelaskan perihal masalah ke Shika..

Shikamaru menguap lagi.. "Hoaaamhh..ah, kasur di rumahku lagi di jemur Tou-san..jadi saat kau mengajakku untuk ke rumahmu aku berpikir ini kesempatan untuk tidur di ranjang orang.."

'Dasar otak pemalas..' batin Naruto..

'Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai rasa malu..' batin Sasuke..

Akhirnya, setelah menjelaskan bagaimana masalah Sasuke kepada Shikamaru..Shikamaru pun menganggukan kepalanya..dia menjetikkan jarinya..

"Menurutku..kau perlu masuk ke dimensi lain untuk menembaknya.." kata Shikamaru..

'DIMENSI LAIN ?! TAMPAKNYA INI SARAN YANG MEYAKINKAN !' batin Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut..

"Sasuke..ikuti aku.." perintah Shikamaru..

Sasuke pun duduk di samping Shikamaru..

"Pertama tama..kau pejamkan matamu.."

'Pejamkan mataku..eh, kenapa feelingku buruk..' tetapi Sasuke tetap mengikuti perintah Shikamaru..

"Baringkan tubuhmu di ranjang.."

Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang..

"Shikamaru ! itu kan gayanya orang mau tidur ?!" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya..

"Benar..yang kumaksud dimensi lain tadi adalah mimpi..di mimpimu nanti Sasuke..kau bayangkan impian mimpimu adalah kau berduaan dengan Sakura di taman..lalu kau memegang tangannya dan kau berkata dalam bahasa Italia 'J'aime Tu, Sakura-chan..' begitu.."

'Kepercayaanku kepadamu hancur Shika..' batin Naruto sweatdrop..dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menundukkan wajahnya..sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut ravennya..

BRAAK ! PRAANGG ! TINGG ! *Readers tahu kan 3 suara itu..harus hapaL ya..^_^*

THE FOURTH ACTION : SHIKAMARU STRATEGY

FAILED

"Heh..heh..yang kau sebut tadi bahasa Prancis nanas.." kata Sasuke dengan napas membunuh..sementara Naruto tersenyum pahit..

"Dia mungkin hanya bercanda, Sasuke.."

"Tsk.." Sasuke duduk di ranjang Naruto..dia meneggelamkan wajahnya..

Naruto kasihan kepadanya..

"Mau jalan jalan keluar dulu ?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya "Hn..baiklah.."

~MBS~

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di sekitar Konoha park center bagian timur..di dekat sungai yang mengalir lembut..saat itu seorang tukang es krim menjajakan jualannya..

Naruto menyipitkan matanya "Hei..bukankah itu Kakuzu.."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya..

"Ayo hampiri dia !"

Mereka berdua pun mendekati penjual es krim itu..

"Es krim..es krim, beli satu dapat satu.."

"Woi, kau Kakuzu kan ?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka telah sampai..

Sang penjual es krim menoleh, tampak cadar lumutan itu berkibar kibar..

"Yo..Naruto, Sasuke..aku lagi mendulang uang..mau beli gak ?" tanya Kakuzu..

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto "Hei..dia kan orang paling tergila gila kepada uang sekono-bukan, sedunia..jangan membeli es krim darinya.."

"Tapi beli satu dapat satu.." balas Naruto..

"Beli satu ya dapat satu..beda dengan beli satu gratis satu.." bisik Sasuke..

"Hei hei, apa yang kalian bisikkan..kalian memuji kegantenganku.." kata Kakuzu sambil dengan noraknya menunjuk wajahnya..

Tik..tik..tik..

'Kenapa telingaku serasa menjijikkan mendengarkan kata katanya..' batin Sasuke..

"Woi Kakuzu..minta satu dong es krim mu.."

Kakuzu, Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara..di sana berdiri Sasori, Deidara, Tobi dan Itachi..

"Hei Naru-chan dan Otoutoku yang ganteng abiss…" sapa Itachi ramah

"Berhenti OOC di depan pembaca baka aniki.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar..

"Kau pikir dirimu tidak OOC di chapter ini..kau teriak teriak saat Pein dan Kisse memberi sarannya tentang-"

"STOP ! KAMPRET, DARIMANA KAU TAHU TENTANG KE-OOC-AN KU ?!" Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Itachi..Itachi tersenyum

"Sudah..jangan bahas hal itu..aku punya rencana besar untuk adikku yang malang.." kata Itachi, dia tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke..

"..Kami akan membantumu mendapatkan Sakura-chan.."

Mata Sasuke melebar "Be..benarkah aniki ?" *baru kali ini Sasuke gak ngejek Itachi*

"Yosh, Tobi akan bantu Sasuke..kita kan sama sama Uchiha !" teriak Tobi penuh semangat..

"Hn..baiklah, dari pada tidak ada kegiatan dan aku benci yang namanya menunggu di hari minggu.." kata Sasori "Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Deidara ?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Danna, un.." kata Deidara dengan mata yang bersinar sinar..

'Hekh..apa mereka maho ?' batin semua yang ada disitu..

THE BIG ACTION OPERATION : THE BIG STRATEGY FROM ITACHI UCHIHA

.

.

START !

Saat itu di taman Konoha..

Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk sambil memakan lollipop rasa jeruk yang mereka suka..saat itu muncul Mei, Yukari dan Seira..

"Ah..Ino, Sakura..kalian di sini..kebetulan kita bertemu !" kata Mei sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"Hai~" sapa Ino dan Sakura..

"Kalian dari mana ?" tanya Sakura..

"Biasa, belanja di mall..Yukari kan harus menunjukkan sisi feminimnya dengan membeli pakaian model terbaru dan tergaul.." kata Mei menyindir Yukari..

"Tunjukkan sedikit kefeminimanmu, Mei.." kata Yukari sementara Seira mengangguk angguk..

Di semak semak..

Naruto memegang teropong nya dengan erat..dia pun berbicara melalui talkie walkie nya..

"Roger..copy tim pengawas di sini..masuk.."

"Copy that..tim pendukung di sini..silahkan masuk.." jawab Itachi..

"Begini..kita dalam situasi terburuk..Sakura dan Ino bertemu dengan Mei, Yukari dan Seira..yang kita khawatirkan adalah Mei dan Seira yang..ng, tau kan bagaimana auranya.."

"Dimengerti..terus pantau bersama Tobi..sambungan ditutup.."

"Baik.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tobi yang tidur tiduran di semak semak..

'Dia gak ada gunanya..' batin Naruto kesal..

Di lain tempat..

"Rencana berubah karena ada Kise Meirin dan Seira Kagami di sana..kita harus membuat efek pengalihan, atau kata lainnya.." mata Itachi berubah jadi sharingan *Woi woi, ni bukan fic Canon !* "Maaf.." kata Itachi sambil berdehem "..Ada tumbal yang akan di jadikan pengalihan.."

'Kok perasaan gue gak enak ya..' batin Kakuzu

"SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU GAK MAU IKUT OPERSI GAJE INI ! KALIAN MALAH MEMAKSAKU !" teriak Kakuzu, lalu dia menangis seperti di drama sinetron..

"Aku..ternoda..hiks..hiks.." katanya sambil menangis..

'Orang ini ngapain sih..' batin Sasuke sweatdrop..

"Kalau rencana kita berhasil aku akan membeli seluruh es krim mu untuk merayakannya.." kata Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, sok keren gitulah..

"AKU AKAN IKUT !" teriak Kakuzu sambil memegang kedua bahu Itachi..

Itachi tersenyum "Baiklah..kita mulai.."

Sementara Sasuke sweatdrop melihat perubahan sikap Kakuzu.. 'Aniki, kau keren hari ini..penggemarmu pasti bertambah banyak..'

.

.

.

"Roger that..mereka akan pergi Itachi-nii..aku tak tahu kemana.." kata Naruto sambil masih mengawasi para gadis..dia masih berbicara dengan Itachi lewat walkie talkienya..

"Hm..baiklah, operasi akan dimulai..terus awasi tim pengawas..saluran ditutup.."

"Hai' "

.

.

.

Itachi cs pun berlari menuju tempat TKP..saat itu mereka melihat Sakura cs sudah beranjak meninggalkan taman Konoha..

'Du du duh..cuaca masih panas..keriput gue nambah lagi deh..' batin Itachi mulai narsis..

'Baka Aniki..kau menghancurkan pandanganku soal dirimu tadi..kau mulai OOC DAN NISTA !' batin Sasuke..

'SASU-CHAN ?! KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU BATINKU !'

'INI KARENA AUTHOR YANG MENGINGINKANNYA !'

'APAAA ?!'

'Sudahlah kalian berdua, Uchiha..si pinky sudah berjalan meninggalkan taman..' batin Sasori pun ikut tersambung kepada Sasuke dan Itachi..

'SASORI JUGA ?!' batin Sasuke dan Itachi terkejut..

Saat sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan taman Konoha..Sakura dan kawan kawan mendengar teriakan "DEMI UAAAAANG !" lalu terdengar bunyi jatuh berdebum..mereka menoleh ke belakang..

"KAKUZU CINTAKU MANISKU ! KAU KE SINI INGIN MENGAJAKKU KENCAN ?!" teriak Seira yangt paling heboh ketika melihat cowok idolanya..sementara Kakuzu menggeleng dengan perasaan was was..

"A..aku di sini ingin memberikan coklat dari belgia, La Chocolatte Belgium Le fante untuk Mei.." kata Kakuzu

"APA ?! COKLAT ? AKU MAU KAKUZU !" teriak Mei yang sekarang paling heboh..

"Hahh..tunjukkan sedikit kefeminimanmu, Mei.." kata Yukari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya..

"Kalau kau mau Mei..kau tangkap aku dulu.." kata Kakuzu sambil mengedipkan matanya lalu berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya..

Akibat dari kedipan 'maut' Kakuzu membuat Yukari terhuyung huyung..make up Ino sedikit luntur, serta dada Sakura yang sedikit membesar *becanda, PLAK* sementara Mei dan Seira sudah mengejar Kakuzu dengan mata yang berubah menjadi lope lope..

"Yatta..berhasil..SEKARANG..SASORI,DEIDARA, TOBI DAN NARUTO..KITA BERLIMA (termasuk Itachi) akan menjadi penentu kemenangan ini..LAKSANAKAN TUGAS SUCI (?) INIIII !"

"UWOOOOO !"

Mereka berlima pun melompat keluar dari semak semak..Sasori sedikit terjungkal karena tersandung ranting pohon..mereka berlima pun langsung berlari dan berdiri di hadapan SakuInoYuka..

Mereka pakai..

KOSTUM POWER RANGERS !

"YOSH !" kata Itachi yang paling depan karena pakai kostum Ranger Merah "..Kami penjahat yang datang dari neraka ketujuh..diutus untuk menculik cewek cewek cantik dan seksi..kami, kami.." Itachi lupa apa nama kostum mereka..

"Spongebob Squerpants team senpai.." bisik Tobi penuh kebodohan..

"..YA, KAMI ADALAH SPONGEBOB SQUERPANTS TEAAAAM !" teriak Itachi sambil pakai gaya norak..tangan kanannya menunjuk ke atas, sementara kaki kirinya menendang ke samping kiri..

Yang lainnya mengikuti sambil berteriak "HOOOH !"

DONG..

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya 'Ini memalukan..' batinnya 'Bahkan mereka salah menyebutkan nama samaran mereka..'

"BAIKLAH, PERKENALKAN DIRI KALIAN SATU PERSATU TEAM ! DARI AKU, SI KERIPUT KECE BADAI..RANG..RANG..Rang apa namanya Tobi ?" tanya Itachi ke Tobi, narasumber yang salah..

"Ultraman Merah senpai.." bisik Tobi penuh kebodohan..

"Oh ya..bukan RANG ! TAPI ULTRAMAN MERAH ! LIHAT ! LIHAT ! GUE PAKE KOSTUM MERAH MAKA DI BILANG ULTRAMAN MERAH !" teriak Itachi gajebo..

'Anak kecil pasti tahu baka Aniki..' batin Sasuke ilfeel..

"ULTRAMAN BIRU ! SI BOCAH PECINTA LEDAKAN ! LIHAT ! GUE PAKE KOSTUM PINK MAKA DI BILANG ULTRAMAN BIRU UN !" teriak Deidara yang salah menyebutkan warna..

"ITU BERARTI KAU ULTRAMAN PINK ! BUKAN BIRUUU !" teriak Sasori yang sebenarnya memakai biru..

"I..iya..gue Ultraman Pink..tapi kenapa gue pakai rok ya un?!"

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"JANGAN PIKIRKAN PROTES DARI DIA ! GUE ULTRAMAN BIRU !giliranmu.." kata Sasori sambil menyikut Naruto..

"Baiklah, AKU ADA-"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA !" DUARHHH !

Hyusshh..

Hening sejenak..

"Eh, bukankah itu teriakannya Kakuzu-senpai.." bisik Tobi ke Deidara

''Iya un..kok ada ledakan juga ya, un..?" kata Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya..

'Aku mendoakan keselamatanmu, Kakuzu..' kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan berdoa..

"Err..baiklah, aku adalah ULTRAMAN HIJAU !" teriak Naruto kembali memperkenalkan dirinya..

"KAMI ADALAH..KAMI ADALAH..kami..apa namanya tadi Tob ?" tanya Itachi kepada Tobi..

"Spongebob Squerpants Team.." bisik Tobi dengan nada serius..

"YOSH ! SPONGEBOB SQUERPANTS TEAM !" teriak Itachi..mereka semua pun pasang gaya nari ballerina yang sedang berputar..

"Kami akan –"

"UWEE~ TUNGGU ! KOK TOBI GAK MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI ?!" teriak Tobi dengan nada mewek..

"ITU KARENA KAU TETAP PAKAI TOPENG ORANYE MU ITU UN !" teriak Deidara sambil nunjuk nunjuk wajah (topeng) Tobi..

"Tapi Dei-senpai ! Tobi kan.."

Sementara Sasuke mengacak acak rambut ravennya 'Dasar baka..mereka terlalu vulgar berbicara..bukankah akan ketahuan ?!'

"Eh, jadi itu Tobi ya.." kata Yukari sambil menunjuk si topeng lollipop..

"YA IYALAH YUKARI ! TOBI KAN EMANG PAKE TOPENG BEGITUAN !" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan..

"Yang bilang keriput kece badai itu pasti Itachi.." kata Sakura..

"Yang suka bilang un un itu pasti Dei-chan.." kata Ino

"Kalau ada Dei pasti ada Sasori kan ?" kata Yukari

"Cie..cie.." ejek Sakura dan Ino..

'Aku bukan Yaoi..' batin Sasori sambil pasang wajah datar..

"Yang hijau itu Naruto kan..tuh lihat rambut pirangnya.." kata Sakura..

HABIS SUDAH ! RENCANA KETAHUAN !

"TIDAK ! BELUM KETAHUAN !" teriak Itachi penuh gaya dramatis..

'Sasuke belum ketahuan, jika dia pakai topeng penyelamat dan menghajar kami..rencananya masih bisa..' batin Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis 'Uchiha..kau jeniuzz..'

"SASUKEEEEE ! AYO KE SINI DAN PAKAI TOPENGMU LALU HAJAR KAMI !" teriak Itachi..(kalau teriak teriak begitu ketahuanlah Itachi -_-)

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Sementara Sasuke pulang berbalik arah dengan tubuh yang lesu..dia melihat topeng yang akan di pakainya..topeng kantong kresek hitam yang di beri lubang untuk kedua mata dan mulutnya *gak modal*, di atas topeng itu tertulis sebuah tulisan, 'Ini Sasuke Uchiha'..

Sasuke membuang topeng itu dan berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya..

THE BIG OPERATION GAGAL TOTAL

DAMPAKNYA : SASUKE JADI MALU ABIS

DAN KAKUZU :TIDAK DIKETAHUI NASIBNYA..

Saat itu masih jam setengah 2 siang..Naruto berbaring di ranjangnya sambil merenungkan tentang Sasuke dan Sakura..

DRRTT..DRRTT..

Telepon Naruto bordering..Naruto pun mengangkat ponselnya..

"Moshi moshi.."

"Woi Naruto..aku dan gengku mau adakan acara di kolam nanti sore..bagaimana kau ajak Sasuke, Konan akan ajak Sakura dan para cewek lainnya..aku punya rencana besar menyatukan mereka.." kata suara di seberang sana..

Naruto tersenyum

"Kau hebat Pein..tapi aku tahu maksud terselubungmu mengajak wanita ikut mandi di kolam.." kata Naruto, suara di sana tertawa kecil..

"Kok kau tahu ?" kata suara di sana, yang ternyata si Pein..

"Iya lah..kita kan punya telepati.."

Yah..telepati mesum -_- *Readers tahu kan apa di otak dua orang itu ?*

TBC

Gomen readers kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, soalnya di SasuSaku part yang buat cerita bukan Icha, tapi Doni-san yang hentai abis *digampar Doni-san* haha..Icha seperti hebat hebatnya membuat cerita..tapi Doni-san ahlinya membuat romantis kalau lagi dalam high mood lho..

Haha..di chap ini katanya mood nya lagi bête..abis pacarnya lagi*dibekep Doni-san * hehe..kalau diberitahu di sini Icha bisa kena panggang..

Baiklah, Icha dan Doni-san hanya bilang terima kasih kepada yang masih mau mengikuti fic ini..target Icha mungkin hanya ada 12 Chap..kalau bisa lebih ^_^..dan mungkin ada sekuelnya..*mudah mudahan*

Gitu aja dari Icha..terima kasih atas dukungan dan apreasi para Readers hingga yang silent nya..

JAA~

Next chap :

Sasuke dan Sakura part 2

"ASYIIIK !"/"BIRU MUDA ! SUMPE BIRU MUDA !"/"DEIDARA KAU PAKAI APA ?!"/SPLASH ! dan banyak mimisan di mana mana/"Sakura..aku..aku.."/

APAKAH SASUKE DAPAT MENGUTARAKAN ISI HATINYA ?!

Review ya ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 7 : Sasuke dan Sakura part 2

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

KOLAM !

PAKAIAN RENANG !

WANITA !

PAHA MULUS !

PINGGUL SEKSI !

DAN DADA YANG MEMANTUL !

"MEMIKIRKANNYA SAJA MEMBUAT AKU GILAAAA !" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri..dia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, masih jam 14.45..'Tsk..15 menit lagi..15 menit menuju kedamaian hati dan jiwaku..hehehe..' Naruto senyum senyum sendiri..dia mondar mandir berjalan di kamarnya..

'Aku..aku memikirkan tentang..' wajah Naruto memerah..

'APA PAKAIAN RENANG YANG DIPAKAI HINATA-CHAN YA~ HAHAHAHA..' wajah Naruto berubah seperti kodok..mesum mode on..

"Mudah mudahan Konan-san mengajak Hinata-chan.." gumam NARUTO "Kalau nggak.."

"AKU HARUS BERDOA KE KAMI-SAMA ! DEMI PAKAIAN RENANG HINATA-CHAN !" DUARHHH !

Ya..Naruto memang penuh keimanan jika berhubungan dengan hal hal berbau mesum..

.

.

.

Malu aku malu..pada semut merah..

Sasuke tertunduk GALAU di kamarnya..dia menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin lemarinya..

'Kau kacau tampan..' batinnya sedikit narsis..

Malu aku malu..pada semut merah..

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang..mata onyx nya menatap langit langit kamar..dia berpikir..

'Mungkin aku akan coba saran Shikamaru..' Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya..

BRAAAK !

Pintu kamar sang bungsu Uchiha terbuka dengan tidak elitnya..di situ berdiri Itachi yang menenteng sebuah tas..

"Sasu-chan..ayo ikut Aniki mu yang kece ini ke kolam renang.."

"Ogah.." jawab Sasuke singkat..

"Ayo lah..daripada kamu galau begitu.."

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke sekenanya..

Itachi tersenyum "Aniki juga ajak Sakura-chan lhooo.." kata Itachi dengan kata 'lho' yang di imut imutkan..

SET ! SET ! SET !

JREEENGGG ! Sasuke pun menenteng tasnya yang berisi handuk dan pakaian ganti "Aku siap..kapten.."

Hyusshhh..tiba tiba ada angin yang mengibarkan rambut ravennya..

Itachi tersenyum 'Dasar dimabuk cinta..'

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Bentar !"

Sakura memasukkan pakaian renangnya ke dalam tas dan beberapa krim kulit..setelah itu si pinky keluar kamar, berbicara sebentar dengan Kaa-sannya untuk meminta izin..baru kemudian dia keluar rumah..

"Kau lama jidat lebar.." kata Ino kesal..

Sakura meminta maaf "Sorry pig.." mata emeraldnya melihat para cewek yang ikut di acara renang tersebut..

Selain dia dan Ino, ada Yuki, Meru, Ui, Mei, Yukari, Nei, Seira, Kirara, Tenten, Karin, Hinata dan..

NEJI ?!

"Ng..Neji-san..kok ikut kelompok perempuan ?" tanya Sakura sopan..

Sementara Neji menepuk dadanya bak pahlawan "Aku di sini untuk menjaga Hinata-sama dari para pria mesum !"

"..Dan untuk melihat Ten ten.." celetuk Meru usil..

Neji langsung berlindung di samping Mei..

"Mei, aku teraniaya.." kata Neji yang berada di belakang Mei..tangan Neji perlahan lahan memegang punggung Mei, bergerak ke samping..ke samping menuju dada Mei dan..

PLAAK !

"Jangan modus ya..Nejiiii !" kata Mei dengan aura membunuhnya..

"Tunjukkan sedikit kefeminimanmu, Mei.." kata Yukari, sementara Nei mengangguk angguk tanda setuju..

'Ternyata dia sendiri si pria mesum itu..' batin Sakura sweatdrop..

.

.

.

"Siapa lagi yang belum siap ?!" tanya Konan kepada Sasori..Sasori cuma mengangkat bahunya..

"Sasori ada..Tobi ada..ng..Zetsu.." Konan melihat para Akatsukers satu persatu "..Kisame..Itachi lagi di mansion Uchiha..Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi bertengkar.."

"Pein dan Dei yang nggak ada.." kata Sasori..

"Panggil mereka Sasori..suruh cepat gitu !" perintah Konan..

Sasori menghela napasnya..dia kemudian berjalan menuju masing masing kamar..pertama tama kamar Dei tercintahhh *dikugutsu*

Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya..mata hazelnya terbuka lebar..

SPLASHH !

Sasori terhuyung huyung karena mimisan..

"DEI ! KAU KENAPA MEMEGANG BIKINI WANITA !" teriak Sasori sambil mengelap darahnya..

"Aku bingung Danna..aku pakai ini.." Deidara menunjukkan bikini hitamnya "..Atau yang ini ya, un.." dia menunjukkan bikini berwarna putih..

Hidung Sasori kembang kempis..

BRAK ! dengan cepat Sasori menutup pintu kamar Deidara dengan napas ngos ngosan..

'Serangan mental..serangan mental yang berbahaya..' batin Sasori..dia pun ke kamar Pein..

"Leader,,kenapa kau.." kata kata Sasori terhenti..Pein sedang memasukkan dengan sangat hati hati puluhan kamera kecil ke dalam tasnya..

"Tunggu Sasori..ini untuk kepentingan observasi.." kata Pein..

'Observasi apanya..' batin Sasori dengan wajah datar kepada ketua genk nya itu..

"Yak ! sudah selesai..hehehehe.." tiba tiba Pein tertawa gaje..

"HEHEHEHE..AKU..AKU.." Pein meninju angin ke atas..

'AKAN MELIHAT WANITA BERGANTI BAJUU !' batinnya penuh emosi..di belakangnya ada ombak dan tebing yang bergemuruh..

Sasori menghela napasnya lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar Pein "Konan suruh cepat Leader.." katanya..

"Hn..ok.." Pein kembali memeriksa isi tas nya..setelah semua kamera kecil yang telah dia pastikan masuk semua..Pein berjalan menuju keluar kamarnya..saat dia berada di depan kamarnya, dia melihat Sasori yang bersandar di dinding dengan hidung yang berdarah..

"Sa..Sasori..ada apa ?! apa ada serangan mental yang berbahaya !" tanya Pein penuh dramatis..

"I..itu.." Sasori menunjuk ke arah kiri dengan jari bergegar..Pein mengikuti arah tunjukkan Sasori..mata lingkaran ungunya melebar..dia merasa darah mengalir menuju ke satu titik..lubang hidungnya..

"Dei..Deidara..kenapa kau memakai biki.." SPLASH ! Pein pun tepar..

Deidara memasang wajah bingung.."Tobi tadi bilang cocok un.."

Ye lah Dei..Tobi lu percaya..

.

.

.

Naruto dengan semangat menutup pintu rumahnya..di depan rumahnya sudah ada Kiba, Lee, Shino dan Kisse..

"Lho..kalian ngapain di sini ?" tanya Naruto..

Kisse tersenyum lalu dengan gerakan slowmotion menunjukkan sebuah keeping CD yang mencurigakan..

"Kami mau menonton ini di rumahmu, Naruto.." kata Kisse..

"Ya Naruto..kata Kisse kalau kita menonton film di CD itu sebanyak 3 kali maka kita bisa push up 3000 kali !" teriak Lee dengan mata berapi api..

Naruto cuma memasang wajah datar.. "Err..nanti saja teman teman..aku mau ke.."

"Naruto..aku ingin tahu apa namanya itu sex.." kata Shino sambil membetulkan kacamata hitamnya..

'BAHKAN SHINO PUN MAU NONTON BOKEP ?!' Naruto menggelengkan kepala..

"..Aku mau ke kolam renang teman teman.." kata Naruto..Kisse cs saling berpandangan..

"Sama siapa ?" tanya Kiba..

"Sama cewek da-UPS !" Naruto menutup mulutnya '..Kuso..aku keceplosan..' batinnya kesal..

Kisse cs saling berpandangan..

"UWOOOO KAMI IKUUUUT !" teriak mereka berempat, termasuk Shino..

'Shino OOC banget ya..' batin Naruto sweatdrop..

.

.

.

Para Akatsukers lah yang pertama datang di kolam Central park Konoha..saat itu suasana sangat sepi..aneh untuk hari minggu yang biasanya ramai dikunjungi orang orang..

"Kok sepi ya..?" tanya Zetsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya..

SPLASH ! Kisame langsung terjun ke kolam itu.. "ASYIIIK !" teriak Kisame senang..

"Kalau dah ketemu air, Kisame paling jagonya.." kata Kakuzu

"Betul betul betul.." kata Kisame lalu berenang gaya kupu kupu..

"Kau gak ganti baju Kis ?" tanya Sasori..

"Ogah ah..aku mau merasakan kehidupan air setelah sekian lama hidup bersama orang orang abnormal.."

'Maksudnya yang abnormal itu kami ?' batin semua Akatsuki..nyadar rupanya XD

"Jaa~ aku mau ganti baju dulu.." kata Konan..

SETT ! mata Pein berubah menjadi tajam..Rinnegannya aktif..hidungnya kembang kempis seperti banteng liar..

"Kenapa hidungmu ngembang ngembang gitu Pein ?" tanya Zetsu..

"Jangan banyak tanya..aku lagi memikirkan sesuatu.." Pein pun berjalan menuju tempat ruang ganti..saat dia ingin membuka pintu itu, tiba tiba dari dalam pintu terbuka lebar, dan muncul lah Konan dengan wajah angkernya *WAKAKAKAKA*

"Ngapain lu Pein..ingat, kau masih dalam masa hukuman..sekali aku lihat kau mengintip ataupun mimisan.." mata Konan memerah seperti iblis..Konan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas, kemudian diremasnya lalu diinjak injaknya dengan ganas..para Akatsukers yang melihat langsung ketakutan..

"..Begitu.." kata Konan..BLAM ! pintu pun tertutup di depan wajah Pein..Pein menelan ludahnya dengan gugup..

Si rambut oranye itu pun mengambil kertas yang telah dibejek bejek Konan dengan kejam..sekali lagi dia menelan ludahnya..

'Apakah nasibku akan begini..' batin Pein galau '..TIDAK ! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH ! DEMI ORGANISASI PERBOKEPAN DUNIA, PBB (PERSATUAN BOKEP BOKEP) ! AKU AKAN MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWAKU !' Pein pun mengangkat kertas kotor itu ke langit..sementara yang lain menatap bingung kepada ketua genk mereka..

"Pein ngapain sih un..?" tanya Deidara..

"Tampaknya ada hasrat yang keluar darinya.." kata Zetsu sambil menyipitkan matanya..

"Yok kita ganti baju senpai ! Tobi gak sabar mau pipis di kolam.."

Hening..

GREP ! PREK ! GREP ! semua memegang Tobi dengan ganas..

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU TOBIIII !" teriak para Akatsuki yang lain..sementara Hidan masih asyik bertasbih "Orang orang abnormal.." gumamnya lalu memejamkan matanya..

"Woi..pada ngapain !" teriak Naruto dan kawan kawan yang baru masuk ke kolam renang..

"Kok sepi ya.." komentar Kiba, sementara Akamaru menggonggong membenarkan..

"Naruto..mana ceweknya, kok laki semua ? kau maho ya.." protes Kisse

"Belum datang kali.." kata Naruto..si jabrik kuning itu menoleh dan melihat Pein yang lagi berpidato dengan semangat sambil mengacung ngacungkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kertas..

"Pein lagi ngapain ?" tanya Naruto ke Sasori..para cowok pun berkumpul dengan para Akatsukers..sementara Tobi dan Deidara masih bergulat di tepi kolam..

"Hn..entahlah.." jawab Sasori..

"Hei..kalian udah datang ?"

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara..ada Itachi, Sasuke dengan wajah mengkerut, Ristu dan Naruko..

"NARUKO ?! NGAPAIN KE SINI ?!" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk Naruko..

"Itachi-nii yang ngajak..katanya kami mau membahas tentang komik terbaru Naru X Sasu.." kata Naruko..

'Komik kampret itu lagi..' batin Naruto..

"Kok pernah dengar ya panggilan itu..Naru dan Sasu.." kata Kisse sambil berpikir..

CBUR ! Kisse tiba tiba terjatuh ke dalam kolam (karena didorong Naruto)..

Sementara Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Hahaha..tanganku terpeleset.."

"Itachi nii,kok sepi ?" tanya Ristu..

"Hn, soal itu..aku sudah membayar pihak kolam untuk menjadikan kolam ini privasi untuk kita.." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum, Ristu mengangguk angguk mengerti..

Beberapa menit kemudian Konan keluar memakai pakaian renangnya yang berwarna biru gelap..bra biru dengan panties juga..Pein yang melihat itu jungkir balik dari hadapan Konan lalu mendekati Kisse, sang ahli strategi UUMW..

"Pss..bro, kau tahu kan setelah ini datang para wanita dan adanya pergantian pakaian.." bisik Pein..

"Bahasanya biasa aja Pein.." kata Kisse "..Lalu.."

"Aku, aku membawa puluhan kamera kecil di dalam tas..saat Konan pergi bersantai di tepi kolam, kita masuk ke ruang ganti wanita dan memasang kamera miniku..kita pasang mode rekaman lalu melihat hasilnya lalu.."

"HEHEHEHEHE.." Pein dan Kisse tertawa jahat, dibelakang mereka menguar aura aura hitam..

Sementara Konan memandangi mereka dengan tajam..dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu..

"Pss..kita tinggal menunggu saja.." bisik Pein, Kisse mengangguk penuh semangat..

"Pein.."

"Ya Kisse.."

"Aku senang berteman denganmu.."

"Aku juga.."

"Kita banyak inspirasi baru, HAHAHAHAHA !" kata mereka berdua bersamaan, lagi lagi duo mesum itu tertawa..sementara yang lainnya menatap dengan bingung..

"Eh..aku ganti baju dulu ya.." kata Naruko kepada Ristu..Ristu mengangguk..

Naruto yang khawatir adiknya diintip oleh Pein dan Kisse (sebagai kakak, khawatirlah..) berlari ke arah Naruko..

"Naruko !"

Naruko menoleh "Ada apa Nii-chan ?"

"Hati hati dengan dua orang itu.." Naruto menunjuk dua orang (Pein dan Kisse) yang masih tertawa bahagia itu..Naruko tersenyum

"Tenang aja Nii-chan, kan ada Konan-chan.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu ruang ganti..di situ berdiri dengan superior Konan sambil memegang pentungan pak satpam yang entah dari mana datangnya..

Naruto menelan ludahnya "..I..iya, kau benar..silahkan.." Naruto mundur perlahan lahan..

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit..para cewek datang ke kolam..mereka menyapa para cowok yang sudah berenang dan bersantai di kolam..

"Jaa~ kami ganti baju dulu.." kata para gadis..sementara Pein dan Kisse menelan ludahnya..

"Kisse.."

"Ya, Pein.."

"KENAPA KONAN-CHAN TAU RENCANA KITA ?!"

Ya benar..Konan masih berdiri dengan wajah angkernya di depan pintu..Seira yang mau masuk ke ruang ganti menepuk pundak Konan..

"Kerja bagus, Leader.." katanya, Konan tersenyum "Untuk hak hak wanita.." katanya..

Sementara Pein dan Kisse menangis di tepi kolam..

"Hahh.." Naruto menghela napasnya..dia duduk di tepi kolam bersama Sasuke dan Neji..

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat Hinata-chan berganti pakaian.." kata Naruto..

Sasuke cuma meliriknya sepintas "Di sampingmu ada Neji baka.."

Naruto menghela napasnya "Itu kan hanya kejujuran isi hatiku.." kata Naruto..

GREP..

Neji memegang kedua pundak Naruto..mata Neji menjadi sangat tajam..

"A..ada apa Neji ? ka..kau marah mendengar perkataanku.."

"Aku.." kata Neji..

"Ya, a..ada apa ?" Naruto mulai was was..

"Aku tadi.."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam..

"AKU TADI MENGINTIP APA WARNA PAKAIAN RENANG HINATA-SAMA !" teriak Neji gajebo "BIRU MUDA ! SUMPE BIRU MUDA !"

"Warna pakaian renangnya biru muda ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cerah..Neji menggangguk..

"Beneran ?"

PLAK ! Neji menampar wajah Naruto..

"Enggaklah bodoh..aku tadi hanya membohongimu..dasar kau kuning jabrik mesum..aku.." Neji menepuk dadanya, rambut panjangnya berkibar kibar sehingga kena wajah Naruto "..Aku akan melindungi Hinata-sama dari segala macam bahaya dan prahara..contohnya, seperti dirimu !" Neji menunjuk wajah Naruto..cowok bermata lavender itu pun kembali menatap air di kolam yang bergerak..

Sementara Naruto mengusap usap pipinya dengan wajah cemberut..Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya..

"HEI PARA COWOK..INGAT, KALIAN MASIH DALAM MASA HUKUMAN ! SALAH SATUNYA GAK BOLEH MIMISAN..JIKA ADA YANG MIMISAN WAKTU MELIHAT PARA WANITA KELUAR DARI RUANG GANTI MAKA.." Konan yang tadi berteriak membunyikan buku buku jarinya, semua pria di sana menelan ludahnya..

"..Heh, aku tak akan sungkan sungkan bersama Seira.."

BRAK !

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka..dan kita tahu para gadis keluar dengan pakaian renang mereka dan para cowok..XD

.

.

.

Para cowok tidak ada yang mimisan..

.

.

.

'Hi..Hinata memang memakai pakaian ranang biru muda..ternyata Neji betul..' Naruto yang menahan mimisannya melirik ke arah Neji..dia terkejut melihat Neji yang lagi nungging di sampingnya..

"Tahan mimisan..tahan mimisan.." kata Neji..

"Sasori-danna..bagaimana penampilanku ?!" tanya Ui yang memakai pakaian renang berwarna putih susu..Ui berlari menghampiri Sasori, alhasil..ya, susunya bergoyang..

'INI GODAAN TINGKAT DEWA !' batin semua cowok di sana..Shino bahkan membuka kacamatanya untuk melihat 'goyangan' tadi..

"Kisame-san,ayo kita main lomba berenang.." teriak Yuki yang berlari menghampiri Kisame..alhasil, ya tahu kan apa yang berguncang XD

'INI..INI NAMANYA PENYIKSAAN BATIN KALAU GAK MIMISAN..' batin semua cowok di situ..Lee bahkan bergumam dengan kurang ajarnya "Guy-sense hentai..Guy-sensei hentai.."

"Ayo Mei, Nei..kita main bola voli.." ajak Yukari kepada kedua temannya..

"Kami ikut dong.." kata Kirara dengan Meru..Yukari mengangguk "Ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, Karin ! yok main.." teriak Yukari mengajak 4 gadis yang sedang berjalan di pinggir kolam..

"Ok !" teriak mereka..mereka berempat pun berlari menghampiri Yukari dan kawan kawan..

"Susu Sakura kok gak bergoyang ya..?" gumam Sasuke..

"AKU MENDENGAR ITU TUAN UCHIHA !" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan..

Sasuke pun terceburke kolam "Telinganya kuat banget.." kata Sasuke galau..

"Eh, boleh aku ikut~" kata sang idola kita..Hinata-chan..

Hinata berlari menghampi- ehm, author ulangi..Hinata berlari..Hinata BERLARI..berlari menghampiri para gadis yang sudah siap bermain..

"Tentu saja.." kata Mei sambil tersenyum..

'Hinata berlari ?' batin Shino dengan mata melotot (kacamata hitamnya dah lepas)

'Hinata berlari Guy-sensei hentai..' batin Lee..

'Auk..auk..Hinata berlari Akamaru..' batin Kiba

'HINATA BERLARIII !' teriak batin Pein dan Kisse bersamaan

'Demi Jashin..ini godaan hebat, Hinata berlari..' batin Hidan

'Jangan lihat..tapi, demi uang..HINATA BERLARI ! batin Kakuzu

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlari Hinata-sama" gumam Neji yang masih nungging menahan mimisannya..

'Godaan level kiamat..' batin Itachi lebay..

Sementara topeng Tobi mulai retak..

Zetsu mencelupkan wajahnya ke kolam untuk menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak di lubang hidungnya..

Kisame tiba tiba gak bisa berenang "Kisame-san ?!" teriak Yuki khawatir..

"Mimisan akan dimulai.." kata Ristu kepada Naruko..

'Hinata-chan..dampakmu berlari sangat parah..' batin Naruto..

.

.

.

"Kok semua diam ya..kok ndak ada suara cowoknya.." kata Meru..semua wanita menoleh..permainan bola voli mereka terhenti sejenak..

Semua cowok di situ terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah..ada yang nungging (seperti Neji), ada yang setengah pingsan (kayak Shino), ada yang mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air kolam (seperti Zetsu) dan ada yang mau mati tenggelam (seperti Kisame yang ditolong Yuki)..

Yang lainnya teridam dengan wajah kesakitan tingkat akut..

"HEIII ! KOK DIAAAM ?!" tanya Karin sambil melambaikan tangan..

Hinata yang khawatir melihat Neji gak jelas nungging, mengangkat kakinya untuk berlari menghampiri Neji..

Saat ingin berlari semua berteriak dengan suara parau

"JANGAN BERLARI HINATA (CHAN) (SAMA) !"

Hinata berhenti kebingungan "Ke..kenapa ?" tanya Hinata..

Sementara Konan dan Seira tersenyum..

"Itu..itu bahaya bagi pria ketika melihat 'yang padat berisi' memantul di udara.." kata Pein penuh penghayatan..

"Ya Hinata..jika kau menjadi pria dan melihat 'yang padat berisi' dua kali memanjakan matamu..pasti siksaan batin kalau kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan darah.." kata Kisse penuh intonasi..

'Kayak baca puisi ya..' batin Kirara sweatdrop..

BRAK !

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka..tampak Deidara yang baru muncul dari acara berganti pakaiannya dan memakai..

Hening..

"Deidara.." kata Sasori yang wajah baby face nya sudah benar benar memerah..apalagi hidungnya XD

Ui menatap bingung idolanya itu..

"Dei..sudah kubilang.." kata Sasori

"DEIDARA KAU PAKAI APA ?!" teriak Sasori OOC..

"Pakai ini.." kata Deidara yang menunjuk dirinya memakai pakaian renang wanita berwarna hitam glory..

SPLASSH ! SPLASHH ! SPLASHH !

.

.

.

Semua cowok pun kalah dan mimisan..

Retakan topeng Tobi pun mengeluarkan darah, sementara Hidan dan Lee sama sama berteriak "JASHIN.." dan "GUY-SENSEI.." "..HENTAI !" secara bersamaan..

Sementara air di kolam tiba tiba berwarna merah akibat darah Zetsu..Kisame benar benar tenggelam seperti batu..

Neji pun jatuh tersungkur seperti pahlawan di medan perang..

Ya, semua cowok akhirnya kalah dalam penderitaan menahan mimisan..

"Mereka semua gay ya ?" tanya Nei polos "Lihat Dei-chan kok pada pingsan.."

Sementara Naruko tertawa melihatnya "Hahaha..itu akibat menahan terlalu lama mimisannya, efeknya lebih berat ketika Dei-san muncul secara mengejutkan, iya kan Ristu-RISTU ?!" Naruko memegang kepalanya ketika melihat Ristu juga pingsan dengan hidung berdarah..

"JANGAN BILANG KAU MIMISAN KARENA KAU NORMAL !" teriak Naruko "..KAU KAN SEORANG FUDANSHI SEJATI !"

"Ya..tapi gara gara Dei yang uke abis gayanya..ini godaan berat bagi Fudanshi sejati seperti.." Ristu terdiam dan benar benar pingsan..

~MBS~

Setelah acara hajar menghajar karena para cowok tepar semua dengan mimisan yang menggenaskan..Itachi mendekati Pein dan membisikkan sesuatu..Pein menggangguk dengan serius..Naruto yang melihat wajah kedua pria itu menaikkan alisnya, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua..

"Jadi akan dimulai ?" tanya Naruto, Itachi mengangguk..

"Aku sudah memberitahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke..kita tinggal menyingkirkan para wanita saja..dan.." Itachi menatap para cowok lainnya..

"Para pria yang tidak tahu rencana kita.." sambung Itachi..

"Yosh..itu mudah.." kata Naruto, dia pun berlari menghampiri kawan kawannya..

"Pein, katakan kepada Konan..rencana akan dimulai !" kata Itachi..Pein mengagangguk..

Beberapa menit kemudian..terjadi perubahan suasana yang diinginkan..

"Sasuke..ingat apa yang kukatakan !" bisik Itachi..Sasuke menelan ludahnya..

"Hei..kami pergi dulu ya..." teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan, dia pun pergi diikuti oleh Kiba, Lee, Shino (yang masih gak pakai kacamata) dan Kisse..

"Mau ke mana Naruto ?" tanya Sakura..

"Hehe.." Naruto tertawa..

"Teman teman..kita mau ke mana ?" tanya Naruto kepada kawan kawannya..

"RAHASIA PRIA, FEARLESS !" teriak mereka gajebo..semua hening mendengar teriakan mereka..

"Sudah kami pergi dulu.." Naruto dan kawan kawan pun berjalan menuju belakang kolam..

Sementara Pein mengacungkan tangan kanannya "Akatsuki yang cowok ! ikut aku semua..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan !" kata Pein yang tumben penuh wibawa..

"Dei-senpai boleh ikut kah ?" tanya Tobi polos..

"AKU KAN LAKI UN !" teriak Deidara..

"Sudah sudah.." lerai Hidan "Berkelahi itu gak boleh..apalagi antara anak kecil dan wanita.." nasihat Hidan penuh dusta..

'Kau minta di bom un..' batin Dei kesal..

"Pein-san mau ke mana ?" tanya Sakura..

Pein tersenyum "Hm..teman teman..kita mau ke mana ?"

"RAHASIA LAKI (DAN BANCI), FEARLESS !" teriak mereka gajebo..semua hening..

"SIAPA YANG BILANG DAN BANCI TADI UUNN !" teriak Deidara yang ehm, tersinggung ?

"Kok marah ?" tanya Sasori..

"Kan..kan.." Deidara meremas tangannya, matanya berkaca kaca..Sasori pun merangkul pundak juniornya itu..

"Sudahlah..ayo kita pergi.." kata Sasori lembut..

Tiba tiba Ristu berdiri dan melompat riang "Naruko ! ayo ikut para Akatsukers..aku mau melihat SasoDei Hardcore, pasti asyik !"

"Yeah..ayooo !" teriak Naruko yang ikut bersemangat..

'Hiks..hiks..aku normal book…(?)' batin Sasori sedih..

Akhirnya para Akatsukers cowok dan Ristu serta Naruko pergi meninggalkan kolam..kini tinggal para wanita dan Sasuke serta Neji..

"Hm..kami pergi dulu ya..ano..ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan teman teman..ayo !" kata Konan yang mengomandani para cewek..

Semua wanita pun mengikuti Konan termasuk Karin yang dibuat pingsan dulu agar tidak menyusahkan rencana Itachi..sementara Neji mengekori Hinata dengan alasan "Menjaga keselamatan Hinata-sama.." namun segera ditendang Mei hingga Neji melambung jauh ke arah para cowok..

"Eh, aku i-"

"Jangan Sakura-chan.." kata Konan sambil tersenyum manis "..Ini pembicaran wanita tentang dada.."

DONG..

Sakura langsung pundung dengan aura suram..'Kenapa..kenapa harus dada..' batin Sakura..

Para wanita pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini berduaan (cie..cie..)..keadaan kolam sekarang cukup hening untuk sore ini..

'Aku harus ngomong apa dulu..' batin Sasuke 'Ok..Uchiha, tunjukkan kau keturunan Madara..'

"Ehm, Sakura.."

Sakura yang masih pundung menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Ada apa Sasuke-kun..?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar "Kita..kita duduk dulu.." kata si bungsu Uchiha itu..Sakura tersenyum, mereka berdua pun duduk di tepi kolam..kaki kaki Sakura menendang nendang air sehingga terciprat di sekitar mereka..

"Bagus Sasuke..kau sekarang tampak seperti pria.." kata itachi sambil tersenyum..olala, ternyata semuanya, Naruto cs, para Akatsukers, Konan dan cewek cewek yang lain mengintip acara 'penembakan' Sasuke kepada si pinky Sakura..semua memasang kamera, handycam, teropong serta Shino yang masih tidak memakai kacamata hitamnya..

"Aku harap mereka langsung berciuman dan melakukan adegan 'hot' di kolam itu.." bisik Pein ke Kisse penuh kebejatan

"Aku harap gayanya doggysty-"

BUAKH ! DUAKH !

Konan dengan ganas menabok kepala duo mesum itu..

"Baka, ini fic bukan rated M tolol..jadi jaga omongan kalian !" kata Konan dengan nada marah..

"I..iya bu guru.." kata Pein dan Kisse sambil memegang kepalanya..

"Kenapa Sasori dan Deidara tidak bermesra mesraan lagi ya ?" bisik Ristu kepada Naruko *yang ini lain lagi..*

"Iya..kuharap mereka melakukan lemon sekarang juga.." kata Naruko penuh harap..

Sementara di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Ng..Sakura..apa kau pernah..maaf untuk pertanyaanku ini.." kata Sasuke..Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha itu..

Sasuke manatap jernihnya air kolam "..Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang ?"

Mata emerald Sakura melebar..dia tidak menyangka Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang begitu fundamental *cielah bahasa Author..*

"Hm.." Sakura bergumam bingung..dia menatap bayangan dirinya di air kolam itu..

Suasana menjadi hening..

"Ini mengharukan.." kata Nei sambil mengusap air matanya..

"Nggak nyambung.." kata Mei sweatdrop melihat temannya itu..

"Sepi banget.." kata Ino yang masih memegang ponselnya sambil merekam..

"Pss..diam dan lihat aja.." kata Ten-ten sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya..

Di tempat SasuSaku..

"Kalau kau ndak jawab pun ndak apa apa.." kata Sasuke sambil menatap langit..Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah..

"Emm..Sasu-"

"Eh, Sakura..aku pernah baca di salah satu situs internet..ada orang tua bilang dulu kalau mau tahu siapa orang yang menyukaimu, kau bisa melemparkan sesuatu barang milikmu..terserah apa saja, kau bisa melemparkannya di daerah yang berair..mau kolam, sungai, danau ataupun laut sekalipun. Mereka bilang orang yang menyukaimu akan mengambilnya dan mengantarkan barang itu kembali kepadamu.." kata Sasuke yang baru kali ini ngomong amat sangat panjang lebar..si Uchiha bungsu ini menoleh kepada Sakura dan tersenyum..

Mata Sakura melebar dan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya..'Sa..Sasuke-kun tersenyum..?'

Di tempat para pengintip..

"Bagus Sasuke..kau telah menggenggam jiwanya.." kata Naruto..sementara Itachi meminta HIdan untuk berdoa agar rencanya berhasil..

Kembali ke TKP cinta (ceilah..)

Sakura terdiam sejenak..mata emeraldnya kembali menatap air di kolam yang jernih..si gadis pinky itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi di dekat dinding pembatas kolam..dia mengambil sesuatu di atas kursi itu..Sakura kemudian berdiri di tepi kolam sambil menatap barang yang dipegangnya..

'Handuk..?' Sasuke menaikkan alisnya..

Sakura tersenyum 'Aku harap cowok yang aku sukai mengambil handuk ini..'

Sakura pun melemparkan handuknya sekuat tenaga..handuk itu melayang ke tengah kolam dan mengapung di sana..

'Tenaganya mengerikan juga ya..' batin Sasuke agak ngeri dengan jarak lemparan Sakura..

TUK !

"Auch.." Sasuke mengusap kepalanya..sesuatu seperti mengenai kepalanya, Sasuke menunduk dan melihat sebuah batu gepeng berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di kaki kanannya..

Sasuke mengambil batu gepeng itu..mata onyx nya menangkap ada sebuah tulisan berwarna merah di batu gepeng berwarna hitam tersebut..

'CEPAT AMBIL BATUNYA MAHO !' Sasuke mendesah kesal..dia kemudian membaca tulisan selanjutnya..

'TULISAN INI DIBUAT DARI DARAH MIMISAN..'

'Dasar gak penting..' pikir Sasuke..si bungsu Uchiha itu pun melemparkan batu gepeng itu ke samping dan terjun ke dalam kolam..

Di area pengintipn..

"Yes ! sesuai rencanamu Itachi nii !" teriak Naruto senang..

"Ini adalah cara teromantis yang aku lihat..mengambil handuk Sakura-chan dan memberikannya lalu berkata 'I love U..' so sweet.." kata Meru dengan mata yang berkaca kaca..

"Ayo Sasuke-kun..kau pasti bisa !" kata Ui menyemangati..

Sementara Pein dan Kisse berpelukan karena terharu "Hiks..hiks..aku sedih menembak Konan-chan tidak dengan cara itu.." kata Pein sedih, sementara Kisse menggangguk angguk menyetujui kata kata kawannya..

"Taruhan yok Zet..Sakura nerima Sasuke atau nggak ?" kata Kakuzu mengajak Zetsu taruhan..

"Wokeh..berani berapa ?" tanya Zetsu..

"45 Ryo.." kata Kakuzu..

"Wokeh, aku pilih diterima..karena caranya so sweet man.."

"Aku pilih keduanya, diterima atau ditolak.."

Hening..

.

.

.

"ITU SIH BUKAN TARUHAN CADAR SIALAAAAN !" teriak Zetsu sambil menjambak cadar dekil Kakuzu..

"Kalau kau menolak maka 2 kali lipat.." kata Kakuzu sambil menahan cadar kesayangannya agar tidak lepas dari wajah gantengnya..*Readers : ITU FITNAH ! ITU FITNAAAH !*

Sementara Itachi mengusap air matanya, biasa..kakak yang menangisi kemajuan adiknya..

"Minna ! kalau Sasuke diterima Sakura-chan, kita keluar dari persembunyian sambil teriak 'cie..cie..' ya ?! Ok ?!"

"OK !" teriak yang lainnya bersemangat..

CBUR ! CBUR !

"SASUKE-KUUN !"

BYUR !

"TOLONG ANIKI ! AKU GAK BISA BERENANG !" Blup..blup..blup..

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

.

.

.

.

.

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Naruto..tolong beritahu Light Yagami tulis namaku di Life Note.."

"Maaf Itachi nii..Light Yagami telah kalah dan Anime Death Note sudah tamat.."

"Oh gitu ya.." Itachi tersenyum pahit..

.

.

.

"SASUKEEE ! KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI DULUUUU !"

~MBS~

Hari senin..pagi yang cerah..

Kelas 1-A..

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam menatap ke arah luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu..mata onyx tajamnya menatap kegiatan murid murid lain yang sedang berolahraga..

"Sasuke-kun.."

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendelik sedikit dan melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink sedang berdiri di samping mejanya..

"Hn.." kata cowok Uchiha itu cool..

Sakura menyodorkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya..

"Ini..ini bekal untuk mu..Tomat Chevaza olahan dari masakan Portugis..aku..aku membuatnya untukmu.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya..tangan kanannya pun mengambil bekal itu dari tangan Sakura..

"Arigatou Sa-"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun !" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya..mata onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar..

"Hn ?"

"Arigatou karena telah berusaha..berusaha mencoba mengambil handuk ku ! aku..aku.." wajah Sakura sekarang semerah tomat..

"..Aku.." Sakura tersenyum kikuk "..Kau ingat kan apa yang kau katakan tentang petuah orang tua..?"

Mata Sasuke semakin melebar "Sakura..aku..aku.."

Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha itu..matanya dapat menangkap sedikit semburat merah di wajah tampan Sasuke..

"..Aku berbohong soal petuah itu.." kata Sasuke, mata onyxnya langsung menatp ke bawah..menatap lantai..

"Tidak apa apa Sasuke-kun.."

Mata onyx Sasuke bergerak ke atas..menatap gadis pinky itu..Sakura tersenyum manis kepadanya..

"Walaupun bohong.." Sakura berbalik dari hadapan Sasuke..kedua tangannya mendekap di dadanya..

'Aku tahu kau bersungguh sungguh..' kata Sakura di dalam hatinya..gadis pinky itu pun dengan ringan melangkah keluar kelas..meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu..

"Wah..Sasuke-kun..wajahmu memerah.." kata Nei yang baru masuk ke dalam dengan nada polos..

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas kepada Nei lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela..tanpa dia sadari bibirnya membentuk lengkungan sebuah senyuman..

'Arigatou..Sakura..'

'..Chan..'

TBC

Zona membalas Review :

Red devils : Sip..arigatou..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Hahaha..terima kasih banyak, ni udah lanjut..

fujisawa suzuchan : Sip..ni udah lanjut..Arigatou..

bunshin : KYAAA ! ini bukan fic rated M..^_^, terima kasih atas reviewnya..

uchiha bungsu : Arigatou..ni udah lanjut..

Dark Lord Lucis Uchiha : Hahaha..emang mirip ya ? gak apa apa deh..arigatou dah review..

rhadja bhelhyzt : Haha..terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan juga tawanya ^_^

bala-san dewa : Yosh..arigatou atas reviewnya..ni udah update..

Tsuzuka' Alta : Hehe..rata rata bilang gitu..sip, ni udah lanjut..

Namikaze rikudou : terima kasih banyak^_^..ni udah lanut..

akbar123 : Haha..emang Kakuzu ganteng dah*ditimpuk Readers : ITU FITNAHH !*, hehe..sip, ni udah lanjut..

L : Hehe..duo Uchiha bilang terima kasih atas reviewnya..

megumi ran : Yes..arigatou..ni udah lanut..

nana haruka : Hehe..udah terjawab kan rasa penasarannya..arigatou untuk reviewnya..

imam. sholkhan : Haha..jempol juga untuik reviewnya..

ritsu-san : Arigatou..terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya..Icha akan terus berjuang membuat fic ini *mata berapi api*

Nitya-chan : Haha..santai, Yuki ada kok untuk bang Itachi ^_^ arigatou untuk reviewnya..

Akira no Rinnegan : Arigatou untuk reviewnya..di chap ini terjawab gak ? berhasil gak si Sasuke ?^_^

j : Sip..gomen gak bisa kilat ya..^_^

JRENG..JRENG..

Haha..gomen karena update agak lama..Icha banyak tugas yang membuat kepala pusing..tapi Icha masih sempatkan mengetik fic ini sedikit demi sedikit..

Hahaha..ternyata Sasuke di sini gak berhasil..entah kenapa Dni-san yang hentai *ditimpuk Doni-san* membuat Sasuke nista di saat saat adegan handuk itu ^_^..

Hm, gak apa apa ya..perjuangan si Sasu masih panjang..oh, ya Icha sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan, review, kritik dan sarannya..Icha sangat senaaaaang sekali atas apresiasi para Readers..

Chap depan mungkin Arc terakhir, yaitu festival sekolah..dan memang akan sampai 12 chap saja dan mungkin ada sekuelnya..

Gitu aja dari Icha..Icha mau melihat adegan SasoDei Hardcore *Dikugutsudandikatsu* hehe..

JAA~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAP..

REVIEW YA ^_^

Icha Ren

24-10-2013


	8. Chapter 8

Halo minna~ Icha kembali lagi..pasti rindu kan ?

Readers : mana ada !

Hehe..oh ya, Icha langsung aja ke inti dari salam pembuka di fic ini ya..

Setelah melihat evaluasi fic fic yang lalu..Icha melihat ada semacam 2 kekuatan Pairing yang bersaing di sini..yaitu NaruHina dan SasuSaku..

Hm..Icha juga agak bingung untuk menentukan keseimbangan dari 2 pairing ini..tapi, Icha berusaha menampilkan dua pairing ini adil dalam kemunculannya..jadi gomen untuk kekurangan yang itu..

Untuk di chap kemarin..ada ketidakjelasan dari status Sasuke dan Sakura..Icha juga bingung kenapa Doni-san menistakan Sasuke saat di akhir, bukan membuat Sasuke jadi bisa berenang, jadi di chap ini akan ada kejelasan dari status mereka..hehe..

Oh ya, untuk pairing lainnya Icha munculin juga hitsnya dan untuk cinta segitiga NaruHinaShion juga akan Icha munculkan seperti permintaan Readers..

Oh, ya satu lagi..untuk penggantian Rated akan Icha pkir pikr lagi..Icha kan masih kecil *PLAK* tapi boleh juga tuh ^_^*Dipukul Konan*..

Hehe..itu saja..mohon maaf apabila ada yang menyinggung atau apa..Icha hanya Author Newbie yang baru belajar dan masih kekurangan di sana sini..akhir kata..

HAPPY READING MINNA ^_^ ..

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 8 : Gadisku yang sedang sakit

TEEET..TEEET..

Bel istirahat bordering dengan keras di telinga para murid Konoha Gakuen..para siswa dan siswi yang kelaparan segera melompat dari kursi dan berlari keluar kelas..

"Baiklah anak anak, tolong ker-"

"UWOOOO !"

TAP TAP TAP..

Para siswa kelas 1-F berlari menuju pintu tanpa memperdulikan Asuma-sensei yang ingin menutup pelajaran Fisika hari itu..Asuma-sensei cuma menghela napasnya lalu menghidupkan rokoknya..

"Fuhh..siswa siswa kacau.." katanya..

Di kantin..

"WOI MINGGIR WOI ! KAMI MAU LEWAT !" teriak Kakuzu kepada anak anak kelas 1 lainnya dengan nada membentak. Anak anak kelas 1 yang sudah mendengar kabar tentang genk Akatsuki yang penuh orang orang kacau cuma menundukkan kepala dan memberi jalan kepada Kakuzu cs..

"Wah, Kakuzu..kau mau traktir kami ya ?" tanya Konan dengan nada manis..

"Ah, Kuju baik hari ini.." kata Pein dengan nada riang plus memanggil Kakuzu dengan nama panggilan amit amit..

"Bang Kuju emang top dah mau nraktir un.." yang ini Deidara yang ngomong sambil kedip kedip matanya..

"Ya..ya..tenang gue yang bayar.." kata Kakuzu..para Akatsukers sudah berada di depan meja kantin..

BRAK ! Kakuzu menggebrak meja kantin dengan tangan kanannya..ibu kantin menatapnya dengan perasaan was was..

'Kayak orang mau nagih utang saja..' batin siswa lain dengan perasaan takut..

'Gayanya seperti orang yang memesan bir bir mahal di bar..' batin siswa lainnya agak kagum..

"BU ! PESAN AIR PUTIH SEPULUH GELAS ! NGUTANG DULU YA !" teriak Kakuzu dengan belepotan..

".."

".."

".."

".."

'Aku kasihan dengan sepuluh orang itu..' batin siswa lainnya..

GREP ! BRAK ! DRAK !

Para Akatsukers pun memegang Kakuzu dan siap siap menghajarnya..Pein sudah membunyikan jari jari tangannya..

"Kakuzu.." kata Pein dengan nada geram (tidak dengan nada seperti tadi) "..KAU MEMPERMALUKAN KAMI !" teriak Pein..

"Emang kalian punya malu ?" tanya Kakuzu sewot..

'Benar juga ya..' batin Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu dan Kisame..

"Tapi aku kan Uchiha !" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk wajahnya..Sasuke yang ada di kantin bersembunyi di kolong meja..

'Aniki, jangan mempermalukanku..' kata Sasuke dalam hati..

"Udah Pein..hajar saja !" kata Hidan..

CIAAAT !

Mari kita doakan wajah Kakuzu tidak lebih hancur lagi..

~MBS~

"KENYAAAAANG !" Naruto mengelus ngelus perutnya, dia pun menutup bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Kaa-sannya..masa hukuman tanpa ramennya telah lewat..kini dia bisa kembali makan makanan terfavoritnya sepanjang masa..

Tap..tap..

Seseorang melangkah mendekati Naruto..pemuda kuning jabrik ini menoleh ke sumber suara..

Tampak Hinata yang berdiri sambil menyodorkan sebuah bekal..

"Hi..Hinata-chan..apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya Naruto agak ketakutan..

"Silahkan coba bekal buatanku..Na..Naruto-kun !" kata Hinata sambil makin menyodorkan bekalnya dan menundukkan kepala..Naruto menelan ludahnya pertanda dia sangat takut atas 'senjata pembunuh' (kata Neji) dari masakan Hinata..

Tap..tap..

"Jika kau menolak bekalnya, terima punyaku Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kiri Hinata..berdiri Shion dengan wajah datar bak boneka sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal..setetes keringat mengalir di kening Naruto..

"Tapi Shion satu bekal saja su-"

"Jika kau tidak menerimanya, maka ramalanku adalah kau akan mati.."

'Kami-sama, bunuh saja aku sekarang..' batin Naruto putus ata..

"NARUTO-KUN ! TERIMA BEKAL KAMI !" kata dua perempuan itu sambil menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung Naruto yang kembang kempis..

"Atau mau aku suap.." kata Shion..Hinata menoleh ke arah Shion, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk..

"I..iya, Naruto-kun..aku..aku juga akan menyuapmu di sini jika kau menolak !"

'Ini terlihat seperti perintah mutlak..' kata Naruto dalam hati '..Daripada mati di awal, aku harus menerima bekal mereka saja..'

Naruto pun membuat keputusan..

"Baiklah..aku terima bekal kalian berdua.."

Shion dan Hinata tersenyum..

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun..aku mau kembali ke kelas..nanti pas jam istirahat kedua aku mau lihat bekalku sudah kosong atau tidak.." Shion pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas Naruto..

"Arigatou..Na..Naruto-kun.." Hinata membungkukkan badannya "..Eto..aku mau ke kelas Neji nii dulu..nanti saat kembali aku harap kau menghabiskan ma..makanannya ya ?"

"SIP HINATA-CHAN !" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol dan menyengir lebar..Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto..

'..Aku harap aku punya jurus menghilang sekarang..' kata Naruto dalam hati dengan aura suram..

"Jaa Naruto-kun.."

"Jaa Hinata-chan.."

Naruto kini menatap 2 bekal itu dengan wajah tegang..

GLEK..dia menelan ludahnya lalu membuka kotak bekal Hinata..

CRIINGGG !

Sebuah sinar terang berwarna keemasan penuh dusta menerpa wajah Naruto..Naruto menelan ludahnya..tampilan dari masakan Hinata sangat meyakinkan, tapi rasanya..

'Ramen dengan bau seperti kari ayam..' Naruto kemudian menatap bekal keduanya..bekal yang diberikan Shion..

Si pemuda Namikaze ini pun membuka bekal itu..dadanya berdebar, apakah ada sinar penggambaran lebay dari Author yang akan keluar dari bekalnya Shion..

CRIIING !

Sebuah sinar hitam menerpa wajah Naruto..tiba tiba telinga Naruto mendengar sebuah bisikan..

"Makan bekalku atau ramalanku kau akan mati menjadi seorang uke.."

"APA APAAN RAMALAN KAMPRET ITU !" kata Naruto..dia memegang pantatnya..

'Ini..ini mengerikan, aku harus makan bekal Shion secepatnya dan ke-"

"TOBI LAPAAAAARR !"

Naruto terdiam..kemudian dia menoleh ke sumber suara..di sana ada para Akatsukers yang sudah kembali ke kelas dengan wajah madesu..

"Aku lapar un..masa' kita cuma minum air putih aja.." kata Deidara sambil memegang perutnya..

'Kasihan sekali mereka..' batin Naruto miris..

TRING !

Tiba tiba ada bohlam di kepalanya dan diambil Kakuzu untuk di jual..Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ide..

"Hei genk Akatsukers..sini bro !"

Semua menoleh ke Naruto dengan wajah suram dan kelaparan..

'Nista sekali mereka..' Naruto pun tersenyum

"Hm..kalian lapar kah ?"

"IYA ! EMANGNYA KENAPA KUNING KOTORAN ! KAU MAU MENGEJEK KAMI !##^$^^$^%#$ .." mulut Hidan pun langsung dibekep Sasori sebelum lebih banyak lagi kata kata kotor yang dia keluarkan..

"Err..bukan begitu Dan..ini, aku beri kalian bekal..tapi ramen semua..cukup kok untuk.." Naruto agak miris mengatakannya "..Sepuluh orang.."

Tik..tik..tik..

"BAIKLAH, KAMI TERIMA ! GRATIS KAN ?!" tanya Kakuzu kepada Naruto sambil mengacungkan golok kepada Naruto..

Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya '..Kau seperti bertanya 'gratis atau ndak, kalau ndak gratis kubunuh kau' dasar maniak pelit..'

"I..iya Kakuzu, gratis kok.."

"ASYEEEEK ! AKU SUKA YANG GRATIS GRATIS !" teriak Kakuzu senang..Tobi, Zetsu dan Deidara pun mengerumuni bekal pertama yang diberikan Naruto..mereka pun makan secara membabi buta..

'Ni orang nggak makan beberapa abad sih..' Naruto menepuk jidatnya '..Gomen Akatsuki my friends..kalian ku korbankan demi keselamatanku, karena bekal pertama adalah bekalnya Hinata-chan..'

'Sayonara, Kakuzu..'

BRUK ! tiba tiba Kakuzu ambruk secara dramatis..Hidan mendekatinya lalu menampar wajahnya "JANGAN MATI CADAR BRENGSEK ! DUITKU YANG KAU CURI MASIH BELUM KAU KEMBALIKAAAN !"

"Hidan..aku..aku mencintai.." Kakuzu memegang dagu Hidan..

"..Aku mencintai uangmu.." PLAK ! Kakuzu K.O..

'Sayonara Tobi..Dei-chan..'

BRUK ! BRUK !

"Dei-senpai..kok mata Tobi berkunang kunang ya.." kata Tobi..

"Tobi, coba periksa ke Dokter THT.." kata Deidara gak nyambung..mereka berdua pun K.O..

'Sayonara Zetsu..'

TUNG ! BRAK !

Naruto..yang telah berubah menjadi Light Yagami mode on (matanya memerah) kebingungan melihat Zetsu yang pingsannya ke atas dan kepalanya menancap di awang awang kelas..

'Gak apa apa kau aneh Zet..yang penting kau sudah berkorban banyak demi diriku..' Naruto menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, dia tersenyum ala Light Yagami..

'Huhu..aku adalah KIRA, orang yang lolos dari kematian..khukhukhu..'

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah bekal Hinata..bekalnya kosong..

WE ARE THE eh salah..I AM THE CHAMPION FOREVER !

Naruto menatap para Akatsukers lainnya yang shock melihat teman teman mereka pada pingsan semua..

"Naruto..i..itu bekal siapa ?" tanya Itachi menunjuk bekal yang dimakan Kakuzu cs..

"Bekalnya Hinata-chan.." kata Naruto dengan wajah watados..

"Pantesan.." Itachi menepuk jidatnya "..Aku dengar kalau masakan Hinata adalah senjata pembunuh.."

"Benar benar julukan yang mengerikan.." kata Pein sambil menelan ludahnya "..Aku harap arwah mereka berem-"

"WOI KAMI BELUM MATII !" teriak Kakuzu cs kemudian pingsan lagi..

"Err..yang itu punya siapa Naru-chan ?" tanya Konan..

"Oh..yang ini buatan Shion.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum..

Tik..tik..tik..

"Itachi, kau tahu informasi tentang masakan Shion ?" tanya Pein dengan nada serius..

"Be..belum Leader.." jawab Itachi..

"Naruto, kau tahu ?" Pein bertanya kepada teman kuningnya itu..Naruto menggeleng..

"Aku belum pernah coba.."

"Baiklah.." Pein menutup matanya, keren mode on gitu lah..

"Kisame ! coba makan masakan Shion !" perintah Pein kepada si manusia ikan itu..

"KENAPA AKU ?!" tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk wajahnya..

"Jika kau mati, tidak ada yang akan rugi.." jawab Pein seenak jidat..

'Kejamnya hidup ini..' batin Kisame sambil nangis darah..

"Kalau kau makan bekal Shion aku relakan Yuki untuk dirimu lah.." kata Itachi menghasut..

"Benarkah ?!" tanya Kisame dengan nada tak percaya..Itachi mengangguk..

'Asyeek..Itachi mengalah..haha..gak apa apa deh, lagi pula masakan Shion belum bisa dikatakan berbahaya..' Kisame pun mengambil sumpit di bekal itu dan melahap dalam satu suapan..

Semua yang disitu tegang..tegang menunggu nasib Kisame..

5 detik..

10 detik..

25 detik..

35..36..37..38..

Naruto melihat jam tangannya, mata Light Yagami sedang mode on..

39..

YON-JUU (40) DETIK !

Naruto melihat Kisame..

"Dia..tidak..pingsan.." kata Itachi dengan nada pelan..

"MINNA !" teriak Pein..

"..MASAKAN INI AMAN ! AYO HAJAR !" semua Akatsukers pun memakan bekal Shion dengan membabi buta kecuali Konan yang hanya menatap teman temannya..

"Konan-san nggak ikutan ?" tanya Naruto..

"Aku tidak mau makan seperti binatang Naru-chan.." kata Konan, yang kemudian duduk kembali ke kursinya..

Naruto tersenyum lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya..dia melirik jam tangannya..

'1 menit..hah..aku bersyukur masakan Shion gak berbaha-"

BRUK ! BRUK ! BRUK ! BRUK ! BRUK !

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan..

.

.

.

5 orang Akatsukers, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, dan Itachi ambruk dengan mulut berbusa..

Naruto menghela napasnya 'Hahh..ternyata efek berbahaya masakan Shion agak lambat dari Hinata-chan..aku selamat..'

Sementara Konan hanya geleng geleng kepala..

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi di sore itu..tapi sebagian siswa berdiam diri di kelas karena sore itu tiba tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya..

Sasuke Uchiha berdiam diri sambil bertopang dagu di kelasnya..dia menatap ke arah luar kelas..di mana air dari langit itu turun membasahi halaman sekolahnya..

'Kuso..seharusnya aku membawa payung tadi pagi..' Sasuke menghisap jus tomat dalam kemasan kotak miliknya..dia kembali menatap ke arah luar kelas..

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah sumber suara..di sana berdiri Sakura yang sudah menenteng sebuah payung..Sasuke kemudian memutar lehernya untuk menatap Sakura..

"Hn..ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke..

"Emm, eto.." Sakura menatap ke arah lain..ujung kakinya bergerak gerak karena gugup.."..Mau..mau pulang bersama sama..aku-"

"Tapi kan hanya ada satu payung ?" tanya Sasuke..Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke..

"Nggak apa apa kan ?"

Sasuke terdiam..

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun berdiri dari kursinya "..Baiklah, Sakura.."

Sakura tersenyum senang..rasanya dia ingin melompat lompat di kelas saat itu juga, tapi nggaklah di depan Sasuke..nanti saja sampai di rumah dia akan jingkrak jingkrak di ranjangnya saja..

.

.

.

DUARRRH ! suara gemuruh petir menggema dengan suara desiran hujan yang semakin deras..Sakura agak merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sasuke..Sasuke yang memegang payung bersama itu pun secara perlahan lahan dan ragu ragu (juga gugup XD).mendekap punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya..

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang datar..

Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan tidak menyadari Sakura yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum senang..

"Ng..Sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn..?"

"Kita udah jadian kan ?"

DUARRHHH ! *suara petir*

Sasuke terdiam..

Benar juga..saat di kolam di hari minggu itu, secara teoritis dia sudah menembak Sakura..tapi secara realitas, dia belum mengungkapkannya..hubungan mereka masih dalam keadaan bayang bayang..

"..Kau menerimanya ?" tanya Sasuke..kini Sakura yang terdiam..

Tiba tiba Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke..kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke..

CUP..

Sebuah ciuman hangat pun terjadi di situ..dengan singkat Sakura melepaskan ciuman bibir itu lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah..

Sasuke terdiam dengan mata yang melebar karena terkejut dan takjub '..My first kiss..' batin Sasuke..

"Itu jawabanku, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura..

DUARHHH ! suara petir yang menyambar tidak di hiraukan pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu..mereka berdiri di tepi jalan..menatap satu sama lain..

Sementara kira kira 100 langkah di depan mereka berdiri Kisse dan Shino (yang gak pakai kacamata dengan mata melotot) sambil mengelap darah mereka..

'Cium lagi..cium lagi..' batin Kisse penuh nafsu..

'Ayo Sasuke..aku ingin tahu apa itu yang namanya sex..' ini Shino yang berpikir bejat..

Saat itu lewat Seira serta trio Mei, Nei dan Yukari sambil membawa payung masing masing..

"Seira..hidung Kisse dan Shino berdarah tuh.." kata Nei polos..

"Ok.." kata Seira..

Kisse dan Shino pun tergeletak dengan kepala yang benjol benjol XD

Sementara di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Sakura.." Sasuke makin erat mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura..kini dia yang memegang dagu Sakura, onyx bertemu emerald..

Sasuke pun memajukan wajahnya..Sakura menutup matanya..desiran hujan semakin deras saat itu..

"STOOOP !" BUAKHH !

"ADAW ADAW SAKIT BOOOK !" teriak Sasuke OOC.. "..MEI, NGAPAIN KAU NENDANG KEPALAKU !"

"..Kami tidak mau Sakura yang polos jadi bulan bulananmu di tempat umum Sasuke-kun.." kata Seira..Seira cs sudah berada di dekat SasuSaku area..

"..Tapi, selamat ya..kalian sudah jadian.." sambung Seira sambil tersenyum..Mei, Nei dan Yukari bersiul siul menambah suasana bahagia itu *ceilah*

"Jadi..Sasuke-kun, jaga Sakura-chan ya..jangan sampai aku melihatmu mimisan karena melihat Sakura-chan.." kata Seira sambil melambaikan tangan..Mei cs pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Gak lah aku sampai mimisan..dada Sakura kan ke-"

PREK ! GREKK ! DREEK !

"SASUKEEEE-KUUUN ! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BICARA SOAL DADAA !"

DUARRHH ! bunyi petir menggiringi teriakan OOC Sasuke dari rasa sakit yang diterima dari pacar barunya..

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam menatap butir butir air hujan yang masih mengguyur sekolahnya..dia pun merenggangkan badannya di dalam kelas lalu menguap..

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mengambil payung yang memang sudah dia bawa dari pagi akibat nasihat Tou-san nya yang bijaksana..

"Naruto..bawa payung.."

"Kenapa Tou-san.."

"Hidup itu indah.."

Mengingat percakapan di atas membuat Naruto bingung dengan isi dari kepala kuning Tou-san nya..tapi ada bagusnya mempunyai seorang ayah seperti Tou-sannya, Minato Namikaze..

'Heh..dia yang membuat aku lahir dari rahim Kaa-san..'

Naruto pun sudah sampai di bawah tangga Sekolah..dia pun berjalan melewati kelas 1-A dan berjalan melalui lorong..saat keluar dari lorong, Naruto sudah membuka payungnya dan siap melangkah keluar..tapi mata biru safirnya tidak sengaja menatap 2 sosok gadis yang berdiri di luar tepi lorong sambil sedikit menggigil..

'Hinata-chan..Shion..'

"Oy..kalian berdua gak bawa payung ?"

Hinata dan Shion menoleh ke sumber suara..mereka berdua kemudian menggeleng..

"Neji mana ?" tanya Naruto yang tertuju kepada Hinata..

"Neji nii mengantar Ten-ten-san..katanya wanita..wanita bercepol dua gampang sakit ka..kalau terkena sedikit air hujan.." jawab Hinata..

'Kebohongan yang amat sangat jelas..untung Hinata-chan orangnya mudah percaya..' batin Naruto sweatdrop mendengar alasan Neji..

"Ok..kalian berdua..aku antar pulang !"

Shion dan Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut..

"Tapi Naruto-kun..payungnya cuma satu.." kata Shion..

Naruto menyengir "Hehehe..gak masalah.."

wajah kedua gadis itu memerah..mereka mengangguk secara perlahan lahan..

.

.

.

DUARHH ! petir masih menyambar di jalan jalan..Hinata dan Shion makin mendekatkan diri ke badan Naruto untuk menghangatkan badan mereka yang kedinginan..

'Sedikit..sedikit lagi dada Hinata dan Shion menyentuh ku..' batin Naruto yang mesumnya gak hilang hilang..

'Ayo petir ! berbunyi lagi agar mereka makin dekat denganku..' pinta Naruto penuh harap..

DUARHHH ! BZZZZT ! "UWAAAAA !"

Petir pun menyambar Naruto dan membuat pemuda Namikaze itu terhuyung huyung..sementara Hinata dan Shion langsung menolong Naruto yang setengah gosong..mereka berdua baik baik saja, tidak seperti Naruto..

'Kami-sama pasti marah karena diriku yang suci ini tiba tiba berubah menjadi mesum..' batin Naruto *suci apanya-_-*

.

.

.

"Jaa-Shion.." kata Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah mengantar Shion ke rumahnya..Shion melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum..

"Hati hati..dan Naruto-kun..jika kau macam macam dengan Hinata..ramalanku adalah kau akan mati menjadi seme.."

GLEK..Naruto menelan ludahnya '..Aku gak akan macam macam..' batinnya..

Mereka berdua pun berjalan di tengah jalan meninggalkan rumah Shion..hujan pun tidak terlalu deras seperti tadi..hanya guyuran dalam debit sedang yang membahasi jalan sekarang, petir pun tidak menyambar lagi..

Selama beberapa menit mereka (Naruto dan Hinata) terdiam tanpa saling membuka percakapan..mereka berdua sedang berpikir dalam hati masing masing..

"Kok gak ada petir ? gak asyik nih..' batin Naruto

'Aduh..aku ma..mau pingsan kalau selalu dekat dengan Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata..

'Petir..petir datanglah..datanglah agar Hinata-chan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke diriku..'

'Ba..bagaimana ini..apa aku harus berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar selalu menurunkan hujan ?'

'Petir..datanglah..datanglah..agar Hinata-chan yang kawai mendekat kepadaku lagi..'

'Mudah mudahan besok hujan dan Neji nii mengantar Ten ten-san lagi..'

'PETIR DATANGLAH..DATANGLAH DENGAN KEKUATAN YANG DAHSYAT AGAR DEKAPAN HINATA –CHAN JUGA DAHSYAT DAN SAAT ITU-'

DUARRRHHHHHHHHHHH !

Petir menyambar dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Naruto..

"NARUTO-KUUUUN ! KAU GAK APA APAAAA ?!' teriak Hinata ketakutan..saat itu, setelah petir dahsyat tadi tiba tiba langit menjadi cerah..

"Ohok.." kata Naruto terbatuk batuk, dia kini benar benar gosong "..Tenang Hinata-chan, ini bukan fic genre tragedy.."

'Tapi tampaknya Kami-sama mengabulkan doa ku deh..' batin Naruto sambil merasa miris dengan nasibnya..

.

.

.

"A..arigatou Naruto-kun..kau masih sehat sehat kan ?"

Kini Naruto berdiri di depan mansion Hyuuga..pemuda Namikaze itu menyengir..

"Hehe..gak apa apa kok.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya "..Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya.."

Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya..

"Ha..hati hati Naruto-kun."

"Hn.." Naruto (sok) cool sambil mengacungkan jempolnya..dia pun berjalan keluar dari mansion Hyuuga..

Naruto menghela napasnya..dia kemudian mendongak menatap langit

'Hari sudah benar benar cerah ya..'

~MBS~

"TADAIMA~ !"

"Okaeri Naru-chan.."

"Wah Kaa-san, ternyata tebakan Tou-san tentang cuaca hari ini benar.." kata Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya, Kushina tersenyum..

"Iya..tapi nasib Tou-san mu gak begitu indah tadi.."

"Nani' ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "..Ada apa Kaa-san..?"

"Tanya aja kepada orangnya, sudah..Kaa-san mau masak ramen dengan sup miso kaldu sapi.." Kushina pun berlalu menuju dapur..sementara Naruto menyengir 5 jari sambil bergumam "Asyik.."

Naruto naik ke atas lewat tangga menuju kamarnya..sekilas dia melihat Tou-san nya yang lagi menonton sebuah acara di Televisi di ruang keluarga..

Setelah ganti baju dan tetek bengek seperti berkaca, berpupur dan narsis di depan cermin..

"WOI AUTHOR ! GUE BUKAN CACUKE CI ANAK ALAY TAHU !"teriak Naruto yang sedang memasang celananya..

.

.

.

TUNGGU ?! tadi Author bilang lagi pasang celananya ?! berarti Naruto sekarang mengenakan celana da..

"WOI AUT6HOR ! GARING HUMOR LU !" bentak Naruto yang sudah selesai memasang celananya "..Dan ingat, tadi aku gak pakai celana dalam.." kata Naruto dengan bodohnya..

SPLASH ! Author dan para Naruto FG pada mimisan semua..

.

.

.

Naruto menuruni anak tangga dan kemudian duduk di samping kursi Tou-sannya..pemuda Namikaxe ini menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedang kusut..

"Tou-san lagi apes ya hari ini.."

".."

'Benar benar stress kah ayahku ini ?' pikir Naruto kurang ajar..

"Tou-san..Tou-san..tadi Kaa-san bilang nasib Tou-san tidak secerah cahaya senter di lubang rayap..apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ?"

Minato menghela napasnya..dia kemudian menatap wajah anaknya itu..

"Tou-san.." Minato menundukkan kepala "..Tou-san tadi.. waktu itu saat hujan turun Tou-san singgah di restoran..Tou-san lapar dan memesan makanan di situ..setelah kenyang Tou-san pulang ke rumah dan.." Minato menoleh ke arah dapur, tempat Kushina memasak..

"..Rupanya Kaa-san mu sudah memasakkan udang goreng dengan Takayuki untuk Tou-san.."

"Lalu ?" tanya Naruto kepo dengan mata berbinar binar..

"Tou-san kan sudah kenyang..tapi kalau Tou-san tolak maka Kaa-san mu akan.."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah serius "..Kaa-san akan mengamuk.."

TEP..

"Tou-san.." kata Naruto menepuk pundak ayahnya..

"Apa Naruto ?"

"Hidup itu..indah.."

"JANGAN MENGIKUTI TRADEMARK KU DI FIC INI NARUTOOO !" teriak Minato marah..

"Are..are..tapi aku kasihan pada nasibmu Tou-san..hahahaha.."

'Dasar anak kurang ajar.,' kata Minato di dalam hatinya, alisnya berkedut kedut menahan marah..

"Ehem..baiklah.." Minato kemudian tenang kembali "..Aku akan membicarakan masalah antar pria..apa kau..apa kau ada pacar ?"

Naruto menghempaskan badannya di sofa "..Hahh..gak ada..aku masih belum kepikiran masalah itu.."

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara ayahnya yang menjadi serius..

"Aku beri kau satu saran.." kata Minato dengan wajah, nada dan sikap yang sangat amat serius..tiba tiba tempat mereka (ruang keluarga tadi) menjadi meja interogasi polisi dengan satu lampu duduk..

"Apa itu..?" tanya Naruto..dia merasakan batinnya mengatakan saran dari Tou-sannya kali ini amat sangat penting di harinya kelak..

"Jika kau memilih istri nanti..jangan memilih yang bertipe Kaa-sanmu karena.." Minato menyatukan kedua tangannya "..Akan terjadi penindasan suami dan bapak mertua.."

Minato dan Naruto pun secara bersamaan membayangkan mereka berdua di ikat seperti anjing dan dibawa oleh Kushina dan seorang wanita berambut merah seperti Kushina tetapi wajahnya ditutupi kertas besar yang bertuliskan 'Istri Naruto'..

GLEK..Naruto menelan ludahnya dalam dalam "..Aku gak mau seperti itu Tou-san.." kata Naruto..Minato mengangguk "..Dari pada itu belajarlah dari penga-"

"APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN ?!"

Tiba tiba suasana meja interogasi itu kembali menjadi ruang keluarga rumah Namikaze..di samping Minato berdiri Kushina dengan mata memerah dan tesenyum bak psikopat haus darah..

Minato cengengesan gak jelas "..Hehe..kami cuma membicarakan masalah game RPG saja kan..iya kan Naruto..?" kata Minato sambil tersenyum..mata kanannya kedip kedip kepada Naruto..

Arti dari kedipan Minato "Katakan iya Naruto.."

Naruto pun kedip kedip menjawab kode Minato "Ok Tou-san, sebagai lelaki yang tertindas akan kubantu dirimu.."

Minato pun kedip kedip lagi "Kenapa kedip kedipmu panjang amat bodoh..nanti ketahuan.."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya lagi "JANGAN BILANG AKU BODOH TOU-SAN !"

"Jangan berkedip dengan arti yang berteriak (?)"

"KEDIP MANA BISA BERTERIAK !"

"BISA BAKA !"

Kushina mengedipkan matanya di tengah tengah suami dan anaknya "Aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi..setelah kedip kedip bodoh ini selesai..bantu aku mencuci piring, kemudian bersihkan dapur..kalau tidak.."

GLEK..

Naruto dan ayahnya menelan ludah dalam dalam..

'Kenapa Kaa-san tau kode hebat kami..' batin Naruto..

Minato kembali mengedipkan matanya kepada Naruto..

"Naruto.."

"Apa Tou-san.." kata Naruto masih dengan kedipannya..

"Hidup itu indah.."

'Bahkan mengatakan itu pun dia masih memakai kode ini..' batin Naruto sweatdrop..

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Minato pun kerja rodi hari itu..XD

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Hari bersinar cerah..langit biru pun menghiasi pagi ini di Konoha Gakuen..kicau kicau burung yang berterbangan kesana kemari membuat suasna pagi itu sangat cerah dan bertolak belakang dengan hari kemarin..

Kelas 1-F kini sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraga..dan sebenarnya para anggota UUMW yang dikomandani Pein ingin melakukan super mission seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu..tapi mengingat kegagalan yang terjadi dan dampaknya yang masih ada (hukumannya)..Pein pun memutuskan menunda super mission itu hingga masa hukuman mereka selesai..

"Rasanya badanku lesu hari ini.." kata Pein sambil merenggangkan badannya..

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto..

"Aku tidak bisa melihat celana dalam wanita.." jawab Pein..

"Emangnya itu bisa mempengaruhi stamina pria ?"

TEP..

Pein menepuk pundak Naruto..

"Naruto.."

"Hm ?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya..

"Kau belum tahu arti kata 'Pria' yang sebenarnya..jadi bersabarlah untuk mengetahuinya.." kata Pein dengan suara yang bijaksana..

'Arti yang sebenarnya itu adalah kau pria termesum di fic ini..' batin Naruto *gak nyadar dia juga-_-*

"AYO ANAK ANAK ! TUNJUKKAN MASA MUDA KALIAN ! SEKARANG LAKUKAN PEMANASAN DULU !" teriak Guy-sensei dengan mata yang berapi api..

"Dia memang penuh dengan semangat ya ?" kata Seira berbisik kepada Konan..Konan cuma mengangguk membenarkan..

.

.

.

"SATU DUA TIGA EMPAT..LIMA ENAM TUJUH DELAPAN !"

Para siswa dan siswi kelas 1-F melakukan pemanasan dengan penuh semangat (karena disuruhg Guy-sensei)..mereka tidak peduli adanya terik sinar matahari, bau ketek teman sebelah saat mengangkat tangannya dan debu debu yang bertebangan..apapun rintangannya, mereka harus bersemangat (karena Guy-sensei)..

"PEIN, LO NDAK MANDI YA !" teriak Kisse sengaja..agar para wanita mendengar dan ilfeel..

"Eh..lu jangan teriak teriak Kisse..tadi aku mandi baka.."

"KOK KETEKMU BAU !" teriak Kisse lagi..sementara wajah Konan memerah karena tahu pacarnya punya, 'KETEK YANG BAU..'

"Woi..apa apaan sengaja berteriak gitu !" kata Pein kesal.. "Kita ini teman..teman saling berbagi dan penuh inspirasi.."

Kisse tertawa "Hahaha..sorry sorry friend..aku tadi bercanda.."

'Dasar bego..' batin Pein..

TUING..TUING..

Telinga Pein dan Kisse terangkat..tiba tiba telinga mereka menjadi setajam silet..

"Kisse.."

"Ya Pein.."

"Suara tuing tuing itu kan.."

"..Ya.."

"SUSU YANG BERGUNCANG !" teriak duo mesum itu bersamaan..

Naruto menoleh ke arah samping..tampak Hinata yang berlari menuju-ehm, Author ulangi..tampak Hinata BERLARI menghampiri para siswa di lapangan..

'Tahan mimisan..oh Hinata-chan..kenapa harus berlari, bukan melompat saja (?)' batin Naruto terasa tersiksa..

Hinata mengambil napasnya karena terengah engah..dia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan berjalan menuju Guy-sensei yang sedang push up satu tangan..

"A..ano Guy-sensei..go..gomen karena saya terlambat..tadi..tadi.."

"GAK APA APA HINATA-CHAN !" kata Guy-sensei..

"UWOOOO ! GUY-SENSEI BASTARD ! DIA MEMANGGIL HINATA PAKAI SUFFIX CHAAAAAN !" teriak para anggota UUMW yang iri setengah mati..

"E..eto..ari.."

"Tunggu dulu Hinata-chan.."

"UWOOOOOO !" semua anggota UUMW sudah membawa golok entah dari mana..

"Ada..ada apa Guy-sensei ?" tanya Hinata..

Guy-sensei berdiri dari pose push up nya..dia menaruh telunjuknya di dagu..sok berpikir gaya imut, tapi semua siswa dan siswi langsung terhuyung huyung melihat posenya yang yahh~ Author bisa bilang menjijikan..

"Bagaimana kalau kau.."

Semua anggota UUMW sudah siap dengan goloknya..mereka siap mengirim Guy-sensei ke neraka jika menyuruh Hinata menjadi pacarnya dan malam itu juga langsung 'Hot hot an' di ehm..jangan di bilang ya..

"..Kau.." kata Guy-sensei

"GGRRHHH !" Semuanya sudah seperti serigala yang kelaparan..

"..Berlari 5 kali.."

"Grr.."

"..Di lapangan ini.."

"GGRR- EH ?" semua anggota UUMW terdiam..mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Guy-sensei..

'Bagaimana kalau kau..' batin Pein..

'Berlari..' yang ini batin Zetsu..

'5 kali..' yang ini Kisse..

'..Di lapangan ini..' kata Sasori dalam hati..

'BAGAiMANa KALAU KAU BERLARI 5 KALI DI LAPANGAN INI..MATTE' !? BERLARI ? TADI GUY-SENSEI BILANG BERLARI..' Naruto memegang kepalanya..

"GUY-SENSEI..KAU GURU TERBAIK KAMI !" kata semua anggota UUMW yang tiba tiba memeluk kaki Guy dan menangis bahagia di situ..sementara Guy-sensei berdiri dengan gagah dan penuh senyuman..

Dasar mesum semua-_-..

"Hm..aku merasa wajahku 20 kali lebih muda seperti Lee.." kata Guy-sensei..

Sementara Konan yang melihat kejadian itu berbisik kepada wakilnya, Seira Kagami..

"Siapkan pentungan pak satpam..jaga jaga kalau ada yang melanggar peraturan nomor 4.." bisiik Konan, Seira mengangguk mengerti..

Hinata yang bingung dengan situasi itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk siap berlari..sementara semua siswa kelas 1-F sudah siap dengan alat perekam, semua siswi kelas 1-F sudah siap dengan pentungan pak satpamnya..

TAP TAP TAP..

'3 LANGKAH..GUNCANGAN LEVEL RENDAH !' teriak semua cowok di dalam hatinya..

'3 LANGKAH..BELUM ADA YANG MIMISAN !' teriak semua cewek di dalam hatinya..

TAP TAP TAP..

'6 LANGKAH !'

TEP TEP..

Tiba tiba Hinata ambruk ke tanah..Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris..

"AUTHOR ! BUAT GERAKAN SLOWMOTION KEPADA HINATA-CHAN !" perintah Naruto seenak jidat*Emang bisa ? kata Author*

Akhirnya, secara slowmotion Hinata tumbang menuju ke bumi.. dan anehnya, secara cepat Naruto berlari menuju Hinata dan dengan penuh jiwa para pahlawan (kata Naruto dia gunakan Hirashin no jutsu), Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh ke tanah..

'NARUTO MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAAAAAAN !' teriak semua cowok kelas 1-F..

"Na..Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata lemah dengan mata yang sayu..

'MATA SAYU ?!' teriak semua cowok kelas 1-F di dalam hati sambil memegang pipinya, memang kemesuman sudah di luar batas normal..

"Hinata-chan..kau.." Naruto merasakan kepala Hinata dengan telapak tangannya..terasa panas..

"..Kau sakit.."

.

.

.

Naruto pun menggendong Hinata di punggungnya..dia akan mengantarkan si mata lavender itu menuju UKS sekolah..

Hinata yang digendong Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Naruto..dia sangat amat merasa nyaman diperlakukan begitu, wajahnya memerah..campuran antara rasa senang, malu dan demamnya sendiri..

'Andai saja aku sakit tiap hari..' batin Hinata *lho ?*

'Andai Hinata sakit tiap hari..' yang ini batinnya Naruto *lho ?*

'..JADI AKU BISA MENGGENDONGNYA SEPERTI INI DAN 'KAU-TAHU-APA-YANG-PADAT-BERISI' MENEMPEL DI PUNGGUNGKU ! AHAY !' kata Naruto di dalam hati sambil senyam senyum..

"Ng..Hinata-chan..apa kemarin memang tubuhmu sudah gak enak ?" tanya Naruto..Hinata menjawab dengan lirih..

"Mung..mungkin.."

Naruto menghela napasnya "..Hahh..kenapa kau masih sekolah..coba istirahat di rumah saja.." kata Naruto menasehati *ceilah*..

'..Tapi bagus juga Hinata-chan bersekolah..kan bisa gini..ai ai ai ai..' batin Naruto sambil tertawa ala tuan Krab..

Saat itu dari arah berlawanan,, Shion dan Mei muncul dari kantor guru sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk buku..Shion yang tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto menggendong Hinata menjatuhkan bukunya dan berlari menuju NaruHina yang sedang menuju UKS sekolah..

"Sh..Shion ?! MATTE !" teriak Mei gelagapan '..Perang akan dimulai..'

TAP TAP TAP..

"Naruto-kun !"

Naruto terdiam mematung di hadapan cewek imut berwajah bak boneka itu..

"Sh..Shion ?" tanya Naruto gak penting..

Shion memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tiba tiba dia maju mendekati Naruto dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan berusaha menaikkan badannya di badan Naruto..

"Sh..Shion ?! matte ? apa yang kau lakukan ?!" kata Naruto kacau..

Sementara Hinata yang melihat itu cuma diam..tapi pelukan di leher Naruto makin dia eratkan..

"EKHH ?! TUNGGU DULU GIRL ! AKU TERCEKIK !" teriak Naruto sambil memegang lehernya..

Sementra Shion masih terus memegang leher Naruto sebagai tumpuan untuk menaikkan badannya, Hinata makin memperat pegangannya di leher Naruto..Author pun kasihan kepada tokoh utama kita tersebut..

"Naruto-kun..gendong aku juga.." kata Shion seenak jidat..

Naruto terdiam 'Ini gila ini gila ini gila INI GILA SEPERTI OTAK HIDAN !'

Sementara Hidan yang bersantai di bawah pohon karena kelelahan bermain basket tiba tiba bersin..

"HUACHIM !"

"HIDAN KAMPRET ! INGUSMU MENGENAI WAJAH GANTENGKU YANG TIADA TARA INI BAKA !" teriak Kakuzu yang narsis dan lebay..

"Ah.." Hidan menggosok hidungnya "..Itu kan cocok dengan wajahmu.." kata Hidan cuek..

Kembali ke perang cinta area..

"Tungg..tunggu dulu Shion..aku..aku gak bisa gendong kalian berdua sekaligus !"

Shion memiringkan kepalanya..

"Gak peduli.."

'Kami-sama, terbangkan saja aku ke bulan sekarang..' kata Naruto di dalam hati sambil berdoa..

"NARUTO..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA SHION DAN HINATA-CHAAAN !" Mei yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh terbang (?) dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto..Mei pun memegang leher Naruto dan mencekiknya plus kekuatan guncangan yang dahsyat..

"APA..APA YANG KAU PERBUAT MESUM KUNING JABRIK ! APA ?"

'Kami-sama..ini sih aku yang sakit nanti..bukan ! aku..aku akan mati muda..' Naruto merasakan oksigen di lehernya sudah hampir habis..

'Dasar cewek cewek gila..'

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjuangan berat dan menyakitkan..Naruto berhasil mengantarkan Hinata ke UKS sekolah..sementara Shion berhasil di bujuk Mei dengan cara menghajar leher belakangnya agar si wajah boneka itu pingsan..

Naruto menatap wajah kawai Hinata yang masih tertidur..tanpa dia sadari bibirnya tersenyum..Naruto mengusap poni rambut Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya..

'TUNGGU BAKA ! KAU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN HINATA-CHAN !' Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium kening Hinata..dia pun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar UKS..

"Hinata..chan.." gumam Naruto

~MBS~

Hinata terbangun..

Mata lavendernya menatap keadaan di sekitarnya..dia terkejut karena sudah berada di kamarnya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya..kenapa dia tiba tiba ada di sini..apa digendong Naruto tadi mimpi ?

"Neji nii yang mengantarkanmu pulang Hinata nee.." kata Hanabi yang ternyata di samping Hinata..Hinata menoleh ke arahnya..

"E..eh..jadi.."

Hinata tersenyum senang..

'..Jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi..'

Hanabi bingung melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum gaje, dia lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi kakaknya itu..

'Masih panas..mungkin tadi adalah salah satu ciri orang dalam keadaan demam, tersenyum sendiri..' kata Hanabi menyimpulkan..

Di luar mansion Hyuuga..

Naruto berdiri sambil menenteng beberapa buah buahan untuk Hinata..mata safirnya menatap rumah gaya khas jepang itu dengan tatapan tajam..dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ketika seseorang menahannya dari belakang..

Naruto menoleh.. "..Neji ?!"

Neji, yang dengan wajah seriusnya mendekat ke wajah Naruto, dia berbisik "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Hinata-sama ?"

"Eh ?!" Naruto terkejut dan bingung..

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata-sama !" kata Neji..

"Eh ?" Naruto masih dalam keadaan bingung '..Kalau tahu kenapa tanya aku lagi..' batin Naruto..

"Kau pasti telah memperkosa Hinata-sama.." CUUT ! seutas darah keluar dari lubang kiri Neji..

"..Aku baca di salah satu artikel di internet kalau wanita habis di gitu gituin katanya akan sakit dan demam.."

Naruto sweatdrop "Informasi bodoh dari mana itu ?" tanya Naruto..

"Jangan bilang bodoh ! di alamat websitenya ada kata education yang artinya pendidikan kan ?!" kata Neji membela..

"Ya..lalu ?"

"Ya, websitenya namanya adalah educationpornhentai. com ! itu pendidikan yang bagus kan ?!"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Neji yang mengoceh sendiri..

.

.

.

"Hinata nee..ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." bisik Hanabi kepada Hinata..Hinata mengerang sedikit, acara tidurnya terganggu..

"Si..siapa Hanabi ?" tanya Hinata..

"Si kakak kuning jabrik dan berwajah mesum berotak udang.."

"Naruto-kun ! suruh dia masuk !" kata Hinata yang tiba tiba terbangun..Hanabi cuma menaikkan alisnya..

"Hai'.."

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu geser kamarnya yang terbuka..di situ berdiri Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya..

"Halo Hinata-chan..apa kabarmu ?" kata Naruto..dia pun duduk di samping Hinata..

"A..ano..aku..aku baik baik saja..arigatou.."

"Hm ? untuk apa ?" tanya Naruto..

Hinata tersenyum "..Terima..terima kasih karena telah banyak membantuku, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya "Hahahaha..itu kan tugasku sebagai.." tawa Naruto terhenti..dia terkejut atas perkataannya sendiri..

"Sebagai.." gumam Hinata, dia berharap Naruto mengatakan kata 'pacar' di akhir katanya..

"Eng..se..sebagai pria..ya ! SEBAGAI PRIA SEJATI !" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya..Hinata tersenyum tipis..

'Andai saja..' kata Hinata di dalam hati..

Sementara di luar..

"Jangan Neji nii..mereka kan lagi mengobrol berdua..jangan kau ganggu !" kata Hanabi yang menahan tubuh Neji sekuat tenaga..

"Jangan halangi aku Hanabi..tadi aku mendengar kata pria sejati dari si kuning mesum brengsek itu..aku tahu arti kata kata itu.."

"Eh ?" Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya "..Artinya apa Neji nii ?"

"Di dalam educationpornhentai. com *situs itu lagi* mengatakan kalau ada seorang pria mengatakan dia adalah pria sejati di depan seorang wanita kawai..maka si pria itu dalam tahap rangsangan hebat..DAN AKU GAK MAU HINATA-SAMA DI APA APAKAN SAMA SI KUNING ITU !" Neji berlari dengan gesit sehingga Hanabi terjatuh dan dia berlari menuju pintu geser kamar Hinata..

Di dalam kamar..

"Ng..Hinata-chan..aku..aku membawakan apel ini untukmu..apa kau..apa kau mau makan sekarang ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan kantong buahnya..Hinata tersenyum..

"Nan..nanti merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun.." Hinata berusaha bangkit mengambil kantong buah Naruto..tapi Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata, dia menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak bangkit..

"Jangan bangun dari tempat tidurmu Hinata-chan..biar aku yang me-"

BRAK !

Pintu geser kamar Hinata terbuka dengan kencang..di situ berdiri Neji dengan napas yang terengah engah dan melihat Hinata dan Naruto dalam pose..

Ya, saat itu Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji..sementara tangan Naruto masih memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang setengah bangun..

CUUT ! seutas darah muncul lag dari hidung Neji yang berpikiran 'macam macam'..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN JABRIK KUNING MESUUUUU~M !" Neji berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan menerjang punggung Naruto..alhasil Naruto pun terdorong ke depan dan menimpa seseorang di bawahnya..

CUP..

"Hi..na..ta..sa..ma.."kata Neji terbata bata..

Sementara Naruto yang menahan sakit di punggungnya merasakan sensasi aneh di bibirnya..ada sesuatu yang begitu mungil dan lembut yang menempel di bibirnya yang seksi *ceilah*..

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lahan..biar lebay gitu..

DONG..

.

.

.

'Aku mencium Hinata-chan dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku..'

'..Dan aku pun dihajar Neji habis habisan, lalu Neji melapor ke Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya Hinata-chan dan aku disuruh melakukan ritual cium kaki Hiashi (yang bau banget) untuk menghilangkan ciumanku dengan Hinata-chan..kampret, apes benar nasibku..'

'..Tapi gak apa apa..seapes apesnya aku hari itu..ada kebahagiaan besar yang menimpa diriku..'

.

.

.

Keesokannya..

"HUATCHHUUU !"

Naruto merapatkan syal di lehernya untuk mendinginkan badannya..hidung pemuda Namikaze itu nampak merah karena pilek..kepalanya agak sedikit panas dan pusing..dia sedang demam..

TAP TAP TAP..

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti..di depannya berdiri Hinata yang sedang mencari cari sesuatu..Naruto menggosok hidungnya, ada ingus sedikit tertempel di jarinya..

"Ieuuh, jijay.." kata Naruto lebay, dia pun mengelapnya di baju Lee saat pemuda itu lewat bersama Kiba dan Shino..

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Hinata..

"Ano..sedang mencari apa Hinata-chan.."

Hinata menoleh, matanya membulat terkejut ketika melihat wajah Naruto..

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah..

"Aku..aku sedang men..mencari dompetku lagi Naruto-kun.."

'De Javu lagi..' batin Naruto, dia tersenyum..

"Kau tidak periksa saku rok mu ?"

"E..eh, iya..aku..aku lupa.." Hinata memeriksa saku roknya dan ternyata dompetnya memang ada di sana..Naruto tersenyum lalu mendengus..

"Heh..ayo Hinata-chan..nanti kita terlambat.." kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, keren gitu lah gayanya..

"HUATSHYIIM !" gaya keren tadi pun luntur karena suara bersin Naruto..Hinata tersenyum lalu mendekati Naruto..mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan..

"Eto..kau sedang sakit Naruto-kun ?" tanya HInata..

"Maybe.." kata Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris medhoknya..

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tas di depannya..dengan gugup Hinata berkata..

"Ng..apa..apa ciuman bisa menularkan demam ya ?"

Hening..

Bahkan Naruto pun berhenti berjalan..dia menatap Hinata..

Safir bertemu lavender..

"Hinata.."

Hinata terdiam..kini dia benar benar 100 % salting..

"..Kalau begitu..kalau begi-"

"HINATA-SAMAAA ! MENJAUHLAH DARINYAAAA !"

DUAKHHH ! Naruto langsung melayang di langit dan menjadi bintang akibat pukulan maut Neji..sementara Hinata menutup matanya melihat adegan penuh kekerasan itu..

"RASAKAN ITU NARUTO MESUUUM !" teriak Neji dengan perasaan puas..

"Hey Neji-kun.."

'EKKH ? suara ini..' Neji menoleh secara perlahan lahan..d lihatnya Ten ten yang sedang menyapanya sambil tersenyum manis..

"Hn.." Neji tiba tiba berubah menjadi cool *WAKAKAKAKA*

"Yok jalan bersama sama Neji.." ajak Ten ten..

"Hn.." kata Neji datar *XD*

Neji pun membungkukkan badan kepada Hinata lalu berjalan di samping Ten ten..sementara Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung..

'Neji nii kok berubah menjadi kalem ya kalau dekat Ten ten-san ?' pikir Hinata..

.

.

.

Di sekolah..

Tsunade menatap kalender yang berada di sisi kiri ruangannya..kepala sekolah itu tersenyum..

'Dua minggu lagi ya sebelum festival LHS di Konoha Gakuen dimulai..'

TBC

ZONA MEMBALAS REVIEW :

Uchiha dant57 : Yosh..makasih ya..izin di berikan kapten ^_^..sip..

milkyways99 : Hahaha..bahaya kalau ganti Ret..Icha masih muda..kalau mau yang Rate 'itu'..suruh Doni-san ahlinya *nunjuk Doni-san pakai jempol kaki*

fujisawa suzuchan : Haha..hm, bagaimana di chap ini..apakah feel NaruHina masih kurang ?

bunshin : sip..Icha akan terus..arigatou ya..

joanhozuki : ARIGATOU..haha..emang banyak para readers yang bilang begitu..ada juga sih terinspirasi, tapi di fic ini juga ada pengalaman Icha dan Doni-san waktu sekoah dulu..dikiiit banget ^_^ untuk OC Icha usahain sih..tapi itu OC para readers sebelum di chap 4..

L : Haha..tanya aja pada mereka ? arigatou L-san..

ErinMizuNizuna-san : Arigatou..ni udah update..jangan sedih lagi ya *PLAK*

guest : Sip..di sini ada NaruHina nya..apa masih kurang ?

yuan : Hihi..di chap ini sudah kan ? arigatou sudah review..maaf kalau feel NaruHina nya agak kurang..

guest red devils : Sip..ni udah update..

Akira no Rinnegan : Yo..mungkin..mungkin..mungkin kapan ya ? *PLAK*..hehe..nanti saja Rated 'senior' itu ya ^_^

megumi ran : Hehe..arigatou telah mereview..

Nitya-chan : Ok..sip..Itachi dan Kisame bilang sip lo ke 'itu' nya Yuki *digiles Yuki*

nana haruka : haha..ok sip..Icha dah update nih..arigatou..

namina rin rin : Gak apa apa, Icha marah kok *ditendang* hehe..sip..arigatou terus mengikuti namina-san..

ritsu-san : Sip..makasih atas dukungannya Ritsu-san..

Blue-senpai : Ok..sip..ni udah update..arigatou atas reviewnya..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Sip..di chap ini sudah ada kan ? mudah mudahan Jumawan-san puas..arigatou ya..

j : Haha..Shionnya di sini udah ada..arigatou..

rhadja bhelhyzt : Sip..Tobi bilang "Makasih..lelucon Tobi anak baik gak sia sia" ^_^ arigaou Rhadja-san..

imam. sholkhan : Sip..arigatou ya..

jamal. somantril : Haha..atut..*ditoel Pein pake majalah 'itu' nya..* hehe..sip..ni udah lanjut,makasih atas reviewnya..

Namikaze rikudou : Ok..sip..arigatou ya..

akbar123 : Ok..sip..arigatou..

Haha..makasih atas review, favs, follow, kritik, saran dan review serta dukungannya ya para readers..Icha senang sekali meskipun di sekolah lagi sumpek*JANGAN CURHAT !*

Hehe..akhir kata, Arigatou dan..

REVIEW YA..KALAU NGGAK..

PEIN CIUM ! becanda doang ^_^ V


	9. Chapter 9

Hai Minna~ selamat datang kembali di fic ini..

Yang menyapa kalian semua kali ini bukan Icha, tetapi kakak sepupunya, Doni..

Ehm, Icha lagi demam..jadi dia gak bisa ngetik ceritanya kali ini di chap 9..tapi ide idenya sudah aku tuangkan di fic ini..jadi gomen kalau ada sedikit kekurangan..

Jadi, mohon doa nya para readers agar Icha cepat sembuh dari demamnya *senggol kepala Icha ^_^* dan dia bisa beraktiitas seperti biasanya..

Baiklah, ZONA MEMBALAS REVIEW..

bunshin : Sip..Icha senang bunshin selalu mereview fic nya ini..dia berpesan kepadaku agar selalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para Readers..

Uchiha Kiiroi R : Ehm, aku tak tahu..mungkin menunggu keputusan Icha dulu..kami ucapkan terima kasih atas reviewnya..oh, ya data profilnya akan aku masukkan ke data para OC ^_^..

fujisawa suzuchan : Sip..arigatou..doakan adik sepupuku si Icha sembuh ya ^_^..dia bilang makasih banyak..

Uchiha dant57 : Haha..itu aku gak tahu, entah Icha mau buat atau tidak ? mudah mudahan bisa terjawab di next chap..

Dark Lord Lucis Uchiha : Icha sangat berterima kasih atas saran dari Dark-san..aku sudah bilang ke Icha memang feel NaruHina dan SasuSaku nya agak dipaksa..tapi dia memang bukan ahli dalam hal Romance, meskipun Humor of sensenya cukup bagus..

Guest : Haha..aku juga penggemar Rated M lho *ditimpuk Icha* hehe, gak tahulah mau dibuatnya jadi M atau tetap T..arigatou..

ErinMizuMizuna-san : Gomen gak tahu..nanti aku tanyakan ke Icha, tapi kalau gak salah dia bilang Gaara itu hmm, kejutan atau apalah..pokoknya ikuti terus fic ini *PLAK, karena promosi ^_^*

Fauzanna : Hehehehe *tawa mesum* gak tahu deh, sebenarnya aku menyukai itu, tapi karena ini fic nya Icha..ya terserah dia..doakan saja agar dia sembuh dari demam agar ada 'lemonnya' *PLAK*

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Hm, di chap ini sudah ada Karin..untuk Amaru aku gak tahu apakah Icha mau masukkan atau nggak..arigatou dah review ^_^

Uzumakikito : Haha..hebat lah..terasa masuk..kami ucapkan terima kasih..

akbar123 : Sip..arigatou..

bala-san dewa : Haha..benar hidup itu indah..aku pun bingung Icha dapat dari mana membuat itu menjadi trademarknya Minato di fic ini..arigatou ya..

jamal. somantril : Haha..sip..5 hari selangnya aja ^_^ arigatou..

Nitya-chan : Oh, setelah kutanya Icha ternyata Itachi saking terkejutnya Kisame gak mati *disamehada* maksudnya gak pingsan..dan untuk efek dari masakan Shion memang agak lambat bekerja *macam obat saja-_-*

razioaray : Sip..arigatou ya ^_^

Namikaze rikudou : Hahaha..jangan iri..Naruto juga selalu nista lho *RASENGAN !* hehe..arigatou..

megumi ran : Sip..Icha katanya senang begitu membaca reviewmu..kami ucapkan terima kasih..

namina rin rin : Sip..kami sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya dan kami sangat terharu karena Namina-san mau menunggu fic ini..

nana haruka : Ok..sip bos ^_^ kami ucapkan terima kasih..

ritsu-san : Yosh..Icha bilang dia semangat karena review para Readers, salah satunya Ritsu-san..arigatou..

setsuna-yami : Sip..arigatou untuk review nya ya ^_^..

imam. sholkhan : Sip..absen diterima..arigatou ya ^_^..

Red devils : Ok..kami ucapkan terima kasih..

ryu : Haha..love pada siapa nih..lihat, Icha jadi blushing *nunjuk Icha yang narik narik ujung bajunya* WAKAKAKA..arigatou ya ^_^

Akira no Rinnegan : Sip..sip..arigatoun ya ^_^

j : Ok bos ! ^_^

Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review, apresiasi, kritik serta saran..kita berharap Icha cepat sembuh dari demamnya sehingga dapat membuat fic ini lagi..untuk chap chap selanjutnya memang sudah terkonsep, tinggal bagaimana membuatnya lucu atau pun menyatukan feel romance nya..

Itu saja..

Langsung aja dan selamat membaca ! ^_^

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 9 : Persiapan Festival

Sore yang cerah di Konoha Gakuen..beberapa murid tampak berkeliaran pada jam jam sore ini..

Di lapangan basket yang berada di Indoor ruang olahraga..tampak beberapa siswa yang sedang berlatih dalam permainan..

"Are are..aku minta ganti.."

"Yo.."

Naruto mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya, dia pun duduk di kursi panjang pemain sambil melihat teman temannya yang sedang bermain..Naruto membuka tutup botol minumannya lalu meminum airnya..dia mendesah lega ketika air yang sejuk membahasi kerongkongannya yang kering..

"Kenapa mendesah ?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara..di situ berdiri Pein, Sasori, Tobi dan Zetsu sambil pasang tampang serius..

"Err..ano, kenapa kalian di sini ?" tanya Naruto..

"Tentu saja kami punya tujuan.." kata Pein lalu duduk di samping Naruto..

"Hm, apa ?" tanya Naruto..

Pein menunjuk ke arah seberang lapangan, di mana cewek cewek lagi melakukan senam cheerleader..klub Basket dan Klub Cheerleader memang selalu melakukan latihan bersama karena kegiatan mereka saling terkait..

"Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto lagi..

Pein menghela napas berat, dia menepuk pundak Naruto sambil pasang wajah bapak bapak bijaksana..

"Naruto..ternyata kau masih belum dewasa soal tujuan seorang 'pria'..kau harusnya tahu kenapa aku ke sini..iya kan ? jadi, karena dirimu masih kecil..noh, lihat..aku mau lihat saat para Cheerleader mengangkat kaki mereka tinggi tinggi.." muka Pein memerah "..Aku mau melihat warna dan bentuk celana dalam mereka di balik rok itu..NARUTO ! ITU LAH ARTI PRIA SEBENARNYA !" teriak Pein dengan mata yang berapi api..

"Mereka pakai celana pendek saat latihan Pein.." kata Naruto menjelaskan..

DONG..

"I..ini..ini kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang menimpa diriku selama aku di dunia ini.." kata Pein lesu sambil terjatuh dalam posisi lemas dan galau..di atasnya ada lampu sorot yang menyinari seluruh tubuhnya..

"Hm..lalu kau kenapa ke sini Sas ?" tanya Naruto kepada si wajah baby face itu..

"Aku mau lihat Dei-chan latihan.."

"LATIHAN APA ?!" Naruto berteriak terkejut "..KAN TIDAK.." teriakan Naruto berhenti..

'Tunggu dulu ! jangan jangan..' Naruto menoleh secara horror..

'Jangan jangan..'

Naruto secara perlahan lahan menoleh ke arah para gadis Cheerleader yang sedang latihan sambil berdiri dengan satu kaki..mata Naruto terbuka lebar..

'TIDAK MUNGKIN ! DEIDARA IKUT KLUB CHEERLEADER ?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBAYANGKAN DIDUKUNG DAN DISORAKI OLEH SEORANG COWOOK !' teriak Naruto di dalam hati lalu terjatuh seperti Pein..

"I..ini..ini kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang menimpa diriku selama aku di dunia ini.." kata Naruto mengikuti Pein yang lesu dan galau..2 lampu sorot menyinari badan mereka berdua..

"Lalu, kau kenapa ke sini juga Tobi, Zetsu.."

"Kami berdua diajak Deidara untuk bergabung di klub Cheerleader jadi kami men-"

Penjelasan Zetsu terhenti, Naruto menendang dua mahluk abal itu (Tobi dan Zetsu) hingga keluar dari ruangan lapangan basket..Naruto berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga..

"AKU GAK MAU DIDUKUNG DAN DISORAKI CHEERLEADER MACAM KALIAAAAAN !" teriak Naruto..

"Lebih parah lagi..bisa melihat celana dalam mereka.." kata Pein yang telah bangkit dari kegalauannya..

GLEK..Naruto menelan ludahnya "..Kau benar, aku lebih baik menatap wajah Tou-san nya Sasuke dari pada melihat celana dalam mereka berdua..mampuslah.." kata Naruto..

"WOI NGAPAIN BAWA BAWA NAMA GUE ?!" teriak Fugaku dari kejauhan..saat itu, ayahnya si Sasuke Uchiha itu lagi ngeden sambil baca Koran di wc rumahnya..*hebat bisa mendengar*

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN

FESTIVAL LHS DI KONOHA GAKUEN AKAN DIADAKAN 11 HARI LAGI

JADI SIAPKAN TEMA DAN SEGALA PROPERTI UNTUK KELAS KALIAN DAN SIAPKAN KELAS SERTA DIRI KALIAN MASING MASING

PENGUMUMAN SELANJUTNYA AKAN DIUMUMKAN OLEH WALI KELAS SAAT MENUJU 5 HARI LAGI DARI FESTIVAL LHS

HANYA ITU SAJA

SALAM CINTA KEMATIAN KEPADA PARA MURID KONOHA GAKUEN

TSUNADE SENJU

'Salam cinta kematian..? seram amat..' Naruto pun berlalu dari papan pengumuman yang telah banyak dikerumuni siswa dan siswi itu..

'Hehehe..tanganku banyak dihimpit para siswi nih..pura pura gak sengaja menyentuh dada me-"

BUAKH !

Naruto keluar dari kerumunan sambil tersungkur di lantai..

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL KEPADAKU !" teriak Naruto gaje..semua siswa dan siswi terdiam..ada yang bisik bisik dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah ilfeel..

'Eh ?! baka ! kenapa aku teriak begitu..tapi yang lebih penting, siapa yang mendorongku !' mata Naruto bergerak cepat mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan dan lagi bersiul siul..benar kan kalau orang yang pura pura gak bersalah itu suka bersiul siul gak jelas..

Tiba tiba sebuah kertas turun dari langit..Naruto mengambil kertas tadi dan membacanya..

'Naruto..tadi adalah aku, Author yang kece ini yang membuatmu terjatuh, itu adalah tindakan sebelum kau melakukan hal mesum yang berbahaya, itu saja..Author..'

Alis Naruto berkedut kedut "Awas saja thor..gue-"

"Pss..eh, tadi Naru teriak pelecehan seksual kan..aku dengar dia pernah dielus elus Sasuke waktu di SD dulu.." bisik seorang siswi penggemar Yaoi kepada salah satu teman perempuannya..

"Kyaa ! benarkah itu ? so sweet ya.."

BIP BIP BIP..darah Naruto mendidih..

"AKU BUKAN UKEEEEE ~!" teriak Naruto sambil meninggalkan kerumunan itu..

Siapa yang bilang ya ? -_-..

.

.

.

GREEEK ! pintu kelas Naruto terbuka, di situ sudah berdiri Pein dan Konan di depan kelas, sementara yang lainnya duduk mendengarkan dengan tampang serius..

"NARUTO ! KAU TERLAMBAT ! AYO CEPAT KEMBALI KE ALAM MU !" teriak Pein dengan wajah garang..

'Emangnya aku jin..' batin Naruto "..Ok ok ketua bokep !"

"KAU TAK BERHAK MEMANGGILKU BEGITU OTAK BOKEP !" teriak Pein sambil menunjukkan foto Naruto yang tersenyum sambil membaca majalah dewasa..semua yang di kelas terkejut..

"Tidak mungkin Naruto..kau melukai hatiku.." kata Itachi..

"Kenapa Itachi ? kenapa Naruto melukai hatimu ?" tanya Kisame..

"Dia mendahuluiku membaca majalah porno.." jawab Itachi dengan suara serak..

TEP..

Kisse memegang bahu Naruto yang masih syok..Kisse mendengus lalu tersnyum..

"Kau sudah dewasa kawan..kau sekarang tahu artinya kata pria.."

Naruto terlonjak dari syoknya "TUNGGU DULU ! I..INI PASTI JEBAKAN ! AKU GAK PERNAH MEMEGANG MAJALAH BOKEP SEPERTI ITU DAN TELINGAKU GAK ADA PIERCHINGNYA !" teriak Naruto..

'PIERCHING ?!' batin semua murid kelas 1-F terkejut mendengar kata sakral itu..

"Satu satunya orang yang memakai pierching di telinganya di kelas ini adalah.." kata Seira dengan mata tajam..

"..Pacarku, Pein.." jawab Konan yang tiba tiba memakai baju ala Sherlock Holmes..'Cepat sekali ganti bajunya ya ? aku gak sempat lihat..' batin Naruto yang mulai bejat..

"AKU TAHU !" teriak Sasori "..Foto itu adalah editan..lihat, ada rambut oranye di sela sela rambut kuning Naruto..orang yang mengedit ini pasti amatiran.." kata Sasori menganalisi..

"Itu Tobi yang ngedit Sasori-senpai.." kata Tobi sambil mengacungkan tangannya..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

'Pantesan..lu percaya ama Tobi, Pein..' batin Sasori kasihan..

KREKK.. ..Konan membunyikan kedua jari tangannya, matanya berubah menjadi mata iblis yang memerah bak darah *wuidih serem amat bung*

"Coba kau jelaskan itu Pein.." tanya Konan penuh intimidasi..

"Itu..itu..ITU HANYA KEAJAIBAN !" teriak Pein sangat amat gak nyambung dan bodoh..

'Mampus lu..wakakakaka..' batin Naruto tertawa puas..

"Jadi apa hukumannya hakim ?" tanya Konan kepada para siswi kelas 1-F yang merupakan anggota Anti-UUMW..

"HUKUMAN MATII !" teriak para cewek..

"SUNAT PEIN LAGIII !" teriak para cowok.

KREKK.. ..Konan membunyikan buku buku jarinya sambil menatap sadis kepada para cowok yang berteriak gaje tadi..

"Apa masalah kalian, cowok cowok mesum ?" tanya Konan garang..

"Apa keputusannya hakim ?" tanya Seira kepada Konan..

"Habisi semua cowok cowok kelas 1-F yang berotak jahanam semua ini.." kata Konan datar..

GLEK..semua menelan ludahnya..

"Pria.." kata Kisse dengan mata ala pejuang muda.."..Arti kata pria adalah menundukkan wanita dan menunjukkan kekuatan mereka.."

Kisse menepuk dadanya "WAHAI PARA LELAKI FEARLESS ! TUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN KITA SEBAGAI PRIA DAN BUAT PARA WANITA ITU MENANGIS DI RANJANG ! SERAAAANG !" teriak Kisse menyemangati..

'Ayo Kisse..aku berdoa untukmu..' batin Pein penuh harap..

"UWOOOO !" teriak para anggota UUMW penuh semangat..

"HYAAAAA !" teriak para anggota Anti-UUMW penuh amarah..

GREEEK ! pintu ruangan kelas 1-F terbuka dan muncul seorang guru bermasker dengan rambut keperakan yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Guru itu langsung berdiri di tengah tengah area pertarungan antara UUMW dan Anti-UUMW..mata sayu guru itu hanya melirik semua siswa dan siswinya yang terbagi dua kubu..

Sementara para anggota UUMW maupun Anti-UUMW langsung berhenti dan terdiam ketika melihat Kakashi-sensei (nama guru itu) tiba tiba muncul..mereka menatap ke arah satu titik..yaitu buku bejat yang dibaca Kakashi-sensei..

"Ada apa ini ? ini sih bukan rapat kelas..WOI PEIN !"

Pein yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Kakashi..

"Ada apa sensei ?"

"Majalah bokep bulan lalu belum kau bayar bung..ingat itu ya.."

Tik..tik..tik..

'Kampret ni guru..gak ada wibawa wibawa nya..' batin semua murid kelas 1-F sweatdrop melihat wali kelas mereka yang kacau tersebut..sementara Pein nyengir gak jelas karena ditatap ala tatapan pembunuh oleh Konan..

"Sudah anak anakku yang malang.." kata Kakashi-sensei yang berjalan di depan kelas..dia kemudian duduk di meja guru, matanya masih tertuju pada buku oranye itu..

'Siapa yang mau jadi anakmu..' batin Sasori '..Dan kenapa ada kata 'malang' yang ditujukan kepada kami ?'

"..Aku akan membantu kalian mencari tema untuk kelas kita di Festival LHS 11 hari ke depan karena aku yakin jika kalian dibiarkan sendiri dalam melakukan rapat, maka tidak akan pernah selesai dan akan terjadi kekacauan seperti tadi.." Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan secara mengejutkan meletakkan dan menutup buku keramatnya, dia mengambil spidol dan mengangkatnya..

"Siapa sekretaris di kelas ini ?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengacungkan spidolnya..

"A..ano.." Hinata mengacungkan tangannya..Kakashi melihatnya dan tersenyum..

"Oh ternyata Hyuuga-san yang manis.."

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN ITU MASKER MESUM !" teriak para anggota UUMW "..KAMI AKAN MELINDUNGI HINATA-CHAN DARI KEMESUMANMU !" teriak mereka sok pahlawan, padahal sebelas dua belas sama wali kelas mereka..

"..Walaupun harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raga Kisame.." kata Kisse penuh penghayatan..

"KOK JIWA DAN RAGA GUE ?!" tanya Kisame sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang kebingungan..

"Kalau kau mati tidak ada yang akan rugi.." jawab Pein dengan nada jahat..

'Kejamnya hidup ini..' batin Kisame nangis darah..

Hinata berjalan menuju Kakashi-sensei, semua anggota UUMW menatap tajam ke arah mereka (Kakashi dan Hinata)..para anggota UUMW bertekad akan melindungi Hinata dari amukan Kakashi yang penuh pengalaman dalam hal 'itu' dan kemudian setelah berhasil mereka akan mencobanya *sama saja-_-..*

"LIHAT ! LIHAT ! HINATA MAU MENGAMBIL SPIDOL ITU DARI TANGAN SI MASKER !" teriak salah seorang siswa..

"Kita lihat apakah tangan Kakashi-sensei nakal dan memegang tubuh Hinata-chan.." jawab yang lainnya..

"LIHAT ! LIHAT ! KAKASHI-SENSEI MEMBERIKAN SPIDOL ITU DAN HINATA-CHAN MENGAMBILNYA !" teriak salah seorang siswa lagi..

"Kita lihat, apakah di spidol itu ada kamera mini X-ray yang bisa melihat tembus baju Hinata-chan.." kata salah seorang siswa yang mengkhayal sesuatu yang gak mungkin..

"LIHAT ! LIHAT ! SPIDOL YANG DIPEGANG HINATA-CHAN BERWARNA HITAM !" teriak Naruto paling gajebo..semuanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan betapa-bodohnya-dirimu-kawan..

"Eh ? emangnya apa yang salah ?" tanya Naruto pasang wajah polos..

TEP..

Pein menepuk pundak temannya itu..

"Naruto..begini, aku perjelas..kau mau dengar kan ?"

Naruto mengangguk "Ya."

"Warna spidol itu.." kata Pein lembut

"..GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN HINATA-CHAN DAN SI MASKER ITU ! KECUALI SAMA DENGAN WARNA CELANA DALAM KONAN-CHAN YANG BERWANA HITAM DAN ADA BUNGA DI-EEEEHHH, AKU KECEPLOSAN !"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan menepuk pundak kawannya..

"Berapa kali berapa nanti ukuran kuburnya bang ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih..sementara Pein menelan ludah sebanyak banyaknya..

'Kampret sekampret kampretnya lu Naruto..' batin Pein..

Sementara para cewek yang menahan tawa ketika mendengar tentang 'celana dalam' ketuanya, menggelengkan kepala kasihan kepada Pein..

Seira menutup mulutnya 'Ada bunga itu lho yang gak nahan..hihihihi..aku gak nyangka Konan-san memakai itu..wkwkwk..' kata Seira dalam hati..

Sementara Konan sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut birunya..tangannya terkepal dengan keras dan erat,,giginya gemeletukan dan bergegar..

"Author, boleh minta ijin memakai jutsu seperti di Anime ?" tanya Konan..

Author mengangguk dan mengizinkan..

"Arigatou..satu lagi Author, bisa kau tulis nanti bagaimana hancurnya tubuh Pein saat aku meledakkannya ?" tanya Konan lagi..

Author menggelengkan kepala "..Ini bukan Rated M Konan-san..lagipula di sini gak ada Gore.."

"Baiklah.."

Kakashi-sensei hanya menepuk jidatnya..

"Skip aja deh bagian ini.." gumam guru bermata sayu itu..

.

.

.

Setelah di skip..

Naruto tiba tiba muncul dengan wajah ceria dan memakai baju ala pembawa berita..

"..Kejadian yang di skip tadi jangan ditiru ya..itu saja dari saya, dari kelas 1-F yang kacau ini..Namikaze Naruto, melaporkan.."

"Baiklah anak anak.." kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat tangannya, berusaha mengambil alih kelas itu..

'Kami bukan anak anakmu..' batin Sasori..

"..Sekarang beri pendapat kalian tentang tema apa yang akan kita ambil untuk kelas kita ?" tanya Kakashi..

SET ! semua tiba tiba serius dan nampak berpikir..Kakashi yang melihat itu nampak senang karena murid muridnya itu tampak serius dan tidak lagi bercanda canda..

"Aku pikir..tema yang terbaik adalah tempat bar bar minuman dengan pelayan wanita yang seksi.." usul Kisse sambil memegang dagunya..

"MANA BOLEH USUL SEPERTI ITU !" teriak para siswi..

Kakashi mengangguk "Boleh kok..Hyuuga-san, tolong tuliskan usulan dari Ashigaka-san..ng, tulis 'bar bar minuman dengan pelayan wanita yang seksi..' yang pelayan wanita seksinya kau tebalkan..itu adalah inti kehidupan.."

'Wali kelas kampreeet..' batin semua siswi geram..

Sementara Hinata menulis usulan laknat Kisse dengan wajah menahan tangis 'Kenapa aku harus menulis ini..' kata Hinata sesal di dalam hati..

"Ada usul lain ?" tanya Kakashi..

"Bagaimana kalau restoran ala Eropa saja.." usul Naruto..semua siswi membatin senang '..Nah, ni Naruto yang normal usulannya..'

"..Lalu para Maid nya (pelayan wanita) pakai baju yang terEKSPOS bagian dadanya.." sambung Naruto sambil penuh penekanan pada kata ekspos..

Semua siswi langsung tertunduk lesu '..Sama saja..' batin mereka..

"Baiklah, itu juga bisa..menarik..ide yang menarik.." kata Kakashi sambil sok berpikir..semua siswi menggeram marah..

"Itu karena kau mesum..makanya menarik sensei bejat.." gumam Seira sambil pasang wajah sweatdrop..

"..Tulis Hyuuga-san..'Restoran ala Eropa dengan pelayan yang terbuka dadanya..' yang kata pelayan yang terbuka dadanya kau tebalkan pakai spidol ya..itu inti kehidupan.." kata Kakashi sambil menghela napas..

"Jangan sok berpetuah kalau maksud dari katamu itu mesum sialan !" teriak Konan yang mulai marah..

"Hahh..baiklah, ada lagi ?" tanya Kakashi..

"AKU ! AKU !" teriak Pein yang baru bangkit dari kuburnya *WAKAKAKAKA*..Pein mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya keren lalu menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya..

"Bagaimana kalau tema nya adalah Pool Party (pesta kolam renang) dengan para pria yang memakai celanja pendek dan wanitanya gak pakai baju renang.." kata Pein menjelaskan..

"Jadi maksudmu para wanita berpakaian sopan gitu ? wah Pein, habis dicincang Konan-san kau tobat.." kata Naruto senang sambil menepuk berkali kali pundak temannya..

"..BUKAN !" kata Pein masih dalam pose coolnya dan dengan gaya misterius dia membuka wajahnya perlahan lahan..

"..PARA WANITA HARUS PAKAI BIKINI SAJA !" teriak si rambut oranye itu..

Hyuusshh..hanya ada angin yang merespon dari ide 'hebat' Pein tadi..

"Boleh lah..kemungkinan menjadi tema kelas kita 99,9 %.." kata Kakashi penuh penghayatan..

"ITU KARENA KAU MESUUM !" teriak para siswi dengan nada beringas..

"Tulis dulu Hyuuga-san.." kata Kakashi memberi perintah kepada Hinata..

Sementara Hinata sudah terisak isak karena menahan tangisan dari hatinya..ya, dia harus menulis semua ide gila, bejat, gak masuk akal, mesum, ero dan bodoh dari teman temannya..

"Hm..apa boleh buat..aku akan mengusulkan ide terbaik saja.." kata Kakashi.. "..Dan ide ini berbeda dari 3 ide pertama.."

"Kalau beda, gak ada ecchi dan haremnya ya sensei ?" tanya salah seorang siswi..

"YA KAU BENAR ! JIKA 3 IDE SEBELUMNYA ADALAH ECCHI DAN HAREM KARENA ADA BAJUNYA YANG SEKSI ! IDE KU ADALAH, TEMA KELAS KITA 'THE NUDE CLASS SPECIAL 1-F' ! JADI GAK ECCHI DAN HAREM LAGI, TAPI HENTAI KARENA PARA CEWEK GAK PAKAI BAJU !" teriak Kakashi dengan mata berapi api, mulut berapi api, telinga berapi api dan hidung berapi api..pokok semuanya berapi api lah..api mesum gitu..

"Ini keterlaluan.." kata Konan dengan aura membunuh.. "..Lihat, bahkan Hinata-chan sampai pingsan karena tak sanggup menulis saran dari Kakashi 'mati saja sana kampret' sensei..teman temanku, demi hak hak para wanita.." Konan menunjuk wajah Kakashi-sensei yang masih memerah..

"..HAJAR DIA DAN LETAKKAN BERSAMA MAHOO !"

"UWAAAA !" teriak Kakashi pasrah..

'Mampus lu, wakakakaka..' ini giliran hati Pein yang ngakak..

"Baiklah, kita skip saja yang ini ya.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan memakai baju ala pembawa berita..

Maka demi keamanan dan keselamatan, Author skip lagi kejadian pembantaian sepihak tersebut..

.

.

.

Note : Kakashi-sensei diterbangkan lewat jendela dan menghilang di langit yang sangat cerah..

"Bagaimana ini ? kita bahkan belum dapat tema yang tepat.." kata Sasori..semua menghela napasnya, bingung..

"Sudah kubilang, pakai tema Kakashi sen-" kata kata Pein terhenti ketika Konan menatapnya dengan tatapan psikopat..

"Aku punya usul un..bagaimana tema nya restoran ala Eropa seperti ide Naruto tadi, tetapi yang jadi Maid nya (pelayan wanita) adalah para cowok yang menjadi crossdressing un.." kata Deidara penuh semangat..

"OGAH AH ! NANTI DATANG OROCHIMARU-SENSEI !" teriak para cowok kelas 1-F..

"Orochimaru-sensei ? kenapa dia ?" tanya Naruto..

Pein pun berdehem lalu menjelaskan kepada Naruto..

"Orochimaru-sensei adalah guru Kimia dan pembimbing dalam klub masak..beliau berambut hitam kayak Neji dan berkulit pucat kayak Sai..tapi kedua matanya seperti ular yang kelaparan..tapi deskripsi fisik tadi gak penting.." Pein kembali menghela napasnya..

"SI OROCHIMARU-SENSEI ITU MAHO DAN PEDOFIL BOY ! SANGAT MENYUKAI REMAJA LAKI LAKI SEPERTI KITA ! jadi.." Pein berbisik di telinga Naruto..

"..Hati hati jika dekat dengan dia.."

GLEK..Naruto menelan ludahnya..dadanya berdebar kencang..

'Aku seperti mendengar cerita Horror tentang hantu yang suka menculik bayi bayi..' batin Naruto ketakutan..

"Ide Deidara ditolak karena terlalu nista buat para cowok..ada yang lain ?" tanya Konan..

"Bagaimana kalau tema kita adalah 'Romantic room'..di mana dinding dinding kelas dipasangi foto foto adikku lalu bingkainya dihiasi bunga..meja meja kita diatur seperti restoran restoran dan beri lilin lilin merah yang so sweet..di atas meja ada foto adikku yang ekspresi wajahnya lagi ketangkap basah nonton video porno.. nanti di lantainya diberi permadani merah dan ditengahnya ada foto adikku lagi cium wajahku ini.." kata Itachi penuh penghayatan..

'Alay beud..' batin Sasori '..Dan apa hubungannya foto foto Sasuke dengan kelas ini..'

'Itu kan,yang lagi ketahuan saat aku dan Sasuke lagi nonton orang Negro gitu gituan..' pikir Pein gugup..'..Jadi ada fotonya ya ?'

"Jelas sekali ide ini sangat gak masuk akal.." kata Konan "..Maaf Itachi, idemu aku tolak.."

"Jadi apa lagi ?" tanya Seira..

"BAGAIMANA KALAU MELANGLANG BUANA KE HUTAAAAN !" usul Zetsu..

"JASHIN SAYANG HIDAN !" yang ini usulan Hidan dan dapat respon teriakan "LU SESAT !"

"LOLLIPOP LEVEL 300 !" teriak Tobi dengan usulan yang gaje.. "..Kau kira permainan online apa ?!" kata yang lain merespon..

"TEMA NYA BARBIE IN WONDERLAND !" usul Sasori.. "Sasori, kami perlu mengetahui gendermu.." kata Pein dan Naruto bersamaan sambil memegang dagunya.

"IKAN DI HATIKU !" teriak Kisame mengusulkan "..Ikan di mulutku dan ku kunyah kemudian ku telan lalu kukeluarkan lewat dubur dan ikan itu pun berrubah menjadi eek.." kata Itachi kejam..Kisame langsung jantungan mendengarnya "..Ikan..ikan.." gumam Kisame dengan nada kesakitan..

"UANG ADALAH KAMI-SAMA !" teriak Kakuzu paling nyaring..

krikk..krikk..krikk..

"Telpon polisi, ada orang yang berencana membuat agama baru yang benar benar sesat.." kata Hidan gak nyadar induknya sesat..

"Udah..hajar saja agar si cadar ini sadar.." kata Seira mengusulkan..semua mengangguk setuju..

'Lagi lagi cerita ini di skip..' batin Naruto sweatdrop..

.

.

.

"Gila, mengusulkan satu tema normal saja tidak ada yang bisa..apalagi melaksanakannya.." kata Konan yang sudah kecapean..

"Jadi, apa yang bagus ya.." kata Naruto sambil berpikir..

"..Eto..kita kan kelas paling abnormal di Konoha Gakuen.." kata Naruto sambil berpikir..

"KITA ?! KALIAN AJA KALEE..GUE ENGGAK !" teriak semuanya bersamaan..gak mau dibilang abnormal..

Naruto menghela napasnya "Hahh..baiklah, tapi..ideku ini..ehm, bagaimana kalau tema kita adalah gangster ?"

Semua terdiam memikirkan ide Naruto yang memang agak 'paling normal' dari ide ide sebelumnya..Konan mendengus pelan lalu menatap semuanya..

"Baiklah, aku terima ide Naruto..bagaimana minna ? kalian terima ?"

Semua terdiam..masih berpikir..

"Baiklah, ok juga ide naruto..AKU TERIMA !" teriak Pein..

"AKU TERIMA !" teriak Kisame..

"AKU TERIMA !"

"AKU TERIMA !"

"AKU TERIMA !"

"AKU TERIMA !"

Dan masih banyak lagi yang meneriakkan penerimaan ide Naruto..Konan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, dia mengacungkan jempolnya..

Yah, akhirnya rapat gaje tadi selesai..

Di kelas 1-E

"Yo yo ! bagaimana tema kita yo !" kata Killer kelas itu sambil ngereff dan menari..

"Bagimana kalau tema kelas kita adalah Kisame Guanteng Abis Cyin~" kata Yuki sambil mengedipkan matanya..

Semua di kelas 1-E langsung terjatuh dan menangis..

"Jangan mengatakan hal dusta seperti itu Yuki-chan.." kata Suigetsu sambil mengelap ingusnya.. "..Lihat, bahkan Juugo yang gak punya perasaan pun sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena kau menyebarkan fitnah.."

Ya, Juugo yang dikenal paling kalem di kelas 1-E mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan sambil berdoa "Ampuni dosa Yuki-chan Kami-sama karena dia berkata bohong..ampunilah dosanya.."

Sementara Yuki memiringkan kepalanya "..Emang ada yang salah ya ?" tanya nya..

'Kata ganteng abis tadi yang salah besar..dan kenapa harus ada cyin nya ?' batin semua anak kelas 1-E..

"Bagaimana kalau tema kita Sea World.." usul Suigetsu yang telah bangkit dari kepedihannya..semua nampak nerpikir..

"Laut ada hubungannya dengan Kisame-san..AKU TERIMA !" kata Yuki senang..

"Hm..di laut ada gurita kan ?" tanya Bee *jelas ada bego..*

"..Baiklah, karena ada gurita kata Author..AKU TERIMA IDE SUIGETSU ! BAGAIMANA YANG LAINNYA ?!"

"OK AJAAAA !"

Rapat kelas 1-E selesai..

Kelas 1-D

"Jadi, apa usulan kalian tentang tema di kelas kita ini ?" tanya Kirara Kotobuki, ketua kelas 1-D..mata nya menatap teman temannya yang sedang berpikir mencari ide tentang tema yang akan mereka pakai..

"Bagaimana kalau tema nya tentang misteri laba laba..pasti keren.." kata Kidomaru..Sakon dan Ukon, duo kembar di kelas 1-D hanya tertawa mendengar kata kata dari temannya itu..

"Laba laba itu menjijikkan..iya gak Ukon ?" tanya Sakon minta dukungan saudara kembarnya..

"Iya iya aja.." kata Ukon..Kirara menggebrak meja dengan keras..

"Ayolah guys, gunakan otak kecil kalian untuk mencari ide dari tema kelas kita..aku akan menyuruh Jirobo kurus kalau kelas 1-F sudah mendapatkan tema lebih dulu daripada kita.." kata Kirara dengan nada mengancam..

"Kenapa harus aku yang kurus ?!" tanya Jirobo galau "..Coba suruh si Kimimaro jongkok sambil teriak 'Pengamen tuaa !' atau suruh si Ukon mencium Kidomaru sambil bilang 'I love you..' gitu ketua !"

"Aku tetap kalem di fic ini.." kata Kimimaro sambil menatap jendela ke arah luar..

"DAN AKU BUKAN MAHO !" teriak Kidomaru dan Ukon bersamaan..

"Bagaimana kalau tema kita sanggar musik.." usul Tayuya yang agak normal dari teman temannya..

Semuanya sok berpikir tetapi otaknya hanya kosong belaka..

"SUDAH, JANGAN BANYAK KEMUNAFIKAN KALIAN ! AKU TERIMA USUL TAYUYA ! BAGAIMANA MINNA ?!" teriak Kirara..

"OK BOOOSSS !" teriak semua siswa sambil melompat riang..

Rapat kelas 1-D selesai..

Di kelas 1-C..

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

KOK HENING ?!

"Kami lagi berpikir kampret.." kata Karin Uzumaki sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja..

"Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini otak ku malas berpikir.." kata Ten ten sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja..

"Itu karena kau memikirkan Neji si model rambut shampo itu kan ?" goda Meru Akagi, ketua kelas 1-C..

"CIE..CIE..CIE.. !" teriak siswi yang lainnya sambil pasang senyum senyum licik..

"Eh, gak kok.." kata Ten ten yang telah mengangkat kepalanya "..Dan..dan Neji bukan model rambut shampo teman teman.."

"Cie..cie..tahu dia apa yang se-be-nar-nya pekerjaan aa' Neji.." goda Meru makin menjadi, dia sengaja melambatkan kata sebenarnya agar Ten ten mendengarnya dengan amat sangat jelas..wajah Ten ten makin memerah..

"Sudah hentikan !" kata ten ten sambil menutup wajahnya, dia kemudian membuka telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu..

"Aku sudah dapat tema !" kata Ten ten..

"Apa itu aa' Neji..?" tanya Meru dengan nada menggoda..

"Temanya Neji- eh.."

EH ?

EH ?

EH ?!

"GARA GARA KAU MERU AKU JADI KECEPLOSAAAN !" teriak Ten ten..Meru tertawa sambil mengelap air matanya..

"Haha, Ten ten..kau kawai sekali.."

"YOSH ! DENGAN SEMANGAT MUDA AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN HAL TERSEBUT KE NEJI DAN-"

DUAKH !

Lee pingsan seketika..sementara Ten ten dengan gaya yang habis menendang orang menutup matanya dengan kesal..

"Jangan lakukan itu Guy-sensei masa muda.."

"Jadi aku mirip Guy-sensei yang ganteng dong ? jadi aku ganteng dong ?" tanya Lee gaje..

"Yang bilang ganteng siapaaaa ?!" kata Ten ten sweatdop..

Rapat kelas 1-C selesai, belum dapat tema..

Kelas 1-B

Shino, ketua kelas 1-B sudah selesai menuliskan daftar tema yang akan mereka pakai di festival LHS nantinya..

'SERANGGA KUMBANG !'

'BERTEMAN DENGAN SERANGGA !'

'SERANGGA DI LUBUK HATIKU !'

'NYANYIAN SENANG SERANGGA !'

'PETUALANGAN HUTAN SERANGGA !'

'SERANGGA DI DALAM CANGKAR MUDA BERBALUT BUNGA PUTIH YANG MENAWAN !'

"KENAPA SEMUANYA TENTANG SERANGGAAA ?!" tanya Kiba sambil memegang kepalanya bingung.. "..Dan apa apaan tema terakhir itu, seperti isi dari sebuah puisi saja !"

"Kau jangan mengolok eksistansi dari serangga, Kiba..anjingmu bisa saja mati jika kukeluarkan-"

"Sudah sudah Shino..aku mengerti.." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum ketakutan.. '..Auranya menyeramkan banget..'

"Jadi siapa yang berani menentangku maka akan kukeluarkan seluruh serangga beracun kemudian blablabla.."

Semua siswa menelan ludah ketakutan..ketua kelas mereka memang diktaktor terbaik seperti Hitler..

"Ayo lanjutin baca komik Naru X Sasu, Naruko.." ajak Ristu..Naruko mengangguk, kemudian mereka membaca manga Yaoi itu tanpa memperdulikan Shino yang terus berpidato tentang 'serangga..'

Rapat kelas 1-B selesai, kesimpulan : Shino and insect area ^_^

Rapat di kelas orang orang jenius..kelas 1-A..

"HOAAAMMH.." Shikamaru menguap lebar "..Jadi, ada yang ingin mengusulkan idenya ? dan kuharap cepat karena mataku sudah mengantuk dan-"

GEPLAK !

Mei memukul kepala nanas itu hingga dia benar benar tertidur (pingsan)..

"Dasar ketua kelas gak berguna..ok, aku saja yang memimpin rapat ini..ada yang punya ide ?!" tanya Mei dengan nada seram..

"Bagaimana kalau museum seni.." usul Sai..

"Hm..boleh juga..tapi di kelas ini yang hanya tahu seni kan hanya kau saja Sai.." kata Mei..

"Aku bisa membuat pesawat kertas.." kata Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya..

'Anak TK pun tahu membuatnya, bundaran lemak..' kata Mei dalam hati..

"Tenang saja..aku punya ratusan lukisan, dari pemandangan sekolah kita, tentang kelas kita..lalu ada judulnya wajah Yamanaka yang cantik.."

"CIE..CIE.." kata yang lain menyoraki..Yukari bersiul siul membuat wajah Ino makin memerah..

"..Lalu ada lukisan yang berjudul Neji mimisan.."

"HEI SAI ! WHAT THE F*CKING HELL YOU SAY !" teriak Neji OOC..

"Say ? jadi Ne-chan itu mahoan sama Sa-chan ya Kari-chan ?" tanya Nei polos..

"Bukan Nei..say itu bahasa Inggrisnya dari kata 'dengar' !" kata Yukari yang salah menjelaskan..

'Kalian ini gak pantas masuk kelas 1-A..' batin Mei sweatdrop melihat kedua temannya..

"..Lalu, karya besarku adalah yang berjudul 'Sasuke Gak Bisa Berenang dan Menangis Minta Anikinya Tolongin Dia Pada Hari Minggu Di Kolam..' " kata Sai sambil tersenyum..

'DAFUQ !' batin Sasuke yang tiba tiba terjungkal dari kursinya..

"Nama lukisannya panjang dan detail ya, dan juga menggambarkan keadaan Sasu-chan yang lucu waktu hari minggu ya kan, Kari-chan ?" kata Nei dengan nada polos..

"Jangan panggil aku Kari-chan, Nei.." kata Yukari sabar.. '..Aku tidak dapat membayangkan dia memanggil guru BK yang berwajah sangar, Ibiki-sensei dengan panggiolan Ibi-chan..hueeekhh !' batin Yukari makin bingung dengan temannya tersebut..

"DARI MANA KAU DAPAT INFORMASI ITU SAI !" teriak Sasuke OOC..

"..DAN BAGAIMANA KAU MENGGAMBARNYA, KAU KAN GAK ADA DI KOLAM RENANG WAKTU ITU !"

"Eh, kau hanya sok tahu Sai.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik, cool mode on nya kembali..

"Kau hanya mayat dusta yang-"

"Aku dapat dari Itachi, kakakmu..dan dia juga yang memfoto wajahmu saat kau menangis dan mengeluarkan ingus di kolam..WAKAKAKAKA.." tiba tiba Sai tertawa terbahak bahak..

"..Bahkan aku yang selalu tertawa palsu kini dapat tertawa lepas karena melihat wajahmu yang super duper ancur itu Sasuke.."

'Kampret ! kampret kau Itachi..bahkan Sai yang gak punya perasaan pun sampai tertawa terbahak bahak..apalagi yang lainnya..Ibiki dan Anko-sensei bisa saja tertawa..ja..jadi, seberapa hancurkah wajah tampanku waktu itu ?' pikir Sasuke galau..segala macam kemungkinan bentuk wajahnya saat itu mulai berputar di otaknya..

'Mirip monyet yang tampan kah ? mirip simpanse yang tampan kah ? atau mirip wajah Tou-san yang lagi ngeden tapi masih tampan karena itu wajah gue kah ?' batin Sasuke narsis..sejelek jeleknya dia, harus ada tampan di akhir panggilannya..

Sasuke mendekati Sai..

"Sai, berani bayar berapa ?" tanya Sasuke sambil membisiki telinga Sai..

"Ternyata benar mereka mahoan.." kata Nei polos..

"Jangan sok tahu Nei !" kata Yukari sambil menepuk keningnya..

"..Maaf Sasuke-kun..seni itu gak bisa kujual karena ada kemungkinan kau akan membakarnya..jadi, terimalah nasib dan takdirmu.." kata Sai sambil tersenyum..Sasuke langsung tengkurap di mejanya dengan aura suram..

"Ada ide yang lain ?" tanya Mei..

"ADA ADA !" teriak Sasuke yang tiba tiba bangkit dari kesedihannya *ceilah*..

"..Aku tahu tema yang cocok untuk kelas ini..'TOMAT BERBENTUK HATI DENGAN NAMA SAKURA YANG TERUKIR DI TENGAHNYAAAA' !" teriak Sasuke yang sangat amat OOC..

'Mabuk cintanya mulai lagi..' batin semua siswi di kelas 1-A..sementara wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah..

Dia ingat saat kemarin kemarin waktu beberapa hari dia dan Sasuke telah jadian..

FLASHBACK

*Hari itu dimana satu hari setelah Sasuke dan Sakura jadian..

Saat itu pelajaran paling menyeramkan di Konoha Gakuen yang diajarkan oleh Anko-sensei, Matematika..

"..Kita akan kembali sebentar merefresh ingatan kalian tentang pelajaran Matematika waktu SMP.." Anko-sensei menatap para murid-bukan menatap sih..tapi melotot-dengan wajah garangnya..semua murid menelan ludahnya ketakutan, kecuali satu orang..

"Sasuke Uchiha ! kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri ?!" tanya Anko-sensei dengan nada membentak..

"Lagi datang bulan kali.." celetuk Sai..

"Kau mengataiku Sai ?!" bentak Anko-sensei..

Sai menggeleng "..Bukan begitu Anko-sensei, aku tadi membaca suatu puisi yang namanya 'datang bulan'.." kata Sai dengan sangat gaje..

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"INI BUKAN PELAJARAN SASTRA MAYAT !" teriak Anko-sensei membahana, membuat Sai tenggelam di bawah mejanya..

"..Baiklah Sasuke Uchiha, jawab pertanyaanku..awas kalau kau gak bisa.." kata Anko-sensei dengan senyum psikopat..

'Mampus..mampus..' batin murid lainnya, sementara Sasuke masih senyam senyum gaje..

"APA RUMUS VOLUME KUBUS ?!" teriak Anko-sensei lebay..padahal nanya volume kubus saja -_-..

"S pangkat tiga.." kata Sasuke santai..semua siswa menghela napas lega..

"Kubus adalah ruang cinta antara aku dan Sakura.." sambung Sasuke gaje.. "..S adalah Sakura kali Sakura kali Sakura..dan jadilah, Kubus.." kata Sasuke makin gajebo..

Anko-sensei yang tadi senang atas jawaban Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi wajah datar..semua murid bergidik ketakutan..

'Hal yang paling menyeramkan dari seseorang adalah saat dia marah dengan wajah datar !' batin Sai ketakutan..benar juga Sai..

'Apa aku harus meng-sms Sasuke untuk menanyakan pesan wasiat terakhirnya ya ?' batin Chouji..

"Sasuke Uchiha.." kata Anko-sensei dengan nada manis..NADA MANIS ?!

'Hal yang paling menyeramkan menyeramkan menyeramkan dari seseorang adalah saat dia marah dengan nada manis yang cute..' batin Sai makin ketakutan..benar sekali Sai..

'Apa aku harus telpon saja ya Sasuke..kalau sms gak sempat nampaknya..' batin Chouji..

"Sasuke..ke ruang BK sekarang, temui aku dan Ibiki-sensei di sana.." bisik Anko-sensei sambil tersenyum..

Semua anak kelas 1-A pun langsung sujud sambil berdoa "..Semoga Engkau selamatkan Sasuke Uchiha..Kami-sama.."

Waktu pelajaran Biologi..

"Sasuke, menurutmu kenapa Kingdom dalam Hewan ini dibagi bagi dan dipisahkan ?" tanya Kurenai-sensei kepada Sasuke yang masih senyam senyum gak jelas..

"Untuk memisahkan antara mahluk buruk dan seorang mahluk cantik bernama Sakura.." kata Sasuke..

Nggak nyambung lo Sas..-_-

Waktu pelajaran Kimia..

"Cacuke.." panggil seorang guru pria tua namun bergaya feminim bak wanita..dia lah si manis Orochimaru-sensei *jangan marah sama Author Readers..*

"Cacuke tau gak uncur uncur golongan logam alkali satu A ?" tanya Orochi-sensei..

"Tahu sensei, unsurnya yaitu Saskura manis, Sakura kawai,Sakura cantik, Sakura bermata indah dan Sakura berdada rata..eh, yang tadi-"

KRETEK ! KRETEK !

"JANGAN BICARA SOAL DADA SASUKEEE-KUUUN !"

Ano, yang tadi mungkin gak ada romantisnya..

FLASHBACK END..

"DARIPADA MEMIKIRKAN FLASHBACK GAJE SASUKE MENDINGAN KITA MEMIKIRKAN TEMA KELAS KITA !" bentak Mei.. "..Aku dengar kelas 1-F sudah dapat tema mereka.."

Semua berpikir..Sasuke mengacungkan jari tangannya..

"Hm ? apa Sasuke..kuharap tidak aneh seaneh rasa sukamu kepada Sakura.." kata Mei..

"Hn.." kata Sasuke yang kembali cool.. "..Bagaimana kalau tentang suasana klasik Eropa zaman abad 17..waktu itu banyak ditemukan penemuan penemuan hebat..kita gabungkan unsur klasik dan ilmu pengetahuan di situ.."

Semua terdiam, mereka kagum dengan ide jenius dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke..

"Ide mu sangat bagus Sasuke..inilah Uchiha yang aku kenal.." Mei menatap semua teman temannya..

"Bagaimana Minna ?! apa semuanya setuju atau masih ada saran lain ?"

"KAMI SETUJUUUU !" teriak semua murid kelas 1-A, Mei tersenyum puas..

Saat itu Shikamaru terbangun karena teriakan teman temannya..

"HOAAMHH.." Shikamaru mengucek ngucek kedua matanya "..Lagi ngapain ya ?" tanyanya dengan nada polos..

BUAKHH ! Mei menendang kepala nanas itu sambil berteriak "..LAGI GOYANG DOMBRET, TUKANG TIDUUUR !"

"Tunjukkan sedikit kefeminimanmu, Mei.." gumam Yukari sementara Nei mengangguk angguk setuju..

~MBS~

Sore yang cerah untuk para murid Konoha Gakuen..sore ini adalah sore dimana tinggal 9 hari lagi menuju Festival LHS..

Naruto sedang membawa beberapa rang kayu bersama Pein dan Tobi untuk membuat pondasi dari dekor kelas mereka nanti..

tiba tiba tercium sesuatu..

"Kok aku mencium bau kematian ya ?" tanya Naruto kepada Pein..

"Kayak bau ketek Pein-senpai.." kata Tobi polos..

"LO KIRA KETEK GUE KETEK PEMBUNUH APA ?!" teriak Pein nyaring..membuat para siswa dan siswi yang mendengar ilfeel jadinya..

"Eh, baunya kok berasal dari.." hidung Naruto kembang kempis mencium bau itu..matanya tertuju pada satu titik..

"..Ruang Klub Memasak ?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, bagaimana mungkin klub memasak yang biasanya penuh aroma kue dan masakan lezat punya bau mematikan seperti itu, kecuali..

BRAK ! pintu ruangan klub itu terbuka dan muncul lah Orochi-sensei, pembimbing klub itu sambil memegang lehernya dan wajahnya seperti orang kesakitan..

"TOLONG GUE CYIIN~ GUE MAU MATI~ OH NO OH YES..BYE BYE MUAH, GUE PINGSAN DULU NYEMOH NYEMOH !"

BRUK ! Orochimaru-sensei pingsan dengan mulut berbusa..Naruto, Pein dan Tobi hanya menatap dalam diam..

'Siapa juga yang mau nolongin kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, sensei..' kata Naruto di dalam hati kasihan kepada guru Kimia itu..

'Aku lebih baik menatap cadar Kakuzu daripada menolong dan dekat dekat si Orochi-sensei..' batin Pein sambil menelan ludahnya..

'Orochi-sensei laki laki ya ?' yang ini Tobi, gak nyambung banget..

"Kenapa mahluk astral seperti dia bisa pingsan ya ?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua temannya..Pein dan Tobi menggeleng pelan..saat mereka ingin menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka, tiba tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil nama Naruto..

"Naruto-kun !" begitu bunyinya..

Naruto menoleh secara horror, dia tahu teriakan dengan dua suara berbeda ini..dia tahu kalau itu adalah..

Shion dan Hinata berlari ke arah mereka bertiga sambil membawa sesuatu..mata Naruto dan Pein yang mesum secara otomatis mengarah ke satu titik yang 'padat berisi dan berguncang'..ya, tahu kan apa itu ?

"Apa yang kalian bawa Hinata-chan, Shion ?" tanya Naruto..

Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah piring putih yang ditutupi sebuah tutup makanan..Hinata pun membuka tutup itu dan muncul lah sinar terang berwarna emas penggambaran lebay dari Author dan sebuah sinar hitam kelam..di telinga Naruto tiba tiba terdengar suara..

"Jika kau tidak makan ini maka kau akan mati menjadi seorang Yaoi sejati, Naruto-kun.."

GLEK..Naruto menelan ludahnya, dia hapal ciri ciri kematian ini..

Sinar emas, sinar hitam kelam, dan bisikan kampret..

"..Ini adalah kue tart kombinasi aku dan Hinata-chan..kami memberinya sesendok kepada Orochi-sensei namun tiba tiba dia memegang lehernya dan berlari keluar ruangan klub.." jelas Shion dengan wajah datar..

Naruto dan Pein menelan ludah mereka..

Bagaimana tidak, OROCHI-SENSEI YANG BARU MAKAN SESENDOK AJA LANGSUNG TEPAR MENGENASKAN BEGITU..

'..Apalagi satu kue..' batin keduanya bersamaan..

Naruto melirik Pein, Pein melirik Naruto..

Mereka memakai kode kedipan mata..

"TOBI MAU MAKANNYA TUH !" teriak mereka bersamaan lalu berlari meninggalkan Tobi sambil membawa rang kayu ke kelas mereka..

Sementara Tobi menggaruk topengnya..

"Naruto dan Pein-senpai kenapa ya ?" gumamnya kebingungan..

"Tobi, katanya kau mau makan ini ?" tanya Shion..

"Um..iya, co..coba saja Tobi-kun..kalau gak enak beritahu kami.." kat Hinata..

"YOSH ! TOBI LAPAR ! TOBI MAU MAKAN KUE INI !" teriak Tobi, dia pun mengambil satu potong dan mengarahkan ke topengnya..dia lupa kalau dirinya masih memakai topeng..

PSSSS ! topeng Tobi secara mengejutkan meleleh seperti lilin..Naruto dan Pein yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya menelan ludah ketakutan..

"Gile amat..topeng Tobi aja meleleh, apalagi lambung kita.." kata Naruto..Pein mengangguk setuju..

"Untung kita selamat ya.." gumam Pein..

"Hari ini gak nista.." kata Naruto..

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas sambil bersiul siul dengan gembira.

TBC.

Hm..bagaimana Readers, apa feel humornya kurang..jujur saja, aku agak kurang dalam feel humor..ide ide memang dari Icha, tetapi aku mengembangkannya dan berusaha membuat cerita tambahan selain dari ide utama Icha..

Yah, hanya itu saja..terima kasih suudah mau membuka fic ini..

Akhir kata..

Review ya ^_^ :D

3-11-2013

Doni Ren

Next Chap : Pasangan (special Chap 10, ada opening..)


	10. Chapter 10

"Setel soundspeakernya !" teriak Pein.. "..Sudah Sas ?!"

"Belum..belum.." kata Sasori..

Saat itu para Akatsukers dan Naruto cs berada di sebuah ruangan segiempat luas dengan dinding dinding putih mengkilat..di depan ruangan itu ada sebuah pentas yang cukup luas berbentuk setengah lingkaran..di tepi kiri dan kanannya ada beberapa soundspeaker untuk pertunjukkan nantinya..

Sasori berdiri di bagian paling barat ruangan itu, dimana tempat penyetelan soundspeaker berada..

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, Pein (yang berada di depan panggung sambil memegang kamera) berteriak lagi dengan kencang..

"Sudah siap Sas ?!"

"Belum..belum.." balas Sasori dari kejauhan..

Menunggu 10 menit lagi..

"Sudah siap Sas ?!"

"Belum..belum.."

"KAMPRET ! LAMA AMAT ?!" teriak Pein yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya..

"Aku gak tau bagaimana cara nyetelnya.." kata Sasori..

"!#$%%^T%^%^TU6TYU^$%^$%" teriak Pein dengan kata kata yang 'tidak baik'..dia berlari ke arah Sasori dan menjitak kepala si wajah baby face itu lalu kemudian menyetel soundspeakernya sendiri..

"Ittai..Pein.." kata Sasori dengan wajah memelas..

"Kalau gak tahu, kenapa dari tadi teriak belum belum ?!"

"Biar jaga gengsi kalau gak kampungan gitu.." jawab Sasori..

'Gengsi ketek bapakmu..' batin Pein..

"UDAH ! SEMUA SIAP ! KAKUZU, REKAM ADEGANNYA !"

ADEGAN ?! ADA APA NIH ?! APAKAH ADA ADEGAN, LEMOOOON ?!*PLAK*

"Siap Pein..3, 2, 1..ACTION !"

TETTOTEET..TETTOTEET..TETET..TETTOTEET..TETTOTEET TETET..TETETETET..

Opening : Captain Tsubasa bahasa Indonesia, dengan beberapa pengubahan..

(Background layar berwarna pink pink norak dengan sebuah tulisan cakar ayam Kakuzu bertuliskan 'My Stupid Boyfriend')

Ayo lihat semua, Si Bodoh kita datang..

(Terlihat Naruto yang dengan gaje, tiba tiba muncul dari belakang background, pake acara terjatuh lagi..lalu dia berdiri sambil memegang pinggangnya..ada efek angin dari kipas sate yang digunakan Itachi..)

Semua penjuru Konoha, menyebutkan namanya..

(Terlihat Naruto yang berlari di jalan jalan Kota Konoha lalu menemukan sebuah buku porno, dia pun nyengir ala Light Yagami..saat dia ingin mengambil buku itu..datanglah orang sekonoha bawa pentungan pak satpam, ada spanduk yang bertuliskan 'HAJAR NARUTO !')

Hinata Hinata Hinata *backsound : Hinata Hinata Hinata*

(Terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender sedang memegang keranjang kecil berisi kue)

Juga Shion yang kawai *backsound : Juga Shion yang kawai*

(Terlihat Shion dengan wajah datar bak boneka memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi ramen hangat..)

Menyebutkan namanya ke semua penjuru..

(Terlihat kedua gadis itu menyodorkan kedua makanannya kepada Naruto..Naruto berteriak lalu menarik Hidan ke tempatnya dan menyuruh Hidan memakan keduanya..)

Itulah dia si bodoh kita..

(Dari kejauhan, dengan efek matahari tenggelam..Naruto berlari di jalan yang berada di tepi sungai Konoha..)

Otak di dengkulnya..berpikir penuh bejat..

(Naruto terengah engah, di depannya tiba tiba ada uluran tangan, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya..di depannya berdiri Sakura dan Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangannya..dari kejauhan terlihat Kakashi-sensei yang berteriak dan menyuruh mendekatinya)

Lari lari lari *backsound : Lari lari lari* Dia terus berlariii..

(Mereka bertiga berlari menuju Kakashi-sensei yang juga berlari menuju arah matahari terbenam)

Dengan kebersamaan dia menjadi pintaaar..

(Sudut pandang dari Naruto..terlihat Kakashi-sensei berhenti di kerumunan orang orang yang melihat matahari tenggelam, Kakashi-sensei melambaikan tangannya..menyuruh ke tempatnya)

Itulah dia si bodoh kita..Naruto Naruto..

(Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum..sudut pandang masih dari Naruto..mereka berdua menarik kedua lengan Naruto dan berlari menuju kerumunan orang orang tersebut..)

..Si bodoh kita..*terdengar bunyi orang tepuk tangan*

(Naruto pun berhenti di tengah kerumunan itu yang rupanya para warga Konoha Gakuen, Naruto nyengir bahagia..dan di kedua sisinya tiba tiba muncul Hinata dan Shion yang memeluk lengan kanan dan kirinya..sudut pandang mengarah ke atas, ke langit..mengakhiri opening gaje tersebut..)

"MANTAAAAAP ! SELESAII ! AUTHOR PASTI MEMBAYAR GAJI LEBIH UNTUK INI !" teriak Pein senang..

"GOOD JOB KAKUZU !" teriak Pein kepada Kakuzu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya..

Kakuzu mendekati Pein..

"Tenang Kuju..kalau kau minta bayaran, minta sama Author.." kata Pein sambil tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk pundak temannya..

"A..ano Pein..aku..aku gak tahu bagaimana caranya merekam.."

Hening..hening yang mencekam..

"SHINRA !"

"PEIN ! INI BUKAN FIC CANON !" teriak Konan yang berlari menuju pacarnya

"MANA DULI ! SHINRA TENSEI !"

Acara opening selesai..

Selamat membaca *bukankah dari tadi membaca ?!*

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 10 : Pasangan

Sore itu..7 hari menuju Festival LHS..

"Roger..roger..di sini Naruto..bagaimana keadaan barang rahasia ?"

"Roger that..itu tadi, itu tadi gak sengaja jatuh roger.."

"APA ?!"

Naruto yang berada di kelasnya sambil nelpon Pein berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak "RAMENKUUUU !"

BRUK !

Tanpa sengaja wajah Naruto menabrak di antara dua 'gunung' Hinata yang juga terburu buru dari arah berlawanan..wajah Naruto pun terbenam di antara gunung gunung itu..

"TEBASAN SAMURAI !"

CTAK ! "ADAAAW ! PANTATKUUU !" Naruto memegang pantatnya yang memerah karena baru dipukul Neji dengan sebuah ranting pohon..Naruto tiba tiba jatuh bersimpuh ala perempuan dan menggigit jari telunjuknya, matanya berkaca kaca seperti wanita..

"Kau telah menodaiku, Neji.."

"Pantesan rata rata kau terkenal menjadi Uke..gayamu sungguh menjijikan.." kata Neji kejam..

Naruto langsung meninju tembok sambil bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya "Jangan menyerah..jangan menyerah.."

"A..ano, Naruto-kun..gomen..tadi aku buru buru, aku membawa kertas hias untuk dekor kelas kita..lalu..lalu.."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "..Lalu ?"

"Aku..aku gak sengaja menjatuhkan ramenmu yang dibawa Pein-san.."

"Ja..jadi.." Naruto shock, dia memegang kepalanya. Mana mungkin dia memarahi Hinata, ataupun menghajarnya..kalau boleh hukumannya adalah 'he he he' *tau kan apa yang ada di otak Naruto*

"..Sa..saat itu aku..aku berjalan bersama Pein-san..ti..tiba tiba tangan Pein-san mencoba..mencoba.." wajah Hinata memerah..

"MENCOBA APA HINATA-SAMA ?!" teriak Neji bagai topan dan Guntur..hidungnya mulai memerah..

"..Dia..tangannya, tangannya nakal dan mencoba menyentuhku..makanya aku tepis tangannya sehingga ramen Naruto-kun jatuh.." kata Hinata dengan wajah yang benar benar memerah..

CUUT ! darah mulai mengalir di hidung Neji.."APA APAAN SI PEIN KAMPRET ITU ! AKU MAU JUGA-EH, MAKSUDKU, AKAN KUHAJAR DIA !" teriak Neji..

"Neji.." kata Naruto..

"Hn ?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas bekerja sama denganmu, tapi kali ini.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya..

"..Kali ini kita bekerja sama dan hajar si pierching mesum itu.."

BLAAAR ! tiba tiba ada petir di belakang Naruto dan Neji..lalu muncul sayap sayap setan di punggung mereka..mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa jahat..

Di tempat Pein..

'Kampret..perasaan gue kok gak enak ya..'

.

.

.

Di kelas 1-C..

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

HENING ?!

"Sialan ! kenapa dari kemarin kemarin suasana di kelas ini hening sih ?!" teriak Meru yng duduk di meja guru..para murid kelas 1-C kini masih mencari apa tema mereka..padahal waktu semakin mendekati ke hari festivalnya..

"Ayo kawan kawan..pikirkan sedikit dari otak ka-"

BUAKHH !

Pintu kelas 1-C terbuka dengan keras..tiba tiba muncul Pein dengan wajah abstrak ketakutan dan tiba tiba memeluk Meru yang berada di meja guru..

"Meru-chaan ! tolong aa' Pein..sebagai sesama ketua kelas kita harus saling melindungi dan menyayangi serta mengasihi.." kata Pein sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Meru..wajah Meru memerah..

"Pe..Pein..lepaskan baka !"

"PEIN KAMPREEEEET !" teriak Neji dan Naruto yang berlari di belakang Pein dan muncul di depan pintu..

"KENAPA KAU SELALU YANG DAPAT ENAK ENAK PEIN ?! AKU IRI KEPADAMUU !" teriak Neji OOC *emang dah OOC* sambil tertunduk galau..

"Aku juga..aku juga mau memeluk Me-"

"Neji ?!"

".."

".."

".."

".."

'Ten ten ?!' batin Neji..setetes keringat mengalir di dagunya '..Sialan..aku lupa kalau ini kelasnya Ten ten..'

"Apa yang kau irikan dengan Pein, Neji ?" tanya Ten ten..Neji menoleh ke kiri..tiba tiba wajah Ten ten sudah berada di depannya..

"Hn.." Neji tiba tiba berubah menjadi cool *WAKAKAKAKA*

"Hm ? apa yang kau irikan ?" tanya Ten ten lagi..

"Hn..EHEM !" Neji sengaja berdehem, biar penuh wibawa gitu..

"..Aku..aku iri kepada Pein ? iri ? iri ?" tanya Neji..berusaha menghilangkan kejadian tadi..

"Iya kau iri.." jawab Naruto seenak jidat..

Neji mengerling kepada Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh "..Oh, begitu..hn..aku iri kepada.." Neji berusaha berpikir..iri kepada apanya Pein ?

Wajahnya ? gak banget.. Sikapnya ? hampir sama bokepnya, HEI ! Neji agak sedikit sopan..atau..

"..Aku iri sama pierchingnya !" teriak Neji sambil menunjuk Pein yang masih memeluk Meru.. "..Aku ingin memakai pierching itu di sini !" teriak Neji sambil menunjuk keteknya..

Semua terdiam..hanya terdengar isak tangis Lee..

"Neji..hiks..hiks..aku tak per caya kau senista itu.." kata Lee..

"Apa aku salah omong ?" tanya Neji..

Naruto mengangkat bahunya "..Hm..tapi ngomong ngomong, Pein masih adem ayem memeluk Meru tuh.."

"TEMAN TEMAAAN ! TOLONG AKU DARI MAHLUK INIIII !" teriak Meru..

Semua anak kelas 1-C berkumpul sambil membawa pentungan pak satpam..salah satunya Konan dan Seira serta Mei dan-eh ?!

"KONAN-CHAN ?! KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI ?!" tanya Pein sambil berteriak..

"Jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu itu Pein..maka akan kami hajar..jika kau melepaskannya, maka aku saja yang menghajar.." kata Konan dengan wajah beraura hitam..

"Eh, baiklah, aku lepaskan.." Pein nampak berpikir..

"Jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu itu Pein..maka akan kami hajar..jika kau melepaskannya, maka aku saja yang menghajar.." Pein mengingat ingat kata kata Konan tadi..

'Kok sama saja ya..rasanya aku akan di hajar juga..EHHH ?!'

"PEIIINNN ! MATI KAU MESUUUMMMM !"

BUAKHHHH !

Kroaak..kroakk..kroakk..tampak burung burung yang berterbangan dari atas atap Konoha Gakuen..

~MBS~

Jam 9 pagi..di Konoha Gakuen..5 hari sebelum festival

Suasana di kelas 1-F sangat ribut..saat itu pelajaran guru yang paling sering datang terlambat, Kakashi-sensei..

Naruto sedang mencoret coret bukunya dengan gambar gak jelas..sementara Hinata di sampingnya sedang membaca buku pelajaran Sejarah Jepang..

"Hm..Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata "..Hm ?"

"Emm..eto..aku..aku mau tau apa arti dari festival LHS itu ?"

Naruto tersenyum "Aku pun gak tahu..mungkin LHS itu singkatan dari Long Horny Sex.."

"Long Horny apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata..

"Ja..jangan dipikirkan.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum gaje '..Jika dia mendengar tadi dan melaporkannya ke Neji..lebih buruk lagi kepada si pak tua Hiashi..mati aku..' kata Naruto dalam hati dengan perasaan was was..

Hinata memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya, lalu dia mengambil sebuah buku usang bersampul gelap..

Naruto tertarik dengan buku itu..dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup beberapa debu buku itu..

"Buku apa ini Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto..

"Tentang sejarah sekolah kita..aku meminjamnya di perpustakaan.."

'Ya iya lah..masa' dengan Jiraiya-sensei..' batin Naruto gaje..

"..Hm, kalau gak salah.." Hinata membuka lembar lembar buku itu..Naruto menarik napasnya..dia merasakan sesuatu kekuatan magis dari buku tersebut *lebay lo Nar..*

BREK ! buku koyak pada halaman 45..

"Eh ? hehehe.." Hinata tertawa garing "..Go..gomen.."

Naruto sweatdrop '..Jadi ini perasaan was was tadi..kampret..'

HInata membuka pada halaman 176..di judul buku tertulis FESTIVAL LHS..di bawah judul terpampang foto kepala sekolah pertama Konoha Gakuen, yang dikenal paling disiplin, keras, garang, seram dan dijuluki Dewa Para Guru..dia lah HASHIRAMA SENJU !

Naruto menatap foto kepala sekolah itu..matanya sangat tajam dan penuh wibawa, mulutnya tersenyum miring..sebuah senyum licik yang mengerikan..

'Badannya pun kekar..aku gak habis pikir kalau orang ini kepala sekolahku..' batin Naruto..

"Li..lihat Naruto..ini..ini kepanjangan dari nama festival LHS.." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang ditebalkan di tengah tengah halaman..

'Festival LHS..Festival Loves Hashirama Senju..' baca Naruto di dalam hati..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

'KEPALA SEKOLAH INI ALAY SEKALI !' teriak Naruto di dalam hati.

'Wajah garang, tampang sangar, tatapan mata mematikan, senyuman penuh kelicikan, badan kekar..TETAPI KENAPA DIA MEMBERI NAMA FESTIVAL ITU DENGAN NAMA LOVES HASHIRAMA SENJU ?!' kata Naruto di dalam hati..jiwa jiwanya berkecamuk bingung melihat nama asli dari festival sekolahnya itu..

"Lihat itu Naruto-kun..emm..ada sejarahnya tentang Festival LHS.."

Mata Naruto mengikuti apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata..dia pun mulai membacanya..

FLASHBACK

Dahulu..waktu Konoha Gakuen baru terbentuk..ada 3 guru yang baru mengajar di sana..mereka bertiga adalah Hashirama Senju..Madara Uchiha..dan Mito Uzumaki..

Ketiga guru ini berusaha menaikkan level kualitas dari Konoha Gakuen sebagai salah satu sekolah awal di kota Konoha..Hashirama Senju, yang berperan sekaligus sebagai kepala sekolah pertama..menerapkan cara belajar yang disiplin dan keras, agar kelak..para lulusan Konoha Gakuen mempunyai mental dan pikiran yang sudah maju dan berpikir untuk masa depan..

Dalam perjuangan perjuangan membangkitkan taraf kualitas Konoha Gakuen, cerita cinta segitiga terjadi antara Hashirama, Madara dan Mito Uzumaki *ceilah*..

(Alis Naruto berkedut ketika membaca kata ceilah di buku itu 'Kenapa ada kata kata ceilah di situ ?')

Hashirama mencintai Mito..Madara mencintai Mito..Mito mencintai Hashirama dan Hashirama serta Madara ada 'rasa' sedikiiit juga..benar benar masalah cinta yang kompleks..

(Dahi Naruto berkeringat, dia pikir ada yang salah dengan pairing di buku ini..seperti ada cinta sejenis gitulah..)

Akhirnya, Hashirama dan Madara, membuang rasa cinta mereka dan bertarung penuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta Mito seorang..mereka bertarung di sebuah tempat yang bernama lembah kematian..yang terletak di salah satu kamar mandi di sekolah ini..

(Naruto langsung pergi dari kelas dan memeriksa kamar mandi Konoha Gakuen, dia langsung sweatdop ketika melihat sebuah closed WC yang dilubangnya ditancap palang bertuliskan 'Lembah Kematian'..Naruto berbalik lagi menuju kelas)

Di lembah kematian..pertarungan akhir dan menegangkan..Hashirama dan Madara sama sama memegang senjata terkuat mereka masing masing, tatapan mereka saling membunuh, mereka siap mati kapan saja..

('Apa..apakah ini tragedy menyedihkan di sekolah ini ?' batin Naruto yang juga tegang membaca sejarah tersebut)

Mereka berteriak dengan kencang..lalu dengan tenaga penuh mereka menggunakan alat mereka, yaitu pensil dan kertas..menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu..pertama tama giliran Hashirama..

TAHUKAH KAU MADARA, KENAPA BERAK ITU HARUS CEBOK ?!

Madara menjawab dengan lantang AGAR GAK BAU !

Giliran Madara

TAHUKAH KAU HASHIRAMA, APA SIH GUNA NGUPIL ?!

Hashirama berteriak UNTUK MENGISI WAKTU SENGGANG !

Giliran Hashirama

TAHUKAH KAU MADARA, KENAPA KETEK ITU BERBAU DAN BERBULU, KENAPA BUKAN TELAPAK KAKI SAJA ?!

Madara berkeringat..dia memegang dadanya PER..PERTANYAAN TERKUTUK MACAM APA ITU..

BYUR ! Madara pun tercebur ke dalam lembah kematian dan kalah..

('Maksdumu tercebur ke dalam lembah kematian itu kan sama dengan tercebur ke dalam lubang closed tadi..' batin Naruto sambil pasang wajah jijik)

Hashirama menang..dan akhirnya, dia mendapatkan Mito Uzumaki dan melamar sang gadis berambut merah itu..sungguh perjuangan yang melelahkan..

('Perjuangan apanya, kalian hanya melakukan tebak tebakan gila..' kata Naruto di dalam hati_)

Beberapa bulan kemudian..Hashirama dan Madara berdiri di depan lembah kematian sambil bersidekap dada..hembusan angin menerpa kedua tubuh pria itu..membuat suasana tambah keren saat itu..

('Kok mereka berdua suka berada di depan closed itu ?!' Naruto makin sweatdrop membacanya)

Madara, kata Hashirama

Madara Uchiha menoleh..dia menatap sahabatnya..

Aku berpikir cerita cinta kita perlu dikenang..aku akan merayakannya dengan sebuah Festival yang akan dilakukan rutin tiap tahun, kata Hashirama..

Madara menghela napasnya dan mengangguk, lalu dia bertanya..

Mau kau beri nama apa, festivalnya Hashirama..

Hashirama berpikir..lalu dia mengangguk..matanya bersinar bak cahaya malaikat..

Namanya adalah Loves Hashirama Senju Celalu and Forever Muah..

Karena dipikir oleh Madara nama itu alay..sangat alay banget..maka Madara mengubahnya dengan hanya Loves Hashirama Senju..Itu pun disingkat LHS agar para siswa dan siswi lebih sulit mencari tau, apa arti yang sebenarnya dari nama festival sekolah mereka..

Begitulah, sejarah dari Festival LHS..Ambil lah banyak hikmah dari cerita penuh hikmah ini..kalau bisa, renungkan di depan lembah kematian..

Penulis Sejarahnya..No name

Naruto selesai membacanya..alisnya berkedut kedut sweatdrop..

'Hikmah apa yang diambil sialan..dan apa apaan renungan di depan closed yang kau sebut lembah kematian..' Naruto merenggangkan badannya..Hinata yang baru selesai membacanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya..

"Ada apa Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat sang putri Hyuga tertawa..

"Hm..gak..tapi sejarahnya lucu ya..aku..aku gak tahu kalau nama sebenarnya LHS se..se alay itu.." kata Hinata..

'Bahkan Hinata yang baru selesai membacanya sepertinya..OOC ?' batin Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya..

"Hm..kau benar..tapi setelah membaca cerita itu, aku harap nanti kau pulang ke rumah suruh Neji berdoa kepada Kami-sama lalu mengeluskannya di kepalamu.." kata Naruto..Hinata memiringkan kepala bingung..

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun.."

"BUKU INI TERKUTUK ! APALAGI CERITANYA !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk buku itu..Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto..

BRAKK ! pintu kelas 1-F terbuka..Kakashi-sensei masuk dengan wajah stay cool nya..

"Maaf para siswa dan siswi ku yang tercinta..aku telat.."

'UDAH TAHU !' batin para anak kelas 1-F kompak..

"..Hm, sesuai pengumuman dari kepala sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu..aku akan mengumumkan lebih lanjut tentang festival ini..Festival LHS dibagi 3 hari.."

Kakashi menulis angka 1, 2 dan 3 di papan tulis..

Dia menatap para siswa dan siswinya..

"Hari pertama adalah penilaian dari hasil dekor tema kelas kalian..kalian pun bebas melihat hasil karya kelas lainnya dan pakaian yang dipakai pun bebas, aku sarankan untuk para cewek pakai pakaian yang seksi sedi-"

PLUK ! sebuah pulpen melayang dn mengenai kepala Kakashi..

"..Ok ok..lalu pada hari kedua, hari itu disebut Game of Class..hari itu dimana semua kelas di adu dalam lomba lomba yang akan disediakan panitia..yang mendapatkan banyak poin maka kelasnya lah yang akan menang..ehem, aku akan membacakan nilai nilai poinnya.." Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan terlihat sebuah selebaran kertas dengan gambar wanita memakai bikini..

"Eh ?! kok ini ?!" dengan secepat kilat guru bermasker itu memasukkan lagi kertas 'mencurigakan' itu dan mengambil di saku lainnya..

"Ehem..ini yang benar..baiklah, untuk juara tiga 25 poin, untuk juara dua 50 poin dan untuk juara pertama 100 poin..jadi, semakin banyak kelas kalian juara satu semakin banyak poin yang kalian dapatkan.." Kakashi berdehem, membersihakan tenggorokannya..

"..Aku tahu kelas ini adalah kelas terkacau di Konoha Gakuen.."

'Jujur amat..' kata para siswa dan siswi sedih di dalam hati..

"..Tapi, untuk festival kali ini, TUNJUKKAN KEPADA DUNIA KALAU NILAI BUKAN HANYA YANG TERBAIK ! MENANGKAN GAME OF CLASS TERSEBUUT !" teriak Kakashi penuh semangat..

"Jadi, dunia akan memandang kita ya un ?" tanya Deidara..Kakashi berdehem lagi..

"Bukan, tadi itu hanya majas Hiperbola.."

Semua murid mendesah kecewa..

"Lalu..hari ketiga..inti dari Festival LHS.." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya"..THE COUPLE ROMANTIC DAY..hari dimana pasangan siswa siswi terbaik akan diberi gelar Mr dan Miss Konoha Gakuen..hari itu adalah lomba lomba romantis untuk para pasangan di Konoha Gakuen.."

"Pa..pasangan ?" tanya Naruto gugup..

"Yap..begitulah, pasangan tersebut terdiri dari seorang siswa dan siswi.."

"UDAH TAHU !" teriak para murid kelas 1-F..

"..Oh, kirain ada yang maho atau sejenisnya.."

'Kau saja..' batin para murid kelas 1-F kompak..

"..Hm, pasangan itu akan mengikuti sejumlah lomba untuk mendapatkan poin poin..rincian poinnya sama dengan untuk Game of Class..pasangan yang mendapatkan poin terbanyak yang akan menag dan.." Kakashi membuat suaranya terdengar mendramatisir..

"..Jika pasangan yang berasal dari kelasnya, ehm..misalnya pasangan dari kelas kita juara satu dan mendapatkan poin terbanyak maka, kelas kita akan diberi tambahan untuk poin Game of Class sebesar 200 poin serta kemungkinan bisa membantu di penilaian dekor tema kelas kita, JADI !"

Semua menelan ludahnya..

"..Di The Couple Romantic Day, ikutilah dengan penuh perjuangan dan semangat..hari itu merupakan hari penting di festival ini.."

Kakashi pun terdiam, apa yang dikatakannya tertulis di papan tulis kelas 1-F..

Pada angka satu tertulis hari pemilihan dekor tema terbaik, The Theme Festival Best Day

Pada angka kedua tertulis Game of Class day

Dan pada angka ketiga, dengan tulisan yang digarisbawahi tertulis The Couple Romantic Day..

Kakashi menghela napasnya, dia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum di balik maskernya..semua siswa dan siswi menatap guru mereka itu..

"Apa yang dipikirkannya ?" bisik Kakuzu kepada Hidan..

"Kakuzu, lo gak sikat gigi ya ?!" tanya Hidan gak nyambung..

"Diam lo..aku gak nanya tentang bau mulutku !"

'Apa dia lagi mikir hal hal mesum ya ?' batin Naruto..sementara yang lainnya hampir sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto..

Kakashi-sensei membuka matanya secara dramatis..semuanya deg degan..

"..Apa kalian bodoh..apa kalian tidak menyimpulkan apa arti dari penjelasanku tadi.." kata Kakashi yang mata sayunya tiba tiba berubah menjadi tajam..

Semua terdiam..hening dalam kebingungan..

Kakashi menghela napasnya.. "AKU TAHU !"

Kakashi dan semua yang ada di kelas 1-F menoleh kepada sesosok pemuda berambut oranye, bahkan tikus yang kebetulan lewat pun menoleh..pria tadi, tiada lain tiada bukan adalah seorang remaja bernama Pein..

"..Hm ?" Kakashi bergumam dengan nada bertanya..

"..Kesimpulanku adalah para siswi kelas kita harus memakai baju seksi seperti yang sensei katakan tadi !" kata Pein dengan suara penuh keyakinan..

Kakashi mengangguk angguk "Hm..boleh juga..boleh juga, tapi bu-"

Sebuah pulpen melayang ke kepala Kakashi dan sebuah meja melayang ke arah Pein..

"Baik, yang tadi bukan lah apa yang aku maksud..ada yang sudah tahu ?" tanya Kakashi-sensei..

Sasori mengacungkan tangannya 'Aku seperti anak TK saja..' batin Sasori

"Ya, Akasuna-san, apa itu ?"

"Hmm..hari pertama The Theme Festival Best Day, hari kedua Game of Class day dan hari ketiga The Couple Romantic Day.."

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya "Ya ya..kau mendekati apa yang aku maksud, tapi masih jauh dari apa yang aku maksud.."

"Guru ini ngemeng apa sih..aku kok gak mudeng ya.." gumam Zetsu..

"Itu karena kau bukan manusia.." ejek Kisame..

"Ngaca Kis.." kata Zetsu..

"AKU TAHU, AKU TAHU ! KESIMPULANNYA ADALAH JASHIN ADALAH DEWA YANG AKAN MELANCARKAN ACARA FESTIVAL INI SELAMA TIGA HARI, ITU KAN SENSEI ?!" teriak Hidan penuh semangat..

'Yang ini benar benar gak nyambung..' batin Kisse..

'Dia tahu gak sih apa yang kita bicarakan dari tadi un..' kata Dei dalam hati..

"BAKA HIDAN ! KESIMPULAN YANG BENAR TU, UANG LAH YANG AKAN MELANCARKAN ACARA FESTIVAL INI SELAMA 3 HARI !" teriak Kakuzu dengan cadar yang bergoyang goyang..

'Yang ini sama saja..' batin Kisse..

'Aku malu punya kawan seperti mereka un..dasar gak normal !' batin Deidara gak nyadar sama..

"Hahh..kalau begini tidak akan ada habisnya.." Kakashi-sensei mengambil buku oranye nya dari saku celananya..dia membuka buku itu lalu membacanya..

"OY OY SENSEI, NGAPAIN KAU BACA ?!" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak..

"Kau gak tau juga ye~ kesimpulannya~" ejek Hidan dan Kakuzu bersamaan secara alay..

Kakashi menutup bukunya lalu menatap semua anak didiknya itu..dia menarik napasnya..

"APA KALIAN SEMUA BODOH ! PADA HARI KETIGA KAN ADA LOMBA DAN YANG MENGIKUTINYA ADALAH PARA PASANGAN DI KONOHA GAKUEN ! MULAI DARI INI, KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH HARUS MENCARI PASANGAN, DAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENDAPATKAN PASANGAN SAMPAI HARI FESTIVAL DIMULAI.."

Semua murid kelas 1-F ternganga mendengar kata kata Kakashi-sensei yang sungguh sangat amat mengejutkan, mereka menelan ludah menunggu kata kata selanjutnya..

"..Maka bersiap siaplah berkencan dengan Ibiki dan Anko-sensei di ruang BK selama 3 hari saat festival sedang berlangsung.." kata Kakashi-sensei dengan suara serta wajah yang benar benar horror..

"UAPAAAAAAAHHH ?!" teriak semua siswa di kelas 1-F, bukan di kelas itu saja..tapi kelas 1-A,B, C, D dan E begitu terkejut mendengar konsekuensi terakhir dari festival itu..sungguh sangat mengerikan..

.

.

.

Di ruang BK..

Ibiki-sensei, guru tergarang nomor 2 di Konoha Gakuen sedang menghirup kopi panasnya..dia menaikkan alisnya..

"Aku mendengar teriakan ketakutan, Anko.." katanya..

Anko-sensei yang ternyata berada di ruang BK hanya tertawa bak iblis wanita..

"Khekhekhe..aku tahu..aku tahu..hm, aku sangat menunggu festival LHS dimulai.."

TBC

Yo~ ahola Minna~

Icha kembali lagi setelah beberapa hari demam karena bermain hujan hujanan *PLAK*

Hahaha..setelah menghitung hitung chapnya, ternyata menamatkannya di chap 12 bukan lah keputusan baik..hm, Icha berpikir mungkin kira kira chap 14 sajalah untuk menamatkannya, bagaimana Readers, setuju ?! *ya elah, kan lo Authornya*

Ok..sip..sekarang balas Review dulu..

fujisawa suzuchan : Haha..arigatou Fuji-san..yap, Icha akan selalu ganbatte..

Tsuzuka Aita : sip..arigatou sudah review..^_^

ErinMizuMizuna-san : Arigatou Erin-san..Icha dah sembuh kok..terima kasih lagi ya karena tetap tersu mengikuti fic abal abal ini..Arigatou..

bunshin : Yap..hehe, dengerin tu Doni-san *nyenggol ketek Doni-san* haha, Rated M emang dia ahlinya..untuk akun fb Doni-san, dia pakai nama samaran Noval Nuralif..kalau Icha belum ada *PLAK, Wong deso* hehe, Icha kan masih SMP jadi gak ada yang buatin..akun Fanfic ini aja Doni-san yang buatin..gomen ya kalau mengecewakan dan arigatou untuk reviewnya ^_^

Uchiha Kiiroi R : Hm, ok..OC Kiiroi-san Icha terima, tapi dimunculin di sekuelnya ya ^_&, karena fic ini sebentar lagi habis dan Icha gak mau maksain kemunculan OC Kiiroi-san, takutnya OC nya Kiiroi agak tenggelam charanya..tapi, di sekuel nanti Icha janji munculun kok..arigatou dah review ya ^_^

nana haruka : Haha..untuk NaruHina nya belum pasti nih..tapi tunggu aja ya *kedipin mata* arigatou dah review..

namina rin rin : Yosh, Icha memang akan ganbatte Namina-san ! hehe, arigatou dah review ^_^

megumi ran : Hihi..tanya aja ma Jirobo..sip..arigatou ya, Megumi-san..

ritsu-san : Haha..sama, Icha pun penasaran *PLAK ! KAN LO AUTHORNYA ?!* :D,sip..arigatou Ritsu-san..

Nitya-chan : Makasih banyak Nitya-chan..Icha dah sembuh kok..em, Icha itu cewek..^_^ dan masih kecil imut imut *PLAK* hihi..sekali lagi, Arigatou..*kalau Doni-san gak jelas gendernya (ditendang Doni-san)*

imam. sholkhan : Sip..arigatou ya..ni udah lanjut..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Yippi~ ni udah lanjut, arigatou ya..

Guest : Terima kasih..sip..

jamal. somantril : Ok..ok..ok..haha, arigatou dah review..

Guest : Icha lebay ya :( gomen deh kalau lebay..Yosh ! Icha akan berusaha seperti saran Guest agar gak garing dan lebay, arigatou review dan sarannya..^_^

Namikaze rikudou : Sip sip..arigatou dah review ya ^_^

j : Haha..makasih, Icha senang bisa membuat orang tertawa dan mudah mudahan bisa menghilangkan beban sejenak..mkasih juga ya atas doanya ^_^

Guest : Ok sip..hidup NaruHina ^_^ ! arigatou dah review..

Akira no Rinnegan : Sip..ni udah lanjut..arigatou dah review..

Ai : Haha sip..Icha akan terus bersemangat, hm..mudah mudahan chap ini sense of humornya terasa ya..arigatou dah review..

Yup, sekali lagi Icha berterima kasih banyak kepada para Readers yang mereview maupun yang tidak mereview..tanpa kalian Icha gak akan sejauh ini..dan terima kasih untuk kaka sepupuku tersayang Doni-san *meluk Doni-san*..hehe, saat ngetik chap ini dial ho yang memberi ide tentang asal usul Festival LHS dan tentang acara 3 harinya..makasih lagi Doni-san..

Akhir kata..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tolong direview ya..

Icha Ren


	11. Chapter 11

"Naruto-kun, aku mau menjadi pasanganmu.."

"Hehe..arigatou Ino-chan, tapi aku sudah mempunyai pasangan.."

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau aku ? aku mau kok menjadi pasanganmu.."

"Wahaha..gomen Konan-san, aku sudah ada pasangan.."

"A..ano, aku..aku mau kok menjadi pasangan Naruto-kun, wa..walaupun sebagai yang kedua.."

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku sudah ada pasangan.."

"Dengan aku saja Naruto !"

"Wah Sakura-chan, maaf..aku sudah ada..tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke ? seganteng ini kah diriku sehingga kau meninggalkan Sasuke ?"

"Dengan aku saja, Naruto-kun.."

"Haha..gomen Shion..aku sudah ada pasangan.."

'Tapi, siapa pasangan ku ya ?'

"Aku Naruto.."

"EEEKH ?! ANKO-SENSEEEEEEIIII ?!"

BRUKH !

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya..dia mengelus elus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai tadi.. 'Kuso..aku jatuh dari ranjang..'

'Ta..tapi, mimpi tadi..apa maksudnya ya ?' batin Naruto dengan wajah horror ketakutan..

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 11 : Mencari Pasangan Part 1

"AKU BERANGKAT DULU KAA-SAAAAAN !"

"HATI HATI NARUTOOO !"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah jalan..di perjalanan dia bersiul siul mengikuti kicauan burung di pagi hari..Naruto merasa hari ini sangat cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk ke bumi..benar benar the good day..

Sesampai di sekolah Naruto berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang ramai dikerumuni para siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen, hal itu membuat bocah rubah itu penasaran..

PENGUMUMAN

FESTIVAL LHS DI KONOHA GAKUEN AKAN DIADAKAN 4 HARI LAGI

BAGI SELURUH MURID KONOHA GAKUEN, HARI INI SAMPAI KE HARI FESTIVAL DIMULAI SUDAH HARUS MENCARI PASANGAN UNTUK HARI KETIGA FESTIVAL, THE COUPLE ROMANTIC DAY..

JIKA KALIAN SUDAH MENDAPATKAN PASANGAN, MAKA DAFTARLAH DENGAN ANKO ATAU IBIKI-SENSEI DI RUANG BK..

PASANGAN KALIAN BOLEH COWOK/CEWEK YANG BERASAL DARI SATU KELAS ATAU PUN BERASAL DARI KELAS LAINNYA..YANG PENTING GAK SEJENIS-_-

BARANGSIAPA YANG TIDAK MENDAPATKAN PASANGANNYA HINGGA HARI FESTIVAL DIMULAI MAKA, BERSIAP SIAPLAH MENGHADAP ANKO DAN IBIKI-SENSEI DI RUANG BK..

SALAM CINTA PSIKOPAT

TSUNADE SENJU

'Pengumuman kok ada emotion nya ?' batin Naruto sweatdrop..Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas..ada satu tekad di hatinya sekarang..

'Cari pasangan dan hindari Anko serta Ibiki-sensei di ruang BK..' (Para murid menjulukinya ruangan Bunuh dan Kesakitan)

Naruto memasuki kelasnya yang kini ributnya bukan main..dia menatap semua teman temannya yang saling berbicara tentang masalah pencarian pasangan itu..

"Hei, kau sudah dapat pasangan Zet..?" tanya Hidan kepada si hitam putih itu..

"Udah dong.."

"Bohong lu..fitnah besar !" kata Hidan gak percaya..

"Maka nya, muka tu dipermak dulu.." ejek Zetsu kejam..

"APAAN LO, ZET ! LO KIRA MUKA GUE BARANG ELEKTRONIK APA ?!" teriak Hidan..

"Ya, barang bekas gitu.."

"Hei, aku ter-" Hidan segera dilerai Sasori..

"Udah..yang penting pikirkan bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan pasangan.." kata Sasori bijak..

"Aku dah dapat.." kata Zetsu sambil pasang senyum sombong..

"Tobi pun dah dapat.." kata Tobi yang tiba tiba nongol..

Semua yang di situ terdiam..

DUAKH ! DUAKH ! Sasori, Hidan dan Kisame menonjok tembok dengan perasaan galau dan tak percaya..

'Masa' si autis itu mendahului gue..' batin Sasori suntuk..

'Kan gue penyembah Jashin sejati..' batin Hidan gak nyambung..

'APA KEGANTENGAN GUE MASIH KURANG ?!' yang ini mah Kisame gak nyadar banget..

"Oy, minna..gue dah dapat pasangan nih !" teriak Itachi dari luar kelas..dia pun berjalan memasuki kelas 1-F..

"Pasti mbah Orochimaru.." celetuk Hidan..

"Gak lah baka..gue normal..pasanganku adalah.." mata Itachi berbinar binar..

"..Yuki-chan.."

Kisame mematung, dadanya terasa sakit..air mata lebay mulai mengalir di matanya yang indah *XD*

"Thor..buat fic ini jadi genre Angst.." gumam Kisame sedih..

"Itachi..Itachi, kenapa kau mengkhianati ku..oh mengapa kawan.." kata Kisame sambil memajukan tangan kanannya, seperti minta digapai..

"Kalian berdua ada affair ya ?" tanya Sasori..

"BUKAN ! DASAR KISAME..AKU NORMAL 100 % MENYUKAI WANITA DAN MY LOVE ADIKKU YANG IMUUT !" teriak Itachi..

Pintu kelas terbuka..muncul sang Leader Akatsuki alias Pein yang memasang wajah datar..

"Pein, kau dah dapat pasangan ?!"tanya Zetsu..

"Hn..ngomong apa sih ? jelas dong..aku kan ada Konan-chan.." kata Pein..

"Yang mau siapa ya~" kata Konan dengan nada mengejek di ujung kelas..

PLAK ! Pein pun langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegang perutnya..

"Err..Pein, kalau sakit hati digituin biasanya orang orang di TV itu megang dadanya, dada sebelah kiri gitu.." kata Sasori sambil menunjuk dadanya..

'Ketahuan ni anak suka nonton FTV..' batin Itachi sambil mengerling kepada Sasori..

"A..aku, aku sakit perut tahu.." kata Pein, yang kemudian berlari keluar kelas..

"Pantesan bau ya senpai.." kata Tobi..

"Sok tahu lo !" kata Kisame yang lagi bad mood karena belum dapat pasangan dan kalah sama Itachi, Tobi !

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Deidara sambil menyapa teman temannya..

"Halo Minna~ hari yang indah ya ?"

ZETT ! tiba tiba mata Sasori, Hidan dan Kisame berubah menjadi tajam..mata mereka bak elang yang sedang menunggu mangsa untuk diterkam..

'Ngajak Dei-chan pun gak apa apa kan ? ini kesempatan bagus..' batin Sasori..

'Gue harus lebih dulu sebelum ada yang mengajak Deidara..' batin Hidan

'Demi kehormatan 7 lautan..aku harus mendapatkan Dei sebelum ada yang mengajaknya lebih dulu..' batin Kisame..

'..Dan Deidara itu cowok baka..' batin Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya..

"DEI !" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan..

"..MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PASANGAN KAMI NANTI ?!" tanya mereka bertiga..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"..A..aku..aku sudah ada pasangan.." kata Deidara sambil pasang wajah bingung..

"NANIII' ?!" teriak 3 orang itu sambil memegang kepalanya..

"Katakan Dei, siapa pria yang mengajakmu menjadi pasangannya ?" tanya Sasori sambil meninju telapak tangannya..

"Iya Dei, akan kutebas pria itu dengan sabit berkarat pemberian Jashin.." kata Hidan dengan tampang sangar..

'Ternyata Jashin gak modal..memberikan hamba setianya sabit yang berkarat..' batin Naruto..

"Yap Dei, akan kutenggelamkan pria itu di dasar 7 lautan di dunia.." kata Kisame dengan wajah abnormal saking sangarnya..

"Err..teman teman..dia itu cewek.." kata Deidara..

..

Hening yang mencekam *XD*

"AKU TAK PERCAYAAAAAAAA ! BAHKAN DEIDARA PUN DAPAAAAT !" teriak 3 orang itu sambil memegang kepalanya..mereka merasa benar benar ingin melakukan kayang sambil teriak 'Nasib para Jomblo !'

Brak ! pintu kelas lagi lagi terbuka..

Muncul Kakuzu dengan tampak sangat abstrak berjalan menuju kursinya..

"Woi, Zu..kau udah dapat pasangan ?!" tanya Hidan..

"Udah.." jawab Kakuzu singkat..

"Siapa ?" tanya Hidan was was..dia berharap pasangan tadi hanyalah khayalan Kakuzu..

"Ya, uang ku lah ! uang itu, pasangan, cinta, dan kasih sayang seorang manusia..uang itu tak akan meninggalkan kita !"

'Syukur ni anak agak stress..' batin Hidan sambil mengelu elus dadanya '..Mana ada yang mau berpasangan dengan orang stress..hahaha..'

"Kakuzu, mau jadi pasanganku ?!"

Semua yang berada di kelas 1-F menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Seira berdiri dengan aura angker sambil tersenyum menghadap Kakuzu..

'Gile..Kakuzu bahkan diajak cewek..beruntungnya..' batin Naruto terkejut..

"Aku gak-"

"Khikhikhi..berani bilang gak mau Kuju.." kata Seira dengan aura yang semakin menguar penuh kegelapan dan tawa yang mencekam..Kakuzu menelan ludahnya..

"Tapi Seira, aku kan-"

Kakuzu pun ditarik Seira keluar kelas..dan akhirnya mereka menghilang di balik pintu, hanya terdengar lolongan Kakuzu dari kejauhan yang berbunyi "TOLOOONG AKUUUU !"

Kembali hening..

Hidan ".."

Sasori ".."

Kisame ".."

'KEPARAT, BAHKAN KAKUZU PUN UDAH DAPAT PASANGAN ?! APA KATA DUNIA JOMBLO ?!' teriak batin mereka bertiga..

BRAK !

Pintu kelas 1-F terbuka lagi..kini muncul Pein dengan wajah lega..

"Leganya.." kata Pein..

"Jadi waktu kau pasang wajah datar tadi sebenarnya kau nahan bokermu Leader ?!" tanya Sasori sengaja ngeras ngeraskan suaranya..

"Jangan keras keras cebol !" kata Pein sambil memukul kepala Sasori '..Emang benar sih..' batinnya *Lho, XD*

Pein berjalan mendekati Konan..tiba tiba dari saku celananya keluar sebuah bunga mawar merah indah..semua yang berada di kelas 1-F menahan napasnya..

"Konan-chan, mau kah kau menjadi pasanganku waktu festival nanti ?" tanya Pein

'Ro..romantisnya..' batin Naruto, dia tak percaya temannya yang selalu identik dengan dunia perbokepan itu bisa sehebat itu..

PTEK ! tangkai bunga mawar tadi patah, sehingga hanya menyisakan tangkainya saja..

"HMBH.." Naruto menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya, kejadian tadi benar benar tidak disangkanya '..Wakakakaka..habis kau Pein, malu maluin..'

"Pe..Pein.." wajah Konan memerah, sangat memerah..

Naruto cengo 'KONAN-SAN GAK MARAH ?!' batinnya bingung..

"Ka..Kau mengingatkanku dulu saat kau.." mata Konan mengerling ke arah lain..tidak berani menatap Pein..Konan benar benar girly sekarang..

'KONAN-SAN MENJADI FEMINIM SEKARANG ?!' teriak batin semua anak kelas 1-F, kecuali para Akatsukers yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya..

"Gak mungkin.." gumam Naruto "Apa Pein pake pelet..?"

"Hn..kau ingin tahu kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Itachi..Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Itachi yang berdiri sambil bersandar di mejanya..

"Kenapa, Itachi nii ?" tanya Naruto..

Itachi menutup matanya..Naruto menelan ludahnya..suasana tampak tegang..

"Begini.." Itachi pun membuka mata onyx kelamnya..

"AWAS ITACHI-SENPAI ! ADA PULPEN YANG MELAYANG KE ARAHMUUUU !"

.

.

.

"ADAAAAW ! ADAW ! KAMPREEEET !" teriak Itachi..dia mencabut pulpen yang menancap di mata kirinya (?) dan menghempaskannya ke lantai..

"Siapa tadi yang melempar pulpen sialan ini ke arahku !?" bentak Itachi 'Orang mau keren keren tadi..' batin Itachi kesal..oh, ternyata Itachi mau bercerita dengan gaya cool toh..

"Itu..itu Kisame-senpai..dia mau melempar Tobi dengan pulpen..katanya Tobi gak pantas dapat pasangan Itachi-senpai.." kata Tobi sambil nunjuk nunjuk Kisame yang pura pura bersiul, padahal suara siulannya gak keluar..

"Terima aja nasibmu Kis ! makanya muka tu dipermak dulu !" bentak Itachi..sementara Kisame memegang dadanya sambil pasang wajah galau..

Naruto mengerling ke arah Pein dan Konan..dua sejoli itu saling senyum senyum malu..jujur saja, pemuda Namikaze itu agak iri dengan suasana itu..

"Hm, Naruto..kau mau tahu ceritanya ?" tanya Itachi yang kembali ke mode tenangnya..

"Ya.." kata Naruto..

Itachi pun bercerita..

FLASHBACK

Sebenarnya anggota Akatsuki rata rata bukanlah orang asli Konoha..mereka banyak berdatangan dari segala penjuru kota di Jepang..

Hanya Itachi dan Tobi lah yang memang asli berasal dari Konoha..dimulainya pembentukan Akatsuki adalah ketika waktu kelas 1 tahun dulu..saat itu Naruto cs masih berada di tingkat SMP..

Pein dan Konan, dua remaja itu adalah perantauan dari kota Ame..saat itu mereka berdua mencari tempat tinggal di kota Konoha..saat pendaftaran sekolah itulah, Itachi pertama kali bertemu dengan Pein dan Konan..

Saat itu Itachi tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua..

"Bagaimana Pein, habis kita mendaftar mau nginap di mana ?"

"Hm..kita tidur tiduran di kolong jembatan aja.."

"Gak lah, Pein..aku sih gak cocok.."

"Kok 'aku' saja..jadi kau bilang aku cocok tinggal di kolong jembatan gitu ?!..jadi aku gembel gitu ?!"

"Yang bilang siapa ya ?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan itu, dia pun mendekati dua remaja itu..

"Hai.."

Mereka berdua menoleh..

"Hai juga.." kata Konan sambil tersenyum manis..

"Hm.." jawab Pein sekenanya..

"Kalian..emm..maaf, tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian.."

"Kan udah kubilang kalau ngomong itu jangan keras keras !" bisik Pein di dekat Konan yang sebenarnya masih bisa didengar Itachi..

"Em, maaf..sebenarnya yang paling keras suaranya tadi suara anda.." kata Itachi sambil matanya mengarah kepada Pein..Konan yang mengerti siapa yang ditatap Itachi memukul bahu Pein..

"Suaramu yang keras tolol !" kata Konan..sementara Pein cuma mengaduh kesakitan..

Itachi tersenyum "Emm..jadi, karena aku tahu masalah kalian..aku..aku menawarkan suatu rumah, agak luas sih..peninggalan tetua keluargaku dulu..jadi, maukah kalian.." Itachi sengaja menghentikan kata katanya..

"Kalau rumah peninggalan itu biasanya banyak hantunya Konan.." bisik Pein lagi, dan masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi..

"Kau lah hantunya Pein. Hantu mesum.." kata Konan jleb banget..

"Kau jahat cayank.." kata Pein alay..

"Aku bukan pacarmu.."

"Jadi, maukah kalian menerimanya ?" tanya Itachi lagi..

Konan dan Pein tampak berpikir..

"Berapa bayar-"

Kata kata Konan dipotong oleh Itachi "..Hn, gak usah..anggap saja ini sebagai kata.."

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya..

"..Teman.."

Mata Pein dan Konan membulat tak percaya..mereka berdua mendongak dan menatap wajah Itachi yang tiba tiba backgroundnya muncul cahaya putih terang..

'Sungguh orang yang baik..' batin Konan..

'Sungguh orang yang berkeriput..' batin Pein

Note : Yang isi hati Konan dan Pein tadi Itachi gak tahu..;)

Akhirnya Pein dan Konan pun tinggal di situ..Itachi pun sering mengunjungi mereka berdua sehingga mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain..lalu datang salah satu keluarga Itachi ke rumah itu dan akhirnya tinggal di situ..

"TOBI ?! NGAPAIN KE SINI ?!" tanya Itachi sambil pasang wajah yang sangat shock..

Pein yang bingung melihat ekspresi Itachi waktu melihat mahluk yang memakai topeng melingkar oranye itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya..

"Itachi, kenapa kau , takut kepadanya ?" tanya Pein..

Itachi menoleh ke arah Pein secara lambat dan dramatis..

"Dia autis.."

Pein memiringkan kepalanya..dia tak percaya..

Dan akhirnya ketika Tobi tinggal di situ selama semalam..ya, selama semalam saja..Pein pun menjadi stress..

"PEIN-SENPAI, TOBI MAU EEK !"

"BERAK SENDIRI DONG TOB !"

"TAPI TOBI MAU DICEBOKIN PEIN-SENPAI !"

"KAU KAN DAH BESAR TOBI !"

"PEIIIN, BERISIIIK ! CEBOKIN TOBI SANA !" teriak Konan dari dalam kamar..

"Tapi Ko-"

"GAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN ! AKU MAU BOBO' SIANG !"

'KAMPREEEEET !' teriak Pein dalam hati..

Lalu ada juga..

Saat itu Pein mengendap endap ingin melihat Konan mandi..dengan wajah absurd dan mesum Pein berjinjit mendekati kamar mandi..

Tobi yang lagi berlari lari di dalam rumah gak sengaja lewat di depan pintu kamar mandi..saat itu dia melihat Pein yang lagi jongkok di lubang kunci..

"KONAN-SENPAIII, PEIN-SENPAI NGINTIP TUUUH !" teriak Tobi

"Kampret ni bocah..mau gue cincang apa !?" celetuk Pein kesal..

BRAK !

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Konan yang berdiri hanya memakai handuk..tatapan mata Konan sama dengan tatapan seorang macan betina yang kelaparan..

Cuut..setetes darah mengalir di lubang hidung kiri Pein..

"Kau ngapain Peiiin ?!" tanya Konan dengan nada menggeram..

"Lho, gue ngapain ya ?" tanya Pein pura pura amnesia gitu *XD*

"Pein-senpai mau ngintip Konan-senpai.." kata Tobi yang lewat lagi di depan kamar mandi..

'Makasih Tobi..' batin Pein kesal..

KREEKK..KREEK..

Pein menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar buku buku jari itu berbunyi..

"Kau gak berubah dari dulu.."

DUAKKKKHHH !

"MATI KAU PEIIIIIIN !"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, datang 3 mahluk *entah mau bilang ini apa* bernama Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Kisame..mereka datang ke rumah pemberian Itachi sambil nyengir gaje, minta dikasihani..

Itachi dengan pembawaan sifat baiknya (dan juga kasihan) mengizinkan ktiga mahluk itu tinggal disitu..keadaan rumah peninggalan itu pun makin kacau..apalagi seorang remaja berwajah tua dan bercadar yang bernama Kakuzu membuat peraturan sendiri..

"MULAI HARI INI, TEMPAT KITA ADA PEMBAYARAN KAS NYA !" teriak Kakuzu dengan cadar yang berkibar kibar..

'Kapan kesepakatannya ya ?' batin semua orang disitu..mereka bingung, remaja bercadar ini dengan seenak jidatnya menentukan sebuah peraturan sendiri..

"E..err..kalau ada uang kas biar kita bisa menyimpan uang gitu.." kata si cadar itu dengan alasan yang mencurigakan..yang lain bahkan tambah curiga..

Karena si cadar itu nangis nangis, guling guling, salto belakang salto depan, hingga kayang minta diadain pembayaran uang kas itu..dengan berat hati semuanya menyetujui ide si cadar..si cadar pun gembira sambil lompat lompat di kursi rumah..yang lainnya sweatdrop melihat perubahan hati si cadar tersebut..

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian datanglah 3 orang lagi *yang ini memang seperti manusia*, mereka memperkenalkan namanya yaitu Deidara, Sasori dan Hidan..

Waktu pertama kali melihat Deidara, semua yang ada disitu berteriak senang..ya, mereka kira ada cewek lagi yang mau tinggal di situ..

"..Bosan ngeliat Konan terus..adanya marah marah terus.." kata Zetsu..

"Ya, Konan tu kayak.." Kisame mikir..

"..Macan betina.." sambung Kakuzu..

"Yang penting dapat intipan baru.." gumam Pein..

JTAK ! JTAK ! JTAK ! JTAK ! keempat orang tadi langsung dijitak Konan dengan tenaga penuh..mereka pun mengaduh kesakitan..

Selama beberapa hari, Pein dkk terus berusaha mendekati Deidara..mereka berusaha menanyakan sesuatu kepada si blondie itu seperti "Kau sudah punya pacar ?" atau pertanyaan Pein "Ukuran bra mu berapa ?"

Saat itu Deidara sedang bersantai di depan rumah sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu..Pein dkk pun mendekati Deidara..Pein maju duluan..

"Ehem, Dei.."

Deidara menoleh.. "Hm ?"

"Hari cerah ya ?"

Deidara menatap langit..tampak hari sangat mendung dan sebentar lagi mau hujan..

'Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kau tanyakan, goblok !' batin Kisame..

"Err..sebenarnya-"

"Tipe cowok kesukaanmu apa Dei ?" tanya Pein cepat memotong kata kata Deidara..

"Eh ?!" Deidara kebingungan..

'Kenapa kau tanya begitu, kampret..' batin Itachi *ngikut juga ternyata*

"Aku..aku suka cewek un.." kata Deidara..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

"DEIDARA, KAU YURI ?!" teriak Pein sambil memegang kedua bahu Deidara..

"Sini biar kuperiksa jantungmu.." kata Pein modus, padahal sebenarnya mau meraba raba dada Dei gitu XD

'Rata..' batin Pein..

'Rata..' Pein masih belum mudeng..

'..'

'..'

RATAAAAA ?!

Pein mengelus elus dada Deidara..berusaha menolak kebenaran itu kalau dada Deidara rata..hal itu membuat Deidara kegelian dan mendesah..

"KAMPRET PEIIIN ! AKU MAU JUGAAA !" teriak Kisame..

"KAMI JUGAAAAA !" teriak yang lainnya..

Dan terakhir terdengar teriakan Deidara "AKU COWOK UUUUUUUUNNNN !"

.

.

.

Semuanya pun akhirnya dijitak habis habisan oleh Konan..

"Deidara itu cowok, bodoh !" kata Konan sambil menggelengkan kepala "..Dasar baka, membedakan yang cewek dan cowok saja gak bisa.."

"Pein, kau perlu ke psikiater.." gumam Hidan..saat itu semua cowok lagi pundung di pojokan..

"Kenapa ?" tanya Pein

"Kau gak normal..ngeraba raba dada Deidara.."

"Emang kau normal..kau kan ikut juga.."

"Aku gak tahu dia cowok bro.."

"Udah..sama sama absurd jangan berkelahi.." kata Kisame..

"Kau sama ikan !" teriak Pein dan Hidan bersamaan..

'Kejamnya hidup ini..' batin Kisame..

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa bulan..persahabatan mereka semakin erat..dan pada malam bersalju di bulan Desember..Pein pun mengumumkan membentuk genk mereka dengan nama Akatsuki..waktu itu juga Pein menembak Konan dengan sebuah bunga mawar merah yang patah..

"Kakuzu ! kita kan ada uang kas..aku minta dong !" pinta Pein..

".." Kakuzu terdiam. Pura pura sibuk memanaskan pemanas ruangan mereka..

"Hai, Kakuzu..lo dengar gak ?!" tanya Pein..

"Ya.."

"Aku minta uang kas.."

"Pernah kah kita membuat kesepakatan tentang penyimpanan uang kas ?" tanya Kakuzu..

Hening..

"KAMPRET ! BUKANKAH KAU YANG MEMBUAT PERATURANNYA !" teriak Pein..

"Ok ok.." kata Kakuzu, dia membuang sepotong kayu ke api pemanas ruangan dan menatap Pein..

"Ngapain tatap tatap ?" tanya Pein agak ngeri..

"Aku mengingat wajahmu jika kau gak ngembalikan utang ini.." kata Kakuzu..

'Kok gue malahan ngutang ?' batin Pein bingung..

Akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan uang, Pein pun berjalan menuju pusat kota yang waktu itu diselimuti salju..dia membeli setangkai bunga mawar merah..naasnya saat sudah di markas (kini mereka menyebut rumah itu markas) dan ingin masuk..tanpa sengaja Kakuzu menbrak Pein dan menyebabkan bunga itu patah..

.

.

.

"KAKUZUUU ! TANGGUNG JAWAB !"

"Nih..selotip, dijamin kuat lho.." kata Kakuzu enteng..

Setelah menghajar Kakuzu, Pein pun berjalan menuju kamar Konan dan mengetuk pintunya..

Wajah Pein agak gelisah..dia menatap sendu terhadap bunga mawarnya yang sudah..diselotip..

Kreet..pintu terbuka, Konan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu..

"Konan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

Saat itu Pein duduk dengan lutut kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan dan kaki kanan yang ditekukkan..serta tangan kanan yang menyodorkan bunga mawar merah itu tepat di hadapan Konan..

Konan terdiam..

Saat itu lewat Tobi yang lagi berlari lari di dalam rumah dan tanpa sengaja dia kentut di depan Pein..

Psssttt..bunyi kentut Tobi..

Ptek ! tangkai bunga mawar yang memang diselotip tadi patah akibat angin dari kentut Tobi..kini Pein hanya memegang sebuah tangkai bungai..

'Tobi..' gumam Pein dalam hati..

"..Aku akan.."

PLUK !

Pein terdiam..saat itu Konan memeluknya dari depan sambil tersenyum..mata ungu Pein melebar karena terkejut..

'Dadanya Konan kenyal ya ?' batin Pein *ero tetaplah ero*

"Arigatou Pein..aishiteru.."

Pein tersenyum lalu menatap tangaki bunga mawar yang patah itu..

"Hm.." gumam Pein "..Aishiteru juga.."

"Tetapi..kenapa..kenapa kau mau menerimaku ?" tanya Pein..

Konan melepaskan pelukannya "Apa kau bodoh..kita sudah selalu bersama sejak dari kecil.."

Pein terdiam..dia menghela napasnya..

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan Pein..bahkan di dalam otakmu itu.."

Pein menatap Konan "Contohnya ?"

Konan tersenyum "Contohnya ? hm..contohnya saat aku memelukmu jangan bilang kau berpikir tentang dadaku.."

'Dia tahu..' batin Pein "Err..hehehehe.." Pein tertawa canggung. Konan hanya memasang senyuman saja..

"Bisa kita ganti topik lain.." usul Pein. Dia takut kalau ngomong masalah kemesumannya bisa bisa dia melayang lagi karena dihajar Konan..

"Hu um.." kata Konan sambil mengangguk..

Sementara para Akatsukers tersenyum mengintip kejadian itu..

"Tobi berguna juga ya ?" gumam Hidan..

"Ya iyalah, daripada elo..bisanya tidur ngorok aja.." kata Zetsu mengejek..

"Diam lo tumbuhan, gue kutuk elo jadi penyembah Jashin !"

Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum..tampaknya genk mereka ini bukan sekedar genk..

FLASHBACK END

Naruto terpaku mendengar cerita Itachi..Itachi pun berjalan menuju keluar kelas sambil merenggangkan badannya..

Mata safirnya menatap langit langit kelas..

"Selamat pagi minna~"

Mata Naruto bergerak ke samping..menatap Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas..

'Hinata..'

~MBS~

Esoknya..3 hari sebelum festival..

"Naruto-kun..mau kah berpasangan denganku nanti ?"

"Naruto..jadilah pasanganku ya ?"

"Naruto..kau begitu tampan. Mau kah jadi pasanganku ?"

"Naruto..aku mau menjadi pasanganmu !"

"Naruto..I LOVE YOUUU !"

"BERISIK KALIAN ! NARUTO ITU PATEN PUNYAKU !"

"ANKO-SENSEEIIIII !"

GUBRAK !

Naruto mengelus elus punggungnya yang kesakitan akibat jatuh dari ranjang..'Kuso..kenapa mimpi seperti itu lagi..'

Naruto menelan ludahnya '..Apa itu pertanda buruk..'

.

.

.

Hari ini di Konoha Gakuen sangat cerah..beberapa angin menerbangkan daun daun pepohonan yang berguguran..Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya sambil bersiul siul senang..

Sesampai di kelas, dia menatap satu persatu temannya yang masih berbicara soal pencarian pasangan itu..

"Bagaimana kabarmu Dan ?" tanya Kisame..

"Biasa..masih seperti kemarin.." kata Hidan..

Naruto duduk di kursinya..

"OY NARUTO ! KAU SUDAH DAPAT PASANGAN ?!" teriak Hidan..Naruto menggeleng..

"WAKAKAKAKA..JADI KAU SAMA SAMA JOMBLO NGENES YA..WKWKWKWK !" Kisame dan Hidan tertawa terbahak bahak..

'Dasar gak tahu malu..' batin Kisse dengan tampang datar..

BRAK !

Pintu kelas terbuka..JRENGG ! muncul lah si baby face Sasori sambil bersandar di pintu. Tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tangan kirinya bersembunyi di balik pintu..

"Sok cool kau Sas..kau kan belum dapat pasangan ?!" ejek Hidan..

"EHEM !" Sasori berdehem lalu menarik seseorang dengan tangan kirinya, dan muncul lah Ui yang dari tadi pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat Sasori dari balik pintu..

JEGEEEER ! bagai disambar petir..Kisame dan Hidan hanya bisa menganga gak jelas..

"Perkenalkan ! cewek ma-"

"KAMI SUDAH KENAL UI, SAS !" teriak semua murid kelas 1-F..

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Sasori masih stay cool.. "..Haruta Ui yang manis ini akan menjadi pasanganku di festival nanti..dan mudah mudahan menjadi pasanganku di kehidupan dewasa nanti !"

BRUAKH ! Hidan dan Kisame langsung jatuh tersungkur begitu mendengar kata kata Sasori..kasian, jomblo ngenes *XD*

"Sabar ya Senpai.." kata Tobi sambil menepuk nepuk kepala Hidan dan Kisame..

Sementara wajah Ui memerah ketika mendengar kata kata Sasori tadi 'KYAAA, AKU GAK NYANGKA DANNA NGOMONG GITUU !' teriak Ui di dalam hati..

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela napasnya..

.

.

.

Bunyi bel tanda masuk sekolah berdering kencang..Naruto menoleh ke arah jarum jam..pukul 07.02 pagi..

Pemuda Namikaze ini menoleh ke sebelah bangkunya..kosong..

'Kenapa Hinata-chan gak masuk ya ?' batin Naruto bingung..

Kreet ! pintu terbuka dan muncul lah sosok seorang guru bermasker dengan mata sayu yang tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul oranye mencurigakan..

"SENSEI MESUM LAGI ?!" teriak semua anak kelas 1-F..

'Kenapa image ku selalu mesum sih ?' tanya Kakashi..gak nyadar tiap hari menjual majalah bokep kepada siswa siswanya, terutama pelanggan utamanya..Pein..

"Ehem..begini anak anakku.."

'Kami gak mau jadi anakmu..' batin semua murid kelas 1-F..

"..Aku membaca instruksi dari kepala sekolah tadi..apa kalian ingin bertanya sehubungan dengan pengumuman tadi ?" tanya Kakashi..

Semua terdiam..hening kebingungan..

'Sudah kuduga mereka semua bodoh..' batin Kakashi "Baiklah, begini..di pengumuman itu bilang-"

"Kenapa Tsunade-sensei selalu memberi salam mengerikan di tiap akhir pengumumannya sensei ? seperti tadi, salam psikopat..lalu kemarin, salam kematian ! dulu juga pernah..salam mutilasi..kenapa ya ?" tanya Seira..

"Pertanyaan bagus..tapi gak penting.." kata Kakashi..

"Khekhekhekhe..GAK PENTING SENSEI..?" tanya Seira dengan aura membunuh disertai tawanya yang mengerikan..

Kakashi menelan ludahnya "O..ok..akan kujawab..itu karena kepala sekolah temperamental dan wanita yang ganas.."

"Ganas di ranjang ya sensei ?" tanya Kisse kurang ajar..

PLOK ! Pein dan Kisse saling bertepuk tangan "Gue suka gaya lo.." kata Pein..

"Mungkin.." kata Kakashi sambil mengangguk angguk..

Sebuah pulpen melayang ke arah Kakashi dan sebuah meja melayang ke arah Pein dan Kisse..

"Baiklah..kembali ke topik..aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku disini.." Kakashi meletakkan bukunya. Dia menatap muridnya satu persatu..

"Jangan menaruh upilmu di bawah meja, Hoshigaki-san.."

Kisame yang ketahuan langsung nyengir gaje..semuanya menatap ilfeel ke arah Kisame..

"..Baiklah, begini..dalam The Couple Romantic Day sudah aku jelaskan kalau setiap pasangan yang akan menang dari kelasnya akan membantu kelasnya dalam The Theme Festival Best Day dan Game of Class, dengan tambahan 200 poin.." Kakashi kembali melihat anak muridnya..

"Jangan menatap upilmu Akasuna-san.."

Sasori yang ketahuan langsung menjentikkan jarinya (yang berupil) dan menempel di rambut Pein..semuanya menatap ilfeel ke arah Sasori..

"..Jadi, saat di papan pengumuan itu Tsunade mengatakan kalau kalian bisa mendapatkan pasangan di lain kelas..itu untuk mempermudahkan kalian mencari pasangan untuk festival nantinya..tapi, itu juga akan merugikan kelas.."

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto..

"..Jika ada pasangan yang menang tapi pasangannya bukan berasal dari satu kelas maka poin tambahan terhadap kelas akan dibagi dua.."

"Jadi misalnya seseorang dari kelas kita yang berpasangan dengan orang yang berasal dari kelas lain menang maka kelas kita hanya mendapatkan 100 poin saja.." kata Konan menganalisis..Kakashi mengangguk..

"..Dan juga, pasangan tadi tidak berpengaruh kepada The Theme Festival best Day.." sambung Kakashi..

Kakashi menatap anak muridnya lagi..

"Jadi, siapa yang masih jomblo disini ?" tanya Kakashi..beberapa murid mengangkat tangan termasuk Hidan, Kisame dan Naruto..

"Apa kau mau memberikan saran dan nasihat kepada kami sensei ?" tanya Naruto..

"Ya, sensei !" teriak Hidan bersemangat "..Agar kami bisa mendapatkan pasangan !"

Kakashi menghela napasnya dan mengambil buku 'mencurigakannya' itu..dia menatap para muridnya yang masih mengangkat tangannya..

"Jadi, apa saranmu sensei ?" tanya Kisame..

"Kasihan.." celetuk Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas..

"GURU KEPARAAAAT !" teriak Naruto dan jomblo cs kawan kawan..mereka melempar sebuah meja keluar kelas dengan penuh kemarahan..

"Sabar ya Senpai.." kata Tobi yang mengelus elus rambut Naruto..

"KAU JUGA PERGI SANA, KEPARAAAAT !" teriak Naruto dan melempar Tobi keluar kelas hingga menghilang di langit..

Sorenya..

"Ya ya itu..sip..woi, angkat meja itu ke sana !"

Pein kini mengkomandani teman temannya yang sibuk membuat dekorasi dari tema mereka..

"Kakuzu, angkat meja itu..bantu Itachi !" titah Pein..

"Nanti tanganku jadi lecet.." kata Kakuzu lebay sambil monyong monyongin mulutnya yang emang dah monyong *XD*

"Sok lecet lu..muka lu lecet ! cepat ! HEI HIDAN, NGAPAIN CERAMAH ?! BANTU KISSE MEMAKU KAYU DI SISI KIRI KELAS !"

"Ngomong dengan gue elu pakai capslok Pein..nggak adil lu.." protes Hidan..

'Ngapain ni anak bawa sistem sistem komputer segala..sarap..' batin Pein sweatdop..

"Cepat cepat ! semangat kawan kawan, keluarkan tenaga kalian ! aku yakin kita pasti menang kalau kita semua bergotong royong !" kata Pein menyemangati..

"MENANG SIH MENANG ! KAU DARI TADI CUMA TERIAK TERIAK SAJA !" teriak yang lainnya..

Pein menepuk dadanya "Inilah guna ketua kelas.."

"Pein..yang ini ditaruh dimana ?"

Pein menoleh..terlihat yayank Konannya *cie cie* lagi bingung meletakkan tali renda coklat di tiang tiang kelas..Pein segera menghampiri Konan..

"Cih, dengan cewek langsung dia bantu..kalau kita.." kata Kisame kesal..

"Gue gak maho macam lu.." kata Pein..jleb sekali di hati Kisame..

"Haha..sabar ya sen-"

TUING !

"DIAM KAU TOBIII !" teriak Kisame..

Lagi lagi Tobi pun menghilang di langit-_-

~MBS~

Esoknya, 2 hari sebelum festival..

"Naruto-kun..cium aku.."

"Naruto-kun..kamu sangat menggairahkan.."

"Naruto-kun..ah~"

"Naruto-kun..ayo ke sini honey.."

"Naruto-"

"NARUTO MILIK GUE BAKA !"

"EEEHH?! ANKO-SENSEII ?!"

GUBRAK !

Lagi lagi Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya..matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketakutan..dia menggigil seperti orang yang lagi datang bulan (?)

"Mimpi kampret itu lagi.." gumamnya dengan wajah horror ketakutan..

.

.

.

Di sekolah..

"EH ?! HINATA-CHAN GAK MASUK KARENA IZIN ?!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Neji..

"Hn..emangnya kenapa jabrik mesum ?"

GLEK..

Naruto menelan ludah sebanyak banyaknya..sebenarnya dia mau mengajak Hinata..tetapi..

Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena izin dan Neji tidak tahu kapan Hinata masuk kembali..jangan jangan Hinata mau liburan selama festival ?! jangan jangan..

GLEK..

Lagi lagi Naruto menelan ludahnya..apa..apa mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan..

"Naruto..kau kenapa ? kenapa wajahmu pucat ?" tanya Neji..sok khawatir gitu..

"Naruto..sini main sama sensei.." begitulah di dalam benak Naruto..di otaknya dia membayangkan Anko-sensei sedang membawa cambuk sambil menjilat bibirnya..

"GYAAAAA !"

Naruto berlari keluar dari kelas 1-A..saat itu lewat Sasuke *dah lama gak ngeliat Sasuke nih XD*

"Dia kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke..

"Hn..entahlah.." jawab Neji..

"Kau ngatain dia Uke mu ya.." tebak Sasuke..Neji menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan..perlahan lahan Neji menjauhi Sasuke sambil bergumam..

"Ganteng ganteng gitu maho ternyata.." Lho, Neji kok bilang 'ganteng ganteng gitu' ? XD

.

.

.

Sorenya..

"Yo yo semua..ayo semangat ! waktu festival tinggal sebentar lagi..hei Deidara, jangan bergosip terus..tolong rapikan dekor bagian kiri sana !"

Pein melihat satu persatu temannya..

"Kisse ! jangan nonton bokep dulu ! nanti pas pulang kita nonton sama sa-eh, maksudku.."

"Kau mau dihajar mesum.."

GLEK..

Perlahan lahan Pein menoleh ke belakang..tampak Konan berdiri dengan wajah angker sambil meremas jari jari tangannya..

"Yayank Konan maksudnya.."

"Maksudnya aku mesum gitu ?!" tanya Konan dengan nada angker..

"I..ini ti-"

"PEIN, DAH JADI BOS !"

Pein menoleh ke arah sumber suara..dilihatnya Hidan yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya..

"Ya..ikut aku !" kata Pein sambil narik tangan Hidan..kabur dari kemarahan Konan gitu..

"Mana selebaran kertas wanted nya ?" tanya Pein..

"Tuh..di atas meja.." kata Hidan..matanya mengarah meja di sebelah Pein..

"Hn..ok..Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Naruto ! ano.." Pein menunjuk Kisse..

"Kisse ! bawa kain coklat itu ke sini..itu akan menjadi dekor belakang kelas kita.." perintah Pein..

"Ok Leader.." kata Kisse..

Kisse pun membawa gulungan kain itu dan menghamparnya di depan Pein..

"Sip..Kakuzu, Kisame..ambil dua meja untuk tempat berpijak..kita akan memaku bagian atas kain"

"Kau akan membayar semua ini Pein.." kata Kakuzu. Pein cengo..

"Minta bantuan Kakuzu mah, emang gak ada yang gratis.." kata Naruto..

"Kau akan membayar itu Naruto..karena telah menjelek jelekkanku.." kata Kakuzu lagi..

'Emang jelek cadar sialan.." batin Naruto kesal.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit memaku kain itu dengan penuh keringat, Pein dan kawan kawan (sebenarnya Pein gak ikut kerja sih-_-) tersenyum santai. Kini sang leader, Pein..mengambil tumpukan kertas berwarna putih itu di atas meja..

"Jadi Pein..apa yang akan kita tempel di kain coklat itu ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..foto foto kita..sebenarnya karya lukisan Hidan.." jelas Pein

"TUNGGU DULU ! KAU BILANG HIDAN MELUKIS ?!" teriak Kakuzu. Pein mengangguk..

"..Kenapa cadar sialan ?" tanya Hidan..

"AKU TAHU KAU PASTI GAMBAR YANG TIDAK TIDAK ! KAU TU BAGUSNYA GAMBAR MUKANYA PEIN SAJA, ABSTRAK GITU !" teriak Kakuzu..

Pein pun menghajar Kakuzu karena telah menjelek jelekkan-ehem-mukanya..

"Baiklah.." Pein berdehem sebentar "..Ini adalah lukisan lukisan Hidan yang melukis wajah wajah kita..dan karena tema kelas kita gangster, jadi lukisan lukisan wajah kita itu ditulis wanted.." jelas Pein

"Maksudmu kita itu teroris ?" tanya Itachi..

"Lebih tepatnya para gangster yang diburu polisi.." kata Pein sambil tersenyum keren..

"WAAAWW !" kata yang lainnya norak

Pein pun membalik kertas itu sambil tersenyum..senyum kerennya memudar ketika menatap lembar pertama lukisan Hidan..

"KEPARAT ! KENAPA LUKISAN GUE BEGINI ?!" teriak Pein..yang lainnya berdatangan mengerumuni Pein..

"WAKAKAKAKA..PIERCHING PEIN ADA DI LUBANG HIDUNGNYA..MACAM CUCURAN SAPI..WKWKWKWK !" Naruto memegang perutnya sambil tertawa ngakak

"Lihat Pein..masa' di jidatmu ada tulisan 'RAJA BOKEP'.." kata Itachi sambil menunjuk jidat lukisan Pein yang memang ada tulisan tersebut..

"Wanted, dicari..Pein the king bokep..kejahatan karena mencuri celana dalam wanita..harga kepala 5 ryo.." baca Kakuzu di keterangan kertas Pein..

"WAKAKAKA..GAK ADA HARGANYA LU PEIN..MASA' 5 RYO AJA..WAKAKAKA !" ejek Kisame sambil tertawa..

Pein menggeram kesal..dia membuka kertas selanjutnya..

"WAKAKAKA ! LIHAT GAMBAR LU CHI..MASA' DUA KERIPUT DI WAJAH LO ZIG-ZAG ?!" kali ini Pein yang tertawa terbahak bahak..

"MANA MANA ?!" kata Itachi syok..

"WHAATTZZ ?!" teriak Itachi lebay "TUNGGU DULU ! MASA' DI JIDAT GUE ADA KERIPUTNYA JUGA, ZIG-ZAG LAGI..KERIPUT GUE TU LURUS AGAK BENGKOK BENGKOK SIKIT TAPI BAGUS !"

"Di dagumu juga ada Itachi nii.." kata Naruto..

"NANII' ?!"

"..Keriputnya melingkar lagi.." kata Naruto lagi..

"Itachi Uchiha..wanted..Brother complex..kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan adalah meraba raba adiknya sendiri.." kata Pein membaca tulisan di lukisan Itachi "..Harga kepala 12 Ryo plus foto adiknya.."

"KUSO !" Itachi segera mengambil kertas itu dari tumpukan sehingga muncul lah lukisan wajah yang selanjutnya..

"NANII' ?! KENAPA AKU PAKAI CADAR ?!" teriak Kakuzu..

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"Bukankah kau memang memakai cadar, Kakuzu.." kata Naruto sweatdrop..

"AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONGNYA..TUH LIHAT, KENAPA AKU PAKAI KERUDUNG JUGA ?!" teriak Kakuzu..

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"ITU JUGA ?! KENAPA HARGA KEPALAKU SAMA DENGAN TISU TOILET ?!"

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"BRENGSEK, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK TERKEJUT DAN MERESPON ALAY GITU ?!"

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

Pein menepuk pundak Kakuzu..

"Jujur saja Zu..kau memang pantas mendapatkannya.." kata Pein dengan tatapan wibawa

"BRENGSEK !" Kakuzu langsung menarik kertas itu dan muncul lah gambar selanjutnya..

"KEPARAT ! MASA' LUKISAN WAJAH GUE SEPERTI ITU ?! HANCUR BANGET ?!" teriak Kisame..

"Err..Kisame, bukankah gambarnya memang persis seperti wajahmu.." kata Pein sambil tersenyum kikuk

'Jadi, wajah Kisame memang orisinilnya sudah hancur..' batin Naruto

"Bahkan harga kepala Kisame pun tertulis 'gak penting'.." baca Itachi yang kemudian tertawa kecil

"GUE GAK TERIMA !" Kisame menarik kertas lukisannya dan muncul lah wajah seseorang selanjutnya..

DEG..

Terlukis lah wajah Hidan dengan tatapan maskulin dan macho serta senyum yang menawan..tangan kanannya sedang memegang rambutnya dengan gaya super cool, di situ pun tertulis..

"The Handsome boy Jashin forever Hidan..wanted..kejahatan, tidak melakukan ritual Jashin..harga kepala tidak terhingga..harga ujung rambut, sejuta wanita.." baca Naruto..

"Pss.." Kakuzu berbisik dengan Pein..

"Hn ?"

"Bukankah lukian itu hasil karya Hidan ?" tanya Kakuzu. Pein mengangguk

Kakuzu menghela napasnya..

"Kujadikan koper uang ku nanti Jashin sialan !" kata Kakuzu geram..

"..Atau jadikan dia pelet ikan paus di samudra.." kata Kisame geram..

"Hn..akan kubakar dengan amaterasu.." kata Itachi..semua terdiam..

"Ini bukan fic canon Itachi.." kata Pein ".Tapi Hidan.."

Hidan mundur selangkah "Teman teman..Jashin akan marah jika ki-"

"MASA BODO DENGAN JASHIN ! BANTAI DIAAAA !" teriak Pein mengomando..

Naruto cuma menepuk jidatnya saja..

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan..are you ready Honey ?"

"Hu um.."

"MULAI CYIN~ !"

Seorang gadis indigo pun menggerakkan tangannya dengan gesit ke sebuah wadah coklat..dia sepertinya sedang mengocok sesuatu..

'Aku pasti bisa..AKU PASTI BISA, NARUTO-KUN !'

TBC

Hei hei..Icha kembali lagi..haha, gomen kalau bagian ini agak gimana~ gitu..Icha lagi bad feel nih. romace nya juga kemana :(..Sebenarnya Icha belum mau update tapi karena demi para Readers tercintahhh*muncrat XD* yah, Icha update sekarang..hehe..untuk chap ini sebenarnya Icha mau satu chap, tapi kepanjangan nantinya, jadi Icha bagi dua saja..

Itu saja da- Oh, ya belum balas reviewnya..CEKIDOT !

WizarFOURZooo : Haha..emm, nanti Icha coba..meskipun yang mesum itu kan harus kalah *PLAK* arigatou dah review..

Shirosaki Kito : Ok..sip..ni udah lanjut..arigatou dah review..

Chess sakura : Ini dah lanjut..arigatou karena menunggu..

fujisawa suzuchan : Hehe..unuk Pein kapan kapanlah*dibogem Pein* sip..arigatou

Uchiha Kiiroi Ritaii : Sip..arigatou ya atas semangatnya^_^..

Ayam Berbulu Pink : Ok sip..makasih (manggilnya apa ya ?^_^) tapi di chap ini Icha masih memakai gaya penulisan itu. Ok, di chap depan akan Icha ubah..sekali lagi makasih atas sarannya

nana haruka : Yes..sudah tahu kan jawabannya ? haha..arigatou Nana-san

liaihsal : Haha..ketemu lagi Zuerna-san. Dah lama gak jumpa..ya, Icha baru habis demam karena main hujan *anak kecil banget-_-* hehe, untuk Mei, Yukari dan Nei akan kita lihat..apa mereka dapat di chap depan. Kalau Yukari..haha, diskriminasi..sip, sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya

namina rin rin : Sip..Icha senang bisa membuat Namina-san tertawa :D ok..arigatou atas reviewnya

ritsu-san : Sip..Icha akan terus kok..arigatou Ritsu-san..

megumi ran : Haha..tunggu aja Megumi-san. Untuk Meru siapa ya ? *pasang wajah horror..PLAK !* Arigatou untuk reviewnya

Dark Lord Lucis Uchiha : Haha..iya betul. Tapi Doni-san pergi lagi..dia memang orangnya agak sibuk (atau sok sibuk ya :D) haha, mengingatkan masa SMA ? hihi..Dark-san lagi kuliah ya ? ijin diterima..^_^ arigatou ya..

Akira no Rinnegan : Icha juga penasaran*PLAK, KAN ELO AUTHORNYA ?!* hehe..arigatou ya..

El Ghashinia : Haha..terima kasih karena mau membaca..gak mimisan kan Ghashinia-san ? hehe..arigatou ya..

ErinMizuMizuna-chan : Iya nih..Icha memang agak kacau mungkin saat saat ini..hm..benar juga ya, si Sasu emang dah lama gak muncul. Tapi tadi muncul dikit aja..wkwk..arigatou atas reviewnya ya..(Icha smp 1Padang)

Ai : Haha..ada juga yang mengasihanimu Pein (SHINRA TENSEI !) haha..sip, arigatou ya..

Nitya-chan : Hihi..sama kita dong..Nitya smp mana ? Yuki sudah tahu kan sama siapa..ok, sip. Arigatou ya..

bunshin : Hehe..sip sip..arigatou ya..

Blue-senpai : Hehe..makasih ya. Icha jadi senang ^_^..sekali lagi arigatou

Uchiha dant57 : Sip..maaf kalau tidak kilat ^_^ arigatou ya..

hanazonorin444 : Hehe..emang Icha gak konsisten soal Pair..tapi tenang kok, NaruHina is forever ! arigatou ya..

j : Hehe..sip, nanti Icha coba..arigatou ya..

yuan : Ok..ok Yuan-san..NaruHina is forever ! ^_^ arigatou ya..

razioaray : Hwuahahaha..makasih..sip, Icha akan terus lanjut..

bala-san dewa : Haha..kita doakan aja..sip, arigatou atas reviewnya..

Namikaze rikudou : Haha..sip lah, arigatou ya ^_^

ryu : Kyaa..hehe, makasih..Ryu cewek atau cowok ? sip sip..akan Icha coba munculin. Haha..arigatou..luph luph Ryu-san juga..*kedip kedipin mata*

jamal. somantril : Ya..sip. Akn Icha usahakan..arigatou ya ^_^

Nagasaki : Hyaaa,,Nagaski-san, Icha cewek..dan yang Icha peluk itu kakak sepupunya Icha..hehe, gak apa apa..arigatou ya..

imam. sholkhan : Sip..jangan panggil senpai..Icha masih muda unyu unyu *PLAK !* Arigatou ya..

setsuna-yami : Haha..gomen kalau membuat Setsuna-san dilempar penghapus dan dilihat orang orang dengan ilfel..hehe, arigatou ya..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Sip..arigatou ya #JGEEERRR ! ada petir juga^_^

Haha..makasih atas dukungan, review, kriti, saran bahkan requestnya..Icha tahu, Icha belum bias memenuhi saran dan request para Readers..Icha hanya author baru dan seorang manusia biasa..tapi Icha akan terus berusaha menambah skill Icha..

Gitu aja dari Icha..akhir kata..

TERIMA KASIH DAN REVIEW YA^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Hyusshh..

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lahan..dia melihat sebuah pemandangan dari panorama hutan yang lebat. Kini pemuda Namikaze itu berdiri di tengah tengah hutan lebat, dengan pohon pohonnya yang tertiup angin sepoi sepoi yang lembut..

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh..tampak di sebelah kirinya berdiri Ino, Sakura, Ten ten, Konan dan cewek cewek lainnya..

Naruto menelan ludahnya..

'Ngapain ni cewek cewek..?'

SRET ! Ino membuka atasan bajunya, menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya, membuat hidung Naruto kembang kempis 'Andai ada Pein di sini..dia pasti akan berteriak senang..'

SRET !

SRET !

SRET!

Para cewek yang lain pun membuka sedikit baju mereka, sehingga tampaklah belahan belahan itu..Naruto memegang kepalanya..APA INI NYATA ?!

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh, di kanannya berdiri Hinata dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap ke bawah tanah..jantung Naruto makin berdebar

"Naruto-kun.." SRET ! Hinata membuka sedikit bajunya dan..

CPRASSSHHH ! Naruto langsung tersungkur 'Ini gila..ini gila..BUKAN ! INI BAGUS ! INI BAGUUUS !'

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan..berdiri Shion sambil membawa sebuah senapan semi otomatis

"Ini adalah senjata api cinta, Naruto-kun.." kata Shion sambil memamerkan senjata apinya itu. Mata Naruto menyipit membaca sebuah tulisan di laras senjata itu..

'AK-CINTA MATI..? eh, bukankah yang kutahu itu adalah AK-47 ?' batin Naruto bingung

"AKan kutembakkan ini dan membuat dirimu jatuh cinta, Naruto-kun.." kata Shion dengan wajah datar

'Bahkan saat ingin membunuh orang lain dia masih bisa memasang wajah seperti boneka..' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk

"Siap Naruto-kun ?" tanya Shion

"Eh, BENERAN ?!" teriak Naruto shock..

"Naruto-kun..pilih aku saja !" teriak Ino

"AKU SAJA !" teriak Ten ten

"Aku saja honey.." rayu Konan

"Lihat dadaku Naruto.." kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan belahan dadanya tadi

"Ya Sakura-chan, rata seperti-"

GREP !

Naruto terkejut..dia pun menoleh ke samping..dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan model agak mencuat menarik lengannya dengan paksa..

"K..kau siapa ?" tanya Naruto gugup

"Pasanganmu di festival nanti.." kata wanita itu sambil menoleh..

"EEKHH ?! ANKO-SENSEIIII ?!"

Dan pagi ini lagi lagi Naruto mengusap punggungnya akibat jatuh dari tempat tidur..

'Ini lebih dari nightmare..' batin Naruto di dalam hati (dengan Bahasa Inggris medhok) sambil pasang wajah horror..

MY STUPID BOYFRIEND

BY Icha-chan

.

.

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

My Stupid Boyfriend owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku and Akatsuki Action !

Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain

.

.

Enjoy it !

Chapter 12 : Mencari Pasangan Part 2-My Couple is..

Satu hari sebelum festival..

"Good morning Tou-san..yang rambut kuning gak mandi pagi.." sapa Naruto gaje..

"Kau kira rambutmu tidak kuning apa ?" tanya Minato dengan nada mengejek..dia kemudian kembali membaca korannya

'Aku lebih memilih warna rambut Kaa-san..' batin Naruto

"Apa apaan nih berita..masa' seorang pemerkosa digebukin massa hingga tidak sadarkan diri..kacau nih berita.." kata Minato komen gak jelas..

"Yang kacau Tou-san..ya iyalah pemerkosa itu digebukin, kan pemerkosaan itu tidak sesuai dengan moral dan keimanan seseorang.." kata Naruto yang tiba tiba bijak.

"Pemerkosa itu lelaki Naruto..kita harus tahu apa keinginan seseorang yang sama jenisnya dengan kita.." kini Minato yang beraksi..

"Sejenis..? seperti Tou-san dan gorilla gitu..wakakakaka !"

'Kampret ni anak..' batin Minato kesal "Ngomong dengan kau memang suka gak nyambung.." Minato kembali membaca korannya.

"HAH ?! LIHAT NARUTO ! PEMERKOSA ITU SAAT DIINTEROGASI POLISI SELALU MENGATAKAN 'HIDUP ITU INDAH'..KEREN YA ?!" teriak Minato dengan tampang senang..

"Jadi Tou-san mantan pemerkosa ya ?" celetuk Naruko yang berjalan menuju meja makan dan menaruh nampan berisi roti..

Hening dulu..

Hening..

Dan hening..

"Apa terdengar Kaa-san mu ?" tanya Minato setengah berbisik kepada Naruko..

"Emm..mungkin.." kata Naruko sambil berpikir..Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto..

'Na- eh ?!' perasaan Minato jadi tidak enak karena tiba tiba Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan kedipan kedipan tertentu..

'Kode kedip mata..' batin Minato

"Tou-san.." kata Naruto dalam kedipan matanya..

Minato pun mengedipkan matanya lagi "Apa ?"

Kini Naruto yang mengedipkan "Kaa-san di belakangmu"

Minato kembali berkedip "Oh.."

.

.

.

TIP ! TIP ! TIP ! TIP ! tiba tiba kedipan mata Minato menjadi cepat dan bertenaga..efek suara horror menggiringi kecepatan kedipan matanya..

"NARUTOOO, KENAPA GAK BILAAAAAANG ! TOLONG TOU-SAAAAAAAAN !" arti dari kedipan cepat Minato..

PLUK ! Minato merasa kepalanya ditimpuk oleh sebuah tangan..Minato mendongak ke atas..

Kushina mengedipkan matanya sambil menyeringai "Coba kau jelaskan kenapa pemerkosa itu suka mengatakan 'Hidup Itu Indah'..?"

Minato mengedipkan matanya "Mungkin habis memperkosa seorang wanita, hidup si pemerkosa itu jadi indah.."

Naruto yang mengerti kedipan mata ayahnya hanya menepuk jidatnya..

'Bye bye..Tou-san.."

.

.

.

*Fic ini disensor dari kekerasan ^_^*

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicauan di pagi hari mengiringi sinar lembut dari matahari yang menyinari jalan saat itu..tampak 2 orang identik-kembar- Naruto Namikaze dan Naruko Namikaze sedang berjalan berduaan sambil membahas tentang masalah pencarian pasangan itu.

"Kau belum dapat juga Nii-chan ?" tanya Naruko tidak percaya

"Mungkin nasibku.." kata Naruto galau "..Mungkin mimpiku tentang Anko 'macan betina' sensei itu benar.."

Naruto menendang kerikil kerikil yang berada di kiri jalan

"Kau sudah dapat pasangan, Naruko ?"

"Hu um.."

Naruto menghela napasnya "Sama siapa ?"

"Sama Ristu-san.." kata Naruko senang

"Sama sama penggila komik Yaoi sih cocok.."

"Daripada gak dapat pasangan " kata Naruko yang kemudian tertawa

'Adik yang durhaka..' batin Naruto kesal

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya dua kembar Namikaze itu pun sampai di Konoha Gakuen..mata Naruto terbuka lebar melihat perubahan di sekolahnya..

"Wahh..sugoii..lihat, panggung acara sudah dipasang !" kata Naruko

Mata Naruto bergerak menuju apa yang ditunjuk Naruko..tampak panggung besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan warna putih perak dan beberapa sound system di sisi kiri dan kanannya..beberapa orang terlihat menaruh beberapa tanaman hias di sisi panggung..ada juga orang orang yang memasang entah apa..yang lainnya menyapu panggung itu agar lebih bersih.

"Yang itu panggung apa ya ?" tanya Naruko

Naruto menoleh 'Ada dua panggung ?' batinnya bingung

DONG..

Naruto sweatdrop..di matanya terlihat sebuah panggung berbentuk petak dan terbuat dari kayu..di atas depan panggung terdapat baliho yang bertuliskan 'HIDAN DAN KISAME, COWOK MACHO 100 % DAN GANTENG (UNTUK KISAME SESUAI PENDAPAT PRIBADI) MENCARI CINTA ULAM PUN TIBA..DICARI CEWEK-BUKAN COWOK APALAGI MBAH ORORCHIMARU-MAU JADI PASANGAN KAMI. DIJAMIN SETELAH ITU GAK PERAWAN 100 %'

'Baka..cewek mana yang mau berpasangan kepada kalian jika balihonya seperti itu..' batin Naruto sambil menghela napasnya..

"Gak perawan 100 %? menjijikkan !..Nii-chan, itu kawan kawanmu ?" tanya Naruko

"Eh..ah..ahahahahaha..gak lah, mana mungkin kawanku seabnormal itu.."

"HEI NARUTO ! SINIIII !" teriak Hidan dari kejauhan. Hidan kini berdiri di atas panggung laknat itu

Naruko menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh..

"Itu kawan kawanmu Nii-chan, kawan kawan kelas 1-F.." Naruko pun berjalan menuju kelasnya

'Kampret lu Dan..' batin Naruto kesal

Naruto dengan langkah malas berjalan mendekati Hidan dan Kisame yang sedang bagi bagi brosur tentang promosi ke'ganteng'an mereka..yang anehnya, brosur brosur itu dibagikan kepada para cowok cowok di Konoha Gakuen..

"Err..kenapa memberi brosurnya kepada cowok cowok Kisame ?" tanya Naruto yang telah sampai dan berada di dekat panggung itu

"Yang ceweknya gak mau.." kata Kisame

'Jelaslah, kalian gak beres begitu..' batin Naruto "Hm, ano..ada apa Hidan ?" tanya Naruto

Hidan tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah brosur kepada Naruto "Hei..berikan ini ke cewek itu.." kata Hidan sambil menunjuk seorang cewek Konoha Gakuen yang suka memakai topi dan tomboy. Cewek itu berjalan bersama 2 kawannya..

"Itu kan Kise Meirin ! salah satu cewek terganas di Konoha Gakuen dan salah satu pilar penting Anti-UUMW !" teriak Naruto "..KAU MAU MENGAJAKNYA MENJADI PASANGANMU DI FESTIVAL NANTI ?!" tanya Naruto

"Psss..diam baka..nanti Kisame dengar.." kata Hidan..Naruto menghela napasnya

"Kau hutang 3 mangkuk ramen kepadaku.." kata Naruto sambil berlalu di hadapan Hidan..

Senyum Hidan yang tadi mengembang di wajahnya hilang "Eh ?! HEI HEI NARUTO ! AKU KAN GAK BILANG KA-"

ZEEET ! tiba tiba muncul Kakuzu bak penyihir di depan Hidan "Butuh uang untuk menepati janjimu.." kata Kakuzu dengan tatapan tajam

DUAKH ! Hidan melempar badan Kakuzu ke langit "AKU GAK BUTUH UANGMU RENTENIR !" teriak Hidan dengan nada marah..

.

.

.

Naruto mengejar Mei dan 2 kawannya (Yukari dan Nei) menuju kelas 1-A..saat ingin meneriakkan kata 'BERHENTI !' tiba tiba sebuah suara yang terasa familiar terdengar di telinga Naruto..

"Na-Naruto-kun !"

DEG DEG DEG

Naruto menoleh..

"Hinata-chan !" teriak Naruto senang..dia melempar kertas pemberian Hidan sembarangan dan berusaha memeluk Hinata..tiba tiba di belakang Hinata muncul Neji sambil menyeringai..adegan pun berubah slowmotion..

Neji langsung mendorong Hinata ke samping dan akhirnya Naruto (yang matanya tertutup karena senang) memeluk Neji yang menyeringai..

"Hinata-chan..kau tahu, aku rindu kepadamu.." Naruto masih memeluk Neji dan masih memejamkan matanya..

"Kau tahu..aku selama ini berdebar ketakutan karena mimpi sialan itu..kini, aku tahu kaulah penyelamatku.." Naruto menggosokkan kepalanya secara sengaja ke dada Neji..

"Hinata-chan..dadamu kok tiba tiba kempes ya..apa jangan jangan gara gara kau jarang bertemu aku jadinya dadamu itu menyusut.." kata Naruto lagi..masih menggosok kepalanya di dada Neji "Bau badanmu kok seperti laki laki ya..?"

"Tak ada teori dada menyusut, jabrik kuning mesum keparat.." kata Neji dengan nada geram..

Gosokan kepala Naruto berhenti..perlahan lahan dia membuka mata safir birunya yang tertutup tadi..

"Halo Naruto-kun..ternyata kau benar benar.."

GLEK..Naruto yang kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Neji menelan ludahnya sebanyak yang dia bisa..posenya masih memeluk Neji dengan setia.

"A..ano..kenapa Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii masih saling berpelukan ?" tanya Hinata

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"Maho aliran keras.." celetuk Sai yang lewat bersama Ino

"KAMPREEEETT !" teriak Naruto dan Neji bersamaan..mereka berdua langsung saling melepaskan diri dan memeluk dada masing masing

"Dasar model shampo ! tak kusangka kau sebejat itu !"

"Yang memeluk siapa jabrik kuning mesum !"

"Ka..kau..kau menuduhku sembarangan ! yang ingin kupeluk itu Hinata-chan ! bukan tubuhmu !"

"Tapi kenapa saat kau tahu itu aku, kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu sialan !"

"AKAN KULAPORKAN KE TEN TEN-SAN !"

PLUK !

Neji langsung sembah sujud di kaki Naruto..

"Maafkan aku Naruto-sama..itu memang salahku, tapi tolong..jangan laporkan ke-OOC-an ku di depan Ten ten.."

"Hn..ok..sebagai bayarannya, tolong tinggalkan aku dengan Hinata-chan sendiri.." perintah Naruto sambil tersenyum licik

"Ba..baiklah Naruto-sama.." Neji pun berlalu dari situ dan masuk ke kelas 1-A..tapi bukan Neji namanya kalau cepat menyerah..

Di luar kelas 1-A..

"Na-Naruto-kun..a..ano, ada apa ?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah

"Hinata.." Naruto mulai serius "..Coba jelaskan maksud dari akhir chapter kemarin !" teriak Naruto

Tiba tiba muncul tulisan..

"Hinata-chan..are you ready Honey ?"

"Hu um.."

"MULAI CYIN~ !"

Seorang gadis indigo pun menggerakkan tangannya dengan gesit ke sebuah wadah coklat..dia sepertinya sedang mengocok sesuatu..

'Aku pasti bisa..AKU PASTI BISA, NARUTO-KUN !'

Beberapa saat hening..tiba tiba bermunculan para siswa dan siswi mengelilingi Naruto dan Hinata..

"Aku tahu itu artinya apa..Hinata pasti sedang mengocok 'itu'..hehehehe.." kata Pein sambil tertawa bejat

"Hinata..aku tak menyangka kau..kau.." Konan menutup mulutnya "KAU YANG PEMALU TERNYATA SELIAR ITUUU !" teriak Konan..

Semua hening..

"Wah, kau sudah horny ya yayank Ko-"

DUAKH !

Pein pun terpental ke belakang "Aku jijik kepadamu Pein.." kata Konan sambil menutup matanya dengan wajah cemberut..

"Tapi aneh..kalau Hinata 'begitu gituan' kok laki lakinya ada kata kata 'CYIN~' " kata Sasori dengan analisis tajam

"Sasori soal yang cyin cyin mah paling jagonya.." kata Itachi menyindir

"JADI MAKSUDMU AKU BANCI GITU ?! " tanya Sasori

"Lho..jadi Hinata suka yang gayanya lemah lembut ya.." kata Sakura

"Hn..Naruto kan gayanya lemah lembut.." kata Sasuke datar

"Apa maksudmu Sasukeeee.." kata Naruto dengan nada geram sambil menatap temannya itu

"Wah, ada hints SasuNaru nih !" teriak Ristu..sementara Naruko sudah siap mengambil gambar

"Zetsu.."

"Ada apa Kakuzu.."

Kakuzu mengibaskan cadarnya "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan..Hinata itu lagi 'gitu gituan' atau nggak ?"

"Berani berapa ?" tanya Zetsu

"20 Ryo.."

"Ok, kau pilih yang mana ?" tanya Zetsu cepat. Dia menyeringai, waktu chapter chapter dulu Kakuzu sering menanyakannya begitu dan setelah dia memlih salah satunya maka si cadar keparat itu akan memilih kedua duanya..kini Zetsu tidak akan tertipu..

"Aku memilih kedua duanya.." kata Kakuzu mantap

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"AKU JUGA MEMILIH KEDUA DUANYA !" teriak Zetsu dengan nada marah

"Eits..gak bisa..pilih kedua duanya cuma bisa dipilih satu orang saja..kalau sudah ada yang memilih maka kau harus pilih salah satunya.." kata Kakuzu sambil menyeringai di balik cadarnya

"MANA ADA PERATURAN MACAM ITU CADAR SIALAAAAAN !" teriak Zetsu frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya, sementara Kakuzu menari nari senang..

Kembali ke tempat penyelidikan

"Jadi, jelaskan Hinata..bagaimana 'hot' nya kejadian di chap dulu.." kata Kisse dengan mata yang berapi api

"AYO HINATA ! CERITAKAN ! CERITAKAN ! CERITAKAN !" kata semua cowok yang merupakan anggota UUMW..

"JANGAN ! JANGAN ! JANGAN !" teriak semua cewek di situ yang merupakan anggota Anti-UUMW

Naruto menelan ludah ketakutan..para anggota UUMW dan Anti-UUMW sudah ada disitu..perang berdarah bisa saja terjadi sekarang..

Saat itu Mei keluar dari kelasnya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang dilempar Naruto tadi

"STOOOPP !" teriak Mei menghentikan teriakan teriakan lainnya

'Gila ni cewek..bisa budeg gue..' batin Shino yang berada di samping Mei. Shino pun perlahan lahan menjauhi Mei

Mei menatap semuanya dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang ngos ngosan..dia melirik semua orang disitu..

"Siapa.."

Semua cowok menelan ludah ketakutan. Jelas saja, Kise Meirin adalah salah satu pilar terganas Anti-UUMW di Konoha Gakuen

"Siapa..siapa..SIAPA COWOK GANTENG BERAMBUT PUTIH DI LUKISAN INI ?!" teriak Mei sambil menunjukkan lukisan Hidan dengan gaya coolnya sambil memegang rambut depannya..tatapan mata Hidan di lukisan itu seolah olah berkata lo-lihat-gue-gue-terkam-lo..

"Mei..sadarkan dirimu dari kenistaan ini.." kata Konan mendekati Mei "SEIRA ! BAWA ANGGOTA KITA YANG SAKIT INI KE RUANG KHUSUS ORGANISASI KITA !" teriak Konan. Seira mengangguk dan menggotong Mei "DI MANA KAU WAHAI ABANG GANTENG BERAMBUT PUTIIIIH !" teriak Mei dan akhirnya hilang di balik pintu misterus bersama Seira..

Semua terdiam..

"Err..bisa dilanjutkan ?" tanya Naruto

"..AYO HINATA ! CERITAKAN ! CERITAKAN ! CERITAKAN !" teriak anggota UUMW yang kembali dalam mode mesumnya

"..JANGAN ! JANGAN ! JANGAN !" teriak para anggota Anti-UUMW yang kini sudah memegang masing masing satu pentungan pak satpam di tangannya

"A..ano..aku.." Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya, tetapi suaranya agak teredam teriakan teriakan dari para anggota UUMW maupun Anti-UUMW..

"Ano..minna..minna.." suara Hinata yang kecil makin tenggelam oleh sorakan sorakan dari kedua belah pihak..

"Minna.."

"DIAAAAAM !" teriak Pein yang tiba tiba teriakannya penuh aura wibawa dan kengerian. Konan pun sampai bergidik melihat tampang sangar Pein yang kini muncul

"Aku mau mendengar ceritaa 'Hot'..jadi bisakah kita mendengarnya dengan nyaman ?" kata Pein lalu wajahnya berubah ke mesum mode..

Semua menghela napasnya dan Konan membunyikan buku buku jarinya..

'Ero tetaplah ero..' batin Naruto

"Ano..begini.." kata Hinata yang kini suara kecilnya bisa didengar "..Sebenarnya 2 hari yang lalu aku tidak masuk sekolah karena..karena mengikuti les masak tambahan dengan Orochi-sensei.." Hinata menyatukan kedua telunjuknya dengan malu malu "..Itu..itu kulakukan untuk se.." Hinata sekilas melirik Naruto "..Untuk seseorang.." kata si gadis indigo itu dengan wajah memerah

Para anggota UUMW mendesah kecewa, sementara Sasori manggut manggut mengerti "Pantesan ada cyin cyinnya.."

"Kau memang hebat soal banci bancian Sasori.." kata Itachi

"Sudah kubilang aku suka Barbie.." kata Sasori

'Apa hubungannya ?' batin Itachi '..Ada sedikit sih..'

Sementara Naruto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata 'Syukurlah..' batinnya senang..beberapa siswa pun bubar dari acara ribut ribut tadi..ya, mereka semua ingin masuk ke kelas masing masing kalau saja tidak..

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto terkejut. Dia juga kenal suara ini..dia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Berdiri Shion dengan wajah bak boneka sambil menatapnya datar. Di sampingnya berdiri Neji dengan senyuman licik

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku nanti..?" tanya Shion. HEADSHOOT !

Mata lavender Hinata terbuka lebar. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto. TIDAK ! Dia tidak boleh kalah ! di pairing fic ini saja hanya ada NaruHina..bukan NaruShion !*gak usah bawa bawa itu juga Hinata-_-*

"Na..Naruto-kun.."

Beberapa orang yang ingin kembali ke kelas berhenti sejenak..

"Maukah kau..maukah kau men..menjadi pasanganku di festival nanti.." kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Tapi kata katanya penuh keyakinan

Genderang perang dibunyikan !

Para siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen yang ingin kembali ke kelasnya masing masing kini berbalik dan mengerumuni Naruto, Hinata dan Shion..

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia harap perebutan gila ini tidak seperti dulu. Ada pegang pegangan dada hingga seluruh sekolah dipenuhi darah dimana mana..

Shion berjalan mendekati Hinata "Maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Tapi ramalanku mengatakan kalau Naruto-kun itu suamiku.."

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Shion "Ta..tapi, tapi kalian tidak ada bukti akta pernikahan.." kini Hinata yang menantang

"Nih buktinya.." kata Shion sambil menunjuk sebuah akta pernikahan yang tertulis 'Pernikahan Naruto dan Shion'

"EH ?! DA-DARIMANA KAU DAPAT BENDA LAKNAT ITU ?! AKU BELUM PERNAH MENIKAH DENGANMU SHION !" Naruto segera mengambil kertas akta itu dan merobek robeknya..

Tanpa disadari Hinata tersenyum miring. Namun sangat tipis "Hm..Naruto-kun saja ti-tidak mengakuimu.." *kejam amat kata kata Hinata*

"Tapi dia mengatakan 'belum', gadis indigo..jadi pasti ada kata 'nanti'..ya.." Shion semakin mendekati Hinata "Nanti Naruto-kun akan menikahiku.."

"Tak akan pernah.." kata Hinata yang semakin percaya diri

"Kalau pernah ?" tanya Shion

"In your dream.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, pake bahasa inggris lagi

"Mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan, Hinata-chan.." kata Shion, masih dengan wajah bonekanya

"Kau salah Shion..kau salah.." kata Hinata

'Hinata-chan kok sangat amat OOC ya..tapi ada aura keren gitu..' batin Naruto '..Shion juga..dia tetap datar walaupun dikatakan dengan sangat kejam oleh Hinata-chan yang OOC..waduh ! siapa yang kupilih nih ?' batin Naruto yang mulai galau

"NARUTO-KUN !" teriak dua cewek itu bersamaan "SIAPA YANG AKAN KAU PILIH ?!"

Naruto terdiam. Itu merupakan ultimatum baginya..

Beberapa tetes keringat mulai mengalir di pipinya..

'Bagaimana ini..apa aku harus pakai cara menghitung nama..err, tunggu..' mata safir Naruto bergerak mencari sesuatu..

'Apa aku harus menghitung pakai jumlah pierching di wajahnya Pein ?' Naruto menelan ludahnya 'Hinata..Shion..Hinata..Shion..Hinata..Shion..Hina ta..'

Akhir dari hitungan '..Hinata..Shion..Hinata !'

Naruto menahan napasnya 'Satu hitungan belum cukup..emm, pakai..' Naruto menatap Kakuzu dengan cadarnya yang berkibar kibar

'Hitung pakai jumlah lumutan di cadar Kakuzu..ah, gak bisa ! cadar Kakuzu dah lumutan ! pake..'

"NARUTO-KUN ! CEPAT !"

Naruto menahan napasnya. Cewek benar benar mengerikan kalau sudah mendesak..

Sementara di tempat Kakuzu dan Zetsu

"Hm..Zet. Taruhan yok..siapa yang akan dipilih Naruto.." kata Kakuzu lagi

"Gak.." kata Zetsu

"Kenapa ? takut ya ?" goda Kakuzu

".."

"Hei Zet..iye lah..aku gak akan pilih kedua duanya.." kata Kakuzu

"Benarkah ?" tanya Zetsu sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Ya..ya..jadi berani berapa ?" tanya Kakuzu

"10 Ryo aja..aku lagi bokek.."

"Sip..aku pilih semuanya.." kata Kakuzu sambil menyeringai

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

"ITU SAMA SAJA CADAR BRENGSEEEK !" teriakZetsu dengan tampang abnormal saking marahnya..

"Tapi aku kan gak bilang pilih kedua duanya.." kata Kakuzu sambil menari nari

"GOLOK MANA GOLOK ?!" teriak Zetsu dengan nada marah

Kembali ke TKP cinta..

Hinata dan Shion memandang Naruto seperti memandang sushi yang sudah siap dimakan..Naruto benar benar menahan napasnya saking tegangnya..

'..Hinata..Shion..Hinata..Shion..Sasuke..Hinata..E H ?! KOK ADA SASUKENYA ?! SIAL ! INI GARA GARA OTAKKU YANG SUDAH KACAU !' Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri..

TEP..

Naruto merasakan bahunya dipegang seseorang..dia menoleh. Itu adalah tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke..

"Hn.." kata Sasuke 'Aku ingin mengeluarkan kata kata bijak..' katanya dalam hati

"Sasuke ?"

"Hn.."

"Kau maho ya ?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang horror

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Baka..aku hanya ingin menasehatimu.." Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto. Para cewek penggemar Yaoi termasuk Naruko langsung menahan hidungnya agar tidak sudah siap dengan kameranya..

Naruto menutup matanya..dia pasrah 'Direbut oleh dua orang cewek dan akhirnya dicium oleh Sasuke..Tou-san, hidup itu..benar benar indah..' batin Naruto miris

Deru napas Sasuke semakin mendekati telinga Naruto. Jantung Naruto makin berdebar

"Naruto..hn..jangan berpikiran macam macam bodoh..aku masih normal. Oh ya, nasihatku kepadamu ialah.." Sasuke sengaja berhenti sejenak "..Hn..pilihlah wanita yang benar benar kau sukai..secara hatimu, katakanlah..dia adalah pilihanmu..pilihan mutlak !"

Sasuke pun menjauh dari wajah Naruto dan menatap temannya sejenak "Anggap saja saran itu adalah bentuk terima kasihku karena kau telah membantuku dengan Sakura.." Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Sakura memasuki kelas..

Naruto berpikir..

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar..dia harus memilih..ya, harus ! pilihan ada di tangannya. Tapi perasaan dua wanita itu..perasaan mereka..

Dua cewek yang kini menatapnya dengan serius merupakan orang orang yang dia sayangi..tapi kenapa..kenapa..

"Gadis gadis.." kata Naruto

Hinata dan Shion memiringkan kepalanya. Yang lainnya menahan napas, menunggu keputusan Naruto

Naruto menatap Hinata dan Shion. Semua gambaran tentang mereka berputar putar di kepalanya..

Hinata. Gadis yang baru dikenalnya pada saat SMA. Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hinata adalah saat di jalan dan waktu itu Hinata sedang mencari dompetnya yang hilang. Ternyata dompet itu berada di saku roknya..Hinata, seorang gadis pemalu dengan dada besar *oke yang ini abaikan*, wajah manis, cewek moe yang lemah lembut dan rambut indigo hitam yang lembut..setelah Hinata menyebutkan namanya Naruto segera bertanya kepada teman temannya dan ternyata Kiba dan Shino-teman masa kecil Naruto-satu SMP dengan Hinata. Mereka menceritakan seluruhnya tentang Hinata yang mereka kenal. Hinata itu pemalu, baik hati, lemah lembut dan juga pintar. Di sampingnya selalu berdiri Neji yang super duper melindungi gadis indigo itu. Naruto pun memaklumi Hinata masuk kelas F karena sifat pemalunya itu..Naruto juga memaklumi kenapa Hinata harus dilindungi oleh Neji.

Shion. Teman masa kecilnya dan yah bisa dibilang penggagumnya ataupun fansya..Shion adalah cewek berwajah bak boneka yang pandai meramal. Naruto, jujur saja..sangat menyayangi perempuan berwajah datar ini..rambut putih, tatapan bak boneka hidup..Naruto tahu kalau Shion juga sangat cerdas. Naruto bahkan sempat bertanya, kenapa gadis secantik dan sepintar Shion menyukai dirinya yang memiliki-ehem-otak agak terbelakang..

Ya, dua wanita cerdas kini menatapnya lagi..menunggu keputusan.

Naruto pun menutup matanya. Keputusan mutlak ! ya..dia pun membuka matanya..dia harus memutuskan, demi semuanya, demi fic ini..biarlah para Readers ada yang gak terima ataupun marah marah..Naruto tetap memilih.

"Hinata..Shion..aku sudah putuskan. Jadi kalian jangan ada yang..sakit hati atau marah atau.." Naruto berhenti. Dia sudah kehabisan kosa kata

'Jangan banyak bacot..' batinnya

"Aku memilih Sasuke.." enggaklah ding. Becanda Author jelek. Naruto menahan napasnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu kini membuka mulutnya

"Aku..aku memilih.." Naruto menunduk ke bawah. Keputusan. "..Hinata-chan.."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa dedaunan di bawah sebuah pohon besar..tampak seorang gadis berambut putih berjalan menuju pohon itu.

Dia menyeka sedikit air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata indahnya. Wajah datar yang selalu dia munculkan kini tidak ada lagi..hanya ada raut kesedihan.

Shion-si gadis- duduk di pohon besar di belakang sekolah sambil terus menatap langit yang cerah. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit..mata orang itu (yang ternyata cowok) melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum

"Kau kalah ya Shion.."

Shion melirik ke arah pria itu..si rambut nanas

"Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru (nama cowok itu) beranjak dari acara baring baringnya dan duduk di samping Shion "Waktu pendaftaran sebentar lagi..aku juga belum dapat pasangan..ehem.." Shikamaru sengaja berdehem "..Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di festival nanti ?"

".." Shion terdiam. Dia menatap Shikamaru. Gadis bak boneka ini menghela napasnya dan mengangguk "Tapi aku masih mencinati Naruto-kun, Shika.."

"Si kuning itu memang merepotkan.."

Langit pun masih bersinar cerah saat jam istirahat tersebut..

Festival LHS akan datang..

TBC

AHAHAHAHA..Di sini humornya sangat amat kuraaaaaaaaang ! hahaha..pake ada sedih sedih lagi..wkwkwkw..ya ya..Icha tetap pada satu prinsip di fic ini, NaruHina ! gomen bagi yang mau fic ini menjadi NaruHinaShion..hehe, seperti kata kata Naruto tadi. Keputusan mutlak ! sekali lagi, Gomen ya..^_^

Langsung aja ya balas reviewnya..

Andre Uchiha : Hehe..baik..Icha akan berusaha munculin SasuSakunya..haha, mungkin 3 chap lagi akan tamat..arigatou ya..

El Ghashinia : Sip..terima kasih atas reviewnya dan juga "Hidup itu indah !" ^_^

Ayam Berbulu Pink : Hehe..yang M M itu bukan Icha..tapi Doni-san noh *nunjuk Doni-san* hehe..iya, juga sih. Icha juga punya ide ide aneh gitu, tapi gak apa apak kan *PLAK*..arigatou atas reviewnya. Icha gak marah kok ^_^

ZuMisa Kahyuchi : Haha..terima kasih atas reviewnya yang bikin semangat Zu-san *boleh manggil gitu kan ?* hehe..yap, Icha akan ganbatte ! sekali lagi..arigatou

Cyclops : Yes..ini udah update..arigatou ya

L : Haha..udah tahu kan..maaf kalau chap ini juga humornya kurang. Icha lagi deg degan tadi bersama Naru membuat keputusan sulit tadi..hehe..arigatou ya dan Hinata sudah menjawab yang ditanyakan L-san^_^

bala-san dewa : Haha..udah tahu kan apa ? sip..Icha akan lanjuuuut ! arigatou

akbar123 : Arigatou ya..sip. Ni udah update

Risqa-chan : Haha..ok ok..Seira memang gak kejam kan *Seira angguk angguk* hehe..terima kasih sudah review ya..

razioaray : Hehe..makasih. Terima kasih atas reviewnya Razi-san..salam juga "Hidup Itu Indah.." ^_^

Shirosaki Kito : Haha..sip lah..terima kasih Shiro-san ^_^

yuan : Sudah terjawabkan ? sip..terima kasih atas reviewnya..^_^

jamal. somantril : Hehe..gomen kalau bukan Naru sama Hinata dan Shion ya..sekali lagi maaf ya..arigatou atas reviewnya

Ai : Gomen ya Ai-san kalau tidak sesuai permintaan..gomen ya..yah, Naruto memang menjadi pasangan Hinata..sekali lagi maaf ya ^_^ arigatou atas reviewnya..

fujisawa suzuchan : Sip^_^ ni udah lanjut ! arigatou ya..

Setsuna-yami : Arigatou..terima kasih banyak Yami-san..haha..Icha usahakan fic ini tamat deh..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Haha..arigatou ya^_^ *Bijudama bergoyang(?)..sip, Icha gak akan malas kok..

Namikaze rikudou : Hehe..Tobi bungkuk bungkuk bilang makasih tuh..Icha juga bungkuk bungkuk bilang makasih atas reviewnya..

Uchiha dant57 : Haha..maaf ya kalau buat Dant-san sakit perut..dan fic ini iya ehemehem*PLAK !* hehe..arigatou sudah review..

ritsu-san : Sip..Naruko dan Ristu udah 'ehem' kan..haha, arigatou

Guest : Ok..arigatou ya..hidup NH !

Nana haruka : Haha..buat Ui apa sih yang kurang *PLAK* hehe..arigatou dah review

Nagasaki : Yap..karena itulah Kakashi suka membaca Icha Icha paradise..haha..Icha gak nyangka nama Icha adalah BUKU MESUM KAKASHI ?! ok..ok..Nagasaki-san hebat ! sekali lagi, arigatou..

Imam. Sholkhan : Ok..sudah lanjut nih..hihi, arigatou..

Namina rin rin : Ya..ditunggu ya..^_^ makasih atas reviewnya..

Megumi ran : Sip..Deidara bilang mau tuh..iya kan un (?) hehe..arigatou sudah review ya..

Akira no Rinnegan : Ok..ni udah lanjut^_^ arigatou..

Haha..Icha Cuma ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya atas review, kritik, saran serta dukungannya..Icha ucapka terima kasih..dan fic ini-jika gak ada halangan- akan tamat 3 chap lagi..terima kasih atas review dan apresiasinya ya..

Akhir kata..

Review ya ^_^


End file.
